


I skyggen av solen

by Kudzibisa



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2018-12-12 00:09:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 78
Words: 88,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11725428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kudzibisa/pseuds/Kudzibisa
Summary: Isak og Even drar til syden. Men ikke med hverandre. Faktisk så har de aldri møttes. Ikke før de havner ved siden av hverandre på flyet på vei til Rhodos.Charter-AU!





	1. Over skyene

**Author's Note:**

> Premisser for dette universet:  
> Even har ikke bytta skole, men går tredjeåret om igjen på Bakka. That's about it.
> 
>  
> 
> Evens POV.

 

Det forventa boardingkaoset er i full gang. Solbleke familiefedre forsøker å stappe altfor store bagger inn i hyllene, mens barna maser om å få ned ipader og blader. Klirring av taxfreeflasker, blandet med opphissede stemmer og ilter barnegråt er med på å skape en stressende stemning i flyet.

“Det er jo utrolig dårlig av flyselskapet å ikke gi oss seter i siden av hverandre!” Munnen hennes er fordreid til en sutrende mine med en hengende underleppe.

Det er et dårlig tegn at jeg ikke synes det uttrykket er søtt, bare irriterende barnslig. Det er også et dårlig tegn at jeg ikke bryr meg det minste om at vi ikke skal sitte i siden av hverandre de neste timene.

“Vi får en hel uke sammen, Sonja. Tror vi overlever en flytur fra hverandre,” sier jeg likegyldig og ser ned på henne der hun sitter fastspent i flysete sitt.

Hun trekker på skuldrene tydelig misfornøyd med svaret mitt, mens jeg følger stimen av folk videre innover i flyet.

 

Etter å ha stått lenge bak to forvirra pensjonister som ikke finner ut hvor de skal sitte, kommer jeg endelig frem til setet mitt.

 

Det er da jeg ser han. Den nydeligste gutten jeg noen gang har sett.

Han sitter avslappet og stirrer ut vinduet. På vindusplassen. På min plass.

“Unnskyld?” sier jeg høyt for å tiltrekke meg oppmerksomheten hans.

Han ser opp på meg med et par uskyldige, grønne øyne som nesten slår meg rett i bakken. “Jeg tror kanskje at du sitter på min plass. Hvilket setenummer har du?”

Han fomler stressa ned i lommen på stolsetet foran seg og drar frem boardingkortet.

“13B?” leser han høyt og ser spørrende opp på meg, som om han venter på at jeg skal fortelle om han sitter på riktig plass eller ikke.

“Jeg har A, vindusplassen, men jeg kan godt sitte i midten jeg. Ikke noe stress det,” sier jeg mens jeg slenger ryggsekken min inn i hyllen over setet.

“Nei, altså jeg kan godt flytte meg,” stotrer han usikkert ut med en litt raspende stemme som gir meg frysninger, men på en deilig måte.

“Neinei, bare bli sittende du. Enklest sånn,” sier jeg og gir han et stort smil for å vise at det er helt chill.

“Ok, takk,” mumler han og vender blikket ut vinduet igjen.

 

 

Jeg fester setebeltet og begynner å bla i taxfree-katalogen. Trenger å feste øynene på noe. Det funker dårlig. Etter noen sekunder er blikket mitt som forventet dratt mot gutten i siden av meg igjen. Jeg skotter ned på hendene hans. Han har slanke fingre, med litt tørr irritert hud og nedbitte negler. Han holder dem urolig i fanget og fikler med kanten på hettegenseren sin. Er han nervøs?

Jeg flytter blikket oppover. Så diskret som jeg klarer. Jeg vet jeg burde se bort, men jeg kan ikke la være å stirre, fanget og fascinert av denne vakre skapningen.

Bølger av gyldent englehår legger seg inntil den melkehvite nakken som er dekorert med et par ørsmå føflekker. Jeg kjenner en trang til å kjærtegne den nakne huden at jeg nesten blir redd for at hånden min skal gjøre det på eget initiativ før hjernen min rekker å stoppe den. Ser håret like mykt og perfekt ut når han ligger i sengen?

Skjerp deg, Even. Ta deg sammen.

 

Englehår må ha sanset blikket mitt i nakken. Han snur seg brått og ser meg rett i øynene med litt hevede bryn, som for å spørre om det var noe jeg lurte på.

Jeg fryser helt. Det tar pusten fra meg å plutselig ha de grønne øynene hans i mine.

 

Det rekker heldigvis ikke å oppstå noen pinlig situasjon, for vi blir begge distrahert av at en andpusten kar har stoppet opp ved vår seterad. Han stønner høylytt i det han presser bagen sin inn i hyllen over oss. Han er en av de siste inn på flyet og hyllene er godt fylt opp nå.

Med et høyt utpust dumper han ned i setet ved siden av oss.

Han er en litt stor kar i trettiårene, med et rødsprengt ansikt som glinser. Han har halvlange svarte krøller, som er fuktige av svette og klistrer seg til pannen.

“Beklager pesinga,” peser han til oss. “Måtte løpe som et helvette til gaten. Passet lå i bilen, så ble et helsikkens styr,” forklarer han med bred Bodø-dialekt.

“Ikke noe problem. Bra du rakk det da,” smiler jeg til han.  


Jeg liker han umiddelbart. Det er noe med utstrålingen hans som forteller meg at han er en fin fyr. Han virker morsom. I hvert fall dersom den grelle hawaiiskjorten med fargerike palmeblader er ironisk ment, noe jeg tror at den er.  


“Ja, fy faen. Å komme seg gjennom en sikkerhetskontroll er enkelt, å komme seg ut igjen derimot, det er verre. Sikkerhetsvaktene oppførte seg som om jeg hadde sagt at jeg skulle ut i bilen for å hente en bombe jeg hadde glemt.”  
  
Jeg ler og gløtter litt bort på Englehår for å se om han henger med i samtalen. Han smiler beskjedent for seg selv. Som om han ikke helt vet om han er invitert til å ta del i konversasjonen eller ikke.

“Jeg heter Heine forresten,” sier han kortpusta og strekker hånden frem til meg.

“Even,” smiler jeg og tar hånden hans som er klam og varm.

Heine strekker deretter ut hånden til Englehår også, som ser ut til å bli tatt litt på sengen av det hele. Forståelig nok. Det er litt unorsk oppførsel å håndhilse på noen bare fordi du sitter i siden av dem på et fly. Men jeg liker det.

Engelhår tar høflig imot hånden og jeg får et nydelig navn til det nydelige ansiktet.

“Isak.”

“Hyggelig. Ja ja. Så, nå er det guttetur?” spør Heine oss.

Vi rister begge på hodet, men det er jeg som svarer.

“Nei, nei, vi reiser ikke sammen.”

Jeg må stoppe meg selv i å ikke legge til et lite “dessverre” på slutten av den setningen.

 

 

 

En middelaldrende flyvertinne med kort blondt hår og tung lilla øyenskygge stiller seg opp i midtgangen og trer en redningsvest over skuldrene. En kald kvinnestemme i høyttaleren opplyser oss om sikkerhetsinstruksene.

Isak har løftet blikket og følger nøye med på flyvertinnen som veiver med armene mot nødutgangene. Han rynker brynene i en konsentrert mine. Det er så utrolig bedårende at jeg ikke klarer holde tilbake et ørlite smil. Jeg mistenker at han sikkert ikke er så vant til å fly.

Han ser seg rundt og oppdager folk over alt sitter å prater, hører på musikk eller trykker på mobilen for å sjekke det siste av sosiale medier før flymodus må på. Når han ser det, retter han fort blikket vekk og ut mot lysene på rullebanen som sakte glir forbi oss.

Det spraker i høytalerene igjen og en nasal østlending ønsker oss velkommen om bord.

_En riktig god formiddag, mine damer og herrer og velkommen til denne flygningen med SAS Charter. Mitt navn er Rikard Salvesen og jeg er kaptein på denne flygende skuta i dag som skal ta dere vekk fra regntunge Oslo til solfylte Rhodos. Forventet flytid er cirka 3 timer og 40 minutter. Det meldes om gode flyforhold og med litt medvind skal vi nok holde tidsplanen rimelig greit. På vegne av hele besetningen ønsker jeg dere en behagelig reise her med oss i SAS._

  
En flyvertinne går igjennom flyet for å be passasjerer dytte håndbagasjen lengre under stolsetet foran dem og rette opp stolryggen. Når hun kommer til oss, ber hun Isak ta opp nedtrekksplaten som dekker vinduet. Han har den åpen, men ikke helt.

“Ok. Sorry,” mumler han og gjør som hun sier.

Heine lener seg inn mot oss og øyner en anledning å komme med en funfact som ikke er særlig fun å høre i det hele tatt. “Vet du hvorfor vinduene må være helt åpne under take-off? Det er dersom vi kræsjer så skal det være mulig for redningspersonell å se inn.”

Isak svelger hardt av den opplysningen.

 

  
Lyset med "fest setebeltet" kommer på med et pling.

_Arm doors, cross check and report_

“Unnskyld, men hva sa hun nå?” spør Isak meg og jeg mister nesten pusten av at han snakker direkte til meg.

“Ikke noe viktig til oss. Bare en beskjed til besetningen,” smiler jeg og ser at svaret mitt gjør han litt brydd.

“Åh okei,” mumler han.

Jeg vrir hjernen min for å komme på noe mer å si til han når han først har sagt noe til meg, men hodet mitt er helt tomt. Kommer ikke på en eneste setning.

 

  
Flyet øker farten og vi nærmer oss enden av rullebanen. Jeg merker at han kryper sammen i flysetet og sliter med å puste rolig. Han strammer grepet rundt armlenene.

“Er du litt nervøs for å fly?” spør jeg.

“Hæ? Nei?” protesterer han litt fornærmet, men akkurat i det letter vi fra bakken rister det i flyet når hjulene dras inn. Da lener han seg hardt tilbake i setet.  
  
“Eller, jeg vet ikke. Har aldri flydd før,” innrømmer han og strammer grepet om armlenet enda mer så knoklene blir hvite.

“Har du aldri flydd?” spør jeg overrasket. Han rister på hodet.

“Da er det ikke rart du syns det er litt scary ass,” sier jeg så forståelsesfullt som jeg kan og legger hånden min over hans. Han ser ned på hånden min med store øyne, deretter på meg.

Faen, hva er det jeg driver med?

Jeg klemmer hånden lett og trekker den raskt tilbake. “Det er det tryggeste transportmiddelet vet du. Tryggeren enn å gå til fots i byen til og med,” sier jeg med et stort smil som han besvarer med et ørlite smil tilbake.

Den impulsive håndspåleggelse min var forhåpentligvis såpass kortvarig at han ikke tenkte det var altfor merkelig.

“Har du flyskrekk?” Heine blander seg inn i samtalen og er alt annet enn diskret når han høylytt roper spørsmålet ut til Isak.

“Nei nei, går bra,” svarer Isak kort.

Heine fortsetter med en lang historie om hvordan han var på et fly en gang som ikke kunne lande på grunn av tåke. Han forteller med stor innlevelse om hvordan de flydde rundt i luftrommet til de nesten gikk tom for drivstoff og at det var bare flaks piloten klarte å lande i tåkehavet.

Det var vel egentlig den siste historien Isak trengte høre akkurat nå. Heine virker hyggelig, men taktfullhet er visst ikke hans sterkeste side.

 

  
Isak virker roligere når lysene i kabinen er slått på og vi er i marsjfart. Det annonseres at drikkevognen vil komme rundt, noe som minner Heine på enda en flyhistorie om hvordan en medpassasjer en gang drakk opp halve taxfreekvoten og forsøkte åpne nødutgangen for å pisse.

“Vet du at da hadde alle passasjerene hadde blitt sugd ut av flyet på under et halv minutt?” opplyser han.

Isak skotter bort på nødutgangen litt foran oss, med bekymring i blikket.

“Nei nei, det er ikke mulig åpne dørene i fart på grunn av kabintrykket når flyet er underveis,” beroliger jeg han og sender Heine et blikk jeg håper han skal tolke som “kul an med sånne historier da”, men det ser ut til å gå rett over hodet på han.

Han har flere flyhistorier på lager, og setter i gang med nok en flyanekdote med et nær-katastrofisk utfall. Jeg lytter med et halvt øre, men høflige nikk.

Etterhvert ser det ut som at Isak føler at Heine prater mest til meg siden jeg sitter nærmest. Han ser i stedet ut vinduet på skydekket og den klare blå himmelen. Det slår meg at det må være et ganske fascinerende syn for han som aldri har vært i luften før.

 

Når Heine reiser seg og annonserer at han skal forsøke presse seg inn i den lille sprekken de kaller for et toalett, benytter jeg anledningen til å kommentere utsikten til Isak.

“Er litt kult, sant?” sier jeg og lener meg litt frem for å titte ut jeg også.

“Mhm”, svarer han uten å ta blikket fra de store bomullsdottene som flyter forbi.

“Over skyene er himmelen alltid blå. Litt sykt å tenke på at det faktisk stemmer og ikke bare er et ordtak. Jeg liker det ordtaket. Det er viktig å huske på liksom. Vi ser opp på de grå skyene og kan tenke at der oppe et sted, der er det blått. Og før eller siden vil det blå komme frem, hvis du skjønner.”

Han ser på meg med et blikk jeg ikke klarer å tolke. Enten funderer han over det jeg sier, eller så er han bare forundret over hvor bablende tosk jeg er.

“Faen, babler i vei som en idiot, sorry,” sier jeg og rister oppgitt på hodet av med selv.

“Neida, det er chill,” sier han med et lite smil.  
  
“Fet første flytur for deg da. I siden av filosofen og nordlendingen med flykatastrofehistorier,” spøker jeg og gjør meg fortjent til et smil som er større og mindre beskjedent enn tidligere.

“Neida, jeg liker å sitte med deg jeg.” Jeg får et sug i magen av å høre den setningen, men det virker som ordene har sluppet ut helt på slump. Isak sperrer opp øynene og det er nesten som jeg venter på at han skal slå en hånd over munnen i forferdelse over hva han har sagt. I stedet kremter han og fortsetter: “Altså, jeg mener, det finnes sikkert verre folk å havne i siden av på en måte.”

“Ja, jeg kunne ha drukket opp halve taxfreekvoten og blitt pissetrengt,” sier jeg og nikker mot nødutgangen. Jeg ser på han med et stort glis som jeg håper at skal få han til å stresse ned.

Kommentaren funker og han slipper ut en herlig liten latter som jeg får lyst til å ta opp og spille av om og om igjen.

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Tørst

 

En mann med halvlangt mørkeblondt hår, formet til en sveis som var populær for flere tiår siden, dukker opp i midtgangen og rekker frem en Tuborg til Isak.

“Her! Tenkte du ble litt tørr i kjeften av denne flyluften du også,” gliser han.

Jeg anslår ham til å være i 50-årsalderen. Han har et litt dratt ansikt med gusten hud, men han har fremdeles bevart noen trekk som sier meg at han har vært veldig pen en gang.

“Eh, takk,” sier Isak, mer forundret enn takknemlig.

“Er det ferie, så er det ferie,” sier mannen eplekjekt og blunker lurt som om de to deler en hemmelighet. “Går alt bra her?”

“Jada,” svarer Isak kort og avvisende.

 

  
“Sweet å slippe kjøpe øl selv da,” kommenterer jeg når mannen er gått, i håp om å få i gang en samtale.

Isak lener seg tilbake i stolen, åpner den kalde ølboksen og tar en lang slurk. “Sånn er det når du har en ”kul” far som lar deg drikke øl før du er 18,” sier han tørt og løfter boksen i en kort skål før han setter den ned.

Tonefallet gjør det innlysende at Isak synes faren er alt annet enn kul.

“Så du er ikke 18? Hvilken klasse går du i?”

“Andre på Nissen. Du da?”

“Siste på Bakka.”

“Mhm.” Han krøller leppene litt sammen mens han fordøyer opplysningen.

 

  
Drikkevognen ruller opp til oss og en solbrun flyvert sender oss et kritthvitt smil.

“Vill ni ha något att dricka?”

Isak rister avkreftende på hodet, mens jeg bestiller tre pils.

Isak ser ned på ølboksene som jeg har plassert på det lille plastbordet foran meg.

“Tørst?” kommenterer han med et hevet øyebryn.

“Faren din er ikke den eneste som kan være “kul”,” sier jeg og gir han den ene ølboksen.

“Og denne,” sier jeg og holder opp en boks, “- er til vår pratesalige nordlending.”

“Takkas,” smiler han.

“Bare hyggelig.”

Han skulle bare visst. Var han min skulle jeg ha skjemt han bort med alt han ville ha.

 

 

  
“Det er derfor de kommer rundt med drikkevognen i god tid før maten serveres vet du...” Heine pirker borti de kalde kjøttbollene med plastgaffelen sin. “For at folk skal bli brisen nok til å spise flymaten frivillig,” sier han tydelig misfornøyd med måltidet.

“Synes ikke det smaker så verst jeg,” sier jeg med munnen full av potetmos. Jeg retter blikket mot Isak. “Likte du det?” spør jeg ham.

“Tja, var ikke så sulten.” Han legger fra seg plastbestikket oppi den halvspiste matboksen og tar seg en slurk av ølboksen i stedet.

 

  
“Vil du ha min også?” spør jeg lavt til Isak og holder opp minimuffinsen min. En unnskyldning for å lene meg tett inntil han.

“Nei, ellers takk. Orket bare et tygg av min egen,” svarer han.

“Okei, da blir Heine glad,” sier jeg og blunker lurt til han før jeg snur meg til Heine. Jeg vifter med muffinsen foran han. “Plass til en til?”

“Ser jeg ut som en som har for vane å takke nei til muffins? Thænk ju,” sier Heine og griper raskt muffinsen ut av hendene mine.

  
Ikke lenge etter at flymatboksene er ryddet vekk, har Heine falt i dyp søvn. Selv om han ikke akkurat snorker, er det en del snøfting og surkling. Plutselig lager han en høy lyd som høres ut som at han har satt noe i halsen.

Den rare lyden får meg og Isak til å dele et smil. Jeg holder blikket lenger enn jeg burde. Men Isak ser ikke vekk han heller. Kan det være han føler noe av det som jeg føler?

Lyden av en liten jente som roper navnet til Isak drar oss ut av blikkontakten.

“Iiiiisak? Iiiiisak?” Den lyse stemmen kommer nærmere oss.

Isak slipper ut et lite oppgitt stønn og reiser seg i stolsete for å speide fremover i flyet.

“Lea! Jeg er her,” sier han lavt og løfter hånden.

Sekunder senere står en liten jente på fem-seks år ved raden vår og gliser til oss med stritt blondt hår og store gliper mellom tennene. Gliper som jeg med en gang kjenner igjen. Da Isak lo av spøken min i sted la jeg merke til at han har det samme sjarmerende mellomrommet mellom tennene sine.

“Hei! Sant det er gøy å fly?” spør den lille jenten og ser på Isak med store entusiastiske øyne.

Heine grynter litt av oppstyre rundt han, leer på ene øye, men lukker det fort igjen og faller tilbake til søvnen.

“Joda, men tror du må gå tilbake til pappa,” sier Isak.

“Ja, men han er så kjeeedelig! Han bare sover,” sier hun med en furten leppe. Hun er fryktelig søt og jeg kan ikke la vær å smile til henne, noe hun legger merke til.

“Hei, hvem er du?” spør hun og ser rett på meg.

“Jeg heter Even. Hva heter du?”

“Lea. Liker du å fly?”

“Ja, det er kjempegøy,” smiler jeg.

“Jeg har aldri flydd før, men er ikke redd i det hele tatt. Er du redd?”

“Jeg er redd for en hel masse. Men ikke for å fly. Det er bare gøy,” svarer jeg.

“Ja! Altfor gøy til å sove. Du har veldig blå øyne. Er de ekte?”

Jeg ler. “Ja, de er helt ekte.”

“Men Lea,” avbryter Isak. “Jeg tror du må gå tilbake til plassen din før pappa våkner og lurer på hvor du er blitt av. Okei? Finner du tilbake selv?”

“Ja, jeg vet jo hvor jeg sitter!” Lea ser ut til å bli fornærmet av spørsmålet, men smilet er raskt på plass igjen. “Vi sitter i siden av en dame med kjemperart hår. Det står rett opp!” Hun fniser og løfter hånden over hodet for å vise oss.

Jeg ler høyt, mens Isak bare rister på hodet.

“Skynd deg tilbake til setet ditt, så snakkes vi snart. Det er ikke så lenge før vi er fremme,” sier han med en mild, men bestemt stemme.

“Oki da. Hadet, Isak! Hadet, blåøye-mann!” roper hun, mens hun småløper fremover i flyet igjen.

  
“Søt ass. Søsteren din?”

Han nikker og smiler på en måte som sier meg så mye. Ansiktet viser både stolthet og kjærlighet.

“Hele familien på tur altså?” Endelig passet det seg å spørre litt mer.

“Bare pappa og søsteren min. Du da?”

Faen, jeg burde visst at den kom til å backfire.

“Reiser sammen med noen ja,” sier jeg bare, enda jeg vet hvor merkelig det er å svare så kort på det spørsmålet.

Men alt er bedre enn å måtte snakke om Sonja nå. Vil ikke snakke om hun, vil ikke tenke på hun. Vil bare fortsette å leve i denne lille verden vi har her på seterad tretten. Bare en liten stund til. Så lenge vi er i luften kan virkeligheten vente.

Denne flyturen lar jeg bare hjertet få styre litt på, med pulserende følelser jeg ikke helt forstår. Hvorfor skal jeg egentlig ha dårlig samvittighet for det? Når flyet lander er jo alt over. Ingen skade skjedd.

Men akkurat nå ber jeg stille om at et tåkehav skal forsinke hele landingen.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Dukket opp en ørliten homage i siste avsnitt...)


	3. Bølger på havet

 

 

“Hva leser du?” Heine ser ned på boken min. Jeg har lest samme setning om og om igjen, fordi det eneste jeg klarer å fokusere på er foten til Isak. Han har sovnet og i det sekundet kroppen slappet av, så berørte kneet hans mitt. Jeg skjøv umiddelbart foten min ubemerket nærmere og nyter nå den uskyldige nærheten av å kjenne foten hans mot min.  
  
“Stephen King,” svarer jeg lavt for å ikke vekke Isak.

“Han har jeg lest mye av! Hvilken bok?”

“Jeg snur coveret mot Heine, slik at han kan lese tittelen selv.

“Den andre siden?” leser han høyt. “Tror ikke jeg har lest den. Er den bra?”

“Ja, så langt. Har bare lest et kapittel.”

“Leser du mye?”

“Egentlig ikke. Foretrekker filmer.”

“Jeg også, men blir en del bøker. Når jeg jobber natt, så er det jævlig mange stille timer jeg må få til å gå.”

“Hvor jobber du?”

“Ullevål. Sykepleier.”

“Åh,” sier jeg og forsøker skjule overraskelsen så godt jeg kan. Jeg hadde tippa roadie, tatovør, bilmekaniker eller bassist i et rockeband for den saks skyld. Alt annet enn sykepleier.

 

Isak rører seg litt i setet og hodet faller ned på skulderen min. Jeg rekker bare så vidt å trekke inn duften av den milde søte shampoen hans, før han rykker til og våkner.

“Shit. Sorry.” Stemmen er groggy. Han retter seg opp, ser seg et øyeblikk forvirret rundt og gnikker seg i øyet med genserermet.

“Null stress. Bare bruk meg som pute om du vil,” smiler jeg.

Det annonseres over høyttalerne at alle må finne plassene fordi vi straks begynner nedstigningen. Om et kvarter er vi på bakken. Om et kvarter forsvinner den nydelige gutten ut av livet mitt.

  
_Ja, mine damer og herrer. Da nærmer vi oss Rhodos flyplass og jeg gjør dere oppmerksom på to ting. Det ene er at vi får litt turbulens på vei ned før landing, og det andre er at flyplassen på Rhodos er mer som en snackbar med landingstillatelse enn en flyplass, så dere må forvente litt ventetid på bagasjen. Men solen skinner og det er 28 grader, så med det ønsker jeg dere en herlig ferie og håper dere har hatt en behagelig flytur her med oss. På gjensyn._

  
  
Jeg kjenner at flyet gjør en uvant bevegelse, en svak risting. Vi er inne i skyene nå. Et spedbarn skriker. Jeg merker at Isak spenner musklene.

“Turbulens kan sammenlignes med bølger på havet. Veldig vanlig og helt ufarlig,” beroliger jeg.

“Det vet jeg ikke helt. En gang jeg skulle til Madrid-” begynner Heine, men jeg avbryter han raskt. “Ikke nå,” sier jeg med et strengt blikk, samtidig som jeg gjør et kort nikk i retning Isak og håper at Heine skal skjønne tegninga.

Munnen hans glatter ut i en nedovergrimase som viser at han heldigvis forstår at han bør holde kjeft om nestenulykker akkurat nå.

 

“Jeg er ikke redd altså, er bare litt uvant,” sier Isak, men kroppsspråket er ikke til å ta feil av. Han sitter med pusten i halsen, og blikket er stivt. Som om han sitter å venter på at noe fælt skal skje. “Og det er at vi jo litt sykt å tenke at vi jo er helt fucked om motoren streiker liksom.”

Flyet fortsetter å riste og et plutselig høydefall merkes i magen på meg, og sikkert i magen til Isak og alle andre ombord.

“Flyet har to motorer og vi flyr fint med med bare en motor. Og det er helt usannsynlig at begge motorene skal streike,” forteller jeg med rolig stemme.

Isaks bekymra uttrykk glir over til et skjevt blikk mot meg, men han holder fremdeles hodet rett frem.

“Hvorfor er du en sånn flynørd a?”

“Jeg var redd for å fly, så derfor leste jeg mye om det og skjønte hvor trygt det er,” forklarer jeg.

“Her. Ta hånden min.” Jeg rekker ut en åpen hånd til han.

Han ser spørrende på meg.

“Bare gjør det. Knip alt du orker. Det hjelper,” sier jeg.

“Nei nei, det går bra ass,” sier han avvisende.

 

Lyden av vingeklaffene som trekkes ut får Isak til å se skrekkslagent ut på den grå vingen på flyet som pløyer seg gjennom den tette, hvite luften.

Akkurat da hjulene nærmer seg rullebanen, ombestemmer Isak seg. Jeg kjenner noen kalde og herlige fingre gripe hånden min hardt.

Hjulene treffer så vidt rullebanen og spretter opp igjen, før de deiser ned i bakken med et drønn. Det er en urolig landing, flykroppen svinger litt til venstre og så til høyre før den omsider stabiliserte seg da bremsene får tak. Isak lener seg tilbake med lukkede øyne.

Så slipper han meg like raskt som han grep meg.

Han holdt ikke hånden min i mer enn noen sekunder, men jeg merker at jeg savner følelsen av hånden hans med en gang likevel.

 

Flyet bremser kraftig og ruller mot en enslig liten terminalbygning med et tårn som ikke er høyere enn tretoppene.  
  
Heine begynner å applaudere, noe ingen andre ombord hiver seg med på. Jeg ser bort på han med et skjevt smil.

“Faen, for en gjeng boring folk. Jeg klapper hver eneste gang! Det er en herlig harry tradisjon,” stadfester han og ler. 

  
_Vennligst bli sittende i sete til lyset om fest setebeltet er slukket._

  
Lyset er ikke slukket, men med en gang flyet stanser, reiser folk seg likevel. Isak ser litt spørrende på meg og Heine som velger å sitte helt i ro.

“Det er ingen grunn til å stresse. De åpner ikke dørene før stigene er på plass og transferbussene er her,” forklarer jeg.

“Ok. Og takk. For… ja,” stotrer han ut og nikker blygt ned på hånden min.

“Ikke noe problem. Overlever et par brudd i noen knokler," gliser jeg og ser at spøken min gjør han litt mer avslappet.

Det blir bevegelse i midtgangen, et tegn på at dørene er åpnet og jeg må forlate rad tretten selv om jeg ikke vil.

 

 


	4. Idioter

 

Sonja albuer seg fram gjennom den nærmest ugjennomtrengelige muren av passasjerer rundt bagasjebåndet. Jeg dilter bak og sender et beklagende smil til en en kar med hvite øyebryn og lyserosa hud som slipper ut et irritert stønn når Sonja dulter borti han når vi pløyer oss forbi.

På plass fremfor båndet strekker jeg på hodet og forsøker å få øye på Isak i folkehavet. Men det er nærmest umulig, for kaoset og trengselen er komplett.

“Ser du etter noen eller? Kan du ikke heller følge litt med om koffertene våre kommer?”

Hun griper tak i armen min. “Den der er min! Tar du den?” roper hun og peker på en lysegrå koffert som kommer mot oss.

I det jeg løfter vekk kofferten fra båndet, rister hun på hodet. “Var ikke min likevel. Jeg har ikke sånt klistremerke på min.”

 

 

Mange har fått koffertene sine nå og det er mindre trangt om plassen. Jeg tar en siste titt rundt meg etter Isak, men nå er de nok for lengst forsvunnet ut. Trolig gått inn i en buss utenfor, mens meg og Sonja fortsatt står på samme flekken og ser på bagasjebåndet som snurrer rundt med et titalls kofferter i ring.

  
“Det er jo de samme som kommer rundt hele tiden jo!” utbryter Sonja fortvilet. Jeg rekker ikke si noe til det, da en luke åpnes og nye kofferter ramler ut på båndet. Blant dem min og Sonja sin.

 

 

Jeg lemper bagasjen vår inn under bussen og følger etter Sonja inn. Hun velger en plass langt bak. På vei gjennom bussen lar jeg blikket gli over hver eneste seterad. Jeg ser han ikke. Det sto mer enn ti busser på plass for å kjøre hotellgjester til ulike steder. Han er nok for lengst gått inn på en av dem.

Bussen gir en kjærkommen skygge fra den steikende solen, men når hele bussen er fyllt opp av folk blir det straks ubehagelig varmt inne på bussen også.

En overstadig glad Apollo-vert går rundt i bussen tar våre navn og deler ut vannflasker. Bussen blir stående lenge etter det.  
  
“Typisk at det er noen idioter vi er nødt til å vente på,” klager Sonja. Jeg hater når hun kaller folk for idioter uten å vite hvem hun snakker om.  
  
“Helt sikkert noen som ikke har fått bagasjen sin enda. Du vet jo hvor lenge vi sto å venta på den selv,” sier jeg og forsøker ikke høres altfor oppgitt ut.

“Skulle ha visst at det ble sånn,” begynner hun og tar en slurk vann, søler nedover haken og tørker seg utålmodig med håndbaken. “Neste gang tar vi taxi ass. Orker ikke denne saueflokken.”

“Det var du som ville kjøre charter fordi det var så lettvint og vi slapp å stresse med noe,” svarer jeg og tonefallet mitt legger ikke lenger skjul på at jeg synes hun er urimelig.

Hun bare himler med øynene av meg og henter opp mobilen fra vesken sin. “Faen, det er jo ikke noe nett her i det hele tatt. Skal ikke mobilen automatisk velge en operatør og gi deg 3G i det minste?”

Jeg trekker likegyldig på skuldrene. Orker ikke prate med hun når hun er i dette humøret. Uansett om jeg sier noe for å hjelpe, kommer hun garantert bare til å glefse tilbake. Jeg kjenner henne så godt at jeg vet hun fremdeles er sur for at jeg ikke gjorde mer innsats for å få seter i siden av hverandre på flyet. Tror hun forventet at jeg skulle ha bedt noen om å bytte plass med meg.

Men jeg ville ikke ha byttet den flyturen mot noe som helst. Selv om Isak er en vemodig påminnelse om noe jeg ikke kan få, er jeg fremdeles takknemlig for at jeg har møtt ham. Han tente liksom en gnist i meg, som jeg ikke har kjent før. Har følt meg gnistløs altfor lenge. Jeg har en følelse at jeg kommer til å huske det vakre gutten for alltid.

 

Jeg har ikke tenkt tanken ferdig før jeg ser en liten jente med lyst hår stige inn på bussen. Hun har hånden strukket ut bak seg og leier på storebroren sin. Fine, skjønne Isak som nå om mulig ser enda mer skjønn ut nå når han har fått på seg en burgunder caps bak frem.

Jeg har blikket limt på han, men han ser ikke meg. Sammen med faren, tar de plass helt fremme i bussen, der det fremdeles er noen ledige seter.

Isak og familien var “idiotene” Sonja sa vi ventet på.

Apollo-verten griper mikrofonen til bussjåføren og gir oss en lydløs beskjed i en avslått mikrofon. Store deler av bussen roper tilbake at de ikke kan høre han.

En skurrelyd senere og etter et par slag med håndflaten mot mikrofonen, får han formidlet at bussturen tar ca 45 minutter til det første hotellet av alt fem hotell vi skal stoppe på underveis.

 

 

Etter hvert som vi kommer nærmere byen, blir det stadig mer folksomt langs veiene.

En rekke minimarkeder med blafrende strandhåndkler og oppblåsbare badedyr glir forbi vinduet. De fleste restaurantene og barene er fremdeles tomme, bortsett fra noen få turister som ennå ikke har tilpasset seg syden-skikken med å spise sen middag.

Bussen stopper opp langs veien for å slippe av et ungt par som tydeligvis reiser på budsjett og skal bo på et lite hotell der baren i første etasje ser ut til å fungere som resepsjon. Isak sitter heldigvis på plassen sin enda. Tenk om jeg har flaks nok til at vi havner på samme hotell?

Sonja banner lavt over et eller annet med mobilen igjen, og jeg blir dratt tilbake til virkeligheten og innser at det ikke vil være snakk om flaks, men uflaks.  
  
Isak skulle jo fortsette å eksistere som en uoppnåelig drøm i hodet mitt. Min lille uskyldige flyforelskelse som jeg bare skulle mimre stille om når dagene med Sonja ble for lange. Jeg burde ikke tenke det jeg tenker, eller føle det jeg føler. Det hamrende håpet om at vi skal av på samme sted er helt feil av meg å kjenne på.

Jeg vet det. Men hjertet mitt vet det ikke.

For hvert eneste hotell bussen stopper på, kjenner jeg lettelse når gutten i den burgunderfargede capsen blir sittende.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Regnvær + en uke igjen av ferien = hyppig oppdatering...
> 
> Men aller mest er det engasjementet deres "sin feil". Når dere er så herlige at dere gir kudos og gidder fortelle meg at dere er spent på fortsettelsen, ja, da er det som drivstoff til fingrene mine på tastaturet ass. Helt sant. Tusen tusen takk for støtten så langt. Dere er best.


	5. Han fra flyet

 

 

“Jeg tror dette er vårt hotel. Jeg kjenner igjen den trappen fra bildene.” Sonja peker ut vinduet på en stor hvit steintrapp som fører opp til en hotellinngang. Jeg ser fremover mot der Isak sitter. Han ser ikke ut til å gjøre noen tegn til å skulle gå av enda.

“Er du sikker?”

“Ja, tror det.”

Bussen stopper og hotellnavnet annonseres mumlende i mikrofonen av bussjåføren.  


“Herkules. Det er vårt,” bekrefter Sonja og jeg reiser meg, men det samme gjør et stort reisefølge foran oss som utgjør nesten halvparten av passasjerene om bord.

  
En annen buss  stopper opp rett bak oss og slipper ut en stor gjeng med folk. De stimler sammen i tette flokker, og praten går høylytt blant passasjerene fra den andre bussen. De snakker til hverandre på et eller annet østeuropeisk språk. Det blir tilnærmet kaotisk foran hotellet. Så utrolig dårlig timing at to charterbusser ankommer på samme tid.

 

Sonja maser på at jeg må skynde meg å få ut koffertene våre. Jeg får dem ut og bagasjeluken smelles igjen av bussjåføren.

  
Bussen vår slingrer avgårde videre, og da får jeg øye på henne.

  
Den lille blonde jenta som står alene midt i mengden av kofferter og folk, mens hun strekker hals for om mulig å få øye på ryggen til pappa eller broren i den store gruppen mennesker. Hun innser at hun er for lav, og ser ut til å bestemme seg for å gå nærmere steintrappen for å speide fra den. Trappen er ganske langt unna oss og når jeg ser hun gå med bestemte skritt vekk fra oss alle, reagerer jeg med en gang.

Isak kan jo bli skikkelig stressa når han ikke finner lillesøsteren sin. Uten å tenke på Sonja eller noe annet, går jeg etter henne.

 

“Hei! Leter du etter Isak og pappa?” spør jeg Lea når jeg har tatt henne igjen.

“Hei! Du er han fra flyet!” Hun gliser begeistret opp mot meg, tydeligvis ikke bekymret for hvor familien hennes er lenger.

“Bli med meg, så finner vi dem i lag,” foreslår jeg og rekker hånden til henne. Hun griper den uten å nøle og plutselig står faren til Isak foran oss.

“Lea! Jeg sa jo du skulle stå i ro med kofferten din og ikke gå noen sted!” Først når han griper den ledige hånden hennes oppdager han at hun holder min hånd i den andre.

Han ser på meg med oppsperrede øyne og venter på en forklaring.

“Hun var på vei vekk fra dere på egenhånd, så jeg tenkte bare jeg skulle hjelpe til,” stotrer jeg ut.

“Takk for hjelpen,” hører jeg en velkjent stemme si bak meg. Jeg snur meg og ser rett på Isak som fort retter blikket sitt mot faren. “Det er i orden, pappa. Han satt med meg på flyet og møtte Lea da.”

Faren ser ut til å være lettet ut over at jeg ikke er en creepy kidnapper, men takker ikke. Han nikker bare kort og drar både trillekofferten og datteren med seg i en brå bevegelse. “Greit. Kom, la oss sjekke inn før det blir så inni helvette med kø,” mumler han tydelig stresset.

Isak sender meg et lite smil, som både takker meg og unnskylder faren samtidig. Det lille smilet gir meg sommerfugler langt inn i mageroten.

 

  
Sonja kommer mot meg med et strengt uttrykk og to kofferten på slep bak seg.

“Hva er det du driver med, Even?”

“Jeg måtte bare hjelpe en jente som var litt lost.”

“Hæ? Hva med å hjelpe meg? Jeg sto der med begge koffertene og du bare stakk!”

“Sorry, det tok jo bare ta et par minutter.” Jeg kysser henne raskt på kinnet. Ikke fordi jeg vil, men fordi jeg vet det er eneste som får henne til å mykne litt opp.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sonja er fremdeles i live. Sorry, Pagnilagni.
> 
>  
> 
> ***  
> Girlfriend in a coma,  
> I know  
> I know, it's serious
> 
> There were times when I could  
> Have strangled her  
> But you know, I would hate  
> Anything to happen to her
> 
> -The Smiths-
> 
> ***


	6. Orker ikke

 

  
Jeg sitter på den den lille firkanten balkongen i skyggen. Varmen er fortsatt der i kveldssolen, men den svake brisen fra sjøen kjøler godt.

Sonja sitter krøllet opp i sin hvite plast stol og fingrer med mobilen. Hun har på seg en blomstret kjole med rosa blomsterknopper som står godt til de røde flekkene i ansiktet hun alltid får rett etter en varm dusj.

 

“Kan vi ikke bare spise på hotellet? Er jo første dagen. Må gjøre oss litt kjent med omgivelsene her,” foreslår jeg og tar en slurk av min lunkne ølboks.

“Men det er jo bare sånn klein charter-underholdning og lunken buffetmat som sikkert er helt smakløs,” klager Sonja.

“Er litt sliten etter reisingen. Orker ikke gå noe særlig. I morgen kan vi heller spise et annet sted. Please?”

 

Hun betrakter meg ettertenksomt mens jeg åpner røykpakken og napper ut en røyk. Jeg plasserer sigaretten i munnviken og klapper meg på lommene før jeg oppdager at lighteren allerede ligger på bordet.

Sonja griper lighteren og holder den frem mot meg. Jeg stirrer på den lille flammen. Tror aldri at Sonja har tent på en sigarett for meg før. Hun pleier bare klage over røykingen min. Men nå smiler hun.

“Okey da, anything for deg. Vi spiser på hotellet.”

 

Etter to glass hvitvin på balkongen og endelig wifi-tilgang er humøret hennes heldigvis bedre. Men det hjelper ikke på følelsen min om at hele denne turen var en dårlig ide.

Jeg ville ikke dra i det hele tatt. Sonja overrasket meg med å ha funnet billige sydenbilletter. Jeg sa jeg ikke kunne dra med hun. Jeg sa at jeg trodde vi trengte en pause, ikke en tur.

Det ble gråting, skriking, og en setning som felte alt. “Du kan ikke kaste vekk alle våre år i lag uten engang å ha forsøkt. Betyr jeg virkelig så lite for deg? At du ikke er villig til å prøve å få det til å funke engang?”

Så nå er jeg er. Som en ufrivillig Paradise hotel-deltager som drømmer om å bli stemt ut.

 

Når du tenker på å slå opp, kan en romantisk tur ha to mulige utfall; enten blir du sikker på at du er med den du har lyst til å være med, eller så blir du overbevist om at forholdet er dødt.

At jeg har lyst til å bli værende på hotellet med et håp om å se en søt gutt jeg møtte på flyet, er uansett et dårlig tegn.

 

 


	7. Plass til deg

 

Lukten av grillet kjøtt henger tungt i kveldsluften og blander seg med duft av hvitløk og klor fra bassenget. Gjennom høyttalere i taket risler en knapt hørbar, rolig gresk melodi.

“Helt serr, Even. Du er jo bare så sinnsykt lite tilstede! Blikket ditt er jo all over the place. Alle andre steder enn på meg!” Hun ser på meg med dype rynker i pannen.

“Sorry, er bare jo så fint her! Må jo få lov å se meg litt rundt?”

Blikket hennes mykner og gransker hele ansiktet mitt før hun ser meg inn i øynene igjen.

“Ja, sorry. Jeg mener ikke å være sånn. Men er bare er så redd for oss. For hvordan denne turen skal bli. Jeg tenker på det hele tiden. Det du sa til meg...” Hun biter underleppen og ser ned på tallerken med den halvspiste lammekoteletten på.

  
“Du, hør her. Nå er vi her. Meg og deg.” Jeg strekker hånden frem og legger den ømt over hennes. “Vi dro jo hit for å forsøke kose oss i lag. Og da kan vi jo ikke gruble på alt sånt,” sier jeg prøvende. Samvittigheten biter i meg. Jeg har nesten knust hjertet hennes og det er bare et tidsspørsmål før jeg kommer til å fullføre jobben. Jeg gjør meg klar for å se henne dypt i øynene, men så ser jeg en skikkelse av en liten jente, en høy mann og _**han**_.

De tre kommer ut fra lobbyen og velger seg et ledig bord nærmest bassengkanten. I det svake lyset fra lanterner i taket ser jeg at han har på seg en kortermet lyseblå skjorte som får ham til å se helt fantastisk ut.

En kelner er lynraskt på plass og deler ut menyer til dem.

  
Sonja har begynt å snakke om en utflukt hun vil at vi skal dra på. Jeg forsøker se på henne og lytte til det hun sier, men oppmerksomheten dras mot bordet borte ved bassengkanten.

Han har satt seg med ryggen mot meg. Lener seg ned til lillesøsteren og peker på menyen hennes. Hun sier visst noe veldig morsomt, for faren legger hodet bakover i latter. Han bøyer seg frem og rufser henne litt i håret.

“Even? Hva synes du om det? Skal jeg melde oss på?”

“Høres helt greit ut det,” svarer jeg uten anelse om hva jeg nå har gått med på, men min mening pleier uansett ikke veie særlig tungt hos Sonja hvis hun først har bestemt seg for noe.

 

 

Jeg kan ikke sitter slik å stirre bort på han. Og når jeg ikke klarer la vær, er det bare èn ting å gjøre. Jeg må nærmere. Jeg bare må.

“Sorry, ølen gikk rett igjennom. Jeg må pisse,” sier jeg og reiser meg fra bordet.

“Vi kan jo godt bare gå opp igjen på rommet nå om du vil?”

“Kunne tenkt meg en øl til. Vil du ikke ha litt mer vin?”

“Jo, men vi har jo det på rommet også.”

“Ja, men der er ølen varm. En til før vi går opp?”

“Ja, så lenge du ikke føler at du har drukket nok,” sier hun.

“Slapp av, Sonja. Jeg kan drikke et par pils på ferie uten at du trenger å stresse,” sier jeg surt og ser at hun angrer på ordene sine med en gang.

“Sorry, jeg mente det ikke sånn. Skal du ha nøkkelen til rommet?” Hun roter rundt i den lille svarte vesken sin.

“Nei nei, bruker bare toalettet i resepsjonen. Straks tilbake. Bestill til oss du.”  
  
Jeg reiser meg og går mot resepsjonen, i retning Isak. Har ingen gjennomtenkt plan. Om ikke annet, så får jeg i hvert fall en bedre titt på han og kanskje et lite nikk.

 

  
Lea dingler med beina fra stolen og sutter på et sugerør fra en glassflaske med Fanta. Jeg registrerer at faren til Isak fortsatt spiller ut “kul far”-kortet og har bestilt pils til både seg selv og til Isak.

Jeg sakker ned tempoet når jeg kommer nærmere. Lea sine øyne blir store når hun ser meg og hun vinker entusiastisk.

“Hei mann!” roper hun ut, og faren legger hånden på armen hennes for å irettesette henne fra å rope ut til folk på den måten. Lea enser ikke farens irettesettende hånd, men ser i stedet opp på meg med stor begeistring.

Akkurat nå priser jeg meg lykkelig for mitt barnetekke som gir meg en unnskyldning til å stoppe opp. Unger pleier digge meg. Sikkert fordi jeg digger dem.

Jeg går i mot hun med et stort smil.

“Hei, Lea!” Jeg ser kun på henne, men merker øynene til både faren og Isak på meg.

“Vil du spise med oss?” spør hun håpefullt og klapper på det tomme stolsetet i siden av seg. “Det er plass til deg her.”

Jeg ler vennlig. “Du er snill du. Men ellers takk, jeg har akkurat spist jeg,” sier jeg og tar meg på magen.

Hun trekker likegyldig på skuldrene og retter oppmerksomheten tilbake til sugerøret og fantaen sin.

Jeg nikker til faren. Isak ser ikke opp.

 

“Ja, så dere måtte ha litt mat dere også?” Herregud, for en lame setning. Høres ut som jeg er en godt voksen familiefar fra Drammen. Men jeg kom ikke på noe annet å si.

Isak smiler ned i menyen. Kanskje han synes at setningen var like lame som jeg følte den var. Det gjør meg ingenting om det er meg han flirer av. Så lenge han smiler. Elsker det beskjedne lille smilet hans. Kan ikke få nok av å se på det, og må tvinge meg til å rette oppmerksomheten til faren som faktisk er den som svarer meg.

“Jaja, det må til det. Men var det noe som var spisendes? Du som allerede har spist? Har hørt flere klage over maten her på hotellet.”

“Var i hvertfall noen kyllingspyd som ikke var så verst,” svarer jeg og retter blikket mot Isak igjen. Han er som en magnet som øynene mine ikke klarer å holde seg vekke fra. Han ser raskt opp på meg, men holder bare blikket mitt i et par sekunder. Han virker så sjarmerende sjenert at jeg blir mo i knærne.

“Takk for tipset! Er du her med mange eller? Det er bare å sitte seg ned for en pils med oss etterpå om du vil.” De blanke øynene hans og den avslepne stemmen gjør det tydelig at han er litt pussa. Han er i tillegg overraskende imøtekommende i forhold til den stressa fyren jeg møtte i kaoset utenfor hotellet tidligere.

“Blir nok ikke så lenge før jeg finner sengen nå. Sliten etter turen. Vi tar det igjen en kveld?”

“Ja jøss. Det gjør vi.”

“Håper maten smaker noenlunde da,” sier jeg og kaster et siste smil i retning Isak. Han møter blikket mitt og smiler endelig tilbake.

At han ser rett på meg gjør meg nesten litt svimmel.

Jeg bare latet som at jeg måtte på toalettet, men nå trenger jeg virkelig noen minutter for meg selv for å få roet ned hjertet som dunker helt oppi halsgropen.

 

  
“Du var lenge!” sier Sonja før jeg får satt meg igjen. Hun titter nysgjerrig opp på meg.

“Traff bare noen jeg satt med på flyet.”

“Åh, hvem da?” Hun snur seg litt rundt i stolen og ser mot resepsjonen. Isak sitter og ser rundt seg nå. Jeg kjenner et stikk av håp om at det er det meg han ser etter.

“Bare en far og familien. De med hun jenten jeg hjalp i dag vet du.”

“Mh, ja, sorry jeg glefset litt til deg for det. Ble bare så stressa av å stå der alene.”

Jeg burde kanskje sagt at det ikke gjorde noe. Men jeg er litt fortapt i tanker nå. Lurer på om han har sett meg med Sonja. Før eller siden vil han jo gjøre det. Men jeg tror ikke han får øye på oss i kveld. Vi sitter helt inneklemt med fulle bord rundt oss. Vi trenger ikke gå forbi dem heller, siden vi går igjennom restauranten for å komme til heisen.

  
Sonja smiler og rister på hodet. “Typisk deg å bli kjent med random folk på flyet. Jeg sa ikke et ord til sidemannen min. Det er det jeg liker med deg. At vi er forskjellige og utfyller hverandre liksom,” smiler hun.

Jeg smiler tilbake, mens jeg tenker at jeg aldri har forstått begrepet “å utfylle hverandre”. Akkurat nå føles det ikke som at vi utfyller noe som helst. Det føles ut som at vi er så ulik at vi aldri skulle ha vært sammen.

 

 


	8. Det må jo være lov

  
Luften er tett og kvelende, og svetten ligger som et klebrig lag over hele kroppen. Airconditionanlegget sin eneste funksjon ser ut til å være kun å lage masse støy.

Fjerne lyder fra byen, den intense varmen og en irriterende høy kvinnelatter fra naborommet gjør det umulig å sove. Sonja har ikke samme problemet. Hun ligger med ryggen til meg og sover tungt.

Jeg bestemmer meg for å gå ut på balkongen for å ta en røyk.

Balkongen har utsikt over hele hotellområdet. Lamper lyser opp de fargerike bedene, der blomstene har lukket seg for natten og bassenget gir fra seg et sterkt grønnskimrende lys.

Baren ser ut til å være åpen enda. Fra under det store runde stråtaket strømmer det lave rytmiske toner med dempet bass, men det er lite aktivitet der. Alt jeg ser er kun et ungt par som sitter med tomme vinglass og prater med ansiktene tett.

Så legger jeg merke til at det sitter noen på barkrakken ved bardisken også. Jeg holder pusten. Jeg kjenner igjen den lyseblå skjorten, gjør jeg ikke?

Gutten reiser seg utstøtt fra krakken, og når han sjangler ut i lyset fra bassenget ser jeg klart hvem det er. Han dunker foten borti en solseng, og bøyer seg klumsete ned for å ta seg til leggen. Men så legger han seg bare ned i solsengen. Hva er det han driver med?

Ingenting kunne ha stoppet meg fra å liste meg ut fra rommet for å hjelpe han nå.

 

 

  
“Isak?” Jeg sitter på huk i siden av solsengen og rister han forsiktig i skulderen. Han mumler et eller annet uhørlig, men ser ikke ut til å våkne.

“Isak!” sier jeg høyere og rister litt hardere.

Han blinker med trøtte øynene og ser forvirret på meg.

“Du kan ikke sove her ute,” sier jeg.

Han gnikker seg i øynene. “Finner ikke kortet,” mumler han.

“Nøkkelkortet?” spør jeg enda jeg jo vet at det er det han mener. Han nikker.

“Kan ikke banke på. Da klikker det for pappa,” fortsetter han. “Kan jeg sove hos deg?” spør han håpefullt og ser med engang mer våken ut.

“Tror ikke det går, men kom. Jeg skal hjelpe deg. Vi fikser dette. Men først så tror jeg du skal drikke litt vann,” foreslår jeg og rekker ham hånden min.

“Kan vi ikke heller ta en øl da?” smiler han og heiser seg opp etter armen min.

“Tror du har fått nok av det,” sier jeg og holder han i skuldrene for å stable han på beina.

Jeg legger en hånd på korsryggen hans for å føre han stødig mot baren.

  
“Sitt deg ned her du,” sier jeg og peker på en stol ved et bord.

“Skal ikke du sitte med meg?” Han ser bekymret på meg med de nydelige øynene sine.

“Jojo, skal bare hente vann. Kommer snart igjen.” Han ser ut til å slå seg til ro med det og støtter seg til bordet i det han med en ustø bevegelser dumper ned på stolen.

 

  
Jeg ber den unge brunøyde bartenderen om en flaske vann og får først beskjed om at baren er stengt. Jeg sier at det er bartenederen sin feil at vi trenger vann siden han har servert Isak flere øl enn han burde ha gjort.

Da får jeg en liten vannflaske gratis.

 

 

Isak sitter å stirrer utover bassengområdet med et tomt blikk. Øynene er blanke, trøtte og uttrykksløse.

Jeg setter meg ned ovenfor han, åpner korken og skyver flasken mot han.  
“Nå må du drikke denne. Du kommer til å takke meg i morgen.”

Han puster tungt ut.

“Om jeg er i live da. Pappa tror jeg sover. Han kommer til å klikke. Jeg har mistet det kortet,” gjentar han, mest sannsynlig fordi han har glemt at han allerede har fortalt meg det.

“Bare drikk vannet ditt først, så fikser vi det,” beroliger jeg han. Jeg er usikker på om det er mine ord som gjør det, men ansiktet hans forandrer seg brått fra bekymring til glede.

“Faen, du er kul ass. Vi skulle ikke heller tatt en pils i lag da?” Vannflasken står urørt på bordet foran ham.

“I morgen kanskje. Nå drikker vi vann.” Jeg dytter flasken enda nærmere for å få han til å ta en slurk.

“Jeg kan et triks. Vil du se?”

Jeg løfter øyenbrynene i nysgjerrighet, men mister pusten når jeg ser hva han er i ferd med å gjøre.

Han flytter munnen over flasketuten og blåser lett på åpningen, før han med en rask bevegelse trer munnen sin nedover flasken. Deepthroater hele flasken, mens han holder blikket mitt låst med søvnige halvåpne øyne. Hummer lavt når han drar munnen sakte oppover flaskehalsen igjen.

Det rykker ufrivillig i den tynne shortsen jeg har på meg. Fy faen. Det bildet kommer til å være etset på netthinnen for alltid.

“Geezez, Isak. Kul an med det der da,” sier jeg brydd og han ler en trillende liten latter.

“Ble du ikke litt imponert? Eller litt… kåt?” Isak setter opp et fårete flir som får tankene til å spinne. Prøver han å flørte med meg nå, eller driver han bare å snakker piss?

Jeg må minne meg selv på at han sikkert har promille nok til å ikke selv vite hvorfor han sier eller gjør noe som helst akkurat nå.

“Drikk bare opp vannet ditt,” sier jeg bare.

Han tar to små slurker. “Ferdig!”

Han deiser flasken ned på bordet med et smell.

“Nå går vi å legger oss,” sier han plutselig veldig bestemt og reiser seg brått opp. “Jeg kan sove hos deg, sant?”

Nok en gang har han glemt at det ikke er et alternativ.

Han blir stående ustøtt og vugge litt. Blunker langsomt med øynene, mens han venter på svar. Jeg reiser meg og holder en hånd på armen hans for at han ikke skal miste balansen.

“Nei, men jeg skal fikse deg nøkkelkort. Hvis du bare er helt stille og lar meg ta meg av snakkingen i resepsjonen så går dette bra. Men shit, husker du romnummeret?” spør jeg uten særlig håp om at han skal huske noe som helst.

“224,” sier han skråsikkert.

“Bra,” svarer jeg.

“..eller 242.”

Jeg stopper opp og ser oppgitt på han. “Du er ikke sikker altså.”

“Men jeg har den pappbiten som kortet lå i. For den var tom,” svarer han.

“Flott, de skriver som regel romnummeret utenpå den. Gi med den da." Jeg holder frem hånden, men Isak får det samme fårete lure smilet som han hadde nettopp.

“Vil du ha den, må du ta den opp. Fra lommen min.”

“Hvor mye har du drukket egentlig?”

Han trekker på skuldrene og gliser. “Nok til å ha lyst til at du tar hånden ned i lommen min.”

“Kom igjen. Ikke kødd mer nå. Bare gi det til meg.”

Isak mumler noe om at jeg er kjedelig og fisker opp alt innholdet han har i lommen og legger alt oppi hånden min. En halvpakke tyggis, noen euro-mynter og ett tomt pappetui. Utenpå står tallet 234 skrevet med blå kulepenn.

 

Jeg får plassert Isak i en sofa i resepsjonsområdet. “Går du bare fra meg?”

De store engstelige øynene gir meg lyst til å dra han tett inntil meg, men jeg må nøye meg med å berolige han om at jeg skal fikse nøkkelkort og at han bare må vente her.

  
Heldigvis er resepsjonisten den samme som var på jobb tidligere da vi sjekket inn. Sonja pleier å si at jeg oppfører meg som at jeg flørter med alle jeg møter, unge, gamle, gutter, jenter. Jeg har aldri forstått hva hun mener med det, men denne resepsjonisten smilte jeg faktisk litt ekstra til, og hun smilte tilbake på samme vis. Ikke på en romantisk måte. Jeg bare likte vibbene hun sendte ut. Hun så ut til å ha en egenart og modig personlighet som fenget meg. Med kortklipt bleket hår, nesepiercing og androgyne trekk.

  
Det trengs ikke mye overtalelse når jeg med litt sjarme forteller om min fulle norske venn med den strenge faren som han deler rom med. Jeg nikker mot han i sofaen, der han nå sover med hodet bakover og åpen munn. Vi deler et oppgitt smil over tilstanden hans.

Hun lager et nytt nøkkelkort med et smil om munnen og ber meg sørge for at han ikke mister det denne gangen.

  
Jeg får vekket han med lett skulderristing. “Sånn, sleeping beauty. Nå får vi få deg i seng.”

“Med deg?” spør han håpefullt nok en gang.

“Nei, ikke med meg.”

“Vent litt! Du tror vel ikke at jeg ligger an på deg eller?” Han ser brått alvorlig ut.

“Eh, nei. Jeg tror ikke det.”

“Nei, for det gjør jeg ikke. Jeg liker jenter ass. Trodde du noe annet?” Han ser morskt på meg med furede bryn. Nesten som om han er klar for å slåss.

“Det eneste jeg tror er at du virkelig trenger å legge deg nå.”

“Det må jo være lov å synes at noen er litt deilig uten å være helt gay liksom,” mumler han mens jeg leder han så støtt jeg klarer mot heisen. Det går noen sekunder før jeg innser det. Kalte han meg nettopp deilig?

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Så... er dere klar for tidenes fylleangst i neste kapittel?


	9. Rene hetebølgen

  
Lyden av bølger som skvulper inn mot stranden blander seg med lyden av barnelatter og folkelivet rundt meg. Bølgene slår hardt inn mot vannkanten og trekker seg like fort tilbake. Jeg slumrer med lukkede øyne på solsengen mens jeg lar meg favne av varmen og de beroligende lydene rundt meg. Luften er fylt av den deilige duften av solkrem og sjø.

Et latterutbrudd som høres mest ut som et skrik får meg til å gløtte på øynene. To unge jenter på solsengene nedenfor oss ler seg ferdig, og går tilbake til å lese magasiner mens de lar den hvite huden bli rød av den sterke solen.

Jeg skotter bort på Sonja som ligger utstrakt på solsengen med øynene lukket. Munnen hennes peker nedover, noe den alltid gjør når hun er avslappet. Det får henne ofte til å se sur ut selv når hun ikke er det. Så langt i dag har hun ikke vært det.

Sollyset svir i øynene og jeg fisker opp solbrillene fra strandbaggen. Jeg ser ut på det glitrende blå havet. Stranden strekker seg uendelig langt, lysebrun av den grove sanden og rullesteinene gir den et skjær av grått.

 

Så ser jeg Lea. Hun sitter i sjøkanten og fyller en bøtte med små steiner. Blikket mitt leter rundt etter Isak, men alt jeg ser er farens umoderne sveis som stikker opp fra en solseng ved siden av. Det blonde englehåret er ikke å se.  

“Jeg tror jeg går uti å kjøler meg ned,” sier jeg til Sonja og svinger beina ned fra solsengen.

“Okey,”  mumler hun fraværende.  Kanskje jeg vekket henne.

 

Jeg smiler forsiktig til Lea i det jeg nærmer meg strandkanten. Ansiktet hennes lyser opp når hun ser meg.

“Hei mann! Skal du bade?” roper hun. Jeg lurer på om hun har en greie med å kalle alle for “mann”, eller om det bare er meg.

“Tenkte det,” svarer jeg og setter med ned på huk til henne. “Og du da? Du har et lite prosjekt på gang ser jeg?”

“Possjekt? Nei, jeg samler steiner. Bare de fineste,” sier Lea og holder opp en stein mot sollyset som om det var en diamant hun sjekker om er ekte eller ei.

Jeg flytter blikket over på faren i solsengen. Han kikker over Jo Nesbø-boken sin og ser på meg med et lite smil. Vi utveksler et høflig nikk.

“Er ikke noe å si på temperaturen,” sier jeg i mangel av en bedre høflighetsfrase.

“Nei, fy fader. Rene hetebølgen dette her.” Han retter seg litt opp og legger fra seg boken på det lille plastbordet mellom solsengene.

“Ble det for varmt for resten av reisefølget eller?” spør jeg og nikker mot den tomme solstolen i siden av han, men legger merke til at en håndduk ligger slengt over stolryggen.

“Nei nei, ungdommen tåler såpass,” sier han og nikker mot noen bak meg.

 

Jeg snur meg og ser en dryppende våt herlig kropp komme mot oss. Han myser mot sollyset og holder håndleddet over pannen for å se bedre. Dråper av vann renner nedover brystkassen, og jeg følger dem med øynene, over brystkassen, nedover den bleke magen, ned til bukselinningen i den våte badeshortsen. Jeg får nesten ikke puste.

Jeg tvinger blikket opp for å møte ansiktet hans, men han ser vekk med en gang. Han har for vane å være sjenert, men dette er annerledes. Blikket er stivt og hele kroppen er vendt vekk fra meg. Det er tydelig at han er skikkelig flau for i går.

“Halla, digg i vannet?” spør jeg uten å reise meg fra der jeg fremdeles sitter på huk med Lea. Jeg er begynt å plukke rundt i steinene jeg også. Helt på måfå, bare som en refleks for å ha noe å sysselsette fingrene med når hodet spinner.

“Jo, nice det,” svarer han kort ut i luften og bøyer seg ned for å tørke håret litt i håndduken. Han ser ikke i min retning en eneste gang.

“Du leter ikke akkurat ordentlig nå. Du må se etter de som er flat og helt blanke. Sånn som denne.” Lea holder opp en stein foran nesen min. Jeg blir plutselig klar over at jeg sitter med en neve full av stein.

“Nei, men vet du, jeg tror nesten jeg må overlate dette her til deg altså. Dette har nok du bedre peiling på enn meg. Jeg er veldig dårlig på stein,” smiler jeg og reiser meg opp.

 

“Nei, nå hadde det smakt med noe kaldt,” sier faren og begynner å klappe seg på lommene i badeshortsen. “Æh – Isak, tok du med noen euroslanter ned her eller?”

Isak stikker hånden i den fremste lommen i ryggsekken nedenfor solsengen og rekker ham noen sedler. Faren reiser seg og trer beina inn i et par turkise flip flopser.

“Vil du ha noe å drikke, Lea?”

“Har ikke tid.”  Hun puster dypt gjennom nesen mens hun konsentrerer seg om steinplukkingen.

“Hva med en is da. Har du tid til det?”

“Ja!” sier hun entusiastisk og slipper steinene hun holder i hånden.

“Slår ikke feil det,” sier han og blunker lurt til meg før han strekker frem hånden mot Lea.  ”Kom, du får bli med å velge den du vil ha selv.”

Isak takker nei når faren spør om han skal ha noe. Og så er vi alene.

Jeg kaster et blikk opp mot solsengene våre og Sonja som nå har lagt seg på magen med hodet vendt vekk fra oss.

“Hvordan er formen?” spør jeg med et skeivt smil.

“Eh, jo… overraskende bra. Takk for hjelpen i går,” sier han utydelig og knapt hørbart.

“Ikke noe stress det. Men hvordan endte du opp med å drikke så mye da?”

“Drakk egentlig ikke så mye, men ble bare plutselig helt wasted. Sikkert varmen og sånn. Var jævla dumt av meg. Fikk ikke sove og skulle bare ha en pils eller to. Sorry om det var stress.” Rødmen kryper oppover halsen og kinnene hans.

“Nei, ikke tenk på det. Har du tenkt å dra på chartertur uten å bli full, kan du like så godt bli hjemme,” sier jeg og ler.

Han smiler og drister seg til å møte blikket mitt i et par sekunder.

“Men håper du ikke har for vane å drikke deg dritings hver gang du ikke får sove?”

“Bare når jeg er på ferie jeg har blitt tvunget med på,” spøker han, men jeg skjønner at han mener alvor med at han egentlig ikke vil være her. Jeg har hatt på følelsen at Isak er her like lite frivillig som meg. Det er noe med måten han ser på faren sin på og noe i øynene hans som bekymrer meg. Det er en tristhet der som alltid tilstede i blikket, selv når han smiler. Og ingen drikker helt aleine på den måten hvis ikke det er noe de vil glemme.

“Men altså, sorry om jeg sa noe teit eller noe sånt,” fortsetter han. “Forsøkte jeg ikke lommetrikset på deg også? Eh, bare så du vet det...det er bare en greie meg og kompisene mine har på en måte. Altså, var ikke noe sånn ment eller noe.”

“Null stress det. Som sagt, ikke tenk på det. Men gikk alt greit på rommet? Våknet Lea eller faren din?”

“Neida, ingen våknet.” Så flirer han litt, som om han kommer på noe morsomt. “Men de stoppet oss i resepsjonen i dag tidlig. De hadde funnet nøkkelkortet på gulvet i baren. Så nå har vi to. Det forsto pappa lite av.”

“Du kødder! Hvordan forklarte du det da?”

“Nei, sa bare at hotellet sikkert måtte ha rota med noe jeg.”

“Bra du vrei deg unna den da!”

“Jeg er løgnemesteren. Du aner ikke hva annet jeg har sluppet unna med.”  Han ser på meg med et litt fornøyd frekt flir, heldigvis mye mer avslappa nå.

“Nei, fortell.”

“Det vil du ikke vite ass.”

 

Lea kommer tilbake med en gigantisk is og et enda større glis.

“Vil du smake, bobbo? Den var dødsgod!”

Jeg smiler for meg selv av kallenavnet hun har på storebroren sin. Hun holder frem isen for at han skal kunne slikke på den.

Jeg følger tungen hans med blikket i det han slikker raskt borti isen hennes.

“Mhm, dødsgod. Du er heldig da!”

Issmakingen er over på et sekund, men i hodet mitt varte det lengre. Som om han stakk ut tungen i sakte film. Bildet av vannflaske-trikset dukker opp i hodet mitt igjen, og jeg får det ikke vekk.

Lea holder isen opp mot meg og spør om jeg vil smake også. Jeg takker høflig nei, kremter litt og sier at jeg bør komme meg ut i vannet. Og det bør jeg.

For det første vil snart Sonja tro at jeg har drukna. Og for det andre er det å kjøle seg ned akkurat nå en veldig, veldig god ide.

 


	10. Sulten

Hva tenker du om å spise lunsj nå?” spør Sonja og retter litt på de store mørke solbrillene som dekker store deler av ansiktet. Hun setter seg opp i solsengen og begynner å pakke solkrem, bok og vannflasker ned i strandbagen.

“Jojo, vi kan godt det om du er sulten,” svarer jeg og bretter inn en kant i pocketboken før jeg lukker den helt. Etter at Isak og de forlot stranden for en stund siden, har jeg klart å konsentrere meg nok til å faktisk få lest ut et kapittel.

“Strandbaren rett der borte serverer mat. Skal vi bare gå rett bort dit og la håndklærne våre ligge?”

Før jeg får svart, drar hun kjolen sin på og reiser seg med strandbagen under armen. Solen har gjort kinnene hennes rosa, håret er bustete og seigt av saltvann. Selv om jeg ikke kan se øynene hennes bak solbrillene, så vet jeg at hun nå ser ned på meg med et utålmodig blikk. Jeg er alltid for treg for hun, og hun er alltid for rask for meg.

  

Strandbaren ser ut som en stråhytte, med åpning ut mot stranden og en stor treplatning som er stappfull av badegjester samlet under blåstripete parasoller. Kelnere springer mellom bordene. Praten er støyende og den hektiske musikken passer bedre til spinning på SATS enn til late dager på stranden.

Stemningen er stressende og det er ingen ledige bord.

“Ser ut til å være stappfullt her. Vi kan jo bare spise på hotellet?” foreslår jeg. Sonja nikker, men det er et misfornøyd nikk. Så ser jeg at hun får øye på et eller annet bortenfor oss. Hun trekker munnen opp i et usikkert smil.

“Det er noen som vinker på oss der borte tror jeg,” sier hun forundret. Hun tar av seg solbrillene og peker med dem mot et bord i skyggen inne på strandbaren.

Der ser jeg faren til Isak som veiver med armen. Han løfter hodet i et nikk for å signalisere til oss at vi skal komme bort til dem. Isak dulter han i siden. Jeg kan se helt herfra at han er flau over faren akkurat nå.

“Kjenner du de?” spør hun meg.

“Det er dem jeg møtte på flyet,” svarer jeg.

“Vi får vel nesten gå bort dit da?”

 

“Halla,” sier jeg og blikket dras selvfølgelig rett mot Isak. Han ser ikke på meg, men på Sonja. Han ser raskt vekk, men jeg rekker å fange et glimt av noe i øynene hans. Et flyktig spor av noe som i et raskt øyeblikk gjør de grønne øynene hans mørke. Var det skuffelse jeg skimtet i blikket hans?

 

“Ingen ledige bord nei? Det er bare å slå seg ned her med oss om dere vil.” Faren til Isak slår ut en åpen håndflate mot de to ledige stolene i siden av Lea som ikke enser oss en gang. Pling, blupp og en hel del andre spilllyder strømmer ut fra mobilen hun trykker på.

“Kanskje på tide at vi hilser ordentlig. Du kjenner jo Isak og Lea, men jeg heter altså Stein.”

“Even. Hyggelig,” svarer jeg og vi håndhilser. Stein ser deretter bort på Sonja med et bredt glis som blotter alle de kvasse tennene hans. “Og dette er fruen går jeg utifra?”

Sonja er litt alvorlig, men rekker hånden frem og presenterer seg mens hun smiler forsiktig. Når hun slipper den, ser hun stivt på meg.

“Vi kan bare spise på hotellet,” sier hun til meg, før hun ser bort på Stein igjen. “Vi vil ikke trenge oss på.”

“Nei, det må dere ikke tenke på! Vi har ikke bestilt noe enda. The more the merrier,” sier han med feil uttalelse og ler høyt.

Isak skyver stolen ut fra bordet så den skraper høyt mot treplankene i gulvet.

“Jeg går på do,” mumler han mutt i det han reiser seg.

 

“Er det greit for deg også at vi sitter oss her, Isak?” spør jeg raskt før han rekker å forlate oss.

Han ser ut til å bli litt paff av spørsmålet. Stein og Sonja ser også overrasket på meg. Jeg ble litt overrasket selv. Jeg vet ikke hvorfor jeg spurte. Han vil jo aldri si noe annet enn ja uansett hva han tenker, men jeg ville bare si noe til han. Inkludere han på en måte. Så da ble det bare sånn.

“Ja jøss,” svarer han likefrem og trekker likegyldig på skuldrene før han går fra bordet.

Jeg hater dette. Jeg visste jo han måtte få vite om Sonja før eller siden, men en felleslunsj var ikke en del av planen min. Stein er dessverre så insisterende at det blir frekt å takke nei. Det innser tydeligvis Sonja også som sender meg et påtvunget smil. Hun kunne like godt ha sagt “vi har ikke noe valg” høyt, så lett som hun er å lese nå.

 

“Neeeei!” utbryter plutselig Lea. ”Bobbo, jeg får ikke til å låse opp den siste!”

Hun løfter blikket og ser litt forvirret på faren, når hun oppdager at storebroren ikke lenger sitter foran henne. Når Stein forteller at Isak er på do, retter hun i stedet oppmerksomheten mot oss. Hun rynker på nesen og ser skeptisk opp på Sonja som akkurat setter seg ned på stolen ved siden av henne.

“Hvem er du?”

“Jeg heter Sonja.”

“Sånn som dronningen?”

“Ja, sånn som dronningen.” Sonja tvinger frem en liten latter som høres veldig tilgjort ut. Hun blir alltid utilpass rundt barn.

“Hei Lea!” Jeg lener meg inn over bordet og rekker frem hånden min til hun. Lea synes det er stas at jeg vil utveksle et voksent håndtrykk med henne og griper hånden min med stor iver.

“Hei mann!” Hun rister hånden min med overdrevne bevegelser og et stort smil.

“De skal spise med oss. Det går vel greit?” skyter Stein inn.

“Ja, det kan de få lov til,” samtykker Lea nøkternt som om hun hadde siste ord i saken.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tusen takk for alle kommentarer så langt asså! Kan liksom ikke få sagt det ofte nok. En ting er at dere holder skrivelyst og motivasjon oppe, men en annen ting er at engasjement og teorier i kommentarfeltet er med å forme hele sydenturen faktisk. Dere gir meg stadig perspektiver og kapittel-ideer. Så utrolig gøy å skrive for dere og så takknemlig for alle som vil lese. :)
> 
> Tillegg: Far til Isak er en original karakter, ikke Terje fra sesong 3, men innser nå at et helt nytt navn kanskje var litt mye å "spring on you" uten forvarsel... Så beklager sen edit...


	11. Røykeslutt

 

Da maten er bestilt, lener Stein seg tilbake i stolen og ser på Sonja med de vannaktige, gråblå øynene sine. “Så, hva driver du med da? Skole du også antar jeg?”

Han smiler bredt. Sikkert i et et forsøk på å virke sjarmerende, men smilet er mer på grensen til eplekjekt.

Sonja rister på hodet. Begynner å fortelle om friåret, jobben og planene sine. Det blir raskt bare til dempet bakgrunnsstøy i ørene mine. Jeg speider etter Isak. Han har vært lenge vekke nå.

Da kelneren kom for å ta i mot bestilling, spurte jeg om vi ikke burde vente på Isak. Stein bare fnøs og bestilte en cheeseburger til dem alle tre. “Hadde han hatt lyst på noe annet å spise, så skulle han ha holdt seg her med oss. Får bare se om han dukker opp igjen.”

 

 

“Jeg går bare og tar meg en rask røyk mens vi venter på maten. Er det greit?” spør jeg og ser på Sonja.

Sonjas lyse øyenbryn trekker seg forbauset sammen. “Hvis du absolutt må røyke, så kan du vel gjøre det her ved bordet?”

“Nei, det er så mange som spiser rundt oss og så sitter jo hun her også,” sier jeg og nikker mot Lea som er i oppslukt med mobilen igjen. “Tilbake om fem minutter?”

Stemmen min er spørrende, men jeg har allerede reist meg.

“Jaja,” sier hun, med et stramt drag over ansiktet som gjør lite for å skjule misnøyen.

“Vet du? Jeg var storrøyker i femogtyve år jeg. Så sluttet jeg på dagen,” forteller Stein og trommer med fingrene på snusboksen. “Når har jeg bare snusen igjen som min eneste last.”

“Du få gi meg noen tips om røykeslutt når jeg er tilbake,” svarer jeg vennlig, før jeg beveger meg vekk fra dem. Sonjas misfornøyde blikk brenner i nakken.

 

 

Jeg fisker røykpakken opp fra skjortelommen. Jeg tar opp en røyk og rister ut lighteren som er stappet ned i den halvfulle pakken. Jeg trekker røyken dypt ned i lungene og løfter blikket. Det smaker ikke særlig godt, for jeg hadde jo egentlig ikke lyst på røyk nå.

Før jeg rekker å tenke på hvor jeg skal lete, så ser jeg ryggen hans. Han sitter på en benk langs strandpromenaden, i den svale skyggen under noen lave trær.

Jeg går nærmere. Han sitter med hodet bøyd og mobilen i fanget. Jeg stopper opp et stykke bortenfor, betrakter han. Venter på at han skal se opp, men han gjør ikke det.

Jeg slipper sigaretten på bakken, slukker gloen med sandalen og setter meg ned på benken i siden av han. Lener meg fremover og hviler albuene på knærne. Holder blikket rett frem, ser på folkene som går forbi og bare venter på at han skal oppdage meg.

 

Øynene hans utvider seg. “Åh, hei.” Han forsøker å svelge samtidig som han snakker, så ordene drukner litt.

“Hei,” svarer jeg lettbeint og smiler til han. “Så det er her du gjemmer deg.”

“Eh, jeg trengte bare en liten pause. Fra pappa altså. Ikke meningen å være frekk eller noe.” Han bøyer hodet og lar den lyse luggen skjerme øynene sine.

“Pause? Forstår det. Den følelsen kjenner jeg godt. Du vet at meg og Sonja, vi…” Jeg pauser, trekker pusten dypt. “...vi har vært sammen siden vi var femten.”

“Okei?” svarer han som om han ikke helt vet hvorfor jeg forteller han dette. Han venter på at jeg skal si noe mer. Men jeg blir stille.

“Tre år er jo en stund,” føyer han til.

“Fire.”

“Fire? Trodde du gikk siste på Bakka.”

“Går tredje om igjen. Hadde for mye fravær.”

“Mhm.”

Jeg kan nærmest høre susingen fra hodet hans med alle teoriene som sikkert spinner rundt. Samtalen har dratt oss til et punkt jeg ikke så komme.

Jeg hadde ingen planer om å åpne meg så mye så fort, men jeg vil bli kjent med han. Skal jeg bli kjent med han, må han bli kjent med meg. Jeg snur ikke nå.

“Ja, på grunn av at jeg var en del syk siste halvåret.”

“Åh, noe alvorlig da eller?”

“Både ja og nei. Jeg er bipolar.”

Øynene hans blinker ikke på over tretti sekunder. Minst. Det er så vidt jeg våger å puste.

“Vet ikke så veldig mye om det, men tror jeg vet nok til å vite at det sikkert må være kjipt for deg liksom,” sier han. Jeg vet ikke hvordan jeg hadde tenkt at han skulle reagere. Sjokkert, stresset, utilpass?

Det er ikke noe annet i blikket hans enn ekte omsorg.

“Innimellom. Men ikke hele tiden.”

“Ja, for det er sånn at du kan bli enten veldig gira eller veldig deppa?”

“Det er den ukompliserte kortversjonen ja. Men tar medisiner som funker bra nå.”

“Ok. Det er bra da.”

 

 

Jeg lener ryggen bakover mot benken og Isak gjør det samme. Slik blir vi sittende i stillhet en god stund. Helt til jeg endelig kommer på noe å si.

“Så, har mitt åpenhjertige Dr. Phil-øyeblikk gjort meg fortjent til at du gidder å spise lunsj sammen med meg eller?”

Han flirer. “Jeg hadde tenkt meg bort igjen uansett nå altså. På grunn av Lea.”

“Ikke på grunn av meg?” Jeg tar meg dramatisk til hjertet og forsøker å se overdrevent såret ut. Isak himler med øynene av meg, men jeg ser at det rykker litt i munnviken også.

Jeg legger hånden på korsryggen hans og vi reiser oss samtidig. Det føles naturlig å plassere hånden min der nå, for å føre han med meg. Etter et par meter bortover veien merker jeg forøvrig at jeg har holdt hånden der lenger enn jeg burde. Jeg stryker den forsiktig bortover ryggen, før jeg motvillig trekker den til meg.

“Det at du er der, vil i hvert fall gjøre lunsjen _min_ litt bedre,” sier jeg og merker at mine egne ord gir kriblinger i magen. Sa jeg virkelig det?

Isak vender hodet sitt litt bort, men han klarer ikke skjule at jeg fikk han til å smile.

 

 


	12. Dårlige vibber

 

  
Sonja kommer ut fra badet med et håndkle rundt håret. “Åh, det var sykt digg med en kald dusj nå. Skal du virkelig ikke dusje før vi spiser?”

 

Hun forsøkte å få meg til å dusje sammen med henne i sted. Jeg hadde egentlig lyst på en dusj, men ikke med henne. Jeg sa at dusj midt på dagen bare gjorde meg våt og klam i denne varmen.

“Våt og klam kan jo være veldig hot da?” Hadde hun hvisket mens hun lente seg inn mot meg. Jeg plantet et raskt kyss på pannen hennes og reiste meg for å hente mobilladeren.

Jeg hadde forventet at det skulle bli starten på en diskusjon. I det minste lage dårlig stemning, men hun hadde bare sukket stille og gått inn i dusjen alene.

 

Nå står hun her, nydusjet med sminkevesken i hånden.

“I'm good,” mumler jeg fraværende, sittende med beina utstrakt på hotellsengen og nesen i mobilen.

Hun plasserer sminkevesken på skrivepulten, setter seg ned på den lille krakken og betrakter meg i speilet.

“Det er en sjømatrestaurant jeg har litt lyst til å forsøke. Den har fått så bra score på tripadvisor. Er vel sånn cirka ti minutter å gå herfra. Skal vi dra dit i kveld?”

“Samme for meg. Spiser det meste jeg.”

“Egentlig er det ikke så viktig for meg heller, bare vi kommer oss vekk fra hotellet. Redd for å møte på de derre fra lunsjen igjen tilfelle de tror vi vil henge med dem. Tror du de tenker det? Altså, tror at vi nå skal spise lunsj med dem flere ganger liksom?” Hun roter rundt i sminkevesken med en urolig mine, som om hun ikke finner noe viktig hun leter etter. Men det er nok bare tanken på flere lunsjer med Stein som gir henne det engstelige uttrykket.

“Det var vel ikke så ille? Jeg synes de er grei jeg.”

“Du synes alle er grei,” sier hun som om det var en av mine verste egenskaper, “men helt serr, kunne du virkelig tenkt deg å spise med dem igjen? Han fyren spurte og gravde om alt mulig! Og fikk litt dårlige vibber fra han der guttungen ass.”

Sonja fører den kullsorte mascarabørsten på øyenvippene i skrå strøk. Hun måper til seg selv i speilet som en sjokkert gullfisk. En mine jeg har sett utallige ganger når hun sminker seg, men aldri før har hun sett så tåpelig ut som nå.

“Hæ, Isak? Han er jo ikke akkurat en guttunge. Isak er 17.”

På den korte setningen har jeg klart å si navnet hans to ganger. Men jeg elsker hvordan navnet ruller bortover tungen min og lyden av navnet gjør at jeg ser han tydelig for meg uten å måtte lukke øynene.

“Var det det han het? Var uansett bare ett eller annet med han som jeg ikke likte. Virket som at han ignorerte meg totalt. Han satt jo bare og så bort på deg hele tiden.”

“Han ignorerte i hvert fall ikke Lea. Det gjorde du derimot.”

“Hæ?” Sonja bommer med penselen, en stor klump mascara ender opp under øyet. Hun vender seg fra speilet med mascarabørsten i hånden og ser rett på meg. “Gjorde jeg vel ikke! Bare fordi jeg sa nei til å se på noen dumme steiner?”

“Du kunne jo ha latt som at du var litt interessert.”

“Interessert i steiner? Som det finnes tusen av på stranden? Fatter ikke hvorfor alle forventer at du skal være så engasjert i alt barn sier og gjør. Folk er så sykt falske rundt barn.”

“Seriøst. Det er ikke falskt å være litt hyggelig mot unger.”

 

“Whatever. Gidder ikke diskutere dette mer,” sier hun og snur seg mot speilet igjen, “håper bare vi unngår hele den familien resten av turen. Dette skulle liksom være en tur bare oss to. Du forstår vel hva jeg mener?”

“Synes bare det er litt rart at du synes en liten time i lag med andre mennesker var så fælt.”

“Hallo? Ferieplanene våre inkluderte ikke å henge med en tragisk femtiåring vel?”  
  
Hun henter opp en liten bommulsdott, fukter tuppen med munnen og gnikker vekk mascaraflekken under øyet. Hun gnikker overdrevent hardt så det blir et rødt merke der den svarte flekken var.

“Og det var jo jeg som måtte sitte alene å høre på det gnålet hans når du  stakk og ble dritlenge borte!”

Jeg har vel egentlig barer ventet på at hun skulle bringe det opp igjen.

 

Jeg vet egentlig ikke hvor lenge jeg satt med Isak på benken, men maten var kommet på bordet da vi kom tilbake. Hun hadde sendt meg et surt blikk, men forsøkt å holde stemmen sin nøktern. “Du var lenge!”

“Ikke så lenge som Isak, så egentlig var jeg jo rask,” spøkte jeg da jeg satte meg ned og så blunket jeg til han. Det gjorde at han ble rødmussen i kinnene.

 

Det var kanskje den aller siste gangen jeg fikk se han rødme. Jeg vet ikke hvordan jeg skal klare å komme så nær han igjen. Jeg er redd for at dette er over før det engang har begynt.  

 

 

 

 


	13. Ingen synging

 

Hele veien tilbake fra restauranten snakker hun om hvordan det er mulig at en så elendig restaurant havner øverst på Tripadvisor. Hun sier hun skal opprette en brukerprofil der, kun for å si sin mening om den.

I følge Sonja druknet fisken i hvitløk, hvitvinen var varm og kelneren uhøflig. Min scampi var nydelig, pilsen var kald og kelneren sjarmerende. Skulle ikke tro at vi spiste på samme sted.

  
Hotelldørene sklir opp og jeg smiler til resepsjonisten. Han smiler tilbake så tennene hans lyser hvitt i det solbrune ansiktet. Jeg har ikke sett han der før.

“Hello. Did you enjoy your evening?” spør han på gebrokkent engelsk.

Jeg svarer høflig ja, mens Sonja såvidt enser han.

“Tonight is karaokenight! You're welcome to join!” Han peker ut mot dørene som fører ut mot restaurant- og bassengområdet.

“Maybe. Thanks,” svarer jeg og må ta lange steg for å nå igjen Sonja som nå går målrettet mot heisen. 

 

 

Hun trykker på heisknappen, venter mens hun plukker på en negl det er en rift i.

Utenfra høres lyden av latter, prat, klirring og høy musikk. Det er en gammel Tom Jones-sang, «It's not unusual». Vokalen er høyere enn musikken og stemmen tilhører en som er betydelig dårligere i engelsk enn Tom Jones.

Jeg lener meg med ryggen mot veggen i siden av heisdørene, ser på Sonja til hun møter blikket mitt.

“Er det ikke litt tidlig å gå på rommet? Er jo dumt å gå glipp av selveste Tom Jones."

Jeg nikker mot utgangen til bassengområdet der lydene strømmer inn.

“Karaoke? Seriøst?” En dyp rynke dukker fram mellom øynene i det allerede lett solbrente ansiktet. “Det gidder vi ikke høre på vel. Vi kan vel sitte litt på balkongen i stedet?”

“Vi slipper nok ikke unna lydene på balkongen uansett. Kom igjen da. Karaoke er jo kjempemorsomt!”

“Du tuller nå.”

“Klokken er jo bare halv ti, kan vi ikke bare ta en øl? Jeg lover å ikke synge,” sier jeg og blunker. Skrur på sjarmen for å få viljen min.

Jeg klarer ikke å la vær, for hvis Isak sitter der ute så må jeg bare ha et glimt av han.

Munnen hennes krøller seg opp i et motvillig smil. “Greit da,” sier hun og stønner oppgitt. “Men bare en øl.”

“Helt greit,” smiler jeg.

“- Og ingen synging,” legger hun til og retter en streng pekefinger mot meg.

“Det er greit. Jeg er jo veldig god på rapping også,” sier jeg helt alvorlig, men hun vet at jeg at spøker og dulter meg i skulderen med et lite smil.

Jeg hadde nesten glemt hvor søt hun faktisk er når hun smiler. Jeg kjenner et stikk av tristhet over gamle minner. Alt vi har delt med hverandre, fortalt til hverandre, vært for hverandre.

Det var en stund jeg trodde at det var hun som gjorde meg til meg. Nå føles det bare ut som at jeg blir en feil versjon av meg selv når jeg er med hun. Jeg misliker faktisk mer den jeg er rundt henne, enn hvordan hun er rundt meg.

 

 

Over den lille scenen er det festet en stor lysslynge som lyser opp i kveldsmørket. En svak eim av kveldens grillbuffet fyller luften.

Tom Jones har gått av scenen. Bak mikrofonen står det nå en frodig voksen kvinne med krusete blondt hår som fremfører sin tolkning av Adele. Det er så fjernt fra originalen at det er nesten vanskelig å høre hvilken sang det er.

Et middelaldrende ektepar danser swing foran scenen selv om musikken ikke passer, mens de andre gjestene sitter rundt de runde bordene. Noen spiser, noen prater med hverandre, mens andre har øynene rettet mot sangfuglen på scenen.

Små lykter med levende lys skinner ned på de rød og hvitrutete borddukene. De fleste av bordene er opptatt, men vi finner oss et lite bord for to, helt i utkanten av restauranten, ved inngangen til resepsjonen.

En kelner står straks ved bordet. Jeg bestiller øl og kelneren smiler og spør hvilket land vi er fra. Han kommer med en eller annen form for spøk om nordmenn og hvor glad vi er i øl. Jeg ler høflig. Men når han retter blikket mot Sonja blir han møtt med en uimponert mine. Store øyne som spør om han er ferdig med dårlige spøker og snart har tenkt å hente drikkene våre.

Han nikker høflig og trekker seg tilbake.

 

 

Det plager meg at Sonja tok stolen jeg hadde tenkt å ta. Hun er nå den som har best overblikk, mens jeg sitter med ryggen til de fleste bordene. Det er for mange gjester her til at jeg klarte se om han satt her før jeg måtte sette meg.

“I morgen må vi sikkert ha alarm på,” sier Sonja og tar opp mobilen som om hun skal sette den på allerede nå. “Bussen er her klokken ni.”

“Er det i morgen vi skal på utflukt?”

“Eh, ja? Det har jeg jo sagt?” sier hun oppgitt og legger ned mobilen.

“Jojo, dagene går jo bare litt i surr her nede. Men det blir digg da. Med sjøluft og sånn,” sier jeg, fornøyd med at jeg i det minste hadde plukket opp ordet båt fra bablingen hennes.

“Ja, for i morgen er det meldt enda varmere også,” sier hun og stryker en blond hårtust vekk fra pannen. “Herlig å komme seg ut på sjøen der det er kjøligere. Håper bare det ikke er en sånn trang liten båt, overfylt med unger og tjukke folk.”

“Tjukke folk? Skjerp deg a, Sonja.”

Hun løfter brynene og den stramme, leppestiftrøde munnen måper litt. “Hva er det nå?”

“Det er ikke særlig snilt av deg å si sånne ting. Det er bare det,” sier jeg og forsøker roe ned tonefallet litt. Jeg vet det ikke er noe vits å gå videre på dette.

Når ble hun egentlig denne personen? Kanskje hun alltid har vært slik, men det er først nå jeg ser det.

“Herregud, det er jo ingen som hører oss,” protesterer hun.

“Jeg hører deg.”

Hun lukker øynene og puster tungt ut. Som om hun samler krefter til å gå videre og ikke blir sint av irettesettelsen.

“Greit, greit. Jeg mente bare at de tar mer plass.”

Jeg sier ikke noe mer. Vender blikket vekk og mot scenen i stedet.

 

Adele har sunget sin siste tone, og da spretter vennene hennes opp fra et bord for å klappe. De jubler og plystrer. Kvinnen på scenen bukker dypt og ler brydd med en hånd over munnen da flere folk ved bordene slutter seg til den ufortjente applausen.

Jeg ser at Sonja ikke følger med på scenen. Hun ser i stedet ut til å ha fått øye på noe bak meg.

“Mhm”, sier hun og rynker brynene, “ser ut til at lunsjgjengen har funnet noen andre å plage.”

Jeg bråsnur meg på stolen i retningen hun nikker hodet, og mellom noen bord får jeg øye på dem.

På bordet sitter Stein og prater med en jevngammel kvinne og i siden av Lea sitter Isak. Han prater også med noen. En søt ung jente med kortklippet brunt hår sitter i siden av han.

Brunetten drar fingrene gjennom håret hans. Ser litt ut som hun gjør det for å se hvor langt det er blitt. Som om det har vokst siden sist. Det virker som at de kjenner hverandre. Han hvisker noe i øret hennes, og hun sperrer opp øynene, slår hånden for munnen og fniser. Så blunker han til henne. Det treffer meg midt i magen. Hvem faen er hun?

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oppdateringsfrekvensen min er ustabil for tiden. Det kan fort gå en god stund i mellom kapitlene de neste ukene. Sorry for det!  
> Some crazy busy times ahead...
> 
> Irriterende å ha en historie i hodet som vil ut, men ikke nok timer i døgnet. Men skal gjøre så godt jeg kan. Altså hvis dere fremdeles er interessert i å lese mer etter at en kortklippet jente er dukket opp vel og merke...


	14. Den tredje ølen

  
Sonja vrir seg litt på stolen og ser på kelneren som fyller glasset mitt med øl fra en glassflaske. Hun nipper til hvitvinen sin, rynker på nesen.

“Var den ikke god?” spør jeg når kelneren er gått.

“Nei, eller jo. Vet ikke. Fikk plutselig så vondt i hodet. Tror ikke jeg orker drikke den,” sier hun og ser tomt ut i luften.

“Jeg skal ikke bruke så lang tid på denne. Vi kan snart gå,” svarer jeg og tar en stor slurk av ølen.

Hun nikker, hviler albuene på bordet og masserer tinningene.

Jeg finner ingen unnskyldning for å snu meg på stolen for å se bort på Isak igjen. I hodet mitt lager jeg bilder av hvordan han og brunetten fremdeles sitter å flørter bak meg.

Jeg tenker på den overveiende sannsynligheten for at gnistene mellom meg og han kun har eksistert i hodet mitt. At jeg har latt usammenhengende fylleprat gi meg skrudde ideer og falskt håp.

Jeg må glemme han. Jeg får meg aldri nær nok han igjen.

 

  
Det er ingen som synger nå. Karaoken har pause, eller så er den over. Nå strømmer det bare tacky utgått listepop fra høyttalerne.

Jeg tar en ny slurk og bestemmer at det like godt kan være den siste.

“Vi kan bare gå opp nå om du vil det,” sier jeg og setter den halvfulle ølen ned på bordet. Vi trenger ikke vente på regningen. Den sitter de alltid ned på bordet når de leverer drikkene, rullet sammen i et lite shotglass.

“Fint, har sykt lyst å legge meg nå,” sier Sonja og bøyer seg ned for å ta opp vesken.

 

Da kjenner jeg en hånd på skulderen. Jeg snur meg og ser rett opp i et stort glis.

“Hei, Stein!”

“Halla, Erlend!”

“Even,” retter jeg han med et smil.

Han ler litt, men virker ikke nevneverdig brydd over å bomme på navnet mitt.

“Så, skal dere slå til med en duet i kveld da?” Han nikker mot scenen med et sløret blikk og holder fremdeles hånden på skulderen min.

“Nei, tror dere skal få slippe å måtte høre på det,” svarer jeg.

“Går det bra ellers da? Dere koser dere her nede?” Han flytter blikket fra meg og bort på Sonja. Smiler til henne med tunge øyelokk. Det er godt mulig at han har hånden på skulderen min fordi han trenger støtten. Han virker ikke helt edru.

Sonja dytter ned en pengeseddel i shotglasset og reiser seg fra stolen. Hun spør om jeg kommer.

“Jo, men ja, da får vi nesten ta å- ” begynner jeg og forsøker reise meg. Men Stein rikker ikke hånden fra skulderen min og selv om han ikke holder hardt, får det meg til å bli sittende i stolen.

“Du, kan du ikke vente litte grann? Det var nemlig en sak jeg skulle spørre deg om. Et litt viktig spørsmål faktisk.”

“Even. Jeg må faktisk på toalettet nå,” avbryter Sonja.

“Bare gå i forveien? Jeg kommer straks,” sier jeg. Hun ruller med øynene, rasker til seg vesken og begynner gå.

“God natt da!” roper Stein etter henne. Hun løfter opp en slapp hånd i et halvhjertet vink uten å se på oss og forsvinner inn resepsjonen med raske steg.

 

  
“Er du nysgjerrig nå? På hva jeg skulle spørre deg om?” Stein ser på meg med et lurt smil. Han gjemmer underleppen bak overtennene og minner meg om en tolvåring som har gjort en rampestrek han er stolt av.

“Eh, kanskje det?”

“Spørsmålet var bare om jeg fikk lov å spandere en øl på deg,” gliser han, tydelig fornøyd med seg selv. “Jeg vet hvordan det der er nemlig. Damer i syden. De ligger i solsteiken hele dagen, blir trøtt klokken ni og ser stygt på deg når du er på tredje ølen. Har vært på ferie med damer før, og det er viktig å få lov å snike seg litt unna og få tatt den tredje ølen uten alt det maset.”

  
Jeg kan ikke la sjansen til å prate med Isak gå fra meg, så jeg takker ja.

 


	15. Bare litt sjalu

  
“Flott! Du må være med bort å hilse på Birgit!” sier Stein og fjerner endelig hånden sin fra skulderen min så jeg får reist meg opp.

“Og for å si det sånn,” begynner han og lener seg tett inntil meg, "...hun er ikke lik noen andre damer jeg har vært i syden med. Hun er livligheten selv. Jævlig bra dame.”

 

  
Vi går sammen bort til bordet hans og jeg kjenner et stikk av skuffelse når jeg oppdager at det kun er denne Birgit som sitter der.

“Jeg plukka med meg denne kjekke ungdommen til deg på vei fra dassen!” sier Stein og vifter med hånden mot en ledige stol i mellom dem for å signalisere at jeg skal sitte meg ned.

Birgit ser opp på meg med brune maskaratunge øyne og smiler til meg med en stor rosamalt munn. Overkroppen og armene er spinkle, men hun har runde kinn som får meg til å tenke på et hamster som lagrer mat i kinnene.

Jeg nikker høflig til henne før jeg setter meg.

“Ikke verst fangst dette må jeg si. Veldig høy og veldig ung. Akkurat slik jeg liker dem.” Hun ler høyt med blikket festet på meg.

“Nå må du ikke skremme vekk guttungen,” sier Stein, mens han forsøker å få øyekontakt med en kelner. Han løfter det tomme ølglasset sitt og viser to fingre.

“Even her er på kjærestetur, men jeg har klart å lure han vekk sånn at han får seg en liten øl til,” skryter han som om han har gjort meg en stor tjeneste.

“Gud, det er så kjedelig å være på kjærestetur! Det er så mye bedre å være singel i syden!” nærmest roper Birgit og tar en stor slurk av noe som ligner på blått munnskyllevann.

“Skål for den!” sier Stein og løfter glasset sitt. “Du var uansett altfor god for den sveklingen. Det har jeg alltid ment og det vet du selv også.”

“Hvordan kjenner dere hverandre da?” skyter jeg inn uten å bry meg om at jeg nå forstyrrer den litt intense blikkontakten de nettopp fikk.

Birgit flytter blikket over på meg og smiler.

“Du vet hva de sier, det er i syden du møter naboen! Nå er vi ikke direkte naboer da, men jeg var en god venninne av… ja, en venn av familien.” Hun tar nok en stor slurk av den blå drinken som for å svelge den setningen hun nesten sa.

“Skjebnen kanskje?” foreslår Stein og blunker til hun. Jeg kjenner jeg blir varm i ansiktet på Steins vegne av den kleine flørtingen, men Birgit smiler bare beskjedent ned i drinken sin.

Jeg stusser litt på hvorfor Birgit stoppet seg selv rett før hun sikkert skulle til å si navnet på Isak sin mor. Jeg har egentlig bare gått ut fra at foreldrene er skilt, men kanskje det ligger noe mer alvorlig bak, som dødsfall eller noe. Det passer seg ikke å spørre. Akkurat nå er uansett det aller viktigste å få vite hvor Isak er. Det er lite vits i å sitte her om han har gått å lagt seg.

  
  
“Så hvor er resten av gjengen da?” spør jeg og ser på Stein. Han mumler noe om at de var her nettopp og kikker rundt seg for å få øye på dem.

“Jeg mener de sa at de skulle ta med seg Lea på lekeplassen,” forteller Birgit.

“Jeg tror jeg stikker å ser etter dem. Dere to har vel sikkert ikke noe imot å få være alene litt?” Jeg beveger øyenbrynene på en antydende måte som gjør at Birgit fniser. Hun legger hånden foran munnen for å unngå at drinken renner ut.

“Nei, nå må du gi deg! Stein bare tuller altså. Vi driver ikke å flørter vi om det er det du antyder!” sier hun og ler. “Men det tror jeg derimot Isak og Emma gjør, så hvis du ikke vil forstyrre noen så bør du egentlig holde deg her med oss.”

“La du merke til kjemien mellom dem?” spør hun Stein.

“Ja, det er nok noe i luften der du,” sier han og nikker samtykkende.

Birgit legger en hånd på armen min.

“Vi pleide å spøke med det vet du. At de der kom til å gifte seg en dag. De lekte så fint sammen da de var mindre,” sier Birgit til meg.

Jeg tar en stor slurk av ølen og setter den ned midt på bordet. Jeg går ut fra at Stein fint drikker den opp for meg, selv om han burde gått over til vann for lengst.

Birgit setter i en gang å mimre om en eller annen gang Emma og Isak hadde kledd seg ut i kjelleren hjemme hos dem. “Husker du det, Stein?”

Jeg benytter anledningen til å reise meg stille opp fra stolen.

 

 

 

Noen spredte utelamper kaster et kaldt lys over lekeplassen; et klatrestativ, en sklie og et par husker. Jeg ser Lea i klatrestativet. Så lander blikket mitt på dem.

De sitter ved siden av hverandre på en benk med ryggen mot meg. De sitter tett. Altfor tett.

Denne Emma sitter med bena i kors og den ene armen utstrakt langs ryggen på benken, bak skulderen til Isak.

De legger ikke merke til at jeg kommer gående bak dem. Uten forvarsel tar jeg et stort steg over benkryggen og dumper ned ved siden av Isak. Han rykker til. Det gjør Emma også. Hun plasserer en hånd på brystet og måper til meg.

“Halla! Nå syns jeg dere bånder litt i overkant mye her,” sier jeg med et stort glis.

Emma trekker armen vekk fra benkryggen. Jeg er snar med å legge min arm der i stedet. Styrt av en irrasjonell tanke om at Isak hører hjemme i min armkrok, ikke hennes.

“Hei!” sier Isak og ser på meg med store øyne.

“Halla. Fikk dere nok av falsk synging?”

“Lea skulle få klatre litt,” sier han og nikker mot lillesøsteren som er halvveis i klatrestativet, på vei mot toppen og målet som er en treplatting med rutsjebane.

  
Emma lener seg fremover og løfter hånden opp i et lite vink.

“Eh, ja, dette er Emma,” mumler Isak og vifter hånden mot henne i en rask bevegelse som minner mest om å vifte vekk en flue.

Jeg sier navnet mitt og nikker kort mot henne.

“Hvordan kjenner dere hverandre da?” spør hun med et irriterende kritthvitt smil.

Hun ser på oss begge, men siden Isak bare klør seg i nakken, er det jeg som må svare.

“Vi møtte hverandre på flyet.”

“Åh, okei.” Hun skal til å spørre om noe mer, men da roper Lea fra treplattingen.

 

“Se, bobbo! Jeg kom meg helt opp!” Hun veiver med armen. Når hun oppdager at jeg er der, begynner hun å veive med begge armene. “Hei mann!”

“Hei Lea! Så flink du er!” roper jeg og vinker tilbake.

“Vil du være med å klarte?”

“Nei, jeg er faktisk litt redd for å klatre så høyt jeg. Du er tøffere enn meg!”

Hun trekker på skuldrene og gjør seg klar til å skli ned rutsjebanen.

 

  
“Tror neppe hun kjøpte den ass…” Isak rister på hodet og ser på meg med et skjevt smil. “DU høydeskrekk liksom? Du er jo faen meg tre meter høy.”

Jeg ler og skal til å følge opp med en spøk om at han ikke burde være frekk, men heller se opp til meg, ja, i dobbel betydning.

Men da bryter Emma inn.

“Reiser du alene da eller?” spør hun. Det er lett å skjønne at hun stiller spørsmålet fordi hun egentlig prøver å spørre om jeg ikke har et annet sted jeg heller kan være.

“Nei, reiser ikke alene,” sier jeg kort.

“Ja, hvor er Sonja?” spør Isak, mens han følger med på Lea som rutsjer ned sklien.

“Hun har lagt seg.”

  
Så blir vi stille alle tre. Huskene bak oss knirker litt, kjettingene beveger seg i kveldsbrisen fra havet. Det er ingen mennesker å se bortsett fra oss. Det hadde vært helt fredfullt, hadde det ikke vært for at musikken fra underholdningen høres godt, også helt bort hit.

Nå er det igjen en lav utydelig vokal oppå den høye musikken. Karaoken er visst i gang igjen.

  
  
“Du Isak, vi skulle ikke gått tilbake til baren da?” spør Emma og plasserer begge hendene rundt den nakne underarmen hans, som om hun gjør seg klar til å dra han med seg. “Mamma er sikkert såpass brisen nå at hun lett lar meg drikke en cider til.”

“Nei, jeg må opp på rommet med Lea ass.”

“Kan ikke hun være sammen med oss litt til da?” spør hun og fjerner heldigvis de kloaktige fingrene fra armen hans.

“Nei, ikke når pappa er sånn som han er nå. Det er uansett på tide at hun legger seg.”

“Åh, okey, men kommer du ned igjen da? Når hun har lagt seg? Klokken er jo knapt ti.”

“Om jeg kommer ned igjen? Eh, nei?”

Han har hodet vendt mot Emma. Selv om jeg ikke ser ansiktsuttrykket hans, er det lett å høre at han ble irritert over spørsmålet.

“Hun er seks år liksom. Kan ikke jo ikke sove alene.” Han reiser seg fra benken og snur seg mot klatrestativet.

 

“Lea? Vil du bli med opp på rommet nå? Jeg er litt trøtt ass,” roper han til søsteren.

“Bare en rutsjing til!” roper hun tilbake, mens hun strever med å få fotfeste i klatrestativet igjen.

“Vi kan rutsje mer i morgen? La oss gå på rommet, så kan vi se noe gøy på ipaden.”

Hun vrir nakken rundt og ser på han med store øyne. “Kan vi se flere sånne flere kattevideoer?”

“Vi kan det.”

“Okey,” sier hun fornøyd og kommer løpende bort til oss.

“Stikker og legger meg jeg også,” sier jeg og reiser meg.

Emma blir sittende alene på benken. Hun blinker mot Isak med store øyne og en halvåpen munn.

 

  
“Vil du være med å se kattevideoer med oss?” spør Lea og ser opp på meg. “De er kjempemorsomme! En katt, han hoppet opp og åpnet kjøleskapet selv og tok all maten! Og en annen han ble kjemperedd for han trodde agurken var en slange!”  
Lea skrattler så alle glipene mellom tennene vises.

“De høres veldig morsomme ut,” smiler jeg.

“Ja, men du må sitte på gulvet. For er bare plass til meg og bobbo i sengen. Hvis vi skal ligge i min ihvertfall. Men du kan få sjokolade av oss. Vi har en sånn kjempestor pose med sånne ulike fargesjokkisser,” sier hun og viser med hendene hvor stor den er.

“Jeg tror det får bli en annen gang, men jeg kan følge med dere inn på hotellet,” sier jeg og føler jeg gjør en dårlig jobb i å skjule min egen skuffelse.

Det er ingenting jeg heller hadde hatt lyst til enn å se kattevideoer med disse to som rekordraskt er blitt blant mine favorittpersoner.

  
  
“Gidd du bare si til pappa at vi er gått opp?” spør Isak Emma som fremdeles sitter på benken og stirrer på oss med det samme tomme blikket.

“Okey? Men jeg syns kattevideoer hørtes veldig morsom ut jeg da,” sier hun og forsøker smile så stort hun klarer mot Lea, men det er så anstrengt at det minner mer om en hund som flekker tenner.

Lea rynker brynene. “Du kan ikke være med. God natt! ”  
Hun snur seg på hælen og begynner å gå målrettet mot hotellet.

“Vent da, Lea!” roper Isak etter hun, men hun sakker ikke farten. Isak kaster da bare et raskt blikk på Emma over skulderen. “Sorry ass, vi chattes i morgen.”

Emma nikker smilløst og mumler godnatt.

Jeg følger etter Isak og vi tar igjen Lea.

 

“Du må ikke bare gå. Se her, hold meg i hånden,” sier han til Lea og strekker ut en hånd, men hun griper den andre i stedet slik at hun i stedet går i mellom oss.

Da kjenner jeg en liten varm hånd i min. Jeg klemmer den svakt. Min hånd er så gigantisk i forhold at jeg føler jeg sluker hennes.

Isak får øye på at hun leier meg også. Da trekker han smilende på skuldrene. “Hun liker deg tydeligvis.”

“Jeg fikk med meg at ikke alle blir invitert til å se kattevideoer hvert fall.”

“Ehh, ja, hun pleier vanligvis ikke oppføre seg sånn, ja, altså sånn frekk som det med Emma i sted...”

Lea går med konsentrerte skritt, og ser ikke ut til å ense at vi prater om hun over hodet hennes. Isak senker likevel stemmen enda mer. “Hun blir bare litt sjalu tror jeg. Vil ikke dele oppmerksomheten.”

“Kjenner følelsen.”

De siste to ordene falt ut av munnen min før jeg klarte stoppe dem. Isak rekker bare sende meg et forundret blikk som kun varer et par sekunder, for vi blir avbrutt av den smørblide resepsjonisten som hilser på oss og spør om vi har hatt en fin kveld.

 

 

Jeg trykker på heisknappen, men da kniper Lea meg i hånden. “Ikke heisen!”

“Lea liker ikke heis, så vi må ta trappene vi,” sier Isak.

“Det må du også gjøre! Du må følge oss helt til døren,” befaler Lea.

“Ok. Hvis du vil det,” svarer jeg.

“Du trenger ikke det ass,” bryter Isak inn.

“Ikke noe stress det.”

“Okey,” sier han mens han smiler et av sine forsiktige små smil.

Betyr det smilet at han ville jeg skulle si ja? Jeg kan ikke være helt sikker. Det eneste jeg er sikker på, er at mine planer om å forsøke glemme Isak nå er glemt.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En ting jeg har grublet litt på og bare må get off my chest… Jeg har hatt litt kvaler angående at jeg gjorde Terje Valtersen til Stein Valtersen, altså til en original karakter og ga han nytt navn. Jeg hadde en plan med det som virket veldig bra der og da. For det var i hodet mitt litt viktig at faren ikke var assosiert med den forståelsesfulle faren vi faktisk fikk glimt av i s3.
> 
> Men kan ikke la vær å tenke at jeg har brutt en eller annen fic-kodeks som jeg egentlig ikke burde ha tukla med?
> 
> Dere ser ut til å ha takla det ok i kommentarfeltet, men ja, ville bare si at hvis det er noen som har reagert på det, så forstår jeg det altså. Og beklager. 
> 
> Men nå er Stein med på turen enten vi liker det eller ikke og kan ikke sende han hjem igjen. Selv om kanskje noen ønsker det? Virker forøvrig som flere har et elsk/hat-forhold til denne fyren så langt. :)
> 
> Anyhows, tusen takk til alle som fortsatt leser!


	16. God natt

 

“Finner du nøkkelkortet selv, eller kommer du til å be meg om å ta det opp fra lommen din?” spør jeg ertende, men angrer med en gang jeg ser et skjær av rosa spre seg over de vakre kinnbeina.

Typisk meg å forsøke være morsom uten å tenke meg om.

 

“Eh - he...” han ler nervøst og bøyer hodet dypt. Fikler mye med nøkkelkortet, først feil vei, så bommer han litt på sprekken før han får det inn.  
  
Det lille lyset skifter fra rødt til grønt, vi hører et lavt klikk, og døren til hotellrommet åpnes.

“Du angående det der…” begynner han. “- vent to sekunder.”  
  


Vente jeg? Ja jøss, har jo ikke lyst til å gå noen steder. Bortsett fra at jeg har lyst til å glemme at de siste sekundene fant sted. Jeg aner ikke hva jeg tenkte med. Skulle aldri ha gjort han flau på den måten.

 

Han plasserer nøkkelkortet i hovedbryteren og alle lysene kommer på. Han holder døren åpen med ryggen og Lea løper inn på rommet.

“Gå inn og puss tennene, så kommer jeg snart.”  
  
“Jeg kan ikke pusse tennene enda! Jeg får vel lov å spise litt sjokolade?” roper Lea inne fra rommet. Tydeligvis i full gang med å finne frem ting. Sikkert den store sjokoladeposen og ipaden.

“Greit, vi pusser tennene etterpå. Men vær flink å ta på deg nattkjolen da. Okey?”

“Okey!”

 

 

“Sorry, var dårlig gjort av meg å erte deg for det der,” sier jeg og forsøker å smile det hele bort.

“Drit i ertingen. Fortjener det når jeg klarer å bli wasted av tre pils liksom. Men det er bare det at jeg ikke vil du skal gå rundt å tro at jeg er like idiot som pappa,” sier han lavt og tar et steg nærmere meg sånn at døren lukkes litt mer. Han vil ikke at Lea skal høre oss. ”Ja, altså, når det gjelder Lea og sånn.”

“Hva mener du?”

“Jo, den kvelden du fant meg, så snek jeg meg ut etter hun var sovnet altså. Drakk ikke mye før det og pappa var jo her og han var ikke full da, så…Ja, jeg ville aldri latt Lea se meg sånn. Jeg tar vare på hun.”

“Jeg vet det. Du er kjempeflink med hun,” sier jeg oppriktig. “Hun er heldig som har en sånn storebror som deg.”

Jeg går litt nærmere. Så nærme at jeg kjenner pusten hans på ansiktet mitt. Han rykker ikke unna, forsøker å lese meg med et granskende blikk.

Jeg stryker vekk en gylden hårlokke fra pannen hans. Han svelger så tungt at adamseplet og neseborene beveger seg.

“Og bare så du vet det. Jeg kommer aldri til å synes at du er en idiot. Jeg synes tvert i mot at du er ganske så...fantastisk,” sier jeg så lavt at det knapt er hørbart.

Han fester blikket på munnen min, på leppene mine. Tenker han på å kysse meg? Vil han la meg kysse han?

Døren dras innover og han vakler noen steg bakover.

 

“Kommer du eller?” Lea ser på broren med oppsperrede øyne, ikledd en rosa nattkjole med bamser på.

Isak kremter. “Jaja. Kommer nå.”

“Du da? Blir du med inn eller?” spør hun meg.

“Nei, jeg må nok gå tilbake til mitt eget rom nå.”

“Tilbake til Sonja,” sier Isak og måten han sier navnet hennes på, stikker som en lang spiss nål midt i magen.

Han legger trykk på navnet på den måten du gjør når du gjentar et navn for andre gang på telefonen til noen som ikke oppfattet det riktig første gangen. SÅNN-JA.

Det er som om han vil minne meg på et navn jeg har glemt.  
  


Det rykker i kjevemuskulaturen, men jeg finner ingen ord.

  
“God natt, Even,” sier han matt.

Uten å møte blikket mitt går han inn og lukker døren.

 

 


	17. Er ikke plass

 

Båten duver fra side til side, mens lyden fra motoren blander seg med stemmesurr fra alle folkene som tar plass ombord. En fastmontert trebenk langs hele ripa begynner å fylle seg opp av folk fra bussen.

Meg og Sonja var blant de første som fant oss ledige plasser, men nå er det nesten som jeg har mest lyst til å reise meg igjen. Det er vanskelig å sitte stille. Hele kroppen sitrer av forventning.

Isak er her.

Helt bakerst i bussen, med ansiktet vendt bort fra meg, satt han. Han fikk ikke øye på meg da jeg kom innpå, men jeg klarte ikke å ta øynene vekk fra han. Jeg ble faktisk stående i såpass mange sekunder at Sonja reagerte. _“Har du tenkt å sette deg ned eller? Hva er det du driver med?”_

  
Jeg forsøker å puste rolig. Trekker inn lukten av tang og sjø, men båtlukten er sterkere. En salt lukt av soltørre garn, gammel fisk, tjære og treverk.

“Dette er jo en jævla fiskebåt jo,” klager Sonja. Jeg var forberedt på at Sonja kom til å klage uansett hvilken båt det var, men jeg ble faktisk litt overrasket selv over standarden. I hvert fall over størrelsen. Bussen var stappfullt og hvordan alle skal få plass om bord fatter jeg ikke.

“Den var litt liten,” medgir jeg.  
  


“Det er helt sikkert to båter. Pleier ofte å være det. Er ikke plass til alle her hvertfall,” sier en skallet fyr ved siden av oss. Han har solbrilleglass festet over de vanlige brillene. De er vippet opp og han myser rundt seg for å få øye på den andre båten.

Sonja gir han et rart blikk og jeg er et øyeblikk redd hun skal irettesette han for å ha blandet seg inn i samtalen vår, men hun sier heldigvis ingenting.

Hun er ikke i noe godt humør og det er nok mye min feil for å ha vekket henne da jeg kom så sent tilbake på rommet i går. Min forklaring om at jeg ikke hadde klart å unnskylde meg vekk fra Stein, var ingen formildende omstendighet i hennes øyne.

Det er nå nesten ingen ledige plasser igjen på trebenken og jeg ser at folk fra kaien er begynt å stige ombord båten i siden av oss. Solbrilleglass-mannen har rett. Det er to båter og jeg har valgt feil.

 

“Jeg trodde i det minste det skulle være solsenger her,” sier Sonja til meg. Jeg rekker ikke si noe før den skalla mannen nok en gang kommer med et innspill.

“Vi blir ikke ombord hele tiden. Båten stopper først slik at de som har lyst kan bade fra båten. Så slipper de oss av et sted det blir lunsj. Var i hvert fall sånn i fjor,” forteller han.

“Okey. Bra vi ikke må sitte på disse harde trebenkene i hele dag da,” bemerker jeg muntert da båten tøffer langsomt ut av havneområdet. Solbrillemannen leer ikke en eneste smilemuskel, med nikker kort. Han er visst en ganske alvorlig type.

 

 

Vi kan ikke ha kjørt mer enn tjue minutter, da en barbeint greker med rød shorts og langt krusete hår annonserer at det er “time to cool off”. Solen står høyt på himmelen, og varmen stiger med en gang båten har sakket opp farten.

Grekeren sier at de som vil nå kan ta en dukkert fra badeplattformen.

Noen guttunger på tolv-tretten år skynder seg bak på båten og ut i vannet. Andre følger på etterhvert, men enda flere reiser seg for å gå inn i styrehuset når den barføtte mannen annonserer at det er mulig å kjøpe drikke der.

  
“Vil du bade?” spør jeg og ser på Sonja.

“Nei, jeg tror jeg vil gå foran og se om det er mulig å sole seg der,” sier hun og reiser deg. ”Kommer du?”

“Tror jeg vil ut i for å kjøle meg ned jeg,” svarer jeg.

“Jeg har bare tatt med en håndduk med altså, og den har jeg tenkt å ligge på,” sier hun. Virker som om hun helst hadde ønsket at jeg ble værende ombord med henne.

“Går bra det. Jeg tørker i solen.”

 

Når jeg reiser meg oppdager jeg at den andre båten et stoppet opp ved siden av oss. Den barføtte mannen kaster et tau over til en kollega på den andre siden som fortøyer båtene sammen.

“Ikke vær så lenge uti da og kom frem til meg etterpå,” sier Sonja og går fremover på båten.

Jeg står igjen og ser på folkene i den andre båten. Det går ikke mer enn noen sekunder før øynene mine finner Isak.

Han står bøyd over ripen med Lea. Peker på noe i vannet. Jeg går nærmere til jeg står tvers overfor dem. Jeg lener meg fremover, hviler albuene på ripen og bare venter på at han skal løfte blikket.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (sorry om dette ble litt cliffhanger...egentlig ikke meningen, men det var de bokstavene jeg rakk på i dag. Men jeg fikk oss i det minste ombord... :) )


	18. Regler

 

“Pappa! Pappa, kom og se du også!”  
  
Når Lea løper for å hente faren, løfter Isak hodet og ser rett på meg.

Solen treffer det blonde håret og lyser han opp, som en fullkommen engel. Øynene er runde av overraskelse.

Jeg smiler til han og kaster et lite nikk mot sjøen. Utfordrer han med et spørrende blikk og hevede øyenbryn.

Munnen hans kruser seg til et ørlite smil.

 

  
Med en gang vannet treffer den varme kroppen min, kjennes det ut som at havet er fyllt opp av små isbiter. Men når hodet mitt kommer over vannflaten igjen, blir vannet straks mer behagelig.

Jeg ser hodet hans komme opp fra vannflaten og før han rekker å få øye på meg, dukker jeg under vann. Jeg tar store svømmetak mot han, holder meg så dypt under overflaten som jeg klarer.

Jeg åpner øynene. Det svir. Snart er det bare så vidt jeg ser sollyset som skinner gjennom vannet over hodet på meg. Det tåker seg helt og jeg må knipe øynene hardt igjen.

Etter noen svømmetak, gjør jeg et nytt forsøk på å åpne øynene. Vannflaten ser ut som et uklart speil over meg, men jeg kan skimte at jeg nærmer meg konturen av en melkehvit rygg.

 

  
Jeg plasserer to hender på skuldrene hans, og drar meg selv opp og han dras under. Når jeg slipper taket, spretter han lynraskt opp igjen til overflaten.

Han snur seg rundt mot meg. “Dust,” sier han og skvetter litt vann i ansiktet mitt med en slapp hånd. Han smiler gjennom sammenknepne øyne og gnir vannet ut av øynene med en knyttneve.

Jeg ler.

“Kaldt?” spør jeg.

“Næh, digg,” svarer han.

 

_"Isak? Er det kaldt i uti eller?”_

Jeg ser opp og kjenner hjertet synke noen hakk. Bakpå båten står Emma i en mikroskopisk rosa bikini og med latterlig store solbriller.

“Ganske kaldt ja,” svarer han kort.

“Tror kanskje jeg kommer uti til dere jeg,” roper hun ned til oss.  
  


Isak svarte at det var kaldt. Kan det være han faktisk ikke vil at hun bader med oss?

 

  
Alle fornuftige tanker stenges ute. Jeg griper håndleddet hans under vann.

“Førstemann,” sier jeg og drar han etter meg i vannet med et rykk. Jeg slipper taket, siden han tross alt trenger begge hender for å svømme. Det vil si, dersom han bestemmer seg for å svømme etter meg da.

Jeg stopper ikke for å finne det ut. Jeg bare svømmer. Svømmer så raskt jeg klarer tilbake mot båten.

Stemmen til Emma som roper et eller annet, drukner i lyden av vann som skvulper rundt ørene mine. Jeg svømmer rundt båten, runder akterbauen og griper fast i en stor rød blåse som henger ned fra et tau.

 

  
Sekundet etter er Isak rett bak meg og griper tak i blåsen han også.

“Du, det der er juks,” sier han anpustent.

“Hva da?” spør jeg uskyldig og gliser så stort at det nesten gjør vondt. Gliser av glede over at han valgte å følge etter meg, til tross for at det var et brått og merkelig innfall.

“Du kan ikke bare si “førstemann” og tjuvstarte uten å si hvor vi skal svømme til engang.”

“Vi skulle hit,” sier jeg. “Tror du det er noen regler her?”

“Tydeligvis ikke,” mumler han og forsøker å se morsk ut. Men det hjelper lite å rynke øyenbrynene om du smiler med hele ansiktet ellers.

 

Vi er helt skjermet på denne siden av båten. Folk bader lenger ute der det klare vannet glitrer i solskinnet. Men her i skyggen av båten er det kun oss to. Det er som at vi har funnet båtens blindsone. Ingen legger merke til oss her.

Konturen av kroppen hans flagrer i ett med vannet, men jeg trenger ikke se kroppen hans for å bli påvirket av den. Bare tanken på at jeg har den halvnakne, våte, glatte kroppen hans så nær meg, gjør meg varm.

Vannet renner fra luggen hans og nedover ansiktet, over de mørke, bustete øyenbrynene.

En dråpe vann samler seg på nesetippen. På ren impuls stryker jeg pekefingeren min lett over nesen hans, fra neseroten og ned til dråpen som flyter vekk når jeg rører ved den. Han ser undrende på meg.

“Dråpe,” forklarer jeg.

“Hæ?”

“Du hadde en dråpe på nesen.”

“Eh, ja? Vi befinner oss liksom i vann nå om du ikke har merket det,” sier han og flirer av meg.

 

  
Vi blir stille og stemningen er på god vei til å bli klein, der vi henger etter en blåse, bortgjemt og begge klar over at vi ikke kan bli her for alltid. Klar over at vi nok allerede har vært her litt for lenge.

“Burde kanskje stikke tilbake nå. Emma skjønte sikkert ikke en dritt,” sier han og ler litt mens han skifter grep på det flisete tauverket.

  
“Så,...hva er egetnlig greia med dere to da?”  
  
“Jo, hun er på hun.”

“Er du?”

Han trekker på skuldrene og ser utover det blikkstille havet. “Er liksom litt rart, for når vi lekte sammen da vi var liten husker jeg bare at hun var sjukt irriterende.”

“Og nå da?”

“Hun er kanskje litt irriterende enda” sier han lattermildt, men så blir han alvorlig og ser rett på meg med er litt merkelig, hardt blikk. “Men hun er jo søt da. Syns du ikke?”

Jeg svarer ikke. Holder bare blikket til han ser vekk.

“Og du da, burde ikke du gått ombord igjen...til Sonja?” mumler han med hodet litt bøyd.   
  
Det er andre gang han sier navnet hennes og det svir like mye nå.

 

“Jeg vil heller være her med deg,” sier jeg.  


Blikkene våre fester seg i hverandre igjen. Det er som om verden stanser i det øyeblikket.

Så hører vi den stille plaskingen fra svømmetak komme nærmere.  


“Er det her dere har gjemt dere?” spør Emma og kaver unødvendig mye med armene for å holde seg over vannet.

“Det var litt tungt, er det plass til meg også rundt den der eller?” Hun ser lengtende mot den rød blåsen.

“Her. Ta plassen min. Jeg skulle akkurat opp,” sier jeg og svømmer vekk.

 

 


	19. Du er søt

 

  
Lunsjen smakte lite, men omgivelsene er vakre. Den lille tavernaen ligger på toppen av en skrent, rett over en smal sidegate ned mot en bukt med en sandstrand. Overalt er det blomster; fargerike blomsterkurver på veggene og lange blomsterranker henger ned fra taket og langs rekkverket.

 

Det som gjør omgivelsene ekstra vakre, er at jeg sitter rett på tvers overfor Isak. Jeg betrakter de nydelige smilehullene som blir til to dype buer på hver side av munnen når han smiler. De vises ikke hver gang han smiler, bare når han smiler på ordentlig. Sånn som nå.

Han smiler av meg, fordi jeg fortalte Lea om at vi må se etter sjørøvere på vei tilbake, for dem er det mange av her nede. Hun ble litt engstelig i blikket, så jeg fortet meg å si at greske sjørøverne er kjempesnille. De kjører bare rundt og vinker til folk.

 

Stein smiler han også, selv om han virker trøtt. Jeg priser meg lykkelig for at han likevel var våken nok til å huke fatt i oss da vi kom av båten. Det er takket være han vi har vi endt opp på et langbord med dem, og at jeg nå kan nyte synet av Isak rett foran meg.

“Ja jøss,” svarte Sonja med et smil når Stein spurte om vi skulle finne oss et bord i lag. Blikket hun sendte meg rett etterpå var triumferende, som om hun forsøkte å si _se hvor hyggelig jeg kan være når jeg vil._

Hvorfor hun plutselig er slik, forstår jeg ingenting av. Det begynte da jeg kom opp igjen i båten etter å ha svømt fra Isak og Emma. Jeg fant henne framme på dekk, der hun solte seg med ryggen til styrhuset. I stedet for å bli sur for at jeg var lenge i vannet, la hun armene rundt livet mitt da jeg satte meg ned. Hun trakk meg inntil seg.

“Vi har det fint nå, har vi ikke?” spurte hun lavt i øret mitt. Jeg nikket og svarte at det var digg med sjøluft. Da sukket hun stille.

“Jeg skal forsøke litt hardere. Forsøke å være en bedre kjæreste.”

Det kom helt ut av det blå og jeg begynte nesten å lure på om hun hadde fått solstikk mens jeg var ute å badet.

Jeg kunne, og jeg burde, ha svart at det ikke var noe særlig poeng i det. Jeg burde ha svart at jeg er var blitt sikker på at vi to ikke er verdt å kjempe for lenger. Men jeg klarte det ikke. I stedet strøk jeg henne forsiktig på ryggen.

“Det kan vi sikkert begge to jobbe litt mer med.”

 

  
Så nå sitter jeg her med på et langbord sammen med Stein, Lea, Birgit, Emma, en kjæreste jeg ikke helt kjenner igjen og en gutt jeg ikke klarer å ta blikket vekk fra.

 

“Jeg må på do, men er redd det er sånn superekkelt do her, siden vi liksom er langt ute i gokk,” sier Emma til Isak. Det er bare Isak hun prater med uansett hva hun sier. Så langt er både meg og Sonja som luft for hun.

“Det virker jo rent og fint her ellers i hvert fall,” svarer Isak hjelpsomt.

“Jeg var på do i sted. Var helt greit,” bryter Sonja inn. Emma ser på henne som som om Sonja er et vesen hun er overrasket over at kunne prate.

“Åh, okei, får vel bare gå da,” sier hun og reiser seg.

“Du må ikke være så fisefin, jenta mi,” kommenterer Birgit og ler. Emma himler med øynene av moren og går inn i restauranten for å finne toalettene.

 

“Jeg er ferdig,” sier Lea og skubber tallerken fra seg. Hun har bare tatt et par tygg, så det at hun er ferdig, betyr bare at hun er ferdig med å skvise moussakaen helt flat med gaffelen. “Hvor lenge skal vi sitte her egentlig?”

“Ikke så lenge. Men det er ikke alle som er ferdig å spise,” svarer Isak.

“Joooo, alle vi er jo det!”

“Ja, men ikke alle fra båten,” sier han og ser rundt på alle folkene som sitter på de andre bordene.

“Jeg kjeeeeeeder meg!” klager hun.

“Vil du spille på mobilen min da?” spør Isak.

“Ja!” svarer hun entusiastisk.

Han henter opp mobilen fra lommen, ser på den og lager en liten grimase. “Shit. Har nesten null batteri igjen. Sorry.”

“Åhh!” Lea sparker trassig i bordbeinet så glassene klirrer.

Stein legger en advarende hånd på skulderen hennes. “Du, sånt gjør vi ikke.”

Hun legger armene i kors og bøyer hodet furtent ned.

  
“Jeg har spill på mobilen!” utroper Sonja og jeg ser forskrekket bort på henne. “Har du spilt candy crush før?”

Lea lyser opp. “Ja, det er kjempegøy! Kan jeg spille?”

“Ja, klart det,” smiler Sonja og trykker på appen før hun rekker mobilen til Lea som ivrig rasker den til seg.

Forskrekkelsen min blir hengende igjen lenge i ansiktet mitt. Sonja misliker jo om jeg tar mobilen hennes for å se hva klokken er, og nå låner hun den bort til en seksåring?

“Det var snilt av deg, Sonja,” sier Stein og ser ned på Lea. “Hva sier du da?”

“Takk,” mumler hun fraværende, allerede oppslukt i mobilen.

 

En av grunnene til at Stein virker trøtt er at han er langt mer taus enn han pleier å være. I tillegg drikker han cola i stedet for øl til en forandring.

Men Birgitt er livlig nok for oss alle.

“Neimen, gud og fader. Jobber Anne-Britt der enda? Du tuller. Det hadde jeg faktisk aldri trodd.”

Når Sonja fortalte at hun jobber på Kappahl i Stenersgata, ble Birgit ekstra giret. Akkurat der hadde nemlig hun også jobbet for noen år siden.

Mens hun prater med Birgit, legger Sonja en hånd rundt nakken min, stryker neglene forsiktig langs hårfestet. Jeg kjenner den skarpe metallremen fra den store klokken hennes mot skulderbladene.

Jeg merker at Isak ser på oss og jeg hater hvert sekund.

 

  
“Jeg tror jeg skal slutte å sole meg ass,” sier Emma i det hun dumper ned på stolen i siden av Isak. Hun snur seg til han og peker på nesen sin. “Sjekk alle fregnene jeg har fått da? Dødsmange bare i dag.”

“Jeg synes du er søt med dem jeg,” svarer han og stryker pekefingeren sin over nesen hennes. Helt fra neseroten og ned til tuppen. Nøyaktig på samme måte som jeg gjorde på ham.

Han kaster et hovmodig blikk bort på meg, som for å sjekke om jeg fikk det med meg.

 

Jeg stirrer på han. Hvis øynene mine avslører en brøkdel av hvordan jeg føler meg nå, så ser jeg sikkert ut som en såret hund. Gjorde han det der med vilje?

Akkurat da velger Sonja å flytte hånden fra nakken og smyge den inn under hånden min som hviler på bordet. Hun fletter fingrene sine sammen med mine.

Jeg ser overrasket ned på hånden min og oppdager at det gjør Isak også.

 

Han reiser seg raskt fra stolen og alle ser på han.

“Vil du være med å gå en liten tur?” spør han Emma.

“Ja!” svarer hun altfor ivrig.

  
Jeg blir så stram i ansiktet at jeg kan kjenne en liten muskel begynte å dirre ved kjevepartiet. Hater tanken på at de to skal være alene nå. Sonja stirrer undrende på meg. Hvorfor ser hun sånn på meg? Hun kan vel ikke vite hva jeg føler nå?

Men så merker jeg hva det er og forstår hvorfor hun ser så rart på meg.

Jeg har formet hånden til en stram knyttneve og kniper fingrene hennes uten å være klar over det.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Så, hva er greia med Sonja spør du?  
> Oppdatering og svar på det kommer så fort jeg klarer (om noen dager-ish). 
> 
> Tusen takk til alle som velger å støtte meg i denne historien og forteller meg at den er verdt å skrive videre på. For da gjør jeg jo det. :)


	20. Ikke noe viktig

 

“Nå som turtelduene er gått, får vel jeg sette meg litt nærmere dere jeg da!” sier Birgit muntert og hopper inn de to tomme stolsetene slik at hun sitter i siden av Lea.

“Åååååh,” sier Lea irritert. “Det er skjedd noe med mobilen!”

 

Hun gir mobilen til den nærmeste som kan hjelpe og det blir Birgit. Hun kunne gitt den til Stein siden han også sitter i siden av henne, men jeg mistenker at Stein er en sånn som ikke bruker mobilen til annet enn å ringe med. Har faktisk aldri sett han med mobil i det hele tatt nå når jeg tenker meg om.  


“Er kommet en melding.” Birgit ser opp fra mobilen og bort på Sonja. “Du vil kanskje lese den? Om det er noe viktig? Det er fra en Andreas.”

“Er noe feil med telefonen. Spill fryser når jeg får sms,” mumler Sonja og napper mobilen ut av hendene på Birgit med en kjapp bevegelse.

“Andreas?” skyter jeg inn.

“Ja, fra jobben. Har jeg ikke nevnt han da?” svarer hun og kaster et lynraskt blikk på skjermen. “Lurer sikkert på noe jobbgreier og så vet han ikke at jeg er på ferie”

Sonja putter mobilen tilbake i vesken, uten å lese meldingen.  


Da åpner Lea munnen og måper, halvt sjokkert, halvt irritert.

“Jeg var jo ikke ferdig å spille jo!”

“Vi skal sikkert snart på båten igjen,” sier Sonja med en stemme jeg kjenner igjen. Den er kort og avvisende.

  
Plutselig skyver Sonja stolen tilbake og reiser seg. “Jeg går på do før båten går,” sier hun.

“Jeg kan jo spille i mens du er på do vel!” roper Lea etter henne, men Sonja later som ingenting og fortsetter vekk fra bordet uten å se seg tilbake.

“Det er Sonja sin mobil og hun bestemmer,” sier Stein med en stemme som er mild, men bestemt.  


Lea fortrekker ansiktet til en furten grimase, men blir distrahert da den barføtte  
grekeren fra båten, nå iført sandaler, reiser seg opp mellom bordene.

Han annonserer at det er på tide folk drikker opp og beveger seg mot båtene igjen. Det er et kvarter til avgang.

Lea har glemt alt om mobilen og er nå mer opptatt av å få Stein til å oversette til henne hva mannen sa.

 

  
“Kanskje jeg skal gå å se etter Emma og Isak,” foreslår jeg. “ De må få beskjed om at båten går snart.”

“Hadde du giddet det? Det er jo veldig snilt av deg,” sier Birgit.

Jeg reiser meg og smiler. Smiler fordi jeg nå endelig fikk en unnskyldning for kunne forstyrre Isak og Emma.

  
  
Jeg går igjennom tavernaen og ut på baksiden. Der det er et stort grøntområde med benker med utsikt ut over den lille bukten fylt med hvit sand og små rolige bølger som slår mot land.

Fra plassen fører det en sti ned mellom trærne til stranden. Jeg ser meg rundt. Det kan ikke være så mange andre veier Isak og Emma har gått. Men jeg ser ikke Isak og jeg ser ikke Emma.

Jeg ser Sonja.

Hun sitter på en av benken med hodet bøyd over mobilen. Jeg mistenkte jo at hun egentlig ikke måtte på do igjen og at hun bare ville vekk fra maset til Lea.

Jeg blir stående å betrakter henne. Hun biter seg på innsiden av kinnene for å holde igjen et smil, men øynene smiler, glitrer nesten.

Så går jeg sakte bort til henne.

 

“Hei,” sier jeg stille.

Hun skvetter til og mister nesten mobilen ut av hendene, som om jeg skulle ha brølt til henne.

“Faen. Du må ikke snike deg innpå meg sånn!”

“Det var ikke meningen. Hva gjør du?”

“Ville bare ha litt fred.”

“Båten går snart.”

“Greit,” sier hun og ansiktet mildner. “Sorry, jeg glefset litt. Jeg skvatt bare sånn.”

“Var det noe viktig?” spør jeg og nikker mot mobilen som hun dekker med begge håndflatene i fanget.

“Hæ? Nei, hva mener du?”

“På jobben?”

“Åh nei nei, ikke noe viktig. Eller jo, var bare...Noe greier med forrige oppgjør.”

“Har du sett Isak og Emma? Jeg skulle gi beskjed om at båten går.”

“De kommer der,” sier Sonja og nikker med hodet ned mot stien. Jeg kjenner et vondt stikk i magen når jeg ser dem.

De holder hender. De holder faen meg hender.

 

 


	21. Passer i lag

 

Sonja ser ut til å være lettet over at vi blir forstyrret av Isak og Emma som kommer oppover bakken mot oss. Det er så innlysende at hun skjuler noe om den tekstmeldingen, at det er nesten latterlig hvor gjennomskubar hun er.

Et mørke brer seg over meg, men det har ingenting med mistanken min å gjøre. Det har derimot alt å gjøre med Isak og Emma som står foran meg nå.

Blikket mitt dras ned mot de sammenfiltrede hendene deres. Når jeg ser opp, oppdager jeg at Isak ser rett på meg. Han står med hodet høyt hevet, haken frem og med et merkelig smil rundt munnen, men ikke i øynene. Øynene er alvorlige og granskende, som om de leter etter en reaksjon i mine.

Jeg har lyst til å rive Emma sin hånd løs fra hans og håper at den følelsen ikke er synlig. Jeg forsøker å late som ingenting, men jeg klarer ikke å smile.

“Båten går nå snart,” sier jeg mutt og begynner å gå tilbake.

 

Bak meg hører jeg Sonja komme med et kompliment om skjørtet til Emma. Det er visst alt som skal til for at Emma anerkjenner hennes eksistens.

“Syns du det? Kjøpte det på Fretex faktisk. Finner sykt mye fint der om du bare leter godt liksom.”

Det slår meg at Sonja virkelig må like det røde skjørtet hennes, for ikke et rosende ord er å høre fra de velsminkede leppene til Sonja uten at hun mener det.

“Helt enig. Jeg digger å gå på Fretex.”

 

  
På vei ned til båten prater Emma og Sonja fremdeles i lag. Jeg går for meg selv foran dem, foran alle, helt til Isak kommer opp på siden av meg.

Jeg kaster et raskt blikk bort på han. Han ser på meg, men alt jeg klarer tenke på er Emma sine fingre viklet inn i hans. Bildet er som limt fast på netthinnen og jeg klarer fremdeles ikke å smile.

“Fått hånden din tilbake?” spør jeg og ønsker straks at jeg kunne bite av meg tungen. Impulskontroll med ord har aldri vært min sterkeste side, men jeg burde vel for faen klare å holde bedre kjeft enn dette.

“Ehh, ja...” svarer Isak og legger til en anstrengt liten latter. Han vet tydeligvis ikke helt hvordan han skal reagere. Selvfølgelig gjør han ikke det. Jeg oppfører meg jo helt merkelig.

Jeg setter opp farten. Tenker at han sikkert er fornøyd med å sakke farten og havne tilbake hos Emma. Om ikke annet, så for å slippe forholde seg til meg og mine rare utsagn.

Men han øker farten i takt med min. Vi ligger nå et godt stykke foran jentene.

 

  
“Er det bra?” spør han plutselig.

“Hva da?”

“At jeg har fått hånden min tilbake?”

Stemmen er spak og usikker, men helt alvorlig.

“Vet ikke...syns du sånn helt serr at dere to egentlig passer så godt i lag?”

“Sånn i motsetning til deg og Sonja da eller?” sier han med en hardere tone som på en måte høres ironisk ut.

“Jeg er faktisk ikke så sikker på om vi passer i lag heller.”

Isak ser på meg med rynkede bryn før han kaster et blikk bak seg, som for å forsikre seg at vi er langt nok unna til at ingen hører oss.

“Dere virket jo rimelig sammensveisa i dag da.”

Jeg åpner munnen, men rekker ikke si noe fordi vi er fremme på kaien og Lea kommer løpende opp til oss.

“Skal vi se etter sjørøvere nå?” spør hun meg.

“Tror kanskje jeg må tilbake i samme båten som vi var på.”

“Nei, drit i det. Det bryr de seg ikke om,” sier Stein som kommer opp bak oss og legger en kameratslig hånd på skulderen min. “Bli med ombord med oss!”

Jeg kaster et blikk bort på Sonja, som trekker likegyldig på skuldrene uten tegn til protester.

 

“Okey,” sier jeg.

“Jeg er glad vi skal på samme båt,” sier Isak stille til meg, så stille at det er bare jeg som hører det.  
  
Og jeg smiler igjen.

 

 

 


	22. Kjedelig

 

Vannet skvulper langs båtsiden i det gullskimrende havet. Vi vugger litt i de ørsmå bølgene og den blå vimpelen foran på båten danser dovent i motvinden.

Fremme i baugen sitter Lea med knærne oppå benken og speider etter sjørøverskip.

Båten hadde ikke engang lagt fra kai, før Lea dro meg ivrig i armen og skulle ha meg med frem for å se etter sjørøvere.

“Blir du med?” spurte jeg Isak da.

Heldigvis hadde Sonja og Emma vært så opptatt med å prate i lag, at ingen av dem hadde invitert seg selv med.

 

  
Så nå er det vi to som sitter her framme. Jeg presser meg ubemerket nærmere, så låret berører hans.

Det finnes smale trebenker å sitte på, men vi har valgt å sitte midt i båten, på den store opphøyningen foran styrhuset. Her kan vi holde et godt øye med Lea i baugen.

“Er det der sjørøvere da?” roper hun over skulderen til meg, mens hun peker på en båt langt ute i horisonten.

“Det er ikke så godt å si før vi kommer nærmere. Men vink for sikkerhetsskyld,” sier jeg og deler et smil med Isak.

 

  
Inne fra båten, der de har den provisoriske bardisken, spilles det høy musikk. Her ute blander tonene seg med motorduren, men det er høyt nok til at vi hører hvem som synger; Shaggy.

Jeg spøker med at de tydeligvis ligger litt etter på hitlistene i forhold til hjemme.

“Ja, det der er jo ikke old school engang. Det er jo bare gammelt møkk.”  
  
“Old school? Hører du på det?” spør jeg interessert.

“Hører på mye forskjellig. Men digger det meste av hiphop. Men mye gammelt er bra. Tupac, N.W.A. og sånn. Du vet, sånne beats som er nice å høre på når du skal gå nedover gaten og føle deg cool,” sier han og smiler.

Jeg spør om han liker Nas. Han smaker på navnet på en sånn måte som avslører at han ikke har peiling. Jeg erter han litt for det.

Han insisterer på at han er master i rapping, men rekker bare en strofe før vi bryter ut i latter av min elendige beatboxing. Det kribler i hele kroppen. Fy faen så herlig denne gutten er.

Jeg elsker at vi endelig får pratet sammen på denne måten, om alt og ingenting. Bare fordi det føles godt, ikke fordi vi nødvendigvis trenger å bli bedre kjent. Jeg kjenner han. Jeg har alltid kjent han. Som at jeg alltid egentlig har visst at han har fantes der ute og at han bare har ventet på at jeg skulle finne ham. Det er en merkelig følelse.

 

  
Vi sitter nå i samme positur; bakoverlent, med hendene strekt ut bak ryggen.

Jeg spriker med fingrene slik at tommelen min rører ved hans. Jeg vil føle ham, om det så bare er med tuppen av en tommelfinger.

Tommelen min berører såvidt borti hans. Jeg spenner likevel hver eneste muskel i kroppen. Når han ikke flytter hånden vekk, men lar meg ligge slik med hånden tett inntil, så kan jeg senke skuldrene.

Så merker jeg at han møter hånden min, slik at tomlene våre presses mot hverandre. Da løfter jeg tommelen min og legger den oppå hans. Jeg stryker den forsiktig med min egen. Det er snakk om bare noen millimeter bevegelse, men det sitrer i huden som en behagelig kløe der vi berører hverandre.

Vi ser på Lea, ikke hverandre, men med et glimt i sidesynet ser jeg et lille smil på leppene hans. Jeg biter meg i underleppen for ikke å smile fullt så bredt som jeg ønsker å gjøre.

 

 

Vi hører at noen kommer frem på dekk til oss. Jeg fryser litt til. Holder tommelen helt i ro, men vi trekker ikke hendene fra hverandre. Berøringen føles såpass diskret at jeg våger la den være slik. Uansett hvem det er som kommer frem hit nå.

Han føler nok på samme måte og lar meg ha tommelen min der.

Heldigvis er det ikke noen vi kjenner. Bare en far med en liten gutt på armen. Han kan ikke være mer enn to år. Verken mannen eller den lysluggede sønnen ser på oss. Han peker ned i vannet for å vise den lille gutten sjøen. Toåringen er derimot ikke imponert og munnvikene begynner å peke nedover. Det sure uttrykket passer med at han fra før av røde flekker rundt øynene fra å nylig ha grått.

 

 

“Det er jo ikke båter noen steder jo!” utbryter Lea og kommer løpende mot oss. Heller ikke da flytter vi tomlene vekk fra hverandre.

“Gidder ikke mer. Det var kjedelig. Jeg vil tilbake igjen til pappa og de.”

Hun stiller seg bredbeint foran oss med armene i kors over brystet.

  
“Greit. Det er ikke så lenge før vi er fremme uansett tror jeg,” svarer Isak og jeg kjenner tommelen gli vekk fra under min. Jeg savner følelsen av han med en gang.

 

Et høyt, iltert barneskrik høres plutselig ved siden av oss. Lyden skjærer gjennom luften som et sagblad.

Den lille gutten har slått seg fullstendig vrang og forsøker krenge seg ut av armene på faren. Det er nesten så jeg blir redd han skal miste han overbord.

Lea følger fascinert med på opptrinnet med en halvåpen munn.

 

Isak skal til å reise seg, men jeg holder ham tilbake med en hånd på armen og han snur seg mot meg.

“Du, tror du dette er siste gang jeg snakker med deg i dag?” spør jeg lavt, men jeg trenger ikke hviske. Lea følger ikke med på oss.

Gjennom den altfor lange panneluggen som nesten dekker øynene, stirrer hun fremdeles forundret på den illsinte gutten.

“Vet ikke. Hva da?”

“Hva hadde du sagt om jeg sa at jeg ikke vil at det skal være det?”

Jeg føler meg brydd over mitt eget spørsmål, men stirrer rett på han, altfor spent på reaksjonen til å kunne se vekk.

“Fett,” svarer han raskt gjennom et skeivt smil.

“Ja?”

Han nikker bekreftende og jeg smiler tilbake med et stort glis jeg ikke klarer kontrollere.

 

  
Så kobler hjernen seg ut og jeg gir etter for en dyp trang. Jeg løfter hånden opp mot ansiktet hans. Jeg lar tommelen følge konturene av den myke haken, før den fortsetter bortover kjeven og jeg avslutter med å stryker han lett over kinnet med overflaten av fingrene.

“Dråper i ansiktet eller?” spør han spøkefullt med rynkede bryn og kinn som er langt rødere enn i sted.

Jeg gjengjelder det lure smilet og rister svakt på hodet.

“Ingen dråper.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nok en gang, tusen takk for engasjementet dere viser for denne historien. Hvor går veien videre nå da? ;) Jeg har jo en plan, men gjett om spekulasjoner mottas med takk! Dere inspirerer og påvirker meg så mye. :)
> 
> Apropos dere herlige lesere. Har fått med meg at det innimellom spres litt hat i kommentarfelt på diverse engelske fic her inne. Det er bare så sjukt å fatte med tanke på hvor mye positivitet jeg har opplevd i kommentarfeltet mitt og som jeg opplever i andre skandinaviske fics også. Snakker ikke nødvendigvis om ros liksom, men generelt den fine, hyggelige, morsomme tonen dere alle har på en måte. Elsker at "folka mine" er fanebærere for å spre kjærlighet her inne. Så ja... ble visst litt sappy der gitt. :)


	23. Telle ned hvert minutt

 

Sonja åpner døren, og vi går inn. Etter en hel dag i frisk sjøluft blir lukten av hotellrommet enda mer merkbar enn før. Det vil si, det blir merkbart at det egentlig ikke lukter noe spesielt. Det er jo ingen distinkte, personlige lukter på et hotellrom. Bare duften av profesjonelt vasket sengetøy og klorin fra badet.

“Jeg tror jeg vil hoppe rett i dusjen. Ble så klam og ekkel av å sitte på den tette bussen. Hvis ikke du vil dusje først?” Sonja ser faktisk svett ut. Luggen klistrer seg til pannen, og håret ellers henger i tjafser rundt ansiktet.

Bussturen tilbake hadde virket mye lenger enn den gjorde på vei til båtturen. Meg og Isak hadde havnet langt fra hverandre, med mange seter i mellom oss. Jeg registrerte at han satt med Lea, ikke Emma. Jeg ble lettet over det, selv om jeg aller helst ville ha vært den som satt i siden av han.

Men i stedet satt jeg med Sonja som insisterte på holde hånden min hele veien. Det føltes helt feil, når følelsen av tommelen til Isak var alt jeg klarte tenke på.

“Neida. Dusj først du,” sier jeg.

  
Hun skyver inn lydløs-knappen på siden av mobilen og legger den fra seg på skrivepulten før hun forsvinner inn på badet og lukker døren.

 

  
Jeg vurderer et øyeblikk om jeg skal sette meg ut på balkongen med en øl, men slår det fra meg. Det er blitt litt overskyet og ølen er varm.

Jeg legger meg på den store sengen som fyller mesteparten av rommet og lytter til lyden av vann fra dusjen. Strekker meg etter Stephen King boken på nattbordet og blar opp til kapittelet jeg er kommet til.

Leser første setning.

Jeg må begynne på nytt og lese den om igjen for bokstavene er ikke ord, bare forskjellige bokstaver i ulike grupper.

Alt jeg klarer å tenke på er han. Blikket han sendte meg da vi kom ut av bussen. Han hadde kikket bort på meg med et stjålent blikk, med noe som lignet på lengsel. Men det er jeg fullt klar over at kan ha vært ønsketenkning fra min side.

Sonja tok oss med bort for til dem for å takke for i dag. Hun og Emma hadde pratet litt, men jeg hørte ikke hva de sa. Fløt helt vekk i øynene hans. Forsøkte formidle tankene mine. Som at han telepatisk skulle høre ordene som spant rundt i hodet mitt. _Jeg skal telle ned hvert minutt til jeg får se deg igjen._

Et lite brydd smil ned i bakken fikk meg nesten til å tro at han hadde hørt meg.

 

  
Jeg gjør et nytt forsøk på å få bokstavene i boken til å bli til ord, men et lys i sidesynet gjør at blikket dras mot mobilen på skrivepulten i stedet. Den lyser opp.

Tanken slår meg om at det er en melding Sonja ikke vil at jeg skal se. Det får meg til å reise meg fra sengen.

Jeg lytter til lydene fra badet. Dusj som blir skrudd av, en kam som klirrer mot glasshyllen og så en liten krukke som blir satt på plass. Hun kommer snart ut nå.

Men jeg rekker det. En rask titt.

Er det en melding fra denne Andreas? Jeg trenger sårt en spiker til denne kisten som er forholdet vårt.

Jeg går målrettet bort til mobilen, tar den ikke opp, men trykker på hjem-knappen og displayet lyser mot meg.

I motsetning til boken jeg forsøkte lese, er ikke dette bare bokstaver. Det er ord. Ord som sammen gir mening uten at jeg trenger lese hele meldingen.

 **A** _ **ndreas**  
Jeg kan ikke vente til du er hjemme med å få vite det. Jeg tenker ikke på annet. Klarer ikke konse og_ ….

  
Det er så mange følelser jeg kunne ha følt nå. Svik, sinne, sorg. De følelsene er nok kanskje et sted langt inni meg. Men det er en sterk følelse som overskygger alle andre følelser; lettelse.

Jeg kaster et blikk bort på kofferten og blir glad jeg ikke hørte på maset til Sonja om å ta ut av klærne. Jeg vet hva jeg må gjøre.

 

Selv om jeg jo vet at hun er ferdig i dusjen, så skvetter jeg likevel når jeg hører baderomsdøren åpne seg. Jeg tar et langt steg tilbake, vekk fra skrivepulten og mobilen.

Sonja står med håret vått og strøket tilbake fra det spørrende ansiktet. Jeg stirrer alvorlig på henne.

“Hva er det?”

“Tror du har fått melding.” Jeg forsøker å høres både spiss og spydig ut. Klar for konfrontasjon. Klar for å få dette overstått.

  
“Det er sikkert Emma,” sier hun fort og rasker til seg mobilen med en fuktig hånd.

“Emma?” spør jeg forundret og glemmer helt konfrontasjonen jeg var på vei inn i. “Utvekslet dere numre?”

“Ja, vi snakket om å finne på noe i lag i kveld,” svarer hun og løfter opp mobilen.

Pupillene utvider seg og leppene glir litt fra hverandre når hun ser på skjermen. Hun slipper mobilen raskt ned igjen på skrivepulten igjen, som om den var plutselig blitt glovarm og vond å holde på.

Hun strammer seg opp og skyter haken frem. Ser rett på meg.

 

“Er det så rart da? At hun fikk nummeret mitt?”  
  
“Trodde bare ikke at dere to hadde så mye til felles. Hun er jo mye yngre enn deg.”

“Ja, hun er jo det, men syns du ikke at hun virket ganske moden for alderen?”

“Joda. Men, altså...skal vi møte dem i kveld da?” spør jeg og lurer på hvor merkbar håpet i stemmen min er.

“Jeg sa vi skulle gi en lyd. Om du vil? Men du liker jo å henge med han der Isak, gjør du ikke?”

“Jo, vi kan godt det,” sier jeg, forsøker undertrykke iveren i stemmen min.

Alle tankene om å ta et oppgjør om tekstmeldingen og forholdet vårt, legges rett på is. Ikke bare på is. Jeg lukker lokket på fryseboksen igjen med et smell.

 

En mulighet til å se Isak igjen snart er verdt all verdens utsettelse av det uunngåelige.

Om vi krangler nå, så ender vi jo opp med å ikke være med hverandre. Og ender vi opp med å ikke være med hverandre, så kan jeg ende opp med å ikke få vært med Isak heller. Den sjansen kan jeg ikke ta.

Ikke når alle fiber i kroppen lengter etter han så mye at det gjør fysisk vondt.

 

  
Sonja glir ned på krakken ved skrivepulten.

“Du vet hun moren? Birgitte?” sier hun og begynner å tørke håret med det tykke håndkleet. “Vet du hva hun jobber med nå? Hun er faktisk sånn PR-agent for et modellbyrå i Oslo, TFM models. Har ikke hørt så mye om de, men de er visst ganske store med kontor i utlandet og sånn.”

“Birgit,” retter jeg henne. “Men er du så opptatt av sånne modellgreier da?”

Hun slipper armene ned som om at hun er blitt trøtt i overarmene av å presse håndduken rundt håret og kikker på meg i speilet.

“Ja, du vet jo at jeg har snakket om å kanskje begynne studere noe med design og mote og sånn? Men da har jeg tenkt litt at kanskje jeg kunne forsøkt meg som modell. Få en fot innenfor bransjen på den måten liksom? Emma sa jeg definitivt kunne ha passet som modell.”

“Skal du bruke Emma for å få innpass hos morens modellbyrå?”

“Herregud. Du må jo alltid snu alt så negativt! Jeg sier jo bare det at det ikke skader å være litt hyggelig med folk og skaffe seg kontakter. Jeg synes jo Emma er ganske okey uansett faktisk.”

Jeg hadde ikke fulgt med på samtalen til Birgit og Sonja under lunsjen, men dette forklarer hvorfor Sonja plutselig ble så hyggelig med Emma.

Jeg kunne ikke brydd meg mindre om motivene til Sonja. Det eneste som betyr noe, er at jeg får se Isak igjen om bare noen timer.

_Nedtelling av minuttene kan begynne._

 

 

.


	24. Ting går rett vei

  
Rundt oss er det tettpakket av turister ved rustikke trebord som står i stil til det slitte eikegulvet. Stedet skiller seg på ingen måte ut fra alle de andre restaurantene her i gaten bak hotellet. En særegen lukt, en blanding av gammelt øl, fisk og en svak eim av fuktighet, henger tungt i luften.

Siden vi er en stor gruppe måtte vi ta til takke med et langbord rett ved inngangen, tett på den travle gaten.

Den eneste som ser ut til å være storfornøyd med bordet er Lea som nå har god utsikt til å kunne glo uforstyrret på alle forbipasserende.

“Lea, du må ikke stirre sånn på folk,” sier Stein. Lea ser likegyldig bort på han, før hun retter blikket tilbake på folkene som passerer oss i gaten.

“Ingen som bryr seg om det, Stein. Barn i den alderen er nysgjerrig. Sånn er det bare,” kommenterer Birgit før hun fortsetter praten med Sonja som har plassert seg strategisk i siden av henne. Sonja nikker ivrig og ler overdrevent i tide og utide. Fake fake fake.

 

  
Jeg skotter bort på Isak som sitter et godt stykke bortenfor meg på langbordet. Vi har bare fått sendt hverandre små smil og blikk hittil i kveld. Ingen av oss har kommet på noe å si over bordet til hverandre.

Jeg titter ned på den halvspiste pizzaen foran han. Han bestilte en pizza for å dele den med Lea. Over halvparten ligger igjen på tallerken. Jeg har fått med meg at Lea er småspist, men legger merke til at Isak ikke har spist noe særlig han heller.

Endelig en unnskyldning for å si noe.

“Var ikke pizzaen god?” spør jeg og nikker mot den halvspiste maten. Jeg innser at spørsmålet muligens virker litt krampaktig kontaktsøkende, men jeg bryr meg ikke. Noe må jeg si til han. Jeg trenger å høre stemmen hans.

“Lea liker ikke kjøtt på pizzaen, så den smakte litt lite,” svarer han med et smil.

“Jeg er en sånn omvendt vegetarianer jeg,” sier Stein og veiver med gaffelen opp i ansiktet mitt. “Jeg spiser ikke med mindre det er noe med kjøtt.“

“Hvorfor bestilte du ikke med kjøtt, så kunne Lea bare ha plukket det av?” spør Emma.

“Du skjønner, da hadde hun sagt det smakte kjøtt av pizzaen,” svarer Isak.

“Ja, det stemmer nok det,” bekrefter Stein og ser deretter på meg. “Hun kan være litt håpløs med mat. Får hun nesten aldri til å spise noe.”

“Ne-hei!” utbryter Lea indignert. Hun har løsrevet seg fra å stirre på omgivelsene og har nå registrert at hun blir snakket om.

“Men kresen kan jeg også være. Alle har jo forskjellig smak,” sier jeg til Lea. Hun nikker tilfreds og rekker tunge til Isak.

“Hvorfor geiper du til meg da?” spør han overrasket og ler. “Jeg har ikke sagt noe en gang!”

Lea trekker på skuldrene, og sender broren et rampete smil.

 

“Excuse me?” Emma stopper en kvinnelig servitør som er på vei forbi oss. Hun er veldig blek og veldig tynn, så hun spiser tydeligvis ikke så ofte på restauranten hun jobber på.

Emma spør hvor toalettet er og den spinkle servitøren peker på et treskilt med WC som henger på en vegg på den andre siden av gaten.

“Herregud, toalettet er i en bakgate tvers over gaten!” sier Emma rystet og ser på Isak. “Gidd du følge meg? Synes det er litt creepy å gå dit alene.”

“Klart du ikke skal gå alene. Isak blir med som livvakt han. Ikke at han har så mye å stille opp med, men han kan sikkert rope på hjelp veldig høyt,” ler Stein og rister Isak med en hånd rundt bicepsen hans for å poengtere hvor lite muskler han synes Isak har.

Isak himler med øynene, men jeg får lyst til å slå knyttneven i bordet. Rope til Stein at Isak har en helt perfekt fysikk.

  
Jeg ser for meg hvordan alle rundt bordet hadde sett på meg med oppskutte øyne om jeg hadde fortalt min mening om kroppen til Isak. Ser for meg hvordan munnene deres hadde falt åpen om jeg sa at han har den vakreste overkroppen jeg noengang har sett. At den harde, flate magen hans er så perfekt at alt jeg vil er å stryke fingrene nedover den, kysse hele brystkassen og la tungen gli over de mørkerosa brystvortene hans.

  
Jeg blir dradd ut av dagdrømmeriet mitt når Stein dulter meg i armen.

“Se på de to,” sier han og nikker mot Isak og Emma som krysser gaten i lag. Emma har hektet armen sin i hans. Passiviteten i Isak sitt kroppsspråk gjør meg lettet.

“Ganske så pent par, eller hva?”

Jeg aner ikke hva jeg skal svare til det, så jeg bare nikker raskt.

“Du vet, jeg må si at jeg er ganske lettet over at de har funnet tonen. Isak har alltid vært litt sånn… hva skal jeg si, sårbar? Veldig følsom av seg. Når han var liten begynte han å gråte av ingenting. Har forgjeves forsøkt å få han interessert i litt sånn, maskuline ting som fotball og sånn, ja, du vet, “manne han litt opp” om du skjønner.”

Jeg kjenner blodet bruse. Stakkars Isak. Har sikkert aldri følt seg god nok i farens øyne.

“Nei, det skjønner jeg egentlig ikke.”

“Jo, men altså, ta deg for eksempel. Du virker jo veldig staut og selvsikker. Nå har jo du Sonja, men du kunne sikkert fått hvilken som helst dame du ville hvis ikke. Isak derimot, nei, har vært litt bekymret altså… Men nå ser det heldigvis ut som at ting går rett vei.”

“Bekymret?”

“Jeg tror det Stein prøver å si er at han er lettet over at Isak ikke spiller for det andre laget for å si det sånn. Er det ikke det du mener?” skyter Birgit inn med et glis, som om det hele er kjempemorsomt.

“Nei, eller jo...Du vet jo aldri i dagens samfunn med alt det fokuset som er på sånne ting,” sier Stein brydd, som om bare tanken gjør han flau.

 

“Husker du når han begynte å gråte fordi Emma forsøkte å kysse han? Guri, det var morsomt,” sier Birgit og legger en knyttneve opp til munnen som om hun prøver å kvele et fnis, men latteren bryter løs med et snøft. “De kan ikke ha vært mer enn rundt fire-fem? Isak sa at han allerede hadde en kjæreste i barnehagen. En som het Olai!”

Birgit kaster hodet bakover og ler en trillende latter.

“Fy faen. Jeg husker jeg ble skikkelig stressa da,” flirer Stein og tar seg en stor slurk av ølen.

“Jeg synes ikke det er veldig morsomt,” sier jeg alvorlig og kjenner hånden til Sonja stramme seg rundt låret mitt. Hun sender meg et iskaldt, advarende blikk som jeg overser helt.

Hun vet hva jeg føler om dette og hun er nå livredd for at jeg skal skape dårlig stemning. Hun vet godt hvor provosert jeg er blitt nå, fordi hun vet alt om meg.

Allerede med en gang vi ble sammen, fortalte jeg hun at jeg hadde vært sammen med henne uansett om hun var en gutt eller jente. Først hadde hun syntes det var det mest romantiske hun hadde hørt, men etter hvert hadde hun grublet litt mer over det. Ville vite om jeg fantaserte om å ligge med gutter. Jeg sa at jeg bare tenkte på henne, men at jeg hadde fantasert om både gutter og jenter om vi ikke var sammen.

Hun lot det være med det, men innimellom dukker tema opp. Sånn som nå.

“Hva mener du?” Stein stirrer forundret på meg. Venter på at jeg skal si noe mer.

Sonja sitt grep strammer seg enda hardere om låret mitt, men jeg er nå på god vei til å fortelle Stein at han høres ut som en intolerant, homofob drittfar.

Akkurat da hører jeg en høy stemme bak meg som jeg kjenner igjen med en gang.

“Det var det jeg visste at denne her øya ikke var så stor. Der har vi jo flykompisen min også!”

 

 

 

 


	25. Nå gjør vi det sånn

 

 

Heine ser ned på meg med et så bredt og vennlig smil at det er helt umulig å ikke smile tilbake og glemme at det var sekunder fra å bli sykt dårlig stemning her.

Når jeg rekker frem hånden for å hilse, så folder han begge sine hender rundt min i et varmt grep.  


Han ser på meg bak et par solbriller enda solen for lengst er gått ned. Det vil si, jeg tror i hvert fall at han ser på meg. Solbrillene har helt kullsvart glass som skjuler øynene.

Solbrillene passer med resten av antrekket; korte fargerike shorts og en fedora stråhatt, av den typen som henger til salgs på hvert eneste supermarket her. Det overrasker meg ikke at han er den type turist som går med samme antrekk på restaurant som på stranden. Hadde det vært noen andre så hadde jeg kanskje rynket litt på nesen av det, men med Heine er det annerledes. Han kjører charter-greien sin så gjennomført. Alt er lov liksom.  


“Kult å se deg igjen, mann! Står til?” spør han, før han slipper hånden min for å skyve de runde solbrillene litt lenger opp på nesen.  
  
“Alt chill her. Med deg da?”

Heine skal til å svare, men så åpner han munnen på vidt gap.  
  
“Neimen jøsses, hvem er denne nydelige damen da?”

Sonja smiler beskjedent ned i duken og skyver håret bak øret.

Smilet falmer forøvrig fort da Heine tar av seg hatten, holder den til brystet som en gentleman, bøyer seg ned og strekker ut hånden sin mot Lea.  


Brilleglasset gjør det virkelig vanskelig å se hvor han egentlig ser. Med stram kjeve tar Sonja seg en slurk av vannet sitt, ser vekk og forsøker late som ingenting. 

 

Lea tar i mot hånden hans, mens hun sier navnet sitt med et beskjedent smil og nedsenket hodet. Litt utypisk reservert av henne, men å bli flau av komplimenter er jo ikke en uvanlig reaksjon.

“Lea...” han smaker litt på navnet. ”For et pent navn. Jeg heter Heine. Det er enkelt å huske. Det er bare til å huske på hva du skal si når du møter meg.”

“Hæ? Hva skal jeg si da?” Hun ser opp på han og rynker på nesen.

“Du skal si hei, ikke sant? Lett å huske. Hei, Heine.”

“Hei hei, Heine!” fniser Lea.

   
  
Stein og Birgit sitter tause og stirrer opp på han. Det legger han merke til og løfter hånden i en stor sirkelbevegelse til dem.

“Ja, jeg er da altså Heine. Hyggelig å hilse på dere.”  
  


“Hei hei, Heine!” gjentar Lea og ler høyt. Hun syntes visst den huskeregelen var fryktelig morsom.

 

Heine ser ut til å skulle begynne på en runde med håndhilsing, men øyenbrynene spretter opp over kanten av solbrillene når han får øye på Isak som kommer gående med Emma hakk i hel.  
  


 

“Neimen, hva er sjangsen for det! Der har vi flykompis nr 2 jo!” utbryter Heine.

Han vifter med hatten med stor entusiasme. Isak svarer med et litt dempet vink, men har et lunt smil om munnen.

Når Isak er fremme ved bordet, blir han dunket hardt og kameratslig i ryggen. Isak sender meg et raskt, forundret blikk. _Der var han fyren der igjen ja._

Jeg smiler tilbake og hever øyenbrynene litt. _Ja, morsomt det vel?_

Jeg sverger på at jeg kan se at han nikker litt, som om han er enig og faktisk hørte meg. Begynner nesten å tro denne telepatigreien ikke bare er i hodet mitt.  
  


  
Heine retter på solbrillene nok en gang. De ser virkelig ikke ut til å passe ordentlig. De glir stadig ned på nesen slik at han må skyve dem opp igjen med pekefingeren, men så begynner de straks å gli nedover neseryggen igjen.  
  
  
Når Isak setter seg ned sammen med Emma ved bordet, ser Heine forbauset på Isak og deretter på meg.

“Er dere her i lag?”

“Vi havnet på samme hotell ja,” forklarer jeg.

  
“Hvordan kjenner dere hverandre?” spør Emma med månerunde øyne og legger hånden sin over Isaks hardt knyttede høyrehånd. Isak trekker hånden raskt til seg og klør seg i nakken.  


Jeg blir så lettet over at han ikke lot hånden ligge, at jeg ikke kan la vær å smile litt diskret for meg selv. Jeg har selv flyttet hånden vekk fra Sonja etter hun har forsøkt å holde den et par ganger i kveld.

  
“Vi er rad 13,” svarer Heine og nikker stolt ut i luften. Som om vi var en etablert forening med ervervet medlemskap.

“Fra flyet,” legger jeg oppklarende til, før jeg retter oppmerksomheten tilbake mot Heine. “Er du her aleine eller?”

“Ja, akkurat nå så. Er egentlig her nede med kompisen min, Trygve. Jeg trodde han var et safe valg av reisefølge og at vi to skulle få det dritfett her nede. I studietida i Bodø var det nemlig ingen som kunne feste sånn som meg og Trygve. Her snakker vi karskshotting og headbanging hele natta gjennom.”

Han trekker pusten tungt og oppgitt før han fortsetter.  
  
“Men ingenting er som det var under mørketida i nord på nittitallet. Trygve ligger på hotellrommet med uggen mage, soleksem og hjemlengsel etter kidza.”

 

“Det var synd da,“ sier jeg, men kan ikke la vær å smile av det tragiske reisefølget hans. ”Du er velkommen til å slå deg ned her med oss om du vil? Vi er ferdig å spise, men tror vi blir sittende litt til for en dessert.”

Jeg ser bort på Sonja. “Snakket ikke du om at du ville ha dessert?”

Munnen hennes blir smal før hun svarer. “Bare om noen andre skulle ha.”

Jeg får en følelse av at hun ikke setter pris på at jeg inviterer Heine til å sette seg. Førsteinntrykket for hennes del startet jo ikke så bra med at hun ble totalt oversett til fordel for Lea.

  
“Ja jøsses, vi sitter nå her en stund til. Slå deg ned!” sier Stein og slår ut hånden mot en ledig stol ved enden av bordet. “Alle har vel plass til litt dessert?”

“Takk! Jeg har ikke akkurat noe problemer med plassmangel jeg i hvert fall,” sier han og klapper seg på magen før han setter seg ned i siden av Emma og Isak.

 

  
Lenge før dessertene er ferdigspist, har Heine rukket å bli bordets midtpunkt. Han lirer av seg den ene anekdoten etter den andre. På ett tidspunkt ler Birgitt så mye at smulene fra eplekaken hennes spruter ut av munnen. Til og med Sonja lo ganske høyt av en av Heines kommentarer.  


En som plutselig ikke synes at noe som helst er morsomt lenger, er Lea. Hun gikk fra å være storfornøyd med å få låne Heine sin hatt, til å plutselig kaste den på gulvet. Hun begynte deretter å gråte, uten å ville si hvorfor.  


Nå sitter hun på fanget til storebroren og klamrer seg til han, med det tårevåte ansiktet begravd i nakkegropen hans. Isak konkluderer med at hun sikkert er trøtt og burde ha lagt seg.  


“Jeg får vel gå tilbake til hotellet å legge meg med hun,” sier han.

“Å nei, må du det allerede da?” spør Emma og stikker underleppen furtent ut. Hun ser ganske latterlig ut, men jeg må ta meg selv i å passe på at jeg ikke sitter med akkurat det samme uttrykket selv nå. Jeg vil absolutt ikke at Isak skal gå.

“Ja, for jeg antar at du vil sitte litt til, pappa,” spør han Stein med et resignert tonefall som gjør det tydelig at han allerede vet svaret på det.

“Ja...nei, vet ikke helt. Hva er klokken da?” spør Stein ut i luften til hvem som helst rundt bordet som gidder å sjekke. Men før noen rekker å svare, vifter Heine med pekefingeren mot han.

“Det er du som er far til Lea?”

“Eh, ja?” svarer Stein med et litt forundret uttrykk.

“Okei. Trodde jo det, men vi hoppet jo over presentasjonsrunden. Men uansett, kan jeg få komme med et forslag? Eller et lite ønske rettere sagt?” spør han retorisk og skyver solbrillene opp på hodet, noe han et burde gjort for lenge siden.

“Jeg synes dette var grådig kjekt og jeg er ærlig talt ikke klar for sengen enda. Så dersom du ikke har noe imot det, Stein, så hadde det vært utrolig kult om Rad 13 kunne stikke å ta seg et slag biljard rett her borte.” Han peker med tommelen bak seg over skulderen og flytter blikket over på Isak. “Ja, hvis du har lyst da, Isak.”

Isak stirrer overrasket tilbake på han. Han gløtter usikkert bort på faren og så fester blikket seg på meg.

  
Si ja! Vær så snill si ja.  


“Biljard er fett det altså, men…” begynner han.

“Bra!” avbryter Heine og klapper sammen hendene som om saken er oppe og avgjort.  
  
Stein blir sittende å måpe helt til Birgit dytter i han.

“Du, det er vel greit for deg at Isak får være litt lenger våken i kveld? Han måtte jo legge seg så tidlig i går. Nå er det din tur vel,” sier Birgit med en såpass bestemt stemme at Stein ikke noe annet valg enn å mumle at det er greit.

  
  
Så snur Heine seg mot meg. “Du er med du, Even? En liten runde biljard med gutta?”  
  
Jeg nikker ivrig og kjenner nesten at det svir i nakken der øynene til Sonja borer seg inn i meg. Heine ser ut til å oppfatte det strenge blikket hennes og skynder seg å legge til at jentene også selvsagt er velkommen om de vil.

“Jeg vet ikke helt, Even. Hadde egentlig bare hatt lyst at vi gikk tilbake til hotellet nå jeg. Føler meg faktisk ikke helt i form.”

“Da foreslår jeg at du bare går tilbake til hotellet og hviler deg. Du liker jo ikke billjard en gang. Jeg blir med Heine en liten tur,” sier jeg uten å bry meg en kalori om sinnet som jeg vet bobler opp i henne nå.

  
“Jeg blir ikke så lenge,” avslutter jeg for å ikke høres altfor usympatisk ut overfor de andre rundt bordet.  
  
  
  
  
“Jeg blir gjerne med! Elsker biljard!” sier Emma entusiastisk.  
  
“Nei, vet du. Jeg er trøtt, så jeg tror det er best både meg og deg går tilbake til hotellet sammen med Sonja og Stein. Tror du ikke det?” sier Birgit til Emma, men tonefallet gjør det innlysende at det er langt ifra et spørsmål.

“Ja, men…”

“Ikke noe _men_. Nå gjør vi det sånn.”

Jeg er lettet over at Emma ikke protesterer mer, selv om jeg ser at hun har lyst til det. Det virker egentlig som at hun har veldig respekt for moren. Det tror jeg faktisk alle har.

Bak den sprudlende fasaden har Birgit nemlig en autoritet over seg som er vanskelig å sette fingeren på. Førsteinntrykket er jo at hun er en harmløs, lettbeint og godslig dame som ler av alt mulig. Men det er noe med de skarpe øynene hennes som gjør henne vanskelig å motsi. Som om veien fra latter til sinne er kort.

  
  
  
“Da blir det gutta boys som skal shoot some pool!” gliser Heine fornøyd før blikket lander på tallerken min. ”Før vi går. Skal du ikke ha resten?”

“Bare forsyn deg,” ler jeg og skubber bort min halvspiste ostekake til han.

Så ser jeg på Isak, som ser på meg. Vi smiler forsiktig til hverandre, nesten som en bekreftelse på at dette bare er begynnelsen på kvelden. _Denne kvelden er vår._

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Så da ble det godstemning med Heine, fremfor oppvaskprat som en god del av dere etterlyste… Men dette er ikke siste kapittel. Mye kan skje. MEN det er dessverre siste kapittel på en stund...
> 
> Tar nemlig langhelg og reiser litt langt vekk. Og får nok ikke skrevet noe særlig mer før jeg drar. Må pakke og sånn. Sorry!
> 
> Men lover dere en fin guttekveld så snart jeg er tilbake til uken igjen. Håper dere synes dette er spennende nok til at den er verdt å vente på...
> 
> Tusen takk til alle som holder motivasjonen min oppe med engasjement. Ikke brenn inne med tanker eller ønsker om kvelden som venter oss. Dere inspirerer sånn! Eksempel: Heine var faktisk ikke med i min opprinnelige plan, but there you go… all makt i denne sal? Eller noe sånt… :)


	26. Flaks

"Det var så jæft at dere ville bli med!” Heine leder vei så raskt som de korte beina kan bære ham. Meg og Isak går på hver vår side av han og forsøker holde følge med kappgangen hans. Jeg aner ikke hva jæft betyr, men det store gliset gjør det i hvert fall tydelig at det er noe positivt.

  
Vi haster forbi utallige barer, salgsbuer og spisesteder som ligger på rekke og rad langs begge sider av gaten. Glorette neonskilt i alle farger og fasonger lyser opp i kveldsmørket og fyller hvert eneste skyggefulle gatehjørne med kunstig lys.

Fra utebarene vibrerer musikk som blander seg med støyen fra folk, mopeder og utålmodige taxier.

Turister beveger seg mot oss i en endeløs strøm på det smale fortauet. De passerer så nærme at svettelukt, parfyme og stekt mat sloss om oppmerksomheten. Jeg måtte kaste fra meg røyken etter et par trekk i sted for å unngå å få sigarettglo på dem som presser seg forbi.

 

“Men det var vel greit å få slippe litt unna også?” spør Heine. Siden han ikke snur hodet mot noen av oss, så forsvinner nesten spørsmålet i folkestrømmen. Det er uklart hvem av oss som spørsmålet egentlig er rettet mot, men Isak er den som responderer;

“Slippe unna?”

“Ja? Altså, klengete kvinnfolk er jeg ikke direkte plaget med selv, men virker jo som at det kan være litt slitsomt.”

“Du tenker på Emma?” Isak slipper ut en liten latter. ”Overlever det ass.”

“Ja, brunetten. Men også den blondinen din,” sier han og snur hodet mot meg. “Virket som om du trengte en liten pustepause du også.”

Det er visst ikke mye som unnslipper Heine sine observante øyne. Jeg forstår egentlig ikke hvordan han kan ha konkludert med noe av dette kun etter en time i lag med oss.

“Du kan ha rett i det,” sier jeg og lar sidesynet lete etter en reaksjon i ansiktet til Isak. Han kaster et lynraskt blikk bort på meg. For raskt til at jeg rekker å tolke det.

 

  
“Nok om det!” Heine klapper hendene sammen og gnir håndflatene mot hverandre. “No woman, no cry. Nå gjenstår det bare finne et sted med biljard.”

“Jeg trodde du visste om et sted rett borti gaten?” sier jeg overrasket.

“Sa jeg det? Jeg trodde i så fall bare det.” Han retter på hatten og ser ned på armbåndsuret sitt. “Faen, all denne letingen har gjort meg tørst.”

Meg og Isak får blikkkontakt bak ryggen til Heine og deler et oppgitt smil _. Skal du eller jeg si noe?_

_Jeg får ta det jeg._

  
“Ehh...Vi har bare gått i noen minutter?”

Heine ignorerer fullstendig kommentaren min.

Til å være en fyr som får med seg alt av skjulte signaler og stemningen rundt seg, har han en forbausende evne til å lukke ørene totalt.

 

  
Jeg krasjer inn i ryggen hans idet han plutselig bråstopper.

“Hysj! Hør!” Han holder pekefingeren opp til øret og skakker litt på hodet. Vi blir stående midt på fortauet og se spørrende på han.

Isak må ta et skritt utenfor fortauskanten når en kvinne med barnevogn forsøker å komme seg forbi oss. Det slår meg at det er få andre steder enn i syden du ser folk trille rundt på sovende tre-åringer klokken ti om kvelden.

“Høre? Hva da?” spør jeg og forsøker lytte til hva det er Heine hører.

Det kommer et brøl fra en bar vi nettopp passerte, der det hang storskjerm på veggen. Et fotballag har tydeligvis akkurat scoret. Annet enn det, er det ingen lyder som skiller seg særskilt ut i virvaret av folk, dunkende rytmer og trafikk.

 

“Den sangen da! Her må vi bare inn!” Som for å stake ut retningen, strekker han ut armen mot baren litt lenger bortenfor oss og går målrettet samme retning, mot inngangen. Meg og Isak følger etter hakk i hel.

 

  
Først når vi har kommet oss inn fra gaten klarer jeg å skille sangen fra alle de andre lydene. Musikken blåser ut fra store høyttalere på gulvet.

“Dire straits, Money for nothing. Dette er den feteste sangen noen gang laget!” roper Heine over musikken som er så høy at det føles som om gulvet vibrerer, men ingen av gjestene ser ut til å bry seg noe særlig om det.

Ikke at det er så mange av dem. Ved bardisken som er formet som en hestesko, sitter det en liten jentegjeng og prater entusiastisk med den unge bartenderen. De ler høyt og klirrer med glassene. De tar ikke notis av oss tre som nå står midt i lokalet.

Langs veggen er det mørke solide trebord og benker. Hele baren virker ganske dyster og den merkelige stanken av kloakk og doven øl gjør den ikke mer innbydende.

  
“Dæven, har du sett! Her har de jo faktisk biljard også jo! Snakk om flaks,” roper Heine og peker mot hjørnet av lokalet. Der står et biljardbord foran et par spilleautomater.

“Jeg stikker og fikser noen øl til oss! Spiller vi turnering to og to? Last winner standing?” Han venter ikke på svar, så vi blir stående og se etter han gå med raske skritt frem til baren.

 

Jeg snur meg mot Isak. Lener meg tettere på han for å slippe rope så høyt.

“Vil du spille først mot Heine?”

Isak tar seg til nakken og ser vekk. “Vet ikke helt. Tror jeg står over ass. Har ikke spilt før.”

Det overrasker meg at han ikke har spilt før, siden han sa at biljard var fett når Heine spurte. Et lite gnist av håp tennes når jeg tenker at han var ivrig etter å være med meg? Eller så var det bare for å slippe å legge seg tidlig. Jeg bør vel ikke lese for mye i det.

“Null problem. Jeg kan vise deg. Det er lett. Jeg foreslår at vi to kan være på lag og så gruser vi Heine sammen. Okey?”

Et lite lettet smil lyser opp i øynene hans. “Greit. Jeg kan jo bare prøve en gang, så får heller du overta.”

“Nei, vi to blir et bra team. Bare vent å se."

 

 

 


	27. På første forsøk

 

  
Musikken har skiftet til noe myk lavtempo elektronika, så det er heldigvis mulig å høre hverandre uten å måtte heve stemmen. Jeg skotter bort på Heine som står i baren. Han ser ut til å være i en ivrig diskusjon med bartenderen, forsøker sikkert å overtale han til å sette på noe mer av Dire Straits.

Oppmerksomheten min vender fort tilbake til Isak igjen. Jeg vil ikke kaste bort et eneste sekund vi får alene i lag.

 

“Da kan du prøve å få nedi den røde der,” sier jeg og peker på en kule mens jeg rekker han biljardkøen.

Fingrene våre streifer borti hverandre når han griper køen og sender en iling ned i magen. Han løftet litt på den, som for å kjenne hvor tung den er.  
  
  
Så bøyer han seg over bordet. De lange, slanke fingrene former en bro for køen, slik jeg nettopp viste han.

“Sånn?” spør han meg og ser opp på meg med usikkerhet i blikket.

“Ja, perfekt. Bare litt lenger frem med hånden.”

Jeg griper forsiktig rundt hånden hans som støtter biljardkøen og skyver den lengre fremover på den grønne filten slik den når det smaleste partiet på køen. “Omtrent hit. Da blir skuddet mer beint.”

Det kjennes som at varmen fra huden hans brenner hånden min. Jeg stryker langs fingrene hans i de jeg trekker meg langsomt vekk.

“Så må du sikte litt under midten nede på kulen når du skyter. Ikke for hardt, men ikke for svakt heller.”

 

Han ser bedårende konsentrert ut når han sikter seg inn på kulen med det ene øye lukket.

Jeg tar et steg bakover og klarer da ikke å stoppe blikket mitt fra å gli nedover til den faste baken, hvor musklene spenner seg under den beige halvlange bomullskortbuksen.

 

Et høyt klinkt drar meg ut av stirringen. Isak har truffet kulen knallhardt og den danser bortover biljardbordet, bommer totalt på den røde nieren og smeller hardt i kanten før den triller inn mot midten. Isak senker hodet ned mellom de utstrakte armene og banner lavt.

Denne posituren gir meg en gylden anledning til å stryke han trøstende over skulderen. Jeg kjenner konturen av ryggen gjennom den tynne skjorten. Det får meg til å føre hånden videre ned, over de spisse skulderbladene, nedover ryggsøylen. Det føles helt fantastisk og når jeg nærmer meg korsryggen innser jeg at dette begynner å minne mer om kjærtegn, enn kameratslig trøst.

Det er ingenting kameratslig med trangen jeg kjemper mot nå. Trangen til å ville bevege hånden videre rundt livet, stryke fingrene nedover den harde, flate magen hans, og sakte la hånden gli enda lenger ned.

Jeg rykker hånden til meg.

Faen. Jeg trenger å ta meg sammen, og Isak må slutte å stå bøyd på den måten.

Han retter seg akkurat opp i tide før dongerishortsen min blir for trang.

  
“Tror jeg overlater spillingen til deg ass,” sier han oppgitt og gir fra seg køen til meg.

“Serr? Hør her, alle feilberegner kraften på det aller første skuddet,” sier jeg og ler litt. “Du må liksom forsøke et par ganger før du får feelingen på det.”

Han begynner å rette på capsen, men løfter den i stedet av for å skyve det blonde håret på plass under den. Selv om jeg elsker det bølgete håret hans, så er han helt vilt skjønn med capsen bak frem også.

“Nei, drit i det. Jeg ser bare på heller,” sier han kort.

“Du kan ikke gi opp på første forsøk!” sier jeg og plasserer den hvite kulen på plass igjen. Jeg forsøker å gi han biljardkøen tilbake, men han gjør ingen tegn til å ville ta imot den. Han står med armene i kors og ser på meg med et passivt blikk.

  
Jeg ler. “Er du sur?”

“Neiii?” sier han ordentlig oppgitt og det får meg til å le enda mer.

“Du ble skikkelig sur nå du!” ler jeg og får en unnskyldning til å berøre magen hans, kamuflert som ertende stikking med pekefingeren.

Han veiver hånden min vekk, men den ene munnviken hans trekker seg opp og det er tydelig at han forsøker å undertrykke et smil. “Nei, men jeg blir det snart om du ikke kutter ut.”

“Fy faen, du er sjukt søt når du furter. Du vet det sant?”

  
Isak ser ned. Idet jeg holder på å bli stresset av mine egne ord, oppdager jeg at et lite smil presser seg frem på leppene hans.

Han løfter hodet og myser mot meg med studerende øyne. En dyp fure legger seg over pannen hans og matcher det skjeve smilet. Det ser ikke ut som at han helt klarer å tro på det jeg nettopp sa. _Synes du virkelig at jeg er søt?_

  
Blikkene våre forblir i den andres akkurat lenge nok til at stemningen holder på å bli klein. Det er Isak som viker blikket først, men det er jeg som bryter stillheten.

 

“Kom igjen. Du må prøve en gang til.” Jeg rekker frem køen mot han nok en gang.

“Det er ikke noe vits,” sier han og puster tungt ut gjennom munnen. “Jeg rekker ikke bli brukbar i dette her før Heine kommer tilbake og jeg gidder ikke drite meg ut mer.”

 

Jeg løfter blikket og ser bort i baren etter Heine. Han har vært vekke lenge nå, og når jeg får øye på han forstår jeg hvorfor. Det er ikke lenger bartenderen han prater med. Han har tatt plass på barkrakken i siden av jentegjengen og gestikulerer engasjert til dem med animerte armbevegelser.

“Si ikke det. Ser ikke ut som at Heine har tenkt å joine oss med det første,” smiler jeg og nikker mot baren.

Isak snur seg rundt og rister på hodet når han får øye på Heine.

“Heine ass," smiler han, varmt og mildt. Men mitt smil har bleknet av en tanke som trenger seg på. Tenk om jeg aldri får se det smilet igjen når denne uken er over? 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Så slowburn at jeg kan vente meg brannmenn på døra på grunn av tørrkoking. I know. Jeg gjør det IKKE for å være irriterende altså. Håper dere ikke mister tålmodigheten med meg. 
> 
> Kudos og kommentarer er drivstoff til skrivelysten. Tusen takk fine folk. :)


	28. Lykken

"Nei, faen heller. Nå gidder jeg virkelig ikke mer,” Isak slipper køen ned på biljardbordet med et smell.

Jeg klarte å overtale han til å gjøre tre forsøk til. Tre forsøk, så lovet jeg slutte å mase på han. Dette er hans andre forsøk og han er virkelig ikke blitt noe bedre.

“Du, det der var jo faktisk mye bedre enn i sted,” lyver jeg. “Fremdeles bare litt for hardt. Prøv en gang til.”

Jeg plukker opp køen og rekker den mot han, en bevegelse som begynner å bli altfor velkjent denne kvelden.

“Nei, gidder ikke,” sier han.

“Du, tre ganger. Det var avtalen.”

“Hva da ‘avtale’? Det var jo bare noe du sa.”

Jeg smiler og ser at han ikke klarer opprettholde masken. Han smiler skjevt, men forsøker å skjule det med å se litt vekk.

 

Det er liksom blitt en greie. Vi har fått våre roller. Han skal være vrang, jeg skal være masete. Det er spillereglene nå. Det gir oss en dynamikk i lag som jeg elsker.

 

  
“La oss prøve en ting. Hvis jeg holder køen med deg og skyter, så kjenner du hvor lite kraft du egentlig trenger å bruke.”

“Hva mener du?”

“Gjør deg klar til å skyte en gang til, så skal jeg vise deg.”

  
Han himler litt med øynene og griper køen med en slapp hånd. Når han har bøyd seg over bordet og sikter på den hvite køballen, så løfter han blikket spørrende mot meg.

Jeg stiller meg tett inntil siden av ham, halveis bak han så kroppen min former seg mot baken hans. Jeg legger den ene armen rundt livet hans og griper den bakerste delen på køen. Den andre armen strekker jeg ut og vipper forstykket på køen litt nedover.

Vi er så tett at jeg kan kjenne duften av han. Jeg trekker inn den deilige lukten av solkremrester, saltvann, hårvoks og en mild krydderaktig lukt fra parfyme som er så svak at den nok er sånn som sitter igjen i skjorten.

Jeg kjenner hvordan Isak-duften påvirker meg, hvordan den synker ned i mellomgulvet og legger seg der. Jeg har lyst til å begrave nesen i den blottlagte huden foran meg, akkurat der hvor nakken går over i skulderen som forsvinner under skjorten. Vil legge leppene mine der, smake han.

Jeg må virkelig ta meg sammen for å konsentrere meg om det jeg skal.

 

  
“Nå bestemmer jeg styrken på slaget, du bare følger meg, greit?”

Han nikker og jeg skyver køen raskt fram og kulen treffer ballen helt perfekt. En blå femmer klinker ned i hjørnehullet.

“Det ser du! Du får det til!”

Jeg trekker meg unna fordi jeg må, ikke fordi jeg vil.

“Hæ? Det der var jo deg. Jeg gjorde jo ingenting,” protesterer han.

“Jo, det var du som siktet! Du har teknikken inne. Nå prøver du en gang til og forsøker å bruke den samme styrke som jeg hadde. ”

“Okei, da.”

Han strekker seg etter køballen, plasserer den midt på bordet og skyter. Denne gangen treffer han faktisk bra. Utrolig nok klarer han til og med få en ball nedi.

Han skyter øynene opp, tydelig litt overrasket over selv, før ansiktet glir over i en selvtilfreds mine. Han retter seg opp, skyter brystkassen litt stolt frem og holder hodet høyt hevet.

“Wow! Der ser du!” utroper jeg entusiastisk og mislykkes i å skjule overraskelsen min over at han klarte det.

Han trekker på skuldrene, men likegyldigheten er tydelig påtatt. Han ser faktisk så fornøyd ut med seg selv at det er umulig å ikke smile av han.

“Nå har du fortjent en øl ass. Tror ikke vi kan vente på at Heine skal komme tilbake til oss med dem,” sier jeg og kaster et blikk bort i baren der Heine fremdeles sitter i prat med jentegjengen.

Kvinnen i siden av han kaster hodet bakover og ler. Hun klasker håndflaten hardt på låret. Heine er i sitt ess som livlighetenes midtpunkt.

 

  
“Jeg kan stikke bort å kjøpe jeg. Du vil ha, sant?”

“Nei, tror det går greit.” Han stryker seg raskt over magen som for å kjenne etter. Det får meg til å tenke på hvor lite han spiste til middag. Han er sikkert sulten, ikke tørst.

Jeg skal til å spørre om han vil ha noe å spise, chips eller noe fra baren, men da vibrerer det fra baklommen hans. Han tar mobilen opp og rynker øyenbrynene mot skjermen.

  
Det minner meg på at jeg garantert har en melding eller to fra Sonja på min egen. Den ligger forøvrig på lydløs i baklommen og jeg har ikke tenkt å ta den opp før jeg må.

Isak puster oppgitt ut og stapper mobilen tilbake i lommen.

“Noe stress?” spør jeg.

“Nei, eller jo. Pappa maser så jævlig. Vil jeg skal komme tilbake til hotellet nå.”

“Okei? Sa du ikke tolv til han da?”

“Jo, men han sier han er trøtt og gidder ikke at jeg vekker han.”

“Skal vi stikke nå da?”

“Jeg burde det. Orker ikke at han blir så sur. Men du trenger ikke å gå du også altså. Du kan jo bli her med Heine om du vil.”

“Nei nei. Jeg følger deg. Rydd vekk her, så går jeg bare bort og sier til Heine at vi stikker.”

“Sikker?”

“Helt sikker.”

_Jeg ville gått herfra til månen med deg for faen. Vet du enda ikke hvor godt jeg liker deg?_

Isak nikker bare kort og begynner rydde sammen ballene i trekant-formen.

Telepatien vår funker visst ikke på lange setninger.

 

 

 

Jeg prikker Heine på skulderen og han snur seg rundt på barkrakken til meg.

“Vi stikker tilbake til hotellet.”

“Hæ, allerede?” sier han og måper som en fisk. “Jeg var akkurat tenkt meg bort til dere! Jeg ble bare litt distrahert av denne skjønne damen.”

Han slår ut med hånden mot kvinnen på barkrakken ved siden av.

Jeg kan ikke si meg helt enig i Heines beskrivelse. Han kan ha rett, men hvordan hun egentlig ser er ut skjult bak et tykt lag brunkrem og pudder. En tykk sotete strek rammer inn to alkoholblanke øyne, nedlesset med tung grønn øyenskygge. Øyenbrynene minner om tynne sprittusj streker.

“Du var då inni helvettes kjekk!” roper hun opp i ansiktet mitt på en bløt sørlandsdialekt som ikke passer i det hele tatt med det harde banneordet.

Venninnegjengen setter i en høylytt gapskratt som gjaller gjennom lokalet.

“Sigrid! Nå er det er sambuca-stopp på deg altså!” roper den ene av venninnene. Den oversminka kvinnen fniser.

Jeg smiler skjevt til dem og legger en hånd på skulderen til Heine. “Kos deg videre!”

Jeg snur meg for å gå, men blir stoppet av en arm i genseren.

“Vent litt, Even!” sier Heine før han snur seg til jentene for å unnskylde seg.

Han glir ned fra barstolen og drar meg med seg et par steg vekk fra bardisken.

“Du, jeg må bare si en ting,” begynner han.

Jeg kaster et blikk bort på Isak. Han er ferdig å rydde sammen, men driver å sikter på den hvite køballen enda. Øver seg litt. Fy faen så skjønn han er.

Jeg retter blikket mot Heine igjen og vet at jeg sikkert virker utålmodig.

“Jeg skal fatte meg i korthet. Jeg er en person som...får med meg ting. Du kan kalle meg høysensitiv. Det er en slags diagnose, men den er overtatt av hormonelle kvinner i midtlivskrisen som leser Märtha sine englebøker, men jeg er det. Sånn hundreprosent.”

“Okey?”

“Det er ikke så viktig. Det som er viktig er hva jeg har sett og hva jeg føler.”

“Okey?”

“Jeg har tre sambuca-shots innabords nå som gjør at jeg ikke bør si så mye mer enn det. Men bare vit at livet er kort. Jævlig kort. Lar du lykken slippe igjennom fingrene dine, så er det ikke sikkert du finner den igjen - ever.”

Jeg burde ledd av de pompøse ordene hans. Det er jo både svulstig og rart sagt. Men det er faktisk det mest ekte jeg noensinne har hørt.

“Takk,” mumler jeg stille før jeg blir dratt inn i en varm, klam og tett klem. Han rekker å hviske meg noe i øret før han slipper meg.

“Følg lykken, Even. Livet er nå.”

 

 

 


	29. Matro

 

Vi går bortover gaten, tilbake mot hotellet. Det er fremdeles et mylder av mennesker i gatene. Vi går tett på fortauet for å ikke ta opp for mye plass. Skuldren min gnisser stadig mot hans og armene våre streifer hverandre for hvert steg vi tar.

Jeg knytter neven for å tøyle trangen til å gripe hånden hans.

  
Ingen av oss sier noe. Alt jeg klarer å tenke på et ordene til Heine. Han hadde virkelig forstått at jeg ikke var lykkelig med Sonja, etter en time i lag med oss. Men hadde han faktisk også fått med seg hva jeg føler for Isak?

Uansett hva han mente med at ‘livet er nå’, så vet jeg ihvertfall jeg hva det betyr for meg nå. Det betyr at jeg må finne på en måte å få denne kvelden til å vare litt lenger på.

  
“Er du sulten? Du spiste jo nesten ingenting til middagen. Jeg vet om et sted oppi gaten fra hotellet der jeg tror de selger skikkelig digg kebab,” sier jeg.

“Hæ? Kebab?”

“Ja? Er vel ikke feil det? Eller her nede tror jeg de kaller det gyros eller noe sånt. Men på bildet så det faktisk helt ut som kebaben på Bislett.”

“Jo... Hadde vært digg det. Men er du sulten da?”

“Spiste ikke så mye jeg heller og hvem sier vel nei til kebab?”

“Ingen,” sier han og slipper ut en liten lyd som begynnelsen på en latter. Så ser han skrått på meg med et fornøyd blikk.

 

 

“Hvor skal vi sitte?” spør han meg med to kebaber i hånden. Han måtte holde min da jeg betalte. Jeg insisterte på å betale for oss begge. Prisen var forøvrig skremmende lav. Et av mange tegn på at dette muligens ikke hadde vært mattilsynets favorittsjappe.

Det er sikkert i mot alle reiseråd å kjøpe kebab rett på gaten fra en bu så liten at den knapt har plass til den svette bartete mannen i luken. Da han stirret tomt på meg når jeg etterlyste servietter, ble det tydelig at her er standard på et absolutt minimum.

Men tanken på magetrøbbel kommer forøvrig helt i skyggen av at jeg nå får være alene med Isak enda litt lenger.

  
“Skal vi sette oss der?” spør Isak og nikker mot en murkant langs veien.

“Lite matro med alle folka her ass. Skal vi heller gå ned mot stranden? Er jo masse benker der.”

Han nikker og rekker meg min kebab.

“Tror vi kommer rett ned på stranden om vi går gjennom der,” sier jeg og peker mot en liten sidegate.

 

Den svale brisen strømmer inn med duften av salt sjø. Det er skikkelig godt å være vekke fra mylderet av folk og støy. Vi hører fremdeles summing fra den travle gaten i det fjerne, men det forsvinner i den behagelige lyden av bølger som skvulper mot stranden og sirissenes serenade som omkranser oss.

Bortsett fra ett og annet lavmælt par som tusler forbi på promenaden bak oss, så har vi den gode følelsen av å være helt alene her på benken vendt mot en folketom strand.

 

  
“Den var god sant?”

“Dritgod,” svarer han med mat i munnen. Jeg tenker på hvordan jeg hater når Sonja ikke svelger før hun prater og hvordan jeg synes det er så sykt søtt nå når Isak mumler ut ordene gjennom halvferdige tygg.

En sauseflekk dekorerer den ene munnviken og renner ned mot haken. Jeg blir totalt overveldet av trangen til å slikke den bort.

“Saus,” sier jeg og peker mot haken hans. Han smiler.

“Ja, jeg hadde faktisk tenkt å spare den til senere, men hvis det plager deg så skal jeg heller ta den vekk,” sier han med et flir og tørker seg rundt munnen, men får ikke alt bort.

“Borte nå?”

“Ikke helt.”

Så skjer det.

Jeg lener meg inn og jeg kysser ham i munnviken. Det er over nesten før jeg forstår hva jeg har gjort, bare den lille smaken av saus på tungen er en påminnelse om at det faktisk har skjedd.

Jeg gjorde det. Jeg gjorde det virkelig.

 

  
“Sorry.”

Jeg burde sikkert sagt noe mer, men det er det eneste ordet jeg klarer å stotre frem.

Jeg stirrer ned i sanden. I det svake lyset fra gatelampen blir den grå sanden helt gul. Jeg stirrer som besatt på tøyskoen min og begynner bevege den frem og tilbake. Lager en grop. Som om det var en begynnelse på å grave meg ned.

“Du...du kan gjøre det igjen hvis du vil.”

  
Stemmen hans sprekker. Den er lav. Spak. Usikker.

  
Mine øyne skyter opp og møter hans. Han ser på meg med runde øyne. Ikke bare er blikket usikkert, han ser nesten redd ut.

“Ja?”

Han nikker. Han nikker faen meg. Nå skjer det. Jeg skal få kjenne de perfekte buede leppene som jeg har stirret på helt siden jeg så han for første gang. Det føles som om at alt spinner i ring rundt meg.

Leppene hans er så vidt skilt, og han pustet tungt. Han fukter overleppen lynraskt med tungespissen.

Jeg lener meg nærmere og kjenner at pusten hans er varm mot ansiktet mitt. Forventningen pirrer helt fra magen og opp til halsen.

Vi ser hverandre alvorlig inn i øynene helt til han begynner å lukke sine og jeg presser de tørre, sprukne leppene mine mot varmen fra hans fuktige, myke lepper.

Jeg er i himmelen. Munnen min kjennes ut som at den er av voks og smelter som i møte med flammer.

Faen, kysset må kjennes så mye bedre ut for meg enn det gjør for han. Helvettes sprukne drittlepper.

Jeg åpner sakte øynene igjen. Det lille smilet som møter meg gir meg alt jeg trenger av guts til å tørre prøve igjen. Jeg fukter leppene mine i et forsøk på å gjøre de våtere, og leppene våre møtes igjen. Han skiller de litt og de omslutter mine. Leppene er to halvdeler i en sirkel. Som om de aldri har vært atskilt, som at de hører de sammen.

De passer perfekt, og jeg merker at en varm bølge drar seg gjennom kroppen. I dette øyeblikket er alt her i verden akkurat som det skal være.

 

 

 


	30. Dødsdigg

 

Jeg hviler pannen min mot hans og lar tommelen gli dvelende over de bueformede leppene. Trangen til å kysse han igjen er så stor at det kjennes ut som om munnen hans er magnetisk. Det var så helt ubeskrivelig deilig å kjenne leppene hans på mine, men jeg må stoppe meg selv. Samvittigheten min er beksvart og jeg kan ikke la den bli enda mørkere.

Selvbeherskelsen får meg til å puste tungt ut og den varme pusten min blander seg med hans.

 

“Jeg burde ikke gjøre dette nå,” sier jeg så lavt at ordene nesten forsvinner i bruset fra bølgene.

Isak trekker seg umiddelbart vekk fra meg med en brå bevegelse.

  
“Shit, faen, sorry, jeg vet ikke -” Stemmen hans er oppkavet og han er på vei til å reise seg fra benken.

“Nei, mener det ikke sånn!” utbryter jeg høyt og legger en hånd på armen for å få han til å bli sittende, og en hånd på kinnet hans for å få han til å møte blikket mitt.

“Det kom ut helt feil. Jeg angrer ikke på kysset i seg selv liksom. Det var dødsdigg. Jeg mener bare at jeg skulle ha ordnet opp i ting først. Altså, jeg har skikkelig lyst til å kysse deg igjen, men føler at jeg ikke burde gjøre det før jeg har pratet med Sonja.”

 

Han lener seg rolig bakover på benken, men han har et urolig uttrykk i øynene.

“Sonja ja…” gjentar han stille og mykt. Det er ingen ironi i måten han sier navnet hennes på denne gangen.

“Kanskje det virker rart nå som vi allerede har kysset, men føler meg liksom litt som en drittsekk, så derfor må jeg nesten bare få tatt den praten med hun først, om du skjønner. Men i morgen vil jeg gjerne kysse deg igjen. Om du vil da?”

Han kikker på meg, øynene vide av overraskelse.

“Betyr det at du slår opp? I morgen?”

“Ja, skulle gjort det for lenge siden og nå kan jeg ikke utsette det lenger akkurat.”

“Så det er ikke bare på grunn av -”

“Nei nei,” avbryter jeg. ”Meg og Sonja har egentlig ikke vært kjærester på lenge. Burde aldri ha dratt på denne turen med henne i det hele tatt.”

Skuldrene hans synker litt sammen. Sikkert fordi han er lettet over å høre at han ikke er den eneste grunnen til at jeg går fra kjæresten min etter fire år.

 

“Men jeg er jo litt glad for at du dro da,” sier han og smiler ned i sanden. “Sånn at jeg fikk møtt deg.”

Jeg kjenner ansiktet mitt formes til et latterlig stort smil som om huden var gummi.

“Det er jeg også glad for.”

 

Jeg vikler fingrene våre sammen og lar hendene hvile på låret hans. Huden hans føles varm, elektrisk. Som om hver fingertupp gir meg et bittelite støt.

Han stirrer ned på tommelen min som jeg stryker over håndflaten hans i små sirkelbevegelser. Han responderer med å gjøre det samme på meg. Det sender varme sitringer opp over armen.

  
“Hva gjør du med rom og sånn da?”

“Får leie meg et enkeltrom for de siste nettene. Står sikkert noe ledig.”

Han nikker ettertenksomt.

 

“Det er skikkelig kjipt å måtte vente med å kysse deg ass. For du er langt bedre å kysse enn du er til å spille biljard,” sier jeg lattermildt.

Han trekker hodet bakover og ser på meg med smale øyne.

“Hæ? Jeg ble jo faktisk ganske god til slutt!” protesterer han.

Jeg gliser og rister på hodet, og det får ham også til å flire. Vi ler litt begge to.

 

  
Når latteren stilner, blir alt veldig stille. Vi blir sittende taus og stirre ned på våre sammenflettede fingre.

“Visste du at før ble biljardballer laget av elefanttenner?” sier han plutselig.

“Serr?”

“Ja, jeg leste i Illustrert vitenskap engang at de fikk liksom bare sånn ti baller eller noe ut av en elefant. Så når biljard ble populært så måtte de slutte med det, så ikke alle elefantene strøk med liksom.”

“Mhh.”

Isak bruker oftest korte setninger og ikke for mange ord. Jeg elsker måten han også innimellom kan snakke fort og mye når han blir ivrig.

 

Mobilen hans piper.

“Faen. Jeg må nok tilbake nå. Pappa er sikkert pissed,” sier han uten å se på mobilen.

“Men jeg har ikke lyst til å gå altså,” forsikrer han meg.

“Ikke jeg heller. Kunne ønske at jeg bare kunne sitte her på denne benken meg deg for alltid.”

“Sjælass. Men det hadde sikkert blitt litt kaldt om vinteren,” spøker han, før han setter opp en viktig mine. “Visste du at det faktisk kan være snø her?”

Mer fakta. Tenk om dette her betyr starten på en fremtid med daglige random faktaopplysninger og deilige kyss? Jeg våger nesten ikke håpe for mye. Jeg må ikke skremme han vekk. Jeg vet jo ikke hva han vil. Hva han våger.

“Jeg er sikker på at vi hadde funnet noen måter å holde hverandre varme på.”

Jeg blunker og klemmer fingrene hans litt. Et sjenert smil glir over det nydelige ansiktet hans.

Å gå fra ham uten et siste kyss, virker nå som en komplett umulig oppgave.

 

 

 

 


	31. Mojo

 

Hotellvinduene over inngangen kaster et gult lys ned på gaten. Vi står skjult i de mørke skyggene av lave trær mellom bygningene. Det er merkelig stille rundt oss, som om hele hotellet sover. Bare noen svake basslyder fra musikk i det fjerne minner oss på at vi ikke er de eneste våkne.

 

“Hadde jeg visst at jeg måtte kysse deg for å få nummeret ditt, så hadde jeg kanskje gjort det før,” spøker jeg og trykker vekk to uleste meldinger fra Sonja uten å åpne dem. Jeg lagrer det tapte anropet fra Isak i kontaktlisten.

“Før? På flyet da eller? Vi møttes for to dager siden liksom,” sier han og smiler ned i mobilen mens han lagrer mitt nummer også.

Jeg holder fram mobilen min med et ertende smil. Han ser på skjermen og himler med øynene.

“ _Billjardmesteren_?”

“Hva lagret du meg som da?” ler jeg.

“Eh, som _Even_?”

“Så kjedelig du er da. Syns du kunne vært litt mer kreativ.”

“Hva da for eksempel?”

“Vet ikke...hva med _Kjekkasen fra rad 13_?” foreslår jeg og gliser eplekjekt.

“Den er allerede tatt. Har lagret Heine som det.”

Jeg ler og da føles det som en ballong overfylt med glede sprekker og alt får flyte fritt ut sammen med latteren.

“Du er så fin,” buser jeg ut med og slenger armene spontant rundt halsen hans. Trekker han inntil meg.

Jeg holder han sikkert litt for hardt nå, men jeg kan ikke la være. Han lar armene hvile nederst på korsryggen min. Jeg gnir nesen mot den deilige, myke huden på halsen hans.

“Fy faen, jeg har så lite lyst til å gå fra deg ass,” hvisker jeg.

“Samme her, men tror seriøst at jeg må komme meg inn før pappa klikker,” mumler han inn i skulderen min.

 

Jeg løsner grepet nok til at jeg kan betrakte ansiktet hans. Vi står fremdeles tett, så tett at nesetippen hans berører min.

“Håper han ikke blir altfor sur,” sier jeg.

“Du da, venter-” begynner han, men ombestemmer seg og ser ned.

 

Det var nok Sonja han hadde tenkt å spørre om. Jeg tenker på hvordan jeg hadde følt det dersom det var Isak som skulle ligge i siden av en annen enn meg i natt. Jeg hadde definitivt ikke likt det.

“Tror ikke jeg får sove i natt. Kommer bare til å ligge å tenke på deg,” sier jeg lavt og ser han inn i øynene.

“Nå kan du jo tekste meg da. Hvis du ikke får sove,” sier han med et skjevt smil.

“Lover du å svare da?”

“Hvis jeg ikke er sovnet da.”

“Så du kommer til å sovne som en stein uten å tenke på meg i det hele tatt?” sier jeg og forsøker å spille fornærmet, men mislykkes totalt siden jeg ikke klarer la vær å smile.

“I så fall er det fordi jeg drømmer om deg eller noe da,” sier han litt brydd over sin egen flørting.

“Det er godkjent,” smiler jeg og kysser han på kinnet. Et raskt kyss for å unngå at følelsene blir så intense igjen, men det er for sent. Stemningen har allerede skiftet.

 

Smilemusklene hviler seg. Vi er dratt inn i hverandres blikk.

Han ser på meg på en helt ny måte. Som om han ber meg om noe. _Kyss meg da, Even._

“Jeg tror ikke jeg klarer å vente.”

“Vente?” spør han så lavt at stemmen sprekker.

“Vente med å kysse deg igjen.”

Han løfter haken opp, inviterer leppene mine til å møte hans, så brytes stillheten av grus som knaser under skosåler bak oss.

  
  
Isak trekker seg vekk og jeg har ikke noe annet valg enn å la han skli vekk fra armene mine. Han myser mot mørket bak ryggen min.

“Heine?” sier han høyt og jeg snur meg lynraskt rundt.

 

Silhuetten er ikke til å ta feil av og når skikkelsen trer frem i det gule lyset er overraskelsen et faktum.

“Neimen hei, gutta!” hilser Heine med et stort glis. “Er det her dere henger?”

“Hva gjør du her?” spør jeg og merker at jeg måper. Han var den siste personen jeg forventet å se igjen i kveld. Og i hvertfall ikke her.

“Måtte ta kvelden jeg også. Noen klysete sossesvensker overtok hele showet. Baren ble jo forvandla til føkkings Stureplan. Ikke bare sjal de gutta mojoen min, de satte på Ace of - satans- base. Da var det bare å komme seg langt vekk derfra.”  
Han rister oppgitt på hodet, så nikker han mot hotellinngangen. “Bor dere her?”

“Ja, men det gjør jo vel ikke du?” spør jeg vantro.

“Nei nei, jeg bor der jeg!” Heine snur seg og peker på bygningen i siden av oss. På nabohotellet. “Dritfett at vi er naboer!”

Meg og Isak ser på hverandre, men oppmerksomheten rettes fort tilbake til Heine da han klapper hendene sammen med et imponerende høyt smell.

“Så hva sier dere? Keen på nach på rom 773? Jeg har en taxfreekvote som tar opp irriterende mye plass i bagasjen.”

“Nei, må nok bli en annen gang ass,” svarer jeg med latter i stemmen.

“Ja, kanskje like greit. Trygve er så festbrems uansett. Han hadde sikkert blitt dritsur. Men vi preikes i morgen da. Jeg ser etter dere! ” roper Heine, mens han allerede er på vei bort fra oss. Uten å snu seg, løfter han hånden i et vink mens han går. “Thank you and goodnight!”

 

 

  
“Apropos mojo. Tror Heine ødela min,” ler jeg og rister på hodet. “Men vi bør vel uansett komme oss inn nå.”

Isak legger en hånd på armen min.

“Vent litt. Tror du at han så oss? Så at vi sto så tett?”

“Heine? Nei, vet ikke. Er du stressa for det? Tror ikke han bryr seg ass.”

“Men vi må jo liksom ligge litt lavt på en måte, ikke sant?”

Selvfølgelig hadde jeg ikke tenkt å såre Sonja med å fortelle henne om Isak med en gang. Og jeg hadde jo absolutt ikke tenkt å drive kline åpenlyst med Isak foran noen av dem han kjenner sånn helt uten videre heller.

Men ordene stikker. De stikker veldig. _Ligge lavt._

Det får meg til å tenke at han aldri kommer til å bli min. Ikke på ekte. Det får meg til å tenke at dette skal være for godt til å være sant.  
  


 

 


	32. Sovnet?

 

 

 

 **Billjardmesteren** (00.54)

Sovnet?

  
**Meg** (00:57)

Nei...Ble det dårlig stemning?

  
  
**Billjardmesteren** (00:57)

Han ble ganske sur. Men var verdt det.  
Digg å være med deg

  
  
**Meg** (00:57)

Sikker?

  
  
**Billjardmesteren** (00.58)

Ja?

Virket det ikke sånn?

  
  
**Meg** (00:59)

Jo. Sorry. Tusen tanker i hodet. Litt stressa for det jeg må gjøre i morgen.

  
  
**Billjardmesteren** (00.59)

Skjønner.  
Er lei for om du har det kjipt nå.

 

 **Meg** (00:59)

Det blir bedre når jeg får kysse deg igjen  
Om du vil det da.

  
  
**Billjardmesteren** (01.00)

Seff? Alt jeg tenker på

  
  
**Meg** (01:00)

Alt jeg tenker på også

  
  
**Billjardmesteren** (01.02)  
  


  
  
**Meg** (01:02)

Drøm søtt da. Om meg selvfølgelig. 

  
  
**Billjardmesteren** (01.02)

Haha. Pedofjes.

  
  
**Meg** (01.02)

Hva da Pedofjes?

  
  
**Billjardmesteren** (01.03)

Det kalles det. Smileyen. Visste du ikke det?

  
  
**Meg** (01.03)

Hæ? Er bare et lite smil vel?

  
  
**Billjardmesteren** (01.03)

Nei det er sånn sleskt pedosmil.  
Passer at du bruker det da. Du som er 97er. 

  
  
**Meg** (01.03)

Prøver du si at jeg er for gammel for deg?

  
  
**Billjardmesteren** (01.03)

Ja. Men du er hot så det går greit.

  
  
**Meg** (01.04)

Syns du jeg er hot?

  
  
**Billjardmesteren** (01.04)

Ja? Har du speil på rommet eller?

  
  
**Meg** (01.04)

Jeg synes du er hot også.  
Men så er jo jeg en gammel gris som liker unge gutter

 

 **Billjardmesteren** (01.04)

Haha.  
  
  
  
  
**Meg** (01.05)  
Flamme?

  
  
**Billjardmesteren** (01.05)

Hot vel!  
Du er seriøst dårlig på emojis ass! 

  
**  
Meg** (01.05)

Forstår ikke alt det dere ungdom driver med

  
**  
Billjardmesteren** (01.05)

Haha  
Jeg får lære deg jeg da  
Gleder meg til å se deg i morgen.

  
**  
Meg** (01.06)

Jeg også 

 

 **Billjardmesteren** (01.06)

**Meg** (01.06)

 

 


	33. Ikke som du tror

 

 

  
“Hvem er det du tekster med?”

Stemmen får meg til å skvette. Jeg lurer på hvor lenge hun har lagt våken. Jeg har et smil om munnen som henger igjen helt siden det grønne hjertet hans dukket opp på skjermen. Jeg strammer kjeven raskt og svelger smilet vekk.

Hun la nok merke til det. Rommet er ikke så veldig mørkt. Jeg har glemt lyset på badet, og ikke lukket døren helt. Det kaster et svakt gult lysskjær inn i rommet.

Hun ser på meg med smale, trøtte øyne.

“Vekket jeg deg?” spør jeg for å unngå svare og legger mobilen fra meg på nattbordet.

 

  
“Det gjør ingenting,” hvisker hun ømt og strekker armen ut mot meg. Stryker meg med rolige bevegelser over den nakne overkroppen min. _Ikke dette. Ikke nå._

Jeg legger hånden over hennes og løfter den sakte bort.

“Håper du får sove igjen.” Jeg smiler svakt og snur ryggen til henne.

  
Det er varmt i rommet, klamt. Jeg blir enda varmere når jeg kjenner Sonjas varme kropp og myke bryster tett inntil ryggen min. Hun stryker hånden langs armen min. Kysser meg i nakken og på ørene, smyger seg selv tettere inntil meg.

“Even, nå når vi begge er våken…Vi trenger dette. Vær så snill?”

Stemmen hennes er bedende og spak.

“Jeg er så trøtt, Sonja.”

Hun ignorerer det jeg sier og begynner i stedet kysse skulderen min, planter små skyss nedover armen.

 

Jeg slår lakenet til side og setter meg raskt opp på sengekanten med ryggen til henne og hodet bøyd.

  
“Jeg klarer ikke dette her, Sonja.”

  
“Jeeez, greit. Da sover vi bare!” sier hun surt. Jeg hører at hun retter på puten, rister den og banker den litt hardt.

“Nei, Sonja. Jeg orker ikke dette,” sier jeg og snur meg mot henne, vifter med hånden i luften mellom oss. “Oss to.”  
  
Sonja ligger nå halvveis oppreist, hviler på albuene sine og stirrer opp på meg. Hun sier ingenting.

  
I den dunkle belysningen blir det hvite rundt pupillene enda mer tydelig og øynene virker så store at hun minner meg om et forskremt dådyr.

“Vi kan ikke være kjærester mer. Ingen av oss ønsker jo egentlig dette her lenger,” sier jeg stille.

“Hvordan i helvette kan du si det? Du vet jo ingenting hva jeg ønsker!”

Jeg snur meg vekk i fra henne igjen og stirrer ned på det flislagte gulvet.

“Hva med han...Andreas?” spør jeg.

Nå blir Sonja så stille at det virker som at hun ikke engang puster. Til slutt blir stillheten så påtrengende at jeg må snu meg rundt for å se på henne igjen.

Hun har satt seg helt opp i sengen med beina trukket oppunder seg, sammenkrøpet som en ball. Hun skjuler ansiktet bak hendene.

“Jeg har jo forstått at det er en greie med deg og han. Er det ikke det?” sier jeg prøvende. Håper at det skal vekke en reaksjon. Vi kommer jo ingen vei om hun ikke har tenkt å si noe.

“Det er ikke som du tror,” mumler hun fra bak hendene.

“Hva tror jeg da?”

“Jeg har ikke lagt med han.”

Ordene sender en rykning gjennom meg. At flørten kunne ha gått så langt, har faktisk ikke slått meg før nå. Jeg kjenner lettelse. Ikke fordi jeg ville vært så forferdelig sjalu. For det ville jeg ikke. Nok et et solid tegn på at kjærligheten er over.

Men kjenner meg lettet fordi et svik alltid vil svi og det er først nå jeg innser hvor mye det kunne ha svidd.

“Men du har vurdert det,” sier jeg bekreftende, men forsøker å høres så mild ut som jeg kan. Det er ikke en anklage, bare et faktum for å få henne til å forstå at hun har tatt valget om oss to for lenge siden hun også. Nå må hun bare gi slipp.

“Er det så jævlig rart?” roper hun mens hun slenger armene ut og blottlegger et rødt ansikt med blanke, sinte øyne.“Vi har ikke hatt sex på flere måneder, Even. Jeg har jo bare gått rundt å ventet på at du skulle dumpe meg. Er det da så jævlig rart at jeg holder andre muligheter åpne? ”

  
“Jeg klandrer deg ikke. Jeg sier bare at vi må innse at dette ikke går mer.”

“Det er midt i ferien? Hva faen skal vi gjøre nå?” skriker hun så høyt at jeg er sikker på at folkene i naborommet skal våkne.

“Jeg kan ikke bo her med deg lenger, men jeg er her for deg om du trenger meg. Vi har vært igjennom for mye til å ikke være venner. Vi kan fremdeles...”

“Ut.”

“Hæ?”

“Kom deg til helvette ut, sier jeg!”

Hun griper puten fra bak ryggen og kaster den mot meg. Den fyker over hodet på meg og treffer lydløst balkongdøren.

Jeg reiser meg og ser forskrekket på henne. Jeg visste jo at dette ikke ble lett. Jeg hadde forventet meg tårer. Diskusjoner. Intense føleser.

Men etter konfrontasjonen om Andreas var ikke sinne den reaksjonen jeg hadde ventet meg.

 

Hun reiser seg fra sengen, styrter inn på badet. Døren smeller igjen med et skarpt smell.

Det blir helt mørkt i rommet nå når baderomsdøren er lukket, så jeg fomler meg frem til lysbryteren på veggen.

“Når jeg kommer ut igjen bør du være gått herfra.” Stemmen hennes vibrerer gjennom døren.

Bortsett fra et badehåndkle på balkongen og toalettmappen på badet, har jeg allerede nesten alt i kofferten. Jeg river mobilladeren ut av stikkontakten, og kaster den, sammen med Stephen King-boken min, i kofferten før jeg lukker den med et smell. Et ufrivillig høyt smell.

Kanskje Sonja tror jeg er sint også. Jeg er ikke det. Jeg er overrasket, men føler egentlig bare en merkelig blanding mellom lettelse og bekymring.

Bekymring for om de har et rom ledig, for jeg vil bare legge meg så fort som mulig.

For dess fortere jeg sovner, dess fortere blir det morgen og dess fortere får jeg se den nydelige gutten min igjen.

 

 


	34. Not possible

 

  
Nabohotellet virker større. Det er høyere og har langt flere etasjer. Det gir meg håp om at jeg skal få et annet svar enn jeg fikk da jeg gikk ned i resepsjonen i sted.

“Not possible” hadde resepsjonisten gjentatt like mange ganger som jeg hadde bedt han dobbeltsjekke.

  
Jeg triller kofferten skramlende etter meg over til den andre siden av gaten. På vei opp mot hotellet er det en bred grusvei og jeg krymper meg litt av at lyden bryter natteroen. Men så snart jeg nærmer meg inngangen hører jeg den summende lyden av musikk og latter.

Dette hotellet virker å være langt mindre sovende enn hotellet jeg kom fra.

 

  
Resepsjonen er umoderne innredet med røde sofaer og kjipe små plastbord med falske blomster i store oppsatser. Det får meg til å tenke at jeg kanskje kan ha råd til å bo her uten å tømme hele sparekontoen.  
  
Fra resepsjonen er to store dører åpen ut mot et rundt svømmebasseng og idet jeg går mot resepsjonsdisken ser jeg at baren ligger like innenfor. Jeg kan høre høy musikken med tung bass strømme ut derfra. Standarden gjør nok dette til et typisk ungdomshotell.

 

  
Bak resepsjonsdisken sitter en ung kvinne med håret stramt bak i en hestehale. Hun sitter og skriver på pcen, enser meg ikke. Jeg sier hei, men blir stående å se på henne i det som føles som minutter før hun gidder å løfte hodet for å se på meg.

“Yes?” Hun hever det ene øyenbrynet.

Jeg spør etter et ledig rom, men får ikke engang snakket ferdig før hun begynner å riste på hodet. Helt fullt. Stappfullt.

Det er flere hotell i nærheten, men jeg begynner å mistenke at det er håpløst å få rom på dagen midt i fellesferien til hele føkkings skandinavia.

Jeg ber henne undersøke om der er en dag det kan bli ledig denne uken.

Hun puster tungt som om jeg har bedt henne om å gjøre noe forferdelig slitsomt, men klampret i vei på tastaturet.

 

Musikken stilner fra baren og jeg kan høre at flere av stemmene slår seg sammen for å rope at musikken må komme på igjen. En kollektiv summing av skuffelse høres fra folkemendgden.  

Like etter kommer en gjeng fem-seks ungdommer gående ut fra baren. Jentene har alle for mye sminke og for lite klær. Som en parade av ettersittende topper og intens blomsterparfyme.

De er tydelig fulle og sjangler litt da de kommer ut av baren, ledsaget av en storm av plystring og rop fra enda flere som kommer bak dem - og da ser jeg han.

Og han ser meg.

“Even - my man! Du ombestemte deg ja! Naaaach!”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry at det ble litt kort i dag! Nok en gang velger jeg å poste det lille jeg har tid til, fremfor å utsette i noen dager til jeg har mer. 
> 
>  
> 
> Jeg er så utrolig glad for alle som fortsetter å gi meg støtte til å skrive denne her. Kommentarene deres gjør skrivingen gøy og verdt tiden jeg bruker på det. SÅ takknemlig.


	35. Nightcap

 

  
“Det er ikke noe stress sier jeg jo! Sofaen står jo bare der. Hvorfor i alle dager skulle det være et problem at du krasjer på den? Vi har masse plass!” sier Heine mens han fikler med romnøkkelen.

Han skyver opp døren og selv om rommet er mørkt, strømmer det nok lys inn fra balkongen til at jeg med en gang ser at han faktisk snakket sant om plassen.

Rommet minner mer om en liten leilighet enn et hotellrom.

 

Når lyset kommer på ser jeg at rommet har te-kjøkken, seng og en sofagruppe med slitt, brunt fløyelstrekk. På salongbordet, omringet av tomme ølbokser, står en vase med støvete plastblomster av samme type som i resepsjonen.

Tapeten på veggene er gulnet og sprukket flere steder, og gulvteppet har flekker.

De kummerlige forholdene blir forsterket av alt rotet. Sandete sandaler, sko og taxfreeposer ligger hulter til bulter langs den ene veggen. En haug med fargerike skjorter og shortser er slengt på sengen i hjørnet.

Det går en brun skyvedør fra oppholdsrommet og inn til det jeg antar er et soverom.

“Der inne ligger Trygve,” sier Heine og nikker mot skyvedøren som om han har lest tankene mine.

“Oi, da får vi vel være litt stille,” hvisker jeg tilbake.

“Hæ?” roper Heine som en tunghørt nittiåring.

“Bør vi ikke være litt stille?” hvisker jeg litt høyere.

“Nei nei, drit i det,” sier Heine og veiver vekk kommentaren med et slapt håndledd. “Trygve sover så tungt atte.”

Han snakker så høyt at jeg er redd for at både Trygve og folk i naborommet skal våkne.

 

  
Heine åpner det lille kjøleskapet og tar ut to flasker Corona. “Her,” sier han og rekker meg den ene ølflasken.

”Å, takk.” Kvelden begynner å føles en smule surrealistisk. Sakte synker det inn hva som faktisk har skjedd. Hva jeg har gjort.

Jeg har slått opp med den trygge kjæresten min og står på et hotellrom med en nordlending som jeg knapt vet hvem er.  
  
Jeg trenger en røyk.

 

 

Jeg fyller lungene med den tunge, fuktige natteluften før jeg tenner sigaretten. Røyken ligger en tett sky rundt det svake utelyset på balkongen.

“Som sykepleier har jeg jo en mening eller to om den der giftpinnen, men fy faen, du har nett blitt dumpa, så røyk i vei! Nesten som jeg har lyst til å ta en med deg i solidaritet,” sier Heine fra plaststolen ved siden av meg. Han lukker øynene, trekker pusten og løfter hodet som om han forsøker å følge røyken der den stiger til værs.

Jeg mistenker at han har festrøyket før og faktisk har veldig lyst på en sigarett akkurat nå.

 

“Har ikke blitt dumpa.” Jeg strekker røykpakken ut mot han. Han avviser tilbudet med å riste overdrevent mye på hodet.

“Jeg gjorde det slutt,” sier jeg og stirrer på asken på sigaretten.

“Mhh.” Heine ser tankefullt ut i luften, mens han tar en slurk øl. Så ser han på meg.

“Faren nå er at du skal begynne å angre. Derfor må du ha riktig mentalitet. La meg spørre deg, hva er det aller beste med å være fri nå?”

Jeg slår av asken i en tom ølboks på det lille plasbordet mellom oss.

“At jeg kan leve ekte antar jeg. Eller liksom, kjenne at jeg faktisk lever, føle at jeg føler noe på en måte, om du skjønner?”

“Det var dypt, mann. Sikker på at det er Marlboro light ikke Marlboro ”green edition” du sutter på der?” flirer han og later som at han leser på røykpakken.

 

Jeg ler og kjenner en ro og tretthet i kroppen. Heine utstråler en genuin vennlighet og trygghet som jeg virkelig trengte.

Først nå slapper jeg nok av til å merke hvor trøtt jeg faktisk er og jeg kjenner et gjesp presse seg på. Jeg slipper det frem uten å holde igjen, et gjesp så stort at det nesten verker litt i kjeven.

Heine tar hintet. “You said it. Det er dags å finne køyen, men jeg må bare ta et bilde først.”

“Bilde?”

“Ja, jeg må snappe oss.”

Han lener seg inntil meg over plastbordet og løfter opp mobilen. “Hold opp ølen da. Så ser det ut som at vi har det litt kjekt. Smil!”

Jeg ser sikkert like ubekvem ut som jeg føler meg og rister på hodet av han når bildet er tatt.

“Hva heter du på snap?” spør han mens han trykker på mobilen.

“Jeg har ikke det.”

“Hæ? Har du ikke snap?”

Jeg forteller at jeg ikke bruker sosiale medier. Forteller at jeg var på facebook før, men at jeg ikke er der lenger. Heine er helt sjokkert over at jeg kun sender tekstmeldinger til folk, men han spør ikke om hvorfor.

  
Han holder mobilen mot meg for å vise meg bildet.

Under Heines store glis og mitt halvhjerta smil står teksten _Nightcap med ny_   _romkamerat_ etterfulgt av skålende ølkrus, en halvmåne og hender som klapper.

“Ny midlertidig romkamerat,” korrigerer jeg. “Hun i resepsjonen virket ganske sikker på at det skulle dukke opp ledig rom i overmorgen.”

“Du trenger ikke bruke penger på det. Du bor her så lenge du vil! Jeg er sikker på at vi skal få det så kjekt at du ikke vil ha eget rom,” sier han bestemt før hele ansiktet lyser opp og han knipser med fingrene. “Ah, nå vet jeg det! I morgen har vi Rad 13-vors! Inviterer Isak og samler gjengen! Tror du ikke han er med på det?”

“Jo, kanskje det,” sier jeg og svelger hardt.

Morgendagen kan ikke komme fort nok.

 

 


	36. God morgen

**  
Sonja** (8.18)  
  
Toalettmappen din ligger i resepsjonen. Bor du på hotellet så har jeg tenkt å være på stranden i dag, så det bør ikke du. Vil helst slippe se deg  
  
  


 **Meg** (8.20)  
  
Hei... Jeg bor på nabohotellet og jeg skal holde meg på denne siden av stranden om du vil det. Forstår du trenger tid, men håper vi kan prate litt snart når du føler deg klar for det. Jeg er veldig glad i deg og kommer alltid til å være det, håper du vet det. Takk for at du la tingene mine i resepsjonen.  
  


 **  
Sonja** (8.20)  
  
Ikke takk meg. Gadd bare fordi medisinene dine ligger der

 

 

  
\-------------

  
  
  
  
**Billjardmesteren** (8.33)  
  
Wtf. Heine har lagt meg til på snap!?!  
Og er din nye romkamerat?!?  
  
  
  
  
**Meg** (8.33)  
  
God morgen til deg også   
  
  


**Billjardmesteren** (8.33)  
  
Sorry...God morgen.  
Men hva skjer?  
  
  
  
  
**Meg** (8.34)  
  
Prata med Sonja i går. Så endte opp hos Heine. Venter på at det skal bli ledige rom.  
Og sorry snap: Ga han muligens nummeret ditt i går...   
  
  
  


**Billjardmesteren** (8.34)  
  
Haha. Heine på snap blir sikkert bra det.   
Fint du kunne bo der da.  
  
Hva skal du i dag?  
  
  


**Meg** (8.34)  
  
Stikker ned på stranden snart tror jeg. Heine sier jeg trenger å jobbe mer med brunfargen min.  
  


**Billjardmesteren** (8.34)  
  
  
  
Vil du henge i lag der?  
  


**Meg** (8.35)  
  
Yas! Legger oss nedenfor hotellet her. Kommer du bort hit?  
  
  


**Billjardmesteren** (8.35)  
  
Kan det. Men må kanskje ha Lea med.  
  
  


**Meg** (8.35)  
  
Gleder meg til å se dere begge.   


  
  
**Billjardmesteren** (8.36)  
  
Fett. 

 

 

 

 


	37. Frokostselfie

  
  


 

På balkongen er de tomme ølflaskene ryddet vekk og i stedet er det lille plastbordet pyntet med en hvit heklet duk som jeg kan sverge på at ikke var der i går. Heine må ha vært våken lenge. I tillegg til å ha ryddet, har han også vært ute og kjøpt frokost til oss som jeg nå sitter på balkongen og venter på. Ordre fra Heine.

“Nei, det er ingenting du trenger hjelpe til med sier jeg jo - Jeg fikser! Sett deg ut, så kommer jeg snart.”

  
Utsikten fra syvende etasje er fantastisk og tar oppmerksomheten vekk fra den flassende murmalingen og det skitne betonggulvet. Det glitrende blå havet speiler en skyfri himmel, der den hete solen ser ut som en stor oransje ball.

Det kjennes lettere å puste i dag, og jeg vet ikke om det er på grunn av luften som er klarere eller følelsene mine som er roligere.

 

  
Jeg våknet av at Heine plystret kjenningsmelodien til _Game of thrones,_ mens han stod og skar opp baguetter på det lille te-kjøkkenet. Den klamme luften rundt sofaen hadde blandet seg med frisk luft som snek seg behagelig inn gjennom den åpne døren ut mot balkongen. Det hadde gått noen sekunder før jeg hadde forstått hvor jeg var.

Heine var snar med å ønske meg god morgen så fort jeg snudde meg på sofaen og gløttet litt på øyelokkene.

“Er du våken syvsover? Frokost serveres på balkongen om fem!”

Han sa at jeg var såpass blek, at det var ingen soltimer å miste. Hans egen lyserosa hud nevnte han ikke med et ord.

 

 

På den heklete duken plasserer han et fat med oppskjærte skiver av baguetter, påsmurt med jordbærsyltetøy og sjokoladepålegg.

“Jeg lagde fifty-fifty med begge deler. Men bare spis mest av det du liker best,” sier Heine før han forsvinner inn igjen på rommet.

Sekunder senere kommer han ut til meg med rykende varm kaffe, en kopp i hver hånd.

“Her,” sier han og rekker meg den ene. “Det er bare pulverkaffe dessverre, men den gjør forhåpentligvis nytten.”

Først når jeg får kaffekoppen i hånden, blir jeg oppmerksom på at jeg tripper med foten. Jeg må tvinge meg selv til å sitte rolig slik at jeg ikke søler kaffe.

Jeg kjenner meg rastløs på en sånn kriblende måte, kroppen kjennes nesten som et fengsel. Det minner meg på at jeg må huske å hente toalettmappen med medisinene senest før lunsj.

Ikke det at jeg tror rastløsheten har noe som helst med pillene mine å gjøre. Dette er annerledes enn noe annet jeg har følt før og jeg vet jo hvorfor jeg føler meg slik. Jeg vet også at det ikke er piller som hjelper. Det eneste som hjelper er Isak.

Det er knappe ni timer siden jeg så han sist, og jeg har ikke vært våken i mer enn to av dem. Likevel så savner jeg han som om det var uker.

 

 

“Fikk du sove greit i natt? Håper jeg ikke snorka så fælt,” mumler Heine med mat i munnen.

“Neida,” lyver jeg. Sannheten er at Heine snorket som en bensindrevet motorsag. Men jeg ble fort vant til lyden. Faktisk så hadde den tunge pusten hans og de jevne, dype gryntene, vært litt søvndyssende. “Sov som en stein.”

“Bra. Nå må du hive i deg,” sier han og nikker mot fatet.

“Jo takk, men hva med Trygve forresten?” spør jeg og tar en forsiktig slurk av den varme kaffen.

“Han får bare sove. Han blir så gretten dersom han blir vekket. Jeg har smurt noen baguettbiter til han også. Han ser dem når han våkner. Vi kan ikke vente på han.”

Det passer meg fint at Heine virker like utålmodig som meg på å komme seg ut.

 

 

Jeg rasker til meg en baguettbit og banner lavt da en klatt syltetøy faller av ned på duken.

“Null stress kompress. Jeg ligger bare duken i vann etterpå. Hiver den i vask med litt sitron når jeg kommer hjem,” sier han.

Jeg vet ikke hva som overrasker meg mest. At duken ikke tilhører hotellet eller at han kan så mye om flekkfjerning. Han er en dude på knapt tretti med halvlangt heavyrocker hår. Sånt skal han bare ikke vite.

“Er det din duk?”

“Ja?”

Han ser ikke ut til å forstå hvorfor jeg spør.

Han ser på meg som om det å pakke med seg en hvit heklet duk til syden er like vanlig som å pakke med solkrem. Det skulle nesten ikke forundre meg om han hadde heklet duken selv også, men jeg rekker ikke spørre før han maser om at vi ikke kan kaste bort dagen med å sitte her.

 

“Jeg er i grunnen klar, men må bare innom et eller annet sted og kjøpe meg et nytt badehåndkle,” sier jeg når jeg kommer på at badehånkle mitt fremdeles er på det andre hotellet. Sonja har neppe giddet å legge det også frem til meg i resepsjonen.

Heine reiser seg fra stolen.

“Du trenger ikke det!” sier han og rykker ned et stort badehåndkle som henger til tørk over gelenderet. “Bruk bare Trygve sitt!”

“Skal han ikke ha det selv da?”

“Neppe. Han har isjias og påstår han ikke kan ligge på solseng,” sier han og rister håndkle litt for å vise at det er rent. “Det er knapt brukt.”

En barmfager, toppløs brunette ser på meg med forførende halvåpne øyne, der hun ligger utstrakt på håndkle og soler seg. Det får meg til å slippe ut en liten latter.

“Det der er om mulig det mest harry håndkle jeg noen gang har sett,” ler jeg og merker at jeg begynner å bli veldig nysgjerrig på hvordan denne Trygve egentlig er.

Heine snur håndkle mot seg selv og ser på det som om han ikke har lagt merke til motivet før nå. “Oi, faen. Det der var kanskje litt sexistisk. Det er jeg veldig imot,” sier Heine med en seriøs mine. Han ser nesten litt støtt ut.

 

“Bedre enn å stresse etter butikk antar jeg. Så lenge du er sikker på Trygve ikke har noe imot det?”

“Garantert ikke. Han burde kjøpe seg et nytt som er mindre kvinnediskriminerende uansett.”

Heine slenger håndkle inn på sengen gjennom balkongdøren og setter seg ned igjen på plaststolen. Han fisker mobilen opp fra lommen og strekker armen ut foran oss.

“Nok et bilde?” stønner jeg litt oppgitt.

“Frokostselfie!”

 

 

“Sender du til Isak?” spør jeg når bildet er knipset og han holder på å trykke inn tekst.

“Ja! Jeg la han til på snap i går.”

“Tenkte at det var derfor du spurte etter nummeret hans ja.”

“Jeg spør om han skal på stranden.”

“Han skal det.”

“Hæ? Har du snakka med han?” Heine ser opp fra mobilen med en overrasket blikk.

“Ja, vi møter han der.”

“Flott!” sier Heine og legger fra seg mobilen, før han klapper hendene entusiastisk sammen, en greie jeg har lagt merke til at han ofte gjør. “Da får vi skynde oss ned!”

 

  
Han griper rundt plastarmlenene, klar til å løfte seg opp fra stolen.

“Men vi må holde oss på denne siden av stranden. Fikk melding av Sonja om å holde meg vekke.”

Heine slipper armlenene igjen og synker tilbake i stolen. Han skotter bort på meg med en analyserende mine.

“Hva tenker du om alt dette nå? Jeg mener, nå når du har fått sovet på det?”

“Vet ikke. Føles nesten ikke helt virkelig på en måte. Tror ikke det helt har gått opp for meg.”

“Angrer du?”

“Nei, jeg føler alt mulig, men akkurat det er vel den eneste følelsen jeg er sikker på at jeg ikke har.”

“Bra. Da må du bare tenke på noe annet. Dette blir en fin dag. Jeg lover.”

  
Det piper fra telefonen min.  
  
  
\--

 **Billjardmesteren** (8.59)  
  
Haha… ser ut som du føler deg dødsklein når Heine tar selfier.  
Men du er fin altså. God frokost da.

\--

  
Jeg kan ikke la vær å smile, selv etter jeg har lagt mobilen ned.

“Ja, tror det blir en bra dag jeg også.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry...vet dere hadde håpet at neste oppdatering fra meg skulle bli litt strandliv med Evak. Men klarte ikke løsrive meg fra Heine sitt hotellrom enda så mye jeg forsøkte.   
> Det var som om Heine selv stilte seg foran døren og nektet slippe meg ut før han hadde fått i seg litt frokost. 
> 
> Men jeg lover færre Evak-løse kapitler fremover.
> 
> Håper dere henger med meg og ikke hata dette helt.


	38. Klem

 

  
Jeg beholder t-skjorten på. Solen er varm, men det er fremdeles en behagelig kjølig morgenbris fra vannet. Små bølger skvulper inn mot den steinete stranden i en doven rytme. Noen få er uti vannet og bader, men de fleste ligger og soler seg eller sitter halvt oppreist med en bok. Fremdeles er det mange tomme solsenger rundt oss.

  
Heine sitter på kanten av solsengen sin. Tøynettet med påskriften _recycle or die_ ligger vrengt på fanget hans, og innholdet er spredt utover badehåndkle i siden av. Illustrert vitenskap, en bok, vannflaske, chipspose, en pakke våtservietter, øretelefoner og hele tre tuber solkrem - og det han leter etter.

 

“Der var den!” sier Heine fornøyd og vifter med mobilen. “Jeg skal filme litt på snap, slik at Isak ser hvor vi ligger.”

Jeg rynker pannen, myser mot han i den skarpe solen og kommer på at solbrillene ligger igjen på balkongen.“Tror han finner oss ass.”

Heine ignorerer meg fullstendig og panorerer mobilkameraet langsomt 360 grader rundt på den halvfulle stranden.

  
“Si noe da!” sier Heine når mobilkameraet er på meg.

“Hva da?”

“Bare hei eller noe!”

“Hei eller noe,” sier jeg og løfter hånden i et halvhjertet vink, mens jeg ler.

“ Her ligger vi, Isak,” roper Heine høyt fra bak mobilen.

 

“Jeg kan se det,” sier en velkjent stemme. Jeg løfter blikket og pusten blir slått ut av meg som et slag i magen.

Fy faen. Han er vakrere enn jeg noensinne kan huske å ha sett ham.

Den hvite T-skjorten sitter stramt over skuldrene hans, og det blonde håret har glimt av oransje i solen. Det er fuktig og bølger seg lett. Jeg kan se han har forsøkt å temme det med litt hårgelé.

Lea smiler like lurt som Frost-Elsa gjør frempå magen hennes. Det er rysjer rundt magen, så badedrakten minner litt om en ballerinadrakt. Hun har en lilla sekk på ryggen og i den ene hånden holder hun en gul bøtte med spade oppi. Med den hlder hun hånden til Isak.

 

“Haha! Der er du jo!” roper Heine og reiser seg. Jeg gjør det samme.

Heine overrasker Isak med en klem som er så kort og uventet at Isak ikke engang rekker å reagere. Han står stiv som en stokk, med et påklistret smil.

“Hei hei Heine!” Lea fniser så hardt gjennom sammenbitte tenner at nesen rynker seg opp i en grimase.

“Du husket det jo! Får jeg en klem av deg også?” Heine bøyer seg ned på huk og slår ut armene mot henne.

“Okei da,” svarer hun litt brydd og bøyer hodet slik at håret faller frem og skjuler ansiktet.

Mens Lea klemmer Heine, fanger Isak blikket mitt. Og da gir han meg et smil som bare virker så oppriktig søtt med akkurat det rette anstrøket av blyghet til at det sender ilinger helt ned i tærspissene.

 

“Vi får vel nesten klemme vi også da?” spør jeg forsiktig.

“Eh, ja. Vi får vel det,” svarer han med en liten latter og trekker lett på skuldrene. Han slipper hånden til Lea for å slå ut armene med åpne håndflater.

Jeg trekker han inntil meg og det er som om hele verden snurrer, pusten hans er varm mot halsen min. Jeg stryker nesetuppen min sakte opp langs den tynne huden under øret hans. Jeg trekker inn lukten av den salte huden hans og geleen i håret.

“Jeg har savnet deg,” hvisker jeg i øret hans, så stille at det ikke skal være noen tvil om at det kun er han som hører det. Han sier ingenting, men jeg kan merke at munnen hans trekker seg opp i et smil. Det er svar nok for meg.

“Hva med meg, mann?” Lea sin stemme skjærer gjennom luften som en kniv. Den røsker meg ut av beruselsen jeg fikk av lukten hans. Jeg sanser at han trekker seg unna, så jeg slipper taket.

“Vil du ha klem av meg også? Så hyggelig da!” sier jeg og ser ned på henne.

“Ja, alle klemmer jo!”

Hun ser alvorlig på meg og jeg tenker med en gang at dette handler mest om å ikke ville bli utelatt.

Jeg bøyer meg ned og legger kinnet mitt inntil hennes. Hun ser en annen vei og gjør ikke stort for å gjengi klemmen. Det bekrefter at hun ikke hadde så fryktelig lyst på en klem, hun ville bare ikke bli oversett.

 

“Sånn. Da var klemmingen overstått,” sier Heine og klapper henden sammen på den etterhvert velkjente måten sin. “Klemming er viktig. En klem kan nemlig senke både blodtrykket og nivået av stresshormoner. Så da synker risikoen for å råke ut for hjertetrøbbel. True fact.”

Jeg oppdager at blikket til Isak har flyttet seg til noe bak meg. Han rynker brynene litt.

“Det er ikke mitt altså,” ler jeg og skynder meg å brette håndkle sammen slik at de blottlagte brystene skjules, før Lea oppdager dem. “Fikk låne det av han kompisen til Heine.”

“Åh, hvor er han da?” spør Isak og ser på oss begge.

“Han sover,” svarer Heine kort og viser Isak til solsengene i siden av seg, noe jeg må bite meg i leppen for å ikke protestere mot. Nå blir det en hel Heine i mellom oss.

 

Isak hjelper Lea av med den lilla ryggsekken og henter opp to badehåndklær fra den. Isak legger det røde håndkle utover solsengen sin og tar deretter opp Lea sitt. Han rister gammel sand av Frost-Olaf som ligger under en parasoll, uten tegn til å smelte.

Han spør om Lea vil ha en egen seng. Hun rister på hodet og svarer at hun skal se etter steiner. Han legger ut da håndkle ned på bakken foran oss i stedet. Lea setter seg ned på kne med spaden sin og begynner å grave i den steinete sanden.

 

  
Når Isak har lagt seg ned, spør Heine Isak hvor faren er.

“Han følte seg ikke helt bra. Kommer sikkert ned litt seinere. Men han vil sikkert være der borte med Birgit,” sier han og nikker i retningen han kom fra. “Så jeg må sikkert tilbake om han sender melding.”

“Vi to må holde oss her,” sier Heine før han snur seg til meg. “Har du fortalt Isak hvorfor?”

“Han vet om Sonja,” svarer jeg bare og rekker ikke fange mer enn et sekund av blikket til Isak, før Heine blokkerer for oss. Han lener seg frem og begynner på en historie om en kjæreste han hadde hatt da han var på vår alder.

Hun het Bente. Hun var smart og pen. I følge Heine kunne det sprudlende smilet hennes lyse opp et helt rom. Hun hadde slått opp med han uten å si noen ting. Bare sluttet å ta telefonen. Unngått han. Sakte men sikkert hadde hun ignorert Heine nok til at han skjønte tegningen.

For ikke så lenge siden hadde han sett hun på Rema 1000 - med full handlevogn, to småunger rundt beina og en høyreist mann på slep.

“Da var jeg faktisk litt fristet til å gå bort å si, “betyr dette at vi ikke er sammen lenger?”, bare for å se reaksjonen. Kanskje hun hadde ledd, eller kanskje hun hadde blitt flau. Så jeg sa jo ikke det.”

“Hva sa du da?” spør jeg.

“Næh, ingenting. Jeg hev grandisen tilbake i fryseren og stakk ut før hun så meg. Er det noe jeg ikke liker så er det klein stemning.”

 

  
“Det er jo bare kjempekjedelige steiner her jo!” Lea stikker spaden hardt i bakken slik at den står av seg selv, før hun reiser seg med bøtten i hånden.

“Jeg går ned til strandkanten og ser. Det er der de fineste er,” sier hun til storebroren og snur seg for å gå.

“Hey, vent Lea!” roper Isak etter henne. “Du kan ikke gå ned dit alene. Jeg ser deg ikke herfra.”

“Da må du bli med!” Hun griper han rundt håndleddet og forsøker å dra han opp fra solsengen.

“Du, nå er nettopp kommet ned hit. Kan du ikke vente littegrann, please? Vil du ikke sitte her litt med oss å spise litt kjeks?” foreslår han og roter rundt i den lilla sekken.

“Nei. Vil ikke ha kjeks! Jeg vil se etter steiner NÅ!” klager hun og tramper i bakken med den lyserosa badeskoen. Hun trekker munnvikene så langt nedover at hele munnen blir formet som en bue.

“Jeg kan bli med deg,” tilbyr jeg og ansiktet til Lea lyser opp.

“Nei nei, du trenger ikke det ass,” protesterer Isak og sitter seg litt opp i solstolen.  
“Da kan vi begge gå i så fall.”

_Yes. Helt etter planen._

“Nei, du fortjener slappe litt av, Isak. Ingen kan være barnevakt hele dagen,” skyter Heine inn. “Meg og deg kan quizze litt, mens de leter etter steiner.”

Heine henter opp boken sin som jeg nå ser heter _101 spørsmål og svar._

Selv om Heine ødelegger for alenetiden jeg hadde håpet på, klarer jeg ikke bli sur på han heller. For jeg vet jo egentlig at han gjør det ut av omsorg. For han har rett. Isak burde ikke måtte være barnevakt hele tiden.

Lea griper hånden min og drar meg etter henne nedover mot vannkanten.

Jeg rekker å kaste et raskt smil over skulderen til Isak.  _Jeg skal klare å finne en måte å være alene med deg på i dag. Jeg lover._

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Travle dager... dere hadde kanskje håpet på mer når jeg omsider oppdaterer, men sorry, dette er det jeg klarte. Håper på at dere kan tenke at det er bedre enn ingenting.
> 
> Som vanlig blir jeg superhappy for feedback. Dere er gull som gidder lese. :)


	39. Vår hemmelighet

 

  
Lea stikker en gråspettet stein opp i ansiktet mitt. “Kjenn!” sier hun. Jeg stryker steinen lett med tommelen.

“Den var jo fin,” sier jeg.

Hun himler med øynene og minner meg da veldig om storebroren sin.

“Den er jo ikke fin! Var jo bare for å vise hvor glatte de må være,” sier hun oppgitt og kaster steinen langt vekk, uti vannet. "De må ha mye finere farge enn den.”

  
Hun sitter på huk med knærne oppå håndkle sitt, mens jeg begynner å bli nummen i baken. Det tynne stoffet i badeshortsen tilbyr lite beskyttelse mot de harde steinene.

 

“Det er faktisk litt viktig,” sier hun og skyter haken frem. ”Jeg lovte mamma å finne de aller fineste.”

De siste ordene blir litt utydelige fordi hun snur seg litt vekk fra meg og senker stemmen. Ansiktet hennes ble trist og øynene fjerne. Dersom foreldrene er skilt, så bor hun sikkert mest hos moren vanligvis og savner henne nå.

Jeg forsøker å sette sammen de rette ordene i hodet, men må til slutt bare spytte ut det jeg har på tungen.

“Er de til mammaen din? Det er snilt av deg da. Det blir hun sikkert kjempeglad for når du nå snart kommer hjem,” sier jeg for å minne henne på at det ikke er lenge til.

“Hun er ikke hjemme.”

“Nei?”

“Hun bor der som mammaer må bo for å bli frisk.”

Jeg forsøker å fange blikket hennes, men hun har øynene festet på spaden som hun graver rundt med.

“Der er jeg ikke så ofte. Og det er litt dumt for det er sånn lego friends med butikk der!” sier hun og ser plutselig rett på meg med et smil som lyser opp hele ansiktet. ”Det er handlevogn med hjul og du kan kjøpe masse ting. Banan, brød, sjokolade og sånn liten avis!”

Med tommelen og pekefingeren viser hun meg hvor liten avisen er.

“Men det går jo ikke an å lese i den da. Da måtte du hatt sånn supersyn,” sier hun og ler litt av tanken.

Jeg strekker armene ut bak ryggen, lener meg tilbake og betrakter henne stille.

“Bobbo vil nesten aldri være med. Men han liker ikke lego heller da.”

“Er det derfor han ikke blir med tror du?”

“Vet ikke. En gang sa han det var fordi mamma ikke tok medisinen sin. Men vil du høre en hemmelighet?” spør hun og smiler lurt.

Jeg nikker.

“Av og til om morgenen, sant? Etter frokosten og sånn? Da bare later jeg som at jeg spiser den fiskedropsen. Du vet sånn med ekkel fiskesmak inni? Jeg putter den i lommen...eller i do!” sier hun og fniser med hånden over munnen, før et snev av alvor brer seg over ansiktet hennes. “Men det må du ikke si til noen, sant?”

“Jeg lover. Det er vår hemmelighet,” sier jeg og smiler.

 

 

“Du leter jo ikke,” sier hun brått og kakker hardt med spaden på steinene foran meg.

Jeg løfter opp en tilfeldig stein og spør om den er fin nok. Hun rister avvisende på hodet.

Det føles ikke rett å spørre noe mer, men ordene forsvinner ut av munnen min før jeg klarer stoppe dem.

“Så mamma er syk?”

“Ja, hun har vondt. Det er derfor hun griner så ofte.”

“Hvor har hun vondt da?”

“Inni tankene sine.”

De tre ordene slår blikket mitt rett ned i bakken. Jeg ser ned på hånden min som knuger rundt den klumpete steinen, fingrene mine er blitt kritthvite og jeg kjenner kantene skjære seg inn i håndflaten.

Selv om hjernen er alene, handler det aldri  kun om deg selv. Det må jeg ikke glemme.

 

  
En skygge faller over meg, og jeg ser opp på Heine som smiler ned på oss bak de runde solbrillene sine.

“Jeg kan ta over steinjakten her om du vil ut i vannet å kjøle deg ned?” foreslår Heine til meg.

  
“Jeg skal ikke bade, men det er fint om du kan sitte her litt,” sier jeg og reiser meg opp. “Jeg må stikke en rask tur å hente noe jeg kom på er viktig å få hentet nå.” _Takk, Lea._

Jeg snur meg og forsøker få øye på Isak, men en stor barnefamilie har samlet seg foran der vi ligger. De er i full sving med å flytte på solstoler, legge ut badehåndklær, finne frem svømmeføtter, slitte snorkler, baderinger, og en svett far står i midten og blåser opp en gigantisk krokodille mens to barn løper leende omkring ham.

 

“Vil du bade da, Lea?” spør Heine.

“Nei. Jeg er opptatt,” svarer hun, uten å se opp.

“Da så. Men er du helt sikker, Even? Isak skal bade nå.”

“Åh? Jo, jeg kan forsåvidt bare bli med ham en liten tur uti først.”

Heine mumler noe under smilet sitt som jeg ikke oppfatter.

“Hæ?”

“Den er grei, sa jeg bare," gjentar han med et lurt glis som får meg til å tenke at han egentlig sa noe helt annet.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Er litt nervøs for dette. Plutselig et skyggefullt tema midt i all solskinnet...  
> Var bare noe som måtte ut her. Men neste kapittel blir mindre trist snakk og mer bading. :)


	40. Øde øy

 

 

“Fy faen, så kaldt,” klager han da han dypper den ene foten i vannet. Jeg kjenner kulden bite rundt anklene mine også, men kulden gjør ingenting for å dempe heten som blusser i meg når de nakne skuldrene våre gnisser borti hverandre.

Vannet når meg over lårene og jeg kjenner at det blir mindre steiner under beina, i stedet er det myk sand som suger til seg føttene.

Jeg forsøker å holde blikket festet på horisonten mens vi går sammen utover mot dypet, men når Isak havner noen steg foran meg er det umulig å ikke la blikket gli over kroppen hans. De brede skuldrene, den smale midjen, den herlige lyse huden merket av ørsmå kanelbrune føflekker over skulderbladene.

  
“Kommer du eller?” Han snur seg mot meg og skygger for solen med hånden mot pannen. Jeg har ubevisst sakket farten, nesten stanset, oppslukt av den halvnakne kroppen foran meg. “Det blir varmere i vannet etterhvert. Vi kan ikke snu nå.”

“Vi kan ikke det,” smiler jeg tilbake og tar han igjen.

 

Med saltvann rett under kragebeinet stopper jeg og snur meg mot ham. Skrik og latter skyller mot oss fra lenger inne ved stranden der noen barn bader, men her ute er det bare oss to. Vi står tett, kun centimetre skiller ansiktene våre.

Han ser inn mot land, løfter den ledige hånden opp fra vannet og vinker. Jeg snur meg og ser at Lea veiver til oss med spaden. Heine ser ikke opp. Han ligger på alle fire og graver rundt i steinene med høyrehånden.

“Hun liker ikke å bade?”

“Nei, tror hun er litt redd ass, får henne ikke ut i bassenget heller,” sier han med blikket fastlåst på henne.

Sakte fører jeg hånden min under vann mot hånden hans som henger ned langs siden. Jeg fletter fingrene mine inn i hans. Da ser han rett på meg. Øynene er smale og forsiktige. Et usikkert smil hviler på leppene hans og jeg får lyst å dra ham tett inntil meg.

 

 

“Halla,” sier jeg lavt med et smil. _Endelig alene med deg._

“Halla.”

“Det er fint å kunne holde deg i hånden igjen,” sier jeg og stryker tommelen forsiktig over håndbaken hans.

“Ja...” Han trekker ettertenksomt på ordet og løfter blikket utover vannet. “Kunne ønske at vi var på en øde øy eller noe, ikke føkkings overfylte Rhodos liksom”

“Hva ville du gjort da, sånn akkurat nå, i dette minuttet, om det bare var oss to her?”

“Da hadde jeg kysset deg selvfølgelig,” sier han og gir meg et flyktig smil, nesten sjenert, og øynene hans møter mine bare en kort stund før han ser ned på vannflaten.

“Jeg hadde gått rett til baren,” sier jeg.

Han ser opp og rynker brynene mot meg. “Baren?”

“Ja, åpen bar? Forsynt meg av skikkelig dyr whisky og spist alle chillinøttene.”

Isak himler med øynene, og jeg trekker på skuldrene med et smil.

“Og _så_ hadde jeg kysset deg.”

“Først etterpå?” sier han påtatt fornærmet, noe som blir understreket når han løfter den markante kjeven. “Da kunne jeg ha ombestemt meg.”

“Nei, for du måtte jo ha tatt til takke med meg uansett. Hadde jo ikke vært noen andre enn meg her på øyen som du kunne kysset.”

Han rister på hodet og mumler smilende at jeg er dust.

“Neida - ville selvfølgelig ha kysset deg med en gang. Drit i chillinøtter.”  
Han ser rett på meg og det ertende smilet mitt slipper taket. Jeg forsvinner inn i de grønne øynene og kniper hånden hans litt hardere.

“Du aner ikke hvor lyst jeg har til å kysse deg akkurat nå,” sier jeg.

  
Et rampete drag brer seg over ansiktet hans og han trekker inn pusten. “Tell til tre,” sier han og dukker under vann. Jeg blir stående å se at hodet hans forsvinne under vannoverflaten. Han tar noen svømmetak vekk fra meg, lenger utover, før jeg trekker pusten dypt og følger etter.

 

 

Øynene svir. Svir som faen. Jeg blinker hardt flere ganger før jeg klarer å holde dem åpen lenge nok til å se han. At øynene svir er glemt med en gang jeg ser at det nydelige ansiktet er rett foran meg.

Han strekker ut hånden, stryker meg over brystkassen. Øynene er smale som streker på grunn av saltet, men han slipper ikke blikket mitt når han fører hånden videre nedover magen min. Det tar meg noen sekunder å oppfatte hva som skjer.

Når jeg innser at jeg står fritt til å ta på han også nå, kribler det i hele meg og jeg slipper blikket hans. Øynene mine raser over den tåkete formen av kroppen hans, forbi den perfekte formede brystkasse og hele veien ned. Jeg stryker hånden min over den flate magen hans. Jeg føler den stramme huden under fingrene mine. Vannet gjør at den kjennes glatt som såpe.

Munnen hans finner veien til min gjennom vannet, og våre lukkede lepper smelter sammen. Jeg skiller leppene mine for å føle enda mer av ham og saltsmak trenger seg inn på tungen.

Han trekker hodet litt unna og løfter begge armene sine i svømmetak som senker kroppen ned foran meg, ned til magen min og han kysser meg rett over navlen. Leppene føles fyldige mot huden min. Jeg ser ned på det blonde håret som flyter omkring som en manet under meg. Jeg stryker hånden gjennom de bølgete lokkene som nå er våte klaser som klistrer seg til fingrene mine.

Så enda et kyss, denne gangen under navlen.

Blodet strømmer gjennom kroppen og samler seg mellom beina, før den instinktive trangen til å måtte puste inn distraherer meg.

Jeg kjenner tungen hans mellom leppene når han planter et tredje kyss rett over linningen på badeshortsen. Så spenner han fra med beina i sandbunnen og bukser opp mot overflaten.

Akkurat idet jeg ikke klarer å holde pusten lenger, får jeg også hodet opp av vannet.

Jeg trekker pusten dypt, mens jeg ser på Isak som gisper luft i seg med store øyne, fra bak i halsen kommer det ut noen krassse harkelyder.

“Går det bra eller?” ler jeg og legger hånden min på skulderen hans. Han nikker til svar, og hoster inn i den våte albuen sin.

“Synd jeg er så mye bedre enn deg å holde pusten under vann,” erter jeg.

“Hæ? Nei? Jeg er master på å holde pusten under vann!”

“Master faktisk?”

“Fikk bare en vanndråpe i halsen.”

 

 

 


	41. Fight Club

 

 

  
Solen brenner mot de nakne skuldrene mine, kan kjenne at huden tørker opp. Jeg napper til meg det vulgære håndkle fra solsengen og presser det lett mot ansiktet for å få vekk saltvannet som drypper ned fra luggen.

Heine sitter midt på solsengen med begge beina godt plantet på bakken. Bak ham står Lea med en konsentrert rynke i pannen, og lager en flette i det svarte halvlange håret hans.

«Fått deg stylist?» ler jeg og nikker mot Lea.

«Ja, hun syntes det var kjedelig at jeg bare hadde håret løst.»

  
Isak knipser litt med den våte hånden sin mot ryggen hennes og noen dråper vann treffer søsteren. «Gi deg!» roper hun irritert uten å ta blikket fra Heines hår. Isak flirer, lener seg ned og kysser det blonde håret hennes.

Tenk at de leppene nettopp var på meg, på min mage.

  
«Mobilen din har ringt flere ganger,» sier Heine, uten å se på noen av oss. Han holder blikket rett frem. Jeg kan tenke meg at Lea sikkert har gitt ham klare instrukser om å sitte helt i ro med hodet når hun fletter.

«Min?» spør jeg forundret og tråler gjennom telefonlisten min i hodet. Mikael og de bare tekster og mamma prata jeg med i går. Ingen grunn til at de skal ringe meg nå.

«Nei, Isak sin tror jeg.»

«Ja, det er bobbo sin. For den høres ut som en insekt,» skyter Lea inn.

Isak tørker hendene på badehåndkle. Når han bøyer seg ned til ryggsekken klistrer den gjennomvåte badeshortsen seg til rumpa og baksiden av lårene. Dråper fra shortsen renner nedover beina, klynger seg til de ørsmå hårene som er så lyse at du ikke legger merke til dem uten å se nøye etter. Jeg svelger og må se bort.

Han snur seg mot oss med mobilen mot øret. «Pappa. Han er sikkert kommet ned på stranden og lurer på hvor vi er.»

«Hei, sorry, hørte ikke telefonen - » Isak presser to fingre mot det andre øret for å klare å høre over alt ståket fra stranden. Han går vekk fra oss. Jeg kan ikke lenger høre hva han sier, men ansiktet er stramt og alvorlig.

 

 

  
«Vi må stikke bort til pappa nå,» sier han til Lea når han kommer tilbake.

«Næhei! Jeg er ikke ferdig!» sier hun og sender Isak et hardt blikk.

«Pappa vil at vi skal komme bort nå. Han holder av senger til oss.»

«Nei!» gjentar Lea, men da reiser Heine seg og Lea blir nødt til å slippe håret. Han snur seg mot henne.

«Du må nok høre på Isak nå,» sier han vennlig, men bestemt.

«Nei...» gjentar hun, stemmen er svakere enn i sted. Hun ser ned på føttene sine og graver i den steinete sanden med tuppen av skoen.

«Jeg kan slå følge med dere bort,» sier jeg til dem da jeg har fått vrengt på meg den hvite t-skjorten. «Må hente noe i resepsjonen der borte.»

Isak begynner å rulle sammen hånduken sin til en avlang pølse slik at den skal få plass i den lille ryggsekken til Lea.

 

 

«Du blir vel med meg og Isak?» spør jeg og ser på Lea som fremdeles har blikket festet på skotuppen.

Hun trekker bare på skuldrene til svar.

«Kom, Lea. Ta på deg denne nå.» sier Isak litt irritert, og holder opp sekken med stroppene ut, slik at hun skal stikke armene gjennom dem. Med hodet bøyd beveger hun seg motvillig mot broren og tar på seg sekken.

«Vekk meg om jeg er sovnet når du kommer tilbake,» sier Heine til meg og slenger seg ned på solsengen, bretter enden på håndkle over hodet og gir fra seg et dempet stønn.

 

 

  
«Hva er det du skal hente da?» spør Isak når vi går bortover strandkanten med Lea i mellom oss. Hun holder Isak i hånden, men henger et skritt bak enda vi går veldig sakte. Hun er uvanlig stille.

De glatte steinene glir under føttene våre, og det knaser i tørr tang. Bølgene virker late der de langsomt dasker mot strandkanten. Det blåser litt mer nå, men det er varmt. Vinden føles som en svak hårføner.

«Medisinene mine. Sonja la dem der til meg. Du vet, sånne medisiner som skal holde hodet mitt i sjakk,» sier jeg med et avmålt smil, mens jeg studerer ansiktet hans, ser etter spor av noe som kan fortelle meg vite han tenker om det.

«Mhm,» sier han uten å bevege en eneste muskel i ansiktet. Han stirrer fremfor seg, på noen tenåringsjenter som løper om kapp ut i bad, de skriker frydefullt når føttene plasker uti vannet.

«Hva syns du egentlig om det?»

«Om hva da?» Han sender meg er usikkert sideblikk.

«Nei, om at jeg er nødt til å ta medisiner for sånne ting. Mange er jo litt skeptiske, er jo en del fordommer mot de med psykisk sykdom og sånn.»

«Jeg har ikke det.»

«Ok. Bra. Det er chill.»

Han titter bort på meg og smiler varmt. Det gir meg et deilig støt i magen.

 

 

Etter vi har vært stille en stund, spør han meg hvordan det er å bo med Heine, om det ikke er trangt. Når jeg forteller at jeg ikke engang har sett snurten av denne Trygve, så sperrer han øynene opp.

«Har du ikke møtt han?»

«Nei, han lå og sov i går, og var ikke stått opp i morges,» svarer jeg og må ta et steg bak dem, for å ikke trakke rett oppi et par som sitter på en bademadrass og drikker øl fra en kjøleboks.

«Hvorfor er han ikke på stranden da? Han kan vel ikke sove enda,» spør han når jeg er kommet meg opp på siden av dem igjen.

«Heine sa han ikke ville ligge på solsenger på grunn av ryggen eller noe.»

«Serr?»

«Det er litt rart ja,» innrømmer jeg og ler. «Kanskje Trygve er Heines Tyler Durden.»

«Hvem er det?» Isak myser på meg og rynker nesen.

«Tyler? Fra Fight Club?»

«Den har jeg ikke sett.»

«Hæ?» utbryter jeg og måper. «Har du ikke sett den? Den må du se.»

«Hva er greia med den da?»

«Det kan jeg ikke si. Da spoiler jeg filmen. Og det er jo dumt for du må se den. Den er episk bra.»

Han ser på meg. Kremter, renser halsen.

«Kanskje du vil se den meg meg?» Usikkerheten i stemmen hans gjør at jeg vil skrike ut _selvfølgelig!_

«Ja, fett. Filmkveld hos meg når vi kommer hjem til Norge igjen da. Deal?»

Han nikker med et smil og jeg forteller om hvordan jeg faktisk lager verdens beste popcorn. Forteller om trikset mitt med panne og masse meierismør. Han sier han ikke visste at det gikk an å lage det sånn.Han trodde det kun fantes popkorn til mikroen.

«Nei nei, må bruke panne. Det er mye bedre. Du kommer aldri til å ville spise sånn mikrodrit igjen. Kommer bare til å ville ha min etter det.»

Vi smiler til hverandre, men musikken fra strandbaren får meg til å bråstoppe. Den minner meg plutselig på at vi er med hotellet nå. Jeg bør ikke gå lenger. Jeg kan når som helst møte på Sonja. Isak og Lea har også stoppet opp.

 

Jeg ser oppover en sti som går fra stranden og inn på hotellområdet.

«Du går inn her?»

Jeg nikker og ser på han. _Jeg hater å gå fra deg._

«Der ligger pappa!» roper Lea og peker inn mellom alle de solbrente folkene. Jeg får øye på han jeg også, og på Birgit, Emma og Sonja som ligger der sammen med dem.

Ingen av dem ser vår vei, men jeg tar et skritt tilbake slik at jeg står litt bedre skjult, bak en stor parasoll.

«Bare løp bort dit du, så kommer jeg snart,» sier Isak.

Lea slipper hånden hans og spurter bortover steinene som om noen tok tiden på henne.

Isak snur seg til meg og bekymringen i ansiktet mitt smitter visst over i hans. Han ser granskende på meg.

«Sonja ligger der med dere,» sier jeg.

«Åh,» sier han og ser ned.

«Men det er jo egentlig bra. Jeg er glad hun ikke er helt alene.»

«Jeg spurte pappa om det var greit jeg kom bort med Lea og gikk tilbake til dere, men da bare klikka han helt og sa at jeg hadde lovet å hjelpe til med Lea og sånn.»

«Tror du jeg får sett deg senere da?» spør jeg håpefullt, og krymper meg litt av hvor desp jeg høres ut. Men sannheten er jo at tanken på å ikke skulle se han mer i dag ikke er til å holde ut.

«Jeg må sikkert være med ut og spise med dem og sånn i kveld...Men kan jo hende du og Heine kanskje kan bli med om dere vil?»

«Det hadde vært sweet. Ikke så sweet som en middag bare oss to, men altså, tar det jeg kan få jeg. Kan jo kanskje beinflørte med deg eller noe,» spøker jeg.

Han smiler kort, før en bekymret rynke dukker opp i pannen.

«Eh, vet pappa virker dust, men han får faktisk med seg det meste. Så ja...du vet, ligge lavt og alt det der.»

«Ja, alt det der…» gjentar jeg mumlende og sier at jeg bare kødda, men kjenner at ordene stikker like mye som det gjorde første gangen han sa dem. Jeg vet jeg må spørre han hva dette egentlig betyr.

«Men du, når vi kommer hjem. Kommer filmkveldene våre til å liksom, være hemmelige og sånn også eller?»

Han ser først på meg som at han ikke forstår hva jeg mener, men etter et par sekunder ser han bort og svelger hardt.

 

 

«Isak!» Emma dukker opp bak han med den minimale bikinien og en tåpelig stor solhatt. «Der er du jo! Åh- hei. Er du her også...» Hele ansiktet forvrenges når hun ser meg, som om hun har tatt en bit av en sitron.

«Jeg skulle akkurat til å gå,» sier jeg.

«Ja, det er sikkert lurt. Tror ikke Sonja er så gira på å se deg akkurat nå for å si det sånn. Ganske dritt av deg å slå opp midt i ferien liksom.»

«Du, Emma. Det der er faktisk deres greie. Tror ikke Even trenger høre din mening akkurat.» Isak legger armene i kors og ser på henne med smale øyne. Kjeven er stram og han virker anspent i kroppen.

Emma trekker på skuldrene og nikker i retning der de andre ligger. «Kommer du?»

«Snakkes da,» sier Isak til meg.

Han holder meg med blikket. Ser rett på meg. Store øyne, som desperat forsøker å fortelle meg mer. Avslutte samtalen uten ord. Men Emma sitt hatefulle blikk stresser meg. Øynene mine fyker rundt for å finne noe annet å se på enn Isak.

  
Til slutt fester jeg blikket - på ryggen til Isak som går vekk fra meg.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter note 1 :  
> Som dere fikk med dere allerede når Even forklarte hvorfor han gikk i tredje enda han var 97er for flere kapitler siden, viker jeg fra klassisk storyline med at Even ikke holder sykdommen skjult denne gangen. I min forrige historie Livredderen, tok sykdommen og hemmeligholdingen stor plass. Jeg vil ikke gjenta meg selv for mye og har en litt annen plan for denne. Dessuten, håper det også vise hvordan historier endres med å tilsette litt mer åpenhet. På en måte.
> 
> Chapter note 2:  
> Og så må jeg si sorry at oppdateringsfrekvensen er litt slow. RL is killing me these days… Men det reflekterer ikke hvor investert jeg er i denne enda altså. Jeg er engasjert, så lenge dere er engasjert og smiler. (Og har på dere klær? Skamskada wtf) Som vanlig utsetter jeg søvn og anna litt småviktige ting når kommentarfeltet forteller meg at dere vil lese mer. Så tusen takk for at dere er der og driver denne historien fremover sammen med meg.;)


	42. Solstikk

 

Isak virker skjør og liten under meg i den store hvite sengen. Jeg holder ham nede med vekten min, føler meg tung. Men de grønne halvåpne øynene som stirrer opp på meg, glitrer med tilfredshet og forteller meg at det er her han vil være. Her med meg. Akkurat slik som dette.

Hendene hans finner nakken min. Han vikler fingrene inn i håret mitt og trekker meg ned mot seg, slik at leppene våre nesten møtes.

Leppene hans er litt adskilt av den varme pusten som passerer ut og inn. Søt hvitløk og tannkrempust kiler over leppene mine. Jeg lar tungen gli inn i den våte, varme, deilige munnen.

Han stryker den ene hånden nedover ryggen min, hele veien til baken, tar tak og presser meg nærmere mens tungene våre leker med hverandre.

Gjennom det tynne stoffet i bokseren kjenner jeg alt. Jeg kjenner hvor hard han er, men det føles så varmt og fløyelsmykt samtidig at jeg nesten mister pusten. Jeg hviler på ene albuen, mens jeg smyger den andre hånden ned mellom oss, sulten etter å føle mer av ham.

«Even?»

Ved sengekanten står plutselig Heine med Emma sin store solhatt på hodet og en liten plastbøtte i hånden, den er fylt til randen med glatte steiner. _Hva faen?_

 

«Even? Du må ikke sove. Du kan få solstikk.»

Den herlige varmen fra Isaks kropp flyter sakte vekk. Langsomt blir lyden skrudd opp og ørene mine fylles med det svake suset av små bølger og summingen fra folkene rundt oss.

Jeg sitter meg opp, gnikker meg i øynene med den ene håndbaken, mens jeg dingler rundt med den andre armen nedenfor solsengen for å få fatt i plastposen med toalettmappen og de andre tingene mine i.

Jeg kjenner plast streife fingertuppene mine og strekker meg lengre ned til jeg klarer å gripe posen fra under sengen. Jeg løfter den opp og plasserer den på fanget. Minnene etter å ha hatt Isak liggende under meg henger igjen i hele kroppen og spesielt i en utsatt del. Jeg trengte posen, men jeg trengte ikke noe _i_ posen.

Jeg tar likevel ut boken min, slik at Heine ikke blir mistenksom.

  
Heine er langt inne i en historie om hvordan en kompis fikk solstikk på Ibiza. Alle i kompisgjengen, bortsett fra Heine, hadde trodd at fyren bare var full, fordi symptomene på solstikk er ganske lik.

Jeg hører etter med et halvt øre. Forsøker å nikke på de rette stedene, men jeg er ikke riktig våken enda og klarer ikke tenke på så mye annet enn hvor ekte det hele hadde virket. Jeg kunne jo føle ham, lukte ham.

  
«Solstikk er et begrep som brukes med humor, men det folk ikke tenker på er at vi faktisk snakker om blødning i hjernen. Da er det liksom ikke så morsomt lenger.»

Heine avbryter seg selv med å smelle hendene sammen og jeg rykker til.

«Nei, nok om hjerneblødning og annet blodig alvor. Nå hadde det smakt med noe kaldt - er reine Sahara-ørken i kjeften min. Skal jeg fikse to pils til oss? Just beer with me, som det heter?»

«Jo, hadde vært nice det,» svarer jeg med et bredt smil.

Heine knapper igjen den fargerike skjorten sin og reiser seg. Han stiller seg med solen i ryggen, og den brede skyggen hans faller over meg. Jeg kikker opp på han og smiler da jeg oppdager en liten halvferdig flette stikke frem blant de tette krøllene hans.

Han nikker ned mot fanget mitt og jeg kaster blikket lynkjapt ned dit han stirrer. Shit, dekker ikke posen det den skal?

«I work until beer o'clock. Vet du hvem som sa det? Det var Stephen King,» sier han og jeg kan slippe pusten lettet ut.

«Fett,» svarer jeg og dunker lett på boken med fingrene. «Han er en kul fyr ass.»

«Apropos kule fyrer. Var da jævlig synd at Isak ikke kunne henge med oss mer. Hvorfor kunne han ikke det egentlig?»

«Nei, vet ikke helt. Men tror faren ville ligge der borte med de folkene han kjenner og han ville vel sikkert at familien holdt seg i lag.»

«Mhm.» Heine ser ettertenksomt ut i luften, før han brått snur på hælen og går mot baren. «Be right back.»

  
Så fort Heine er på vei bort fra meg, legger jeg ned boken og tar frem mobilen.

 

  
**Meg** (12.35)

Fy faen  
De der greiene du gjorde i sjøen i sted ass

 

 **Billjardmesteren** (12.37)

Hva med det?

 

 **Meg** (12.37)  
  
Klarer ikke konse  
Sitter med Heine og har boner

 

 **Billjardmesteren** (12:37)

Hahaha

 

 

 

 


	43. Flink gutt

 

  
«Haha, den hunden der ligner på Isak!» utbryter Heine og peker bort på en eierløs hund som ligger å drøser i utkanten av utekafeen under skyggen av et tre. Pelsen er kamelbrun, snuten grå av alderdom og ørene henger slapt ned. Når et ungt par tråkker forbi, gløtter den opp med to smale øyne.

Heine smiler frydefullt til hunden og vinker til den, noe som virker ganske meningsløst siden det er lite sannsynlig at hunden plutselig skal løfte på poten og vinke tilbake.

«Han må jeg snappe til Isak,» sier Heine og løfter opp mobilen fra det runde bordet. På bordplaten kan jeg fortsatt se omrisset av glassene fra de forrige kundene og en stor ketchupflekk bekrefter at vi er midt i den travleste lunsjtiden og er heldig som i det hele tatt fant oss et ledig bord.

Den plastbelagte, fettete menyen er full skrivefeil og rare orddelinger. Ingenting på bildene frister, selv om de har dekorert de ulike rettene med salatblader og persillekvaster. Jeg bestemmer meg for en _Sand Witch_. Det enkleste på menyen, selv om det tydeligvis ikke var like enkelt for dem å stave.

 

 

Jeg legger menyen ned, betrakter Heine som sitter fremoverlent på stolen og holder mobilen med utstrakte armer foran seg.

«Du, hva med han kompisen din forresten... Hørt noe fra han?»

Mobilen hans lager en knipselyd og han flytter blikket over på meg.

«Jo, faen, der sa du noe,» sier han med store øyne før han reiser seg opp og peker med mobilen på meg. «Kanskje han vil spise lunsj han også. Jeg ringer han jeg.»

  
Med mobilen til øret går Heine bort til hunden under treet. Han bøyer seg ned, stryker den på hodet og nedover nakken. Jeg ser at Heine snakker i telefonen samtidig som han stryker hånden gjennom pelsen, men jeg kan ikke høre hva han sier. Ordene hans drukner i lyden av klirrende bestikk og summende stemmer fra bordene som blander seg med den svake popmusikken fra strandbaren nedenfor.

Først ser ikke hunden ut til å bry seg så mye om at den blir klappet, men når Heine begynner å klø den under haken, strekker den på halsen og løfter hodet for at Heine skal komme bedre til. Han løfter på bakfoten og begynner å bevege foten i sirkelbevegelser, som om den vil hjelpe til med å klø seg selv.

  
Hunden kniper øynene sammen når Heine rufser den vennlig på hodet før han reiser seg. Han knipser enda et bilde av hunden før han går tilbake mot bordet med nesen i mobilen. Bak han ser jeg at hunden reiser på seg og labber etter med rolige steg og nedsunket hode.

 

 

Først når Heine dumper ned på stolen foran meg, ser han opp fra mobilen og oppdager at hunden har fulgt med han bort. Den setter seg tett inntil Heine og stirrer på han med øyne fuktige av hengivenhet. Ørene er lagt bakover og munnen peker nesten litt oppover, som om den smiler.

«Neimen, ville du ha mer kos!» spør han hunden og klør den bak øret.

«Du fikk deg visst en god kompis der,» smiler jeg og strekker ut hånden for å klappe litt på hunden jeg også, selv om den ikke enser meg. Hunden har bare øyne for Heine som nå humrer og peker på det lodne ansiktet. «Se hvor lik øynene er på Isak sine nå da!»

«Sorry, ser ingen likhet altså. Er en hund liksom,» ler jeg.

Heine bøyer seg ned mot hunden med hodet tett inntil snuten.

«Jo, det er ett eller annet med øynene som er likt. Vet ikke helt hva det er. Kan liksom ikke helt sette fingen på det,» forklarer Heine. Så skifter stemmen hans til en langt dypere og snøvlete røst, som om han snakker til en liten baby. «Ikke sant du er en fin gutt? En veldig fin gutt. Fin og flink gutt.» Hunden løfter stolt på hodet og skyter brystkassen litt frem.

Heine retter seg opp i stolen og ser på meg, men fortsetter å klappe den nye vennen sin.

«Jeg har en ekkel følelse. Du vet det der jeg fortalte deg med høysensitiviteten min og sånn, sant? Jeg er ikke hundre prosent sikker, men jeg tror faktisk ikke at han har det så bra.»

«Nei, det er sikkert et hardt liv å være løshund liksom.»

«Løshund?» Heine rynker hele pannen. «Nei, ikke hunden. Isak.»

«Isak? Hva mener du?»

«Det er noe med faren hans som jeg ikke liker. Klarer ikke helt å sette fingeren på det, men så du hvor hardt han grep Isak i armen?»

«Hæ, nei? Når?»

«Da vi diskuterte om Isak kunne være med oss å spille biljard vet du.»

Jeg forsøker å tenke tilbake, men det er kanskje ikke så rart at jeg ikke la merke til noe da. Jeg satt jo bare og holdt pusten, spent på om Isak skulle bli med oss eller ikke.

 

  
En høy kelner med trøtte øyne kommer bort til oss og ber oss om å ikke klappe hunden. At den ikke bør sitte med bordet fordi det er ubehagelig for de andre gjestene. Jeg har for lengst trukket hånden min vekk fra hunden, men Heine rikker seg ikke. Han fortsetter å kose hunden bak øret mens et morskt alvor brer seg over ansiktet hans.

«If the dog leaves, we leave too,» sier han bestemt på utpreget Bodø-Engelsk og setter to harde øyne i kelneren.

Heine pleier å smile fra øre til øre til de fleste han møter, så det er uvanlig å se at han sender kelneren et så strengt blikk. Jeg blir nesten litt satt ut av det og det blir tydeligvis kelneren også. Han løfter hendene avvæpnende og spør oss heller om hva vi ønsker å spise.

Etter jeg har gitt min bestilling, ber Heine om to porsjoner spagetti bolognese. Vi bestiller hver vår øl. Når kelneren samler inn menyene, merker Heine at jeg stirrer forundret på han.

«Veldig sulten?» spør jeg.

«Alt er ikke til meg», sier han og nikker ned mot hunden som synker rolig sammen under bordet. Den legger hodet ned ved beina hans og hviler den grå snuten oppå sandalene.

«Hva sa han forresten? Trygve?» spør jeg.

Heine ser vekk, renser halsen med et kremt og sier at Trygve fremdeles ikke var i form. Deretter skifter han raskt tema.

«Jeg ble litt irritert på den der kelneren jeg,» sier han og legger armene i kors over brystet. «Stakkars hund, den er sikkert ikke velkommen noen steder. Også typisk turister da, som er livredd for å komme borti hunder i syden. Overbevist om at du får alskens sykdommer. Renspika hysteri.»

Mobilen min piper. Ny melding.

Heine fortsetter å prate om rabies, smittefare og en hund han møtte i Goa. Det blir bare til en stor diffus ordflom som forsvinner vekk sammen med resten av omgivelsene når jeg ser at meldingen er fra Isak.

 

 

 

 **Billjardmesteren** (13:37)

Så jeg ligner på en gammel hund?

  
  
**Meg** (13.38)

Haha, Heine ass. Hunden er søt da.  
Men du er søtere.  
  
Fremdeles på stranden?

  
**Billjardmesteren** (13:38)

Ja…kjedelig og varmt og litt kleint

  
**Meg** (13.38)

Kleint?

 **Billjardmesteren** (13:38)

Ja, litt rart å være her med eksen din på en måte...

 

  
**Billjardmesteren** (13:41)

shit, du vil sikkert ikke tenke på det. Sorry  
Vet ikke hvorfor jeg sa noe

 

 **Billjardmesteren** (13:50)

Var ikke meningen gi deg stress  
Ble du stressa?

Altså, siden du ikke svarer?

  
**  
Meg** (13.51)

Nei nei, ikke noe stress. Ble bare litt opptatt.  
Heine skulle vise meg noe. Sorry.  
Forstår hvis det er kleint  
Men snart er vi hjemme og da ser du henne ikke mer  
  


  
**Billjardmesteren** (13:51)

Kun meg og deg blir sweet

  
  
**Meg** (13.51)  
  
Meg og deg og så mye hjemmelaga popcorn du orker. 

  
**Billjardmesteren** (13:52)

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Først var det et frokost-kapittel med Heine, og nå har han insistert på lunsj. Sorry om dette ikke var det dere håpa på, men det er en oppbygging til noe altså.Dette kapittelet er ikke kun fordi Heine maste på meg om at han ville klappe en hund.
> 
> Det kommer til å skje noe mer greier snart. Lover.
> 
> Hadde jeg klart å skrive like mye som jeg kunne ønske jeg hadde tid til, ville kanskje dramaturgien vært mer synlig, men merker nå litt behovet for å si at jeg har en plan med dette altså. 
> 
> Darlings, stay with me.


	44. Minst to minutter

 

«Han har i hvert fall spist frokosten sin.»

«Hæ? Hvem?»

«Trygve vel,» sier Heine og nikker mot et fat med noen smuler som står på benkeplaten på det lille te-kjøkkenet. Jeg la ikke merke til at det lå baguettbiter igjen da vi dro, men det trenger ikke bety at de ikke var der. Det ble litt stress da vi dro fordi Heine var så ivrig på at vi måtte komme oss fort ned på stranden.

Heine slenger i fra seg plastposen på sengen og kaster badehåndkle sitt over en stol før han stiller seg med ryggen mot den lukkede døren inn til Trygve sitt rom.

«Jeg stikker inn og hører hvordan formen hans er,» sier han og hviler hånden på håndtaket på skyvedøren. «Du hopper vel i dusjen?»

«Jeg kan vente om du vil dusje først?»

«Neinei, dusj du. Tror ikke jeg gidder.»

 

  
Jeg snur meg til kofferten som ligger slengt på gulvet, setter meg ned på huk og åpner lokket. Trekker frem en t-skjorte, og leter dypere i kofferten etter en ren boxershorts. Bak meg hører jeg at Heine skyver forsiktig døren til sides, smetter inn og lukker den igjen.

Nederst under noen sammenbrettede t-skjorter, graver jeg frem en boxershorts i en sterk mintgrønn farge, ny og uåpnet med plastforseglingen fremdeles rundt den. En av dem som Sonja hadde kjøpt til meg rett før vi dro. Rabatten hun får på jobb gjør at hun stadig gir meg klær fra herreavdelingen på Kapphal. Som regel i fargerike plagg som hun liker godt og som jeg ikke kan fordra.

Jeg reiser meg opp, men en dempet mumling fra rommet til Trygve får meg til å bli stående musestille og lytte. Med forsiktige skritt lister jeg meg bort til skyvedøren. Den er lukket, men ikke helt. Jeg titter inn i gjennom sprekken som kaster et lite lysskjær over gulvet bort til en seng. I mørket kan jeg bare såvidt skimte ryggen til Heine som sitter på kanten og ser ned på noen eller noe i sengen. Det er for lite lys til at jeg klarer å skjelne om det er omrisset av Trygve jeg ser eller bare en dyne. Jeg flytter blikket over på ryggen til Heine igjen, men konturen av ryggen som var der i sted, er ikke der lenger.

Heine må ha reist seg.  
  


Døren skyves brått opp foran meg og jeg vakler noen klumsete skritt bakover. Heine ser spørrende på meg.

«Eh, er han dårlig?» stotrer jeg ut.

«Ja,» svarer Heine og skyver døren igjen med en hånd bak ryggen. «Han trenger litt ro bare.»

«Åh, okei.»

«Skulle ikke du dusje? Klokken er jo nesten halv seks allerede,» sier Heine og ser på det store hvite, digitale armbåndsuret sitt. «Skal si at tiden fløy på stranden i dag!»

Jeg nikker, men er langt ifra enig. Det føltes som om vi lå på den stranden en evighet. Sikkert fordi jeg bare har ventet på at dagen skulle bli til kveld. Alt jeg vil er å se Isak igjen. Jeg forsøkte å lese i boken min for å få tiden til å gå, men alt jeg klarte å tenke på var ham. Hver karakter i boken fikk hans ansikt og Heine som avbrøt hele tiden, hjalp heller ikke på konsentrasjonen.

Løshunden hadde fulgt med oss ned på stranden. Eller Mr. Bolognese som Heine døpte han etter at han på rekordtid slukte spagettien han fikk. Heine brukte resten av tiden på stranden med å få den til å gi labb. Hver gang han trodde hunden at hadde skjønt tegninga, ropte han på meg.

«Se nå, Even. Se, nå.»

Mr. Bolognese ga aldri labb, og jeg ga faen. Men det sa jeg jo ikke høyt.

Er det noen som kun fortjener vennlighet her i verden, så er det løshunder og Heine. Derfor endte jeg opp med å løfte blikket opp fra boken mellom nesten hvert eneste avsnitt for å ta del i Heines begeistring for hunden. Tiden gikk alt annet enn fort på stranden i dag.

 

Heine åpner åpner kjøleskapet og tar ut to duggkalde redbull-bokser.

«Har du snakket med Isak om i kveld?» spør Heine mens han løfter den ene boksen mot meg. Jeg takker nei og Heine legger den ene tilbake før han lukker kjøleskapet. «Vi kan jo kanskje spise med dem.»

«Jo, vi snakka så vidt litt om det, men vet ikke enda. Har ikke hørt noe.»

Han åpner redbull-boksen og tar en lang slurk. «Send en melding og spør da.»

«Vil jo ikke mase liksom,» sier jeg og ser ned på klesskiftet jeg holder i hånden.

«Du, er det noen Isak har lyst til å være med, så er det deg altså.»

Jeg setter øynene i han, strammer munnen og holder pusten. Hva vet han egentlig? Heine ser tilbake på meg. Avslappet, med vennlige øyne.

«Ja, eller oss da,» sier han og jeg slipper pusten ut. «Dessuten, vi bør være der for han. Det er som sagt noen greier der med faren og sånn som jeg ikke helt liker.»

 

 

 **Meg** (17.44)

Har skiftet kontaktnavn på deg.

  
  
 **Isak** (17.44)

Til hva da?  
  


  
 **Meg** (17.44)

Gjett

  
  
 **Isak** (17.45)

Jeg klarer jo ikke gjette det da…  
  


  
 **Meg** (17.44)

Men jeg måtte skifte tilbake.

  
  
 **Isak** (17.45)

Okey???

  
  
 **Meg** (17.45)

 _Gutten som ikke kan holde pusten under vann_ ble litt langt. 

 

 **Isak** (17.45)

Hallo? Var under i minst to minutter liksom.  
  


 **Meg** (17.45)

Du er så lett å terge ass.   
  


  
**Isak** (17.46)  
Dust…   
  


  
**Meg** (17.46)

Men hva er planene i kveld da?  
  


  
 **Isak** (17.46)

Bad news. Vi spiser sikkert på hotellet med Birgit og de. Tror Sonja blir med…

  
  
 **Meg** (17.46)

Såpass...Kanskje du kan stikke bort til oss etterpå? Da kan du få hilse på Heine sin fantasivenn.

  
  
 **Isak** (17.47)

Haha, du har ikke sett noe til han enda?

  
  
 **Meg** (17.47)

Neiass...Hele greiene er jævlig mystisk. For real. Kan fortelle mer når vi møtes.  
  


  
 **Isak** (17.48)

Skal prøve å komme bort. Men vet ikke helt med pappa. Litt stress med Lea og sånn. Men er ikke for det jeg ikke vil henge med deg altså. For det vil jeg. Veldig.  
  


  
 **Meg** (17.48)

Jeg vil veldig gjerne henge med deg også. Og helst bare oss.  
Tenker på deg hele tiden. Håper du ikke syns det er weird...

  
  
 **Isak** (17.49)

Nei, fett det. Tenker på deg også.  
Heine er kul, men gjør ingenting om det bare hadde vært oss liksom...  
Vet du noe mer om du får deg rom da?

  
 **Meg** (17.49)

De sa jo i morgen, men var en hel gjeng som dro med noen busser i sted, så spør igjen etterpå.

  
 **Isak** (17.49)

Good luck. Jeg tekster senere

  
 **Meg** (17.49)

Fint. Heine og skybert hilser

  
 **Meg** (17.49)

Haha, hils tilbake   
 

 

 


	45. Ikke din feil

 

 

 **Meg** (21.04)  
  
Ferdig å spise og sånn?

 

 **Isak** (21.04)  
  
Ja...karaoke her igjen nå. Vondt i ørene ass  
Ikke for å være frekk men Sonja synger litt falskt. 

 

 **Meg** (21.04)  
  
Synger hun??? Hun hater jo det

 

 **Isak** (21.04)  
  
Vin og karaoke ftw nå hvertfall. Hun og Emma har det gøyere enn meg for å si det sånn

 

 **Meg** (21.04)  
  
Kan du ikke stikke? Komme bort til oss?

 

 **Isak** (21.05)  
  
Dessverre...Må snart følge Lea i seng. Hva gjør dere på da?

 

 **Meg** (21.05)  
  
Heine øver på tysken sin med noen folk i hotellbaren.   
Jeg kjeder meg og savner deg.

 

 **Isak** (21.05)  
  
Sjæl ass…   
  


  
**Meg** (21.05)  
  
Går sikkert snart å legger meg jeg også. Fikk ordna meg rom btw.

  
  
 **Isak** (21.05)  
  
Nice!

 

 **Meg** (21.05)  
  
Hadde vært enda mer nice som om jeg fikk besøk av deg da. 

  
  
**Isak** (21.06)  
  
Kunne ønske jeg kunne

  
  
 **Meg** (21.06)  
  
Sikker på at faren din ikke kan være med Lea?  
  


  
 **Isak** (21.06)  
  
Ikke i kveld. Sorry.  
  


  
 **Meg** (21.06)  
  
Er jo ikke din feil. Ikke meningen mase.  
  


  
 **Isak** (21.06)  
  
Du maser jo ikke. Jeg kan kanskje si jeg må på do, snike meg vekk   
noen minutter om du vil møte med utenfor? Om du vil?  
  


  
 **Meg** (21.06)  
  
Yes! Kan du det?  
  


  
 **Isak** (21.07)  
  
Tror det. Om fem minutter? Inngangen der vi sto i går?  
  


  
 **Meg** (21.07)  
  
På vei. Sweet å få sagt godnatt. 

 

 


	46. Ingen kan se oss

 

  
Det gule lyset fra hotellvinduene blir reflektert i små dammer i grusen. Det kom en regnskur i sted, kort og kraftig. Den glinsende våte grusen gir en slags hvithet under den mørke himmelen. Musikken fra forsiden av hotellet virker langt borte og det er ikke et menneske å se, kun Isak.

Isak som står med hodet ned i mobilen, ryggen lent inntil hotellbygningen med de smale balkongene. Balkonger fulle av fargerike håndklær som henger til tørk, men som ble våte i regnet.

Lyden av mine knasende skritt mot grusen får Isak til å løfte hodet og stappe mobilen ned i baklommen. Han tar noen steg mot meg, hever hånden i en lavt vink og et nydelig smil brer seg over ansiktet når blikket hans møter mitt.

 

«Halla,» sier jeg lavt når jeg er så nær ham som jeg kan komme. Nesetipp mot nesetipp.

«Halla,» svarer han og trekker inn leppene i et forsøk på å dempe det skakke smilet sitt.

«Går det bra?»

«Bedre nå som du er her,» svarer han stille. Jeg kjenner pusten hans mot munnen min og det sender frysninger nedover ryggen. Tannkrem og hvitløk. Akkurat som i drømmen.

Jeg griper hånden hans. Den er gloende varm. Jeg sprer fingrene mine slik at vi flettes sammen. Hånden hans føles så kjent, som om den var skapt for å holde min.

«Kan jeg gi deg en klem?» spør jeg. Han nikker med et lite smil og jeg trekker ham inntil meg, samtidig som jeg trekker inn duften av ham. Hårvoks og gammel solkrem er velkjente dufter, men han lukter på en eller annen måte alltid så søtlig også, en duft ingen andre har som bare er Isak sin.

«Jeg kunne ønske jeg kunne ta deg med meg nå, og beholde deg for alltid,» hvisker jeg i øret hans og kjenner ansiktet mitt brenne av mine egne ord. Det ramlet bare ut av meg. Var det for mye? For kleint?

Et lite tilfredsst «mhm» unnslipper Isak sine lepper og jeg kan puste ut.

 

  
Vi rekker å slippe hverandre akkurat i samme øyeblikk som vi hører skyvedørene til hotellinngangen gå opp. Ut strømmer en høylytt gjeng med bråkete kofferter på slep, klar for hjemreise.

«Kom,» sier jeg og går med raske steg vekk fra inngangen. Isak følger etter bortover langsiden av bygningen, og vi stanser når vi kommer til en trapp som fører opp til bassengområdet som ligger oppå et platå foran hotellet.

Vi kan tydelig høre lyden av folkene der oppe, men her nede på bakken er det en betongvegg som skiller oss fra dem. Isak rynker likevel bekymret pannen og strekker hals for å se bort dit alle sitter.

«Ingen kan se oss her,» beroliger jeg og han flytter blikket over på meg igjen.

 

  
«Så nå blir det kattevideoer på ipaden?»

«Ja, er blitt rutinen det,» svarer han blidt, men smilet blekner sakte hen. «Skulle invitert deg med opp, men er umulig å si med pappa i kveld ass. Fortsetter han å drikke sånn som nå, blir det ikke så lenge før han ramler inn døren for å si det sånn.»

Han spytter ut de siste ordene, med forakt i stemmen.

Fy faen at ikke faren kan ta mer ansvar. Jeg svelger hardt for å kvele ordene jeg har på tungen. Det er bedre å ikke si noe om det, men jeg vil han skal vite at han ikke er alene. Jeg løfter hånden og stryker det myke kinnet hans med tommelen min.

Det svarte i de sjøgrønne øynene blir større og leppene er lett atskilt. Når han sakte løfter haken opp mot meg, så vet jeg at han vil ha mer. Med øynene festet på de perfekt buede leppene, senker jeg munnen min ned. Fanger underleppen mellom mine og så kjenner jeg tungen hans, glatt og varm mot min. Det prikker nedover halsen og jeg kjenner et sug i magen.

En dempet lyd av hes latter og tuslende føtter kommer nærmere, men da Isak legger hendene på korsryggen min og presser kroppen sin tettere, forsvinner alt rundt oss. Det finnes bare oss.

Jeg hviler den ene hånden på den smale hoften hans og lar hånden skli opp under t-skjorten hans, stryker tommelen min rett over hoftebeinet. Huden kjennes akkurat så myk og varm som jeg har forestilt meg. Med den andre hånden grer jeg fingrene gjennom det bølgete håret før jeg trekker hodet hans nærmere og kysset blir dypere. Da sniker han en hånd inn under t-skjorten min også. Følelsen av hendene hans mot den nakne huden på ryggen min, får tærne mine til å krølle seg.

 

Lyden av høye hæler som klikker rett over hodene våre, drar han ut av kysset. Jeg ser hodet til en dame med svart hår passere rett over oss. Isak ser henne også, men hun ser ikke oss.

«Faen, tror vi står rett under toalettene eller noe,» sier han og trekker brynene sammen, mens øynene flakker rundt som om han ser etter et sted å gjemme seg. «Ikke beste plassen å stå ass.»

«Nei, kanskje ikke. Jeg ble litt revet med. Du må ikke være så jævlig deilig, Isak.»

Jeg studerer ham mens reaksjonen på ordene mine risser seg inn i ansiktet hans, en svak rosafarge legger seg over kinnene og jeg har aldri sett noe vakrere.

Han stikker hendene i lommen, ser bort og biter underleppen med en sjenert smil før han møter blikket mitt igjen. «Jeg må nok stikke tilbake nå. De begynner sikkert å lure på hvor jeg er blitt av.»

«Ja, de gjør sikkert det,» sier jeg med et sukk som er høyere enn jeg hadde tenkt. Jeg stryker tommelen ømt over haken hans. «Det ble et langt kyss godnatt. Det er en bra film forresten.»

«Hæ?»

«The long kiss goodnight?»

«Aldri hørt om.»

«Serr? Gammel klassiker med Samuel L. Jackson? Det blir mange filmkvelder på oss ass,» sier jeg og ler før jeg presser leppene mine en siste gang mot hans.

 

« _Hva i helvette er det som skjer her?»_

Den brutale, høye stemmen slår pusten fullstendig ut av meg. Den varme munnen hans rives tvert vekk fra min og alt jeg ser er Isaks vide, skrekkslagne øyne foran meg.

 

 

 

 

 


	47. Drittsekk

 

  
Stein stirrer ned på oss med et fordreid ildrødt ansikt. Han styrter ned trappen, hopper over de siste trinnene og lander tungt på bakken med et grynt. Med bein som fomler etter å finne igjen balansen, stiller han seg mellom oss med ryggen mot meg.  
  
Han tar tak i Isak sin arm, drar han inntil seg med et rykk og presser ansiktet tett innpå hans.

«Hva skjer her nå? Du...Du er vel ikke sånn, Isak?» spør han så lavt at han nesten hvisker.

«Nei, det er ikke som du tror,» sier Isak stille og vrir armen sin løs fra farens grep.

«Nei, men så fortell meg hva faen som foregår da!» roper faren og drar begge fingrene frustrert gjennom håret før han samler hendene bak hodet.

«Det må du spørre han om...» mumler Isak og veiver armen mot meg, hodet vendt ned mot bakken. «Jeg har ikke gjort noe.»

 

Når Stein snur seg til meg ser jeg at pannen hans glinser svett i det matte lyset fra utelampene. Han stikker sine smale øyne rett i meg.

«Hva faen? Du kan ikke bare tvinge deg på folk på den måten!» sier han med mørk dirrende stemme og hans lange tynne fingre griper rundt overarmen min, graver seg inn i huden. Jeg stirrer målløst inn i de sorte øynene hans, som har et fuktig slør av promille over seg.

Jeg biter sammen de bakerste jekslene til det føles som om ørene mine fylles med bomull. Forsøker stenge alt ute. Når Isak snakker er det som om stemmen kommer fra bak en lukket dør.

«Slapp av pappa, han bare misforsto. Okei? Ikke vits i å lage noe stress!»

«Misforsto?» Ordet spruter ut av munnen hans sammen med tynne spyttdråper som treffer ansiktet mitt. «Det finnes ingen unnskyldning for å påtvinge sånne homogreier på andre gutter! Det er bare ikke greit. Stakkars Sonja sier bare jeg. Var synd nok på henne fra før, så drittsekk som du har vært mot henne. Har fått hørt litt av hvert om deg, men dette tar jo faen meg kaken.»

Jeg tror et øyeblikk at det er spritlukten fra pusten hans som får øynene mine til å svi, men innser at det er tårer som presser seg på. Armen min kjennes nummen der han fremdeles holder meg i et stramt grep.

«Vet du? Jeg visste at det var noe galt med deg fra første gang jeg så deg,» fortsetter han.

«Han tok bare feil, pappa. Chill litt nå da.»

 

  
« _Hva er det som skjer?»_

Stemmen kommer fra øverst i trappen. Birgit ser forskrekket ned på oss. I hånden leier hun Lea som har tvinnet en lang lokk av det tynne håret sitt om en finger og puttet den i munnen. Med hodet litt bøyd ser hun alvorlig på oss mens hun tygger sakte på de blonde hårtuppene.

«Det som skjer er at meg og Even holder akkurat på å bli enige om at han skal holde seg langt unna oss,» svarer Stein uten å ta blikket fra meg. Han trykker en lang pekefinger opp i ansiktet mitt. «Har vi en avtale?»

Tungen og halsen har stivnet, tørket inn, og jeg klarer ikke å få frem en lyd. Jeg biter tennene så hardt sammen at kjeven kjennes ut til å ha låst seg. Jeg svelger tungt og forsøker blinke vekk svien i øynene, men må til slutt lukke dem litt.

Jeg hører Stein flytte seg bort fra meg. «Kom, Isak.»

Jeg åpner øynene og gjennom fuktigheten ser jeg Isak sitt ansikt stirre tilbake på meg med en fortvilelse så synlig at det er dype groper er gravd inn mellom øyenbrynene, anger etset inn i hvert ansiktstrekk. Øynene er så blanke at de skinner mot meg og forteller meg tankene hans like tydelig som ord. _Jeg er så lei meg for det, Even._

På toppen av trappen tar han hånden til Lea. Hun slipper Birgit og vinker med den ledige hånden sin ned mot meg. Leppene er formet til et usikkert smil. Jeg rekker å løfte hånden i et kort vink tilbake før hun forsvinner ut av livet mitt, sammen med storebroren sin.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Terje i sesong 3 synes jeg ble fremstilt som en ganske omsorgsfull og tolerant far.  
> Stein Valtersen er ikke Terje.
> 
> Og nå går jeg og gjemmer meg et lurt sted fra alle dem som ble lovet en angstfri sydentur.


	48. Innflytningspils

 

Lyset ute fra balkongen kaster skygger bortover det flislagte gulvet på hotellrommet. Luften kjennes seig som sirup og selv om jeg trekker pusten dypt, så klarer jeg ikke å fylle lungene mine med nok luft.

Kroppen skal jo puste helt av seg selv. Ingen trenger å tenke på å puste for å puste. Men akkurat nå er det alt jeg klarer å tenke på. Fra sengen stirrer jeg opp i taket med en følelse av at hvert åndedrag er styrt av hodet, ikke kroppen. Det er ubehagelig altoppslukende, og jeg klarer ikke å riste det av meg. _Pust inn, pust ut. Pust inn, pust ut._  
Jeg orker ikke ligge slik lenger.

Jeg slenger bena ut for sengekanten og presser tærne mot gulvet. Akkurat i det jeg griper den halvfulle Marlboro-pakken fra nattbordet, hører jeg en høy, utålmodig banking på døren. Det hopper litt i magen, men fornuften tar fort over før håpet rekker å bygge seg opp. Isak ville ha sendt meg en melding dersom han fremdeles ønsket å ha noe med meg å gjøre. Dessuten aner han jo ikke hvilket rom jeg bor på heller.

 

Det kommer en ny serie korte, energiske bankelyder. Jeg slentrer bort og åpner. Jeg blir ikke overrasket når jeg ser hvem som står på andre siden av døren. Heine tekstet i sted og spurte om jeg sov. Jeg svarte nei. Da spurte han om å få se rommet mitt. Jeg begynte da på en melding der jeg skrev at det jo virkelig ikke var stort å se, men slettet den og svarte ikke noe i det hele tatt.

Han tolket visst stillheten som en invitasjon, for nå står han foran meg i den svakt opplyste gangen, skjult bak to Corona-flasker han holder opp foran fjeset.

«Innflytningspils?» spør han fra bak flaskene før han senker dem slik at det store smilet kommer til syne.

Jeg forsøker å smile tilbake, men kjenner at munnen bare såvidt trekker seg opp til ene siden. Han fortjener bedre selskap enn jeg er nå og egentlig vil jeg helst være alene. Men jeg orker ikke å se smilet hans blekne i skuffelse, så jeg tar et steg bakover og slipper han inn. Jeg får i det minste noe annet å tenke på enn pusten min nå.

 

  
«Var ikke verst dette!» sier Heine og snurrer seg rundt i en slags piruett på gulvet. «Ikke så stort som mitt så klart, men det virker litt nyere på en måte.»

Møblene virker mindre slitt, og selv om luften er tett så lukter det mindre muggent enn hos Heine.

«Du ser derimot ganske shabby ut. Håper jeg ikke vekket deg?» spør han og setter ned ølflaskene på nattbordet. Han tar opp lighteren som ligger ved siden av røykpakken og åpner begge ølflaskene med den, før han stikker lighteren i skjortelommen og rekker meg den ene ølen.

«Nei, vekket meg ikke. Er bare litt trøtt,» svarer jeg og tar en slurk med en gang jeg får flasken i hånden. Jeg nikker mot balkongdøren. Heine står nærmest så han skyver opp døren og går først ut. Jeg rasker med meg røykpakken og følger etter.

«Bare trøtt? Du virker litt nedfor,» sier Heine etter at han har satt seg på plaststolen innerst i hjørnet på balkongen. Han tar en langsom slurk av pilsen og en bekymret rynke formes i pannen.

Han betrakter meg i det jeg siger ned i stolen ved siden av han og gnikker håndbaken i øynene. Jeg har ikke sett meg i speilet, men jeg er ganske sikker på at de er både rød og hoven. Jeg stikker en røyk i munnen og ser bort på brystlommen hans. «Lighteren?» spør jeg og han fisker den opp mens han beklager at han hadde stjålet uten å tenke seg om.

 

 

Jeg tenner på og lar røyken sive sakte ut mellom leppene og ser den danse rundt i den fuktige kveldsluften. Heine rensker halsen med et lite host. «Det hjelper alltid å prate om ting vet du. Mennesker trenger mennesker.»

Vi sitter sammen i stillhet en stund, nipper til ølen og hører på de dempede lydene av trafikk og musikk langt borte. Frydefulle skrik og latter fra feststemte folk strømmer svakt opp fra gaten under oss. Jeg vet at Heine har rett. Det hjelper å prate.

«Tror ikke vi ser noe mer til Isak,» sier jeg til slutt.

«Hva har skjedd?» spør han rolig og nøkternt, uten et snev av overraskelse i stemmen.

«Vi kysset.» Jeg ser skrått bort på ham. Venter på at virkningen av ordene skal komme til syne i ansiktet hans, men Heine leer ikke på et øyebryn. Jeg ser inn i to varme øyne som stirrer vennlig tilbake på meg.

«Go on.»

«Jo, vi kysset hverandre. Men så lente jeg meg frem og kysset han en siste gang. Akkurat da kom faren, og ja- » Jeg pauser, tar et dypt drag av sigaretten og lener hodet mitt bakover. Stirrer opp på røyken som siver ut fra munnen opp mot det avflassede betongtaket over oss. «- da gikk alt til helvete.»

«Hvordan da?»

«Fyren klikka. Skjelte meg ut. Ba meg holde meg unna.»

«På grunn av at dere kysset?» sier Heine med vantro, svelger hardt og puster så kraftig ut nesen at jeg hører surklelyder fra neseborene. «Dette er jo ikke sørstatene på femtitallet heller da for faen!»

«Han trodde jo at jeg kysset Isak uten tillatelse liksom.»

«Han hadde ingen rett til å skjelle deg ut uansett!»

«Han likte meg ikke fra før av. Sonja har tydeligvis sagt litt av hvert om meg. Og så var han jo litt småfull også.»

Jeg fikserer blikket på den glødende gloen som jeg kakker av i askebegeret. Det er bare et par trekk igjen av røyken.

  
«Som om det er noen unnskyldning!» nærmest roper Heine. «Han skulle løst dette som et voksent mannfolk. Er det noe jeg hater, så er det hissige folk, ja - folk som sårer andre med viten og vilje.»

«Det var ikke han som såret meg.»

«Riktig. Isak. Han sa ikke noe,» konstaterer Heine mutt og trenger ingen bekreftelse på at han har rett, men jeg nikker stille likevel.

 

 

«Vet du? Jeg skal fortelle deg en liten historie om meg og min far- » sier han og peker på meg med flasketuten før han lener seg godt tilbake i stolen og begynner å fortelle.

Etter mange uvesentlige beskrivelser fra barndommen, som navnet på katten og fargen på huset, så får jeg historien om hvordan Heine dro ut i robåten på egenhånd da han var åtte år. Han drev til havs og bare flaks gjorde at en cabincruiser fikk plukket han opp. Han gjorde det for å imponere faren. Faren som alltid sa at det «ikke var noe tak i guttungen». Etter at moren døde bodde Heine hos tanten og så ikke faren så ofte. Heine tenkte at dersom han bare fikk vist at han var flink nok til å få fiske på egenhånd, så ville faren la ham bo hos seg.

«Det må ha vært kjipt,» sier jeg med lav stemme og kjenner faktisk jeg må svelge vekk en begynnende klump i halsen. En trist barndomshistorie var det siste jeg trengte denne kvelden.

«Det er ikke synd i meg. Tanten min er det herligste kvinnfolket i verden. Jeg hadde det som plommen i egget hos henne. Men det er faktisk litt av poenget. Du skjønner, faren min var egentlig ikke særlig snill. Men dette handler om hvordan alle gutter tenker om sine fedre. Selv om du ikke liker din far, vil du alltid at han skal like deg.»

Han sier at et barns sterkeste ønske er å bli anerkjent av sine foreldre, og at den følelsen forsvinner ikke selv om du blir eldre.

«Jeg holder på å etterutdanne meg som spesialsykepleier innen psykiatri, så dette vet jeg,» sier han selvsikkert og løfter haken litt stolt før han tar seg en slurk. Han setter flasken ned på bordet og peker på meg med en lubben finger.

«Så du skjønner, det at Isak ikke tok deg i forsvar kan forklares med basic psykologi. Det - » Heine blir avbrutt av den høye gitarintroen til _Sweet child o' mine_ som strømmer opp fra lommen hans. Han strekker ut den ene foten, stikker hånden ned i lommen og lirker opp mobilen fra den litt for stramme tøyshortsen.

 R

_«Heine speaking!»_

_«Oi, såpass ja. Men det ordner vi.. masse plass.»_

_«Ja, men jeg er hos Even akkurat nå, kan du Ikke komme hit så...»_

_«Du hør her, jeg vet hva som har skjedd. Vi har pratet litt, Even og meg. Alt er chill.»_

_«Nei, han vil det. Lover deg. Det går helt fint. Bare kom hit. Rom 420.»_

 

I det som føles som en liten evighet betrakter jeg Heine som stirrer taust og grublende rett frem i luften.

«Ja?» sier jeg utålmodig. «Hva skjer?»

«Isak er på vei. Han trodde ikke at du ville se han, men det sa jeg at du ville. For du vil jo det, sant? Du kan ikke trekke deg nå når han trenger oss som mest.»

Jeg blir plutselig knusktørr i munnen, ute av stand til å si noe som helst. Jeg bare nikker. Nikker fort og ivrig. Ivrig fordi jeg i noen sekunder får en ulogisk redsel for at Heine kan stoppe Isak fra å komme hit dersom jeg ikke virker interessert nok.

Heine bøyer seg forover, hviler albuene på knærne og holder mobilen mellom hendene før han skotter bort på meg.  
  
«Han trenger et sted å sove.»

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beklager at jeg ikke har svart noen av kommentarene på forrige kapittel! To grunner til det.
> 
> 1\. Den lille sparetimen jeg har hatt har jeg brukt til å sitte på balkongen med Heine. Det var ikke bare bare å løsrive seg fra peptalken hans. Sorry om dere syns dette ble litt unødvendig langt. Håper dere ikke datt av... 
> 
> 2\. Den siste hendelsen var så vanskelig for meg å skrive. Helte ut litt av sjæla mi der. Stressa for reaksjonene.
> 
> Så drista jeg meg til å lese kommentarene med imaginær pute foran ansiktet. Og hva skjer? Jo, nok en gang blir jeg feid helt av banen av å innse for en gjeng herlige mennesker dere er. Tusen tusen takk til dere som fortsatt viser meg tillit, støtte og engasjement. Through the hard times and the good. :)
> 
> Hver eneste oppmuntring, stor eller liten, betyr så inderlig mye. Tvil aldri på det, selv om jeg måtte ha en bitteliten reply-timeout.


	49. Pust rolig

 

 

  
Øynene hans blir store. Som om han ikke hadde ventet at det var jeg som skulle åpne døren. Han ser over skulderen min, inn i rommet. Det er bare oss to her. Heine sa det var meg Isak trengte mest og gikk. Jeg protesterte ikke.

Blikket hans driver usikkert til siden. De store øynene er glasert med en blank hinne av fuktighet. I det han blunker, kommer ørsmå tårer til syne, fester seg til øyelokket, klamrer seg fast til vippene før de slipper taket og sklir nedover kinnet. Han fjerner dem raskt med en knyttet neve og biter leppen hardt i et forsøk på å holde flere av dem tilbake.

«Jeg har fortalt pappa om deg,» sier han med raspete stemme og slår blikket ned.

Alt jeg kan gjøre er å legge armene mine rundt han, dra han inntil meg og la tårene tørke på skulderen min. Han står stivt, armene henger passivt ned langs siden med stramme knyttnever i enden.

«Jeg slo ham,» sier Isak.

Jeg har tusen ting jeg har lyst til å spørre om, men jeg holder han bare hardt inntil meg. Spørsmål er ikke det han trenger nå. Jeg stryker hånden min opp og ned over den anspente ryggen hans, i et forsøk på å roe ned den stille krigen som velter inni han.

«Bare pust rolig. Jeg har deg,» hvisker jeg i øret hans.

«Jeg fortjener det ikke,» hører jeg han hviske hest tilbake, ordene mumles utydelig inn i t-skjorten min.

Jeg trekker meg litt vekk for å kunne se han i øynene, men jeg slipper han ikke.

«Aldri tro at du ikke fortjener noe, Isak. Lov meg det,» sier jeg og løfter den ene hånden opp mot ansiktet hans, stryker ham over kinnet. Overflaten av fingrene mine kjennes knusktørr mot huden som er varm og fuktig. Han presser kinnet mot hånden min med lukkede øyne.

 

 

 

  
Den lange armen min ligger presset ned i den harde madrassen, kjennes nummen og prikker, men jeg vil ikke røre meg. Jeg har det helt perfekt akkurat slik jeg ligger, på siden, ansikt til ansikt med den vakreste gutten jeg noen gang har sett. De sammenflettede hendene våre hviler i mellom oss, varm hud mot varm hud som binder oss sammen.

Jeg stirrer ømt inn i de bekymrede øynene, mens tommelen min forsiktig stryker håndbaken hans i en jevn rytme.

  
  
Lyden av hissige sirisser skjærer gjennom stillheten og fyller hele rommet. Isak lukker øynene og puster tungt ut før han snur seg på rygg. Han slipper hånden min for å gripe mobilen, strammer fingrene rundt den med et fast grep, trykker den på lydløs og smeller den ned på nattbordet igjen.

  
«Pappa?» spør jeg, men han svarer ikke. Han griper bare hånden min igjen og blir liggende på rygg, stirrer opp i taket. Jeg trekker armen hans opp mot meg, plasserer et lite trøstende kyss på den myke underarmen hans, under der t-skjorten stopper. Vi har begge klær på. Etter at jeg lukket døren, tråkket han ut av sneakersene og vi la oss rett ned på sengen og har lagt slik helt siden, betraktet hverandre i en behagelig stillhet.

«Jeg vet jeg må snakke med han. Altså, hadde det ikke vært for Lea hadde jeg gitt faen, men ja, jeg må det. Bare orker ikke det nå. Ikke enda. Lea sov da jeg stakk, så da kan alt annet kan vente til i morgen.»

«Hva som —.»

«Sorry, men orker ikke prate om det nå,» avbryter han og kniper øynene igjen, legger overarmen foran ansiktet.

Jeg slipper hånden for å legge to fingre under haken hans, tvinger han til å se på meg. Han lar armen sin skli vekk og ser på meg med trøtte øyne.

«Det er chill. Vi kan sove nå, så tar vi dagen i morgen når den kommer,» sier jeg.

«Vi kan sove,» sier han med blikket på hendene våre, så titter han usikkert opp på meg. «Men kan vi først...kysse?»

«Vi kan det,» smiler jeg og det kribler i magen. Isak har sett så sårbar og trist ut, at jeg ikke har villet driste meg til å kysse ham på munnen, selv om det å ligge slik, med leppene hans så nær meg, har gjort det vanskelig å tenke på så mye annet. Han ser fremdeles sårbar ut, men øynene har nå noe annet i seg nå, noe bedende. Som om han ber meg kysse vekk alt det vanskelige.

 

Jeg lar fingrene gli over leppene hans som skiller seg i et ørlite smil og jeg smyger kroppen min nærmere, støtter meg opp på albuen med den numne armen min og ser ned på den halvåpne munnen som han lynraskt fukter med tungespissen.

Jeg kysser kinnet hans ømt først, så munnviken, før jeg lar leppene lukke seg mykt om hans. Så omslutter han leppene sine over den tykke underleppen min som han suger inn i munnen. Jeg gjør det samme tilbake og vi ligger slik, bytter på å smake på hverandres lepper.

Hendene hans stryker meg nedover ryggen, jeg beveger hånden nedover mot midjen hans, sniker den inn under t-skjorten og hviler hånden mot den stramme huden på magen hans. Herregud, så jeg elsker den magen.

Jeg lar tungen min smette inn mellom leppene hans og munnen hans åpner seg for meg. Den fuktige, varme mykheten som møter meg, og den ru følelsen av tungen hans som sultent slikker min sender et støt gjennom meg. Et støt som strømmer ned mellom beina. Et ufrivillig stønn stiger opp fra dypet av halsen min, og Isak svarer med et lite klynk av velvære. En lyd som får blodet mitt til å bruse, koke over.

Jeg bruker grepet rundt midjen til å dra han litt vekk fra kroppen min, brydd over det jeg vet at han kan merke presse mot låret hans nå. Men da flytter han begge hendene nedover mot baken min, holder de der og drar hardheten min ned mot seg, knuger seg opp mot meg og da kjenner jeg omrisset av ham. Hard, men litt herlig bløt på samme tid, presser mot den nedre delen av magen min. Det er ikke bare meg.

 

Jeg gir munnen hans en pause og lager en sti av små kyss fra nakkegropen, helt opp til den tynne huden under øret, han løfter på hodet for å slippe meg bedre til. Jeg kiler ham på øreflippen med tungen.

«Det er så godt å ha deg her,» mumler jeg inn i øret hans.

«Det var litt varmt med klær på,» hvisker han tilbake og skifter litt stilling under meg, gnikker seg mot meg og jeg kjenner at han er enda hardere nå.

«Det var det,» hvisker jeg smilende tilbake. Trykker pannen mot hans, holder øynene lukket mens jeg lytter til vår felles tunge pust, raskt inn og ut.

Nå er det definitivt kroppen som styrer pusten, ikke hjernen.

 

 


	50. Utpressing

 

Jeg glipper med øynene, men det føles som om øyelokkene er klistret igjen med seig halvstivnet lim. Kroppen min beveger seg som i sakte film da jeg strekker på meg. Leggen min gnir borti noe, varm hud med myke hår. En fot. Da demrer det for meg. Isak. Det er Isak sin fot.

 

Jeg skyter øynene opp og smiler raskt for meg selv da jeg ser bort på det engleaktige ansiktet som hviler på den hvite puten i siden av meg. De små spredte føflekkene, de buskete øyenbrynene og den halvåpne munnen. Ømheten jeg kjenner for ham, er nesten overveldende.

Han har det hvite lakenet bare halvveis over seg, det ligger i folder rundt lårene. Den venstre armen er strukket over hodet i en skjev vinkel og høyre hånd hviler med sprikende fingre over den nakne, stramme magen. Jeg ser på de lange, dyktige fingrene som har fått meg til å føle ting jeg aldri har følt før noensinne. Måten de strammet seg rundt meg, så overraskende selvsikkert og bestemt. Gjorde meg til et bablende kaos av skjelvende små banneord og slurvete kyss.

 

Han gløtter ørlite grann på øyelokkene, men kniper dem raskt igjen av det skarpe sollyset som strømmer inn balkongdøren mellom de tunge gardinene. Han rynker på nesen i misnøye og trekker pusten tungt, snur kroppen rundt, slik at han blir liggende på siden mot meg med halve ansiktet presset ned mot puten.

Jeg klarer ikke gå et sekund lenger uten å berøre han, så jeg beveger fingrene mine lett over den glatte hunden hans, begynner å lage late sirkler på skulderen. Han åpner ikke øynene, men et lite smil brer seg over munnen.

«Syvsover,» hvisker jeg gjennom smilende lepper. «Åpner du øynene nå, så skal du få et kyss.»

Isak gnikker hodet ned i puten og gir fra seg et lavt oppgitt stønn.

«Det der er utpressing ass,» mumler han halvveis ned i puten med et søvnig smil, før han langsomt blunker øynene opp og ser på meg gjennom tunge øyelokk. Han løfter på haken og strekker hals for å kreve kysset han ble lovet.

Jeg har lyst til å kysse ham dypt, la tungen smette inn og møte hans, men jeg blir plutselig veldig bevisst på at jeg ikke har pusset tennene på et helt døgn. Det siste jeg hadde i munnen før jeg sovnet var ikke en tannbørste, det var ham. Hele ham. Det er det mest intense jeg noen gang har følt. Jeg var ikke engang klar over at det var mulig å føle noe sånt. Det jeg følte i det øyeblikket da alle musklene i kroppen hans rykket til på grunn av meg. De hese små lydene han laget kommer til å være risset inn i øregangene mine for alltid.

 

  
Jeg kysser leppene hans raskt på innpust for å spare han for pusten min, og beveger munnen i stedet til undersiden av kjeven hans, jobber meg langsomt nedover. Slikker, smaker og suger i halsgropen. Puster inn den herlige lukten av udusjet hud som bare lukter hud, bare lukter Isak. Han smaker herlig, både salt og søtt. Han griper begge hender rundt ansiktet mitt og får blikkene våre til å møtes.

«Kyss meg igjen» befaler han. Leppene hans er så vidt skilt, og han puster tungt.

«Tenkte du skulle få slippe sur øl og muggen kebab,» spøker jeg, men han ser ikke ut til å forstå hva jeg snakker om. Han hever øyenbrynene spørrende og det blir rynker i pannen under den pjuskete luggen.

«Altså, tror det er ånden min akkurat nå ass,» forklarer jeg og trekker meg litt unna. «Skulle ha pussa tennene.»

Han svarer med å legge hånden rundt nakken min og dra munnen min bestemt ned mot sin egen. Med åpen munn kysser han meg hardt, før han ser meg alvorlig inn i øynene.

«Du smaker digg, alltid. Og dessuten-» han kysser meg raskt igjen og alvoret i ansiktet viskes vekk av et lite skjevt smil som former seg i munnviken. «Du får ikke lov til å pusse tennene når ikke jeg kan det. Da vil du jo merke min ånde dødsgodt.»

 

Det minner meg på at han løp fra alt. Vi må prate om det som skjedde. Og vi må prate om det som skal skje, dagen som venter oss. Bekymringen gjør ansiktet mitt stivt. Boblen vår begynner å lekke. Den tette, trygge boblen der det eneste som finnes er denne sengen og våre varme, nakne kropper under lakenet.

«Hva er klokka?» spør han og gnikker seg i øyet med håndbaken. Ingen flere kyss. Han kjenner sikkert på det samme som jeg gjør. Vi flyter begge ut av boblen nå.

Jeg snur meg og griper mobilen fra nattbordet. Jeg glemmer helt å se på klokken når jeg oppdager to tapte anrop fra ukjent nummer, et fra Heine, og to meldinger fra ham.  
  


**Heine** (10.33)  
  
Gidd du ringe meg?  
  


**Heine** (10.36)  
  
Her er greia: På vei for å kjøpe frokost i sted møtte jeg en litt fortvila gjeng som leita etter Isak. Måtte jo nesten si at han var ok. Long story. Anyway, han faren sto å snakka med dem i resepsjonen nå nettopp. Bare en liten heads up. Sorry om jeg føkka til noe. Ring meg?

  
  
«Melding?» spør Isak når jeg ikke flytter blikket fra mobilen.

Før jeg rekker svare, banker det på døren. Skarpe, harde bankelyder. Isak skyver seg litt opp, støtter seg på albuene og ser bort på døren, og så ser han på meg.

«Tror du det er Heine eller?» spør han og rynker litt på nesen.

«Nei. Jeg tror ikke det er Heine.»

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okei, så dette kapittelet er jeg litt spent på… what do you make of this? Legger du igjen en liten kommentar blir jeg som vanlig insanely happy. :)


	51. Jævla homo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Burde kanskje ha sagt at jeg ble litt travel noen dager etter forrige cliffhanger. But here it is. The door opens...

 

 

Fingrene mine strammer seg rundt dørhåndtaket, klar til å slenge døren igjen dersom han forsøker å presse seg inn til oss. Men de harde linjene i ansiktet fra i går er borte. I stedet ser jeg inn i store pupiller som utvider seg inni en sirkel av livløs gråblå farge, omgitt av en stor kule blodskutt, hvitt. Han ser nesten skremt ut. Så ser jeg merket under øyet, rett over det høye kinnbeinet. Hissig rødt, på størrelse med en fyrstikkeske. Fra midten glir det røde over i blå sjatteringer.

Stein kaster et blikk over skulderen min, ser bort på Isak som står bak meg. Sier navnet hans, svakt, bedende.

«Hva gjør du her?» spør Isak, med smale øyne og spiss stemme. Han står med armene i kors, presser dem inn mot brystkassen. Jeg ser overarmsmusklene spenne seg rett under ermene i t-skjorten som han i hastverk fikk dratt over hodet og stappet halvveis ned i den knelange bomullsshortsen.

«Jeg har vært så redd for deg. Jeg visste ikke hvor du var...kan jeg —» stemmen brister, han harker frem et kremt. «— kan jeg komme inn?»

«Har du tenkt å prate like mye piss som i går, kan du bare stikke.» Selv om ordene er harde, er stemmen svak nå. Han snakker lavt, mumler nesten.

«Du vet vi er nødt til å fikse dette her. For Lea sin skyld,» Stein svelger tungt og jeg synes jeg ser en hinne av fukt stiger opp i øynene hans. Han snakker med en lavmælt stemme jeg ikke kan kjenne igjen. Det milde tonefallet får meg til å slakke grepet på håndtaket, men jeg slipper ikke helt. Jeg ser bort på Isak som skakker på hodet og myser ettertenksomt på faren. Sekundene virker som minutter.

«Først får du si unnskyld til Even for at du klikka,» svarer han til slutt.

«Selvfølgelig,» svarer Stein og ser rett på meg. «Unnskyld, Even. Jeg kan bli litt...» Han trekker pusten, ser bortover i korridoren, nesten som for å sjekke at ingen kommer gående og overhører han. « - ja, småhissig om jeg har tatt en pils eller to for mye. Jeg misforstod, men burde ikke ha reagert slik jeg gjorde.»

Det er så uventede ord at jeg kjenner hvordan underkjeven min synker et hakk ned, og jeg må ta meg sammen for å holde munnen lukket. Tungen min ligger ubevegelig i munnen. Jeg aner ikke hva jeg skal si. Jeg ser bort på Isak igjen. Han ser meg inn i øynene og nikker. Et kort og kontant nikk som slår fast at jeg kan tre til side og slippe Stein inn.

«Har du noe å si til meg også, Isak?» spør Stein i det han er kommet inn i rommet. Han tapper to fingre på merket under øye og ser granskende på Isak, med hodet bøyd nedover i en ventende stilling.

«Ja, jeg har noe å si...» Isak løfter hodet bakover, slik at han ser skrått ned på faren. Ansiktet beveger ikke en muskel, blikket er stivt, kaldt og vanskelig å lese. «Du fortjente det.»

«Mente du det du sa også?» spør Stein med en stemme som sprekker. Haken begynner å dirre, så biter han tennene fast sammen. «Hater du meg?»

 

 

Rommet føles plutselig altfor lite. Klaustrofobisk trangt. Stillheten i rommet er trykkende. Isak ser ned. Stein skyver hendene gjennom håret sitt og jeg føler meg totalt malplassert. Det føles som om jeg ikke burde være her. I det jeg skal til å foreslå at jeg kan stikke ut om de vil snakke på tomannshånd, bryter Isak stillheten.

«Jeg syns du er en drittsekk,» mumler han. «Men jeg hater deg ikke.»

Stein puster lettet ut. «Du vet det at jeg gjør så godt jeg kan. Men det er ikke så lett for meg heller. Å måtte klare alt selv.»

«Klare alt selv? Jeg er jo mer med Lea enn det du er,» spytter Isak ut.

«Ja, du hjelper mye til. Og du vet jeg setter pris på det. Men det er likevel ikke så lett å måtte håndtere alt alene. Sånn som dette her, liksom, ja...det er litt mye på en måte, og ja...» Stein veiver med armen rundt seg i rommet. Han fomler med ordene, men jeg forstår hva han prøver å si og jeg liker det ikke.

«Jeg har aldri vært god nok. Jeg er bare en jævla stor skuffelse for deg. Sorry for at jeg ikke liker fotball, for at jeg er for svak, er for lite av alt,» sier Isak med en halvkvalt stemme gjennomsyret av hissig ironi. «— og nå, på toppen av det hele jeg er jeg en jævla homo.»

Tårene veller opp i øynene hans. Synet av tårene som presser seg ut i øyekroken får det til å stramme seg i brystet mitt. Jeg må stoppe meg selv fra å løpe bort å legge armene rundt ham.

«Isak...»

«Det var det du sa i går var det ikke?» sier han og tørker øynene med handbaken, fort og hardt

«Ikke om deg! Og det var jo bare...altså, da visste jeg jo ikke — »

«Du kalte Even det. Og da kunne du like godt ha kalt meg det.»

«Nå var det var jo mest det med Sonja som gjorde at jeg—»

«Du vet ikke en dritt om de greiene der! Og jeg driter vel i Sonja!» roper han og sender meg et kjapt blikk og de fuktige øynene blir litt større i noen sekunder, som om han har sagt noe han ikke burde. Men så snur han seg rundt, stiller seg med ryggen mot oss begge.

Selv om jeg ikke ser ansiktet hans lenger, vet jeg at det er kommet flere tårer. Et snufs og et nytt tørk med håndbaken. Det begynner å verke i kroppen av trangen til å ville holde ham. Jeg vil ømt slikke vekk hver eneste tåre fra de våte kinnene, presse kroppen hans inntil min egen og passe på at han aldri mer vil ha noen grunn til å gråte igjen.

«Jeg orker ikke bo med deg mer,» sier han inn i hjørnet av rommet.

«Altså, nå er det jo bare to dager — »

«Jeg mener ikke her nede,» avbryter Isak. »Hjemme. Jeg orker ikke bo hjemme med deg lenger.»

«Isak, hør her. Jeg vet alt ble helt feil i går. Jeg vet jeg tabbet meg ut. Jeg drakk for mye og jeg tenkte ikke før jeg snakket. Unnskyld. Jeg vet at det ikke alltid virker sånn, men jeg vil jo bare at du skal ha det bra.»

Isak snur seg mot oss igjen, så går han to bestemte skritt bort til meg og griper hånden min uten å ta blikket fra faren. Han klemmer hånden min så hardt at det stikker i fingrene. Så hardt at jeg kan kjenne smerten i hjertet hans. Jeg klemmer tilbake. _Pust rolig vennen. Jeg har deg._

«Jeg har det bra her med Even. Har du et problem med det, så er døren der,» sier han med skjelvende stemme og nikker mot døren.

  
«Jeg må få litt tid til å fordøye alt sammen, men jeg...»

«Så stikk og fordøy det da,» sier Isak gjennom sammenbitte tenner og strammer grepet om hånden min enda hardere.

«Nei, du misforstår,.» sier Stein og øynene hans er oppsperrede av desperasjon. «Jeg er glad om du er glad. La meg få bevise det. La oss stikke ut og spise lunsj i lag nå. Oss tre og Lea. Så bare snakker vi om helt andre ting. Renser luften. Hva sier dere?»

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeg spør som Stein. Hva sier dere? :)
> 
> Kommentarer much appreciated. Litt selvbevisst på dette. Skrevet med tidenes hangover. Jadajadajada...I know; skrive mer, feste mindre? ;)
> 
>  
> 
> (Og ja… tittel-ref’en tar vel de fleste...)


	52. Fanget

 

«Lunsj? Nå? Jeg vet ikke helt jeg ass...» nøler Isak og gløtter usikkert bort på meg. Jeg ser tilbake på han med et åpent blikk, håper han ser at jeg er med uansett hva han velger å gjøre. Isak åpner munnen for å si noe til meg, men Stein avbryter før noe annet enn utpust rekker å unnslippe leppene hans.

«Lea ville blitt veldig glad for å se deg nå. Jeg måtte si at du lekte gjemsel med oss da vi gikk for å finne deg. Men jeg tror hun merket at noe var galt.»

Isak flytter blikket raskt over på faren.

«Hvor er hun nå da?»

«Med Birgit på lekeplassen utenfor.»

«Ok. Jeg blir med å hilser på henne, men lunsj tror jeg vi dropper.»

«Sikker? Hva med - »

«Trenger litt avstand, pappa.»

«Greit greit, vi tar en ting om gangen», sier han og holder avvæpnende fram hendene. «Men da blir du i hvertfall med meg ned til Lea nå?»

Isak nikker. Så ser han på meg med bedende blikk. «Blir du med meg?»

Jeg hadde ikke forventet å bli spurt, så jeg bruker noen sekunder på å summe meg til å svare. Sekundene er lange nok til at jeg rekker å se usikkerhet bre seg over ansiktet hans. Usikkerhet som glir over i skuffelse, og da klemmer jeg fort hånden hans.

«Hvis du vil det, så selvfølgelig,» stotrer jeg frem. _Jeg er her for deg._

 

 

 

 

Det plinger og heisdørene glir langsomt opp. I den skarpt opplyste heisen står det en høy, diger kjempe av en fyr, med morske øyebryn og skjegg. Selv om det svarte skjegget har litt grått i seg, avslører de ungdommelige blå øynene at han ikke være mer enn i tredveårene. Det glattbarberte hodet skinner i speilbildet bak han. Fyren nikker kort til oss, men smiler ikke. Det er ikke lett å tippe hvilket land han er fra, men han må være en av de blekeste jeg har sett her nede så langt. Det passer godt med resten av utseende hans som tilsier at han like godt kunne vært her for å drive med organisert kriminalitet, fremfor soling.

  
Vi går inn, snur ryggen til ham og stiller oss med ansiktet mot utgangen. Stein trykker på knappen og dørene lukkes. Blikket mitt glir mot de opplyste tallene over dørene, som skifter når heisen synker nedover.  
  


Det er speil på alle sidene, jeg gløtter bort og tar innover meg hvor sliten jeg ser ut i det grelle heislyset. Vi burde kanskje ha brukt litt mer av natten på søvn, og mindre på å utforske kroppene til hverandre. Jeg smiler for meg selv ved tanken på hvordan jeg fikk lov å kysse hver centimeter av den nydelige stramme magen hans. Isak fanger blikket mitt og smiler forsiktig når han ser at jeg smiler. Han tar hånden min i sin. Stein kaster et blikk ned på hendene våre. Han grer en hånd gjennom håret og puster  tungt ut nesen.

«Altså, ikke misforstå dette,» sier han så lavt han kan uten å hviske. «- men når vi kommer ut så er det vel best dere ikke holder hender. Ja, altså, Lea er for liten til å forstå og...ja, dere skjønner hva jeg mener?»

Isak kniper meg hardt og skyter haken trassig frem. _Ikke faen at du slipper meg nå, Even._ Jeg rekker akkurat å skimte sinnet som gli over ansiktet hans, før jeg hører et smell av en knyttneve i veggen bak oss og heisen rykker til. Den bråstopper.

 

Vi snur oss alle tre og stirrer sjokkert på mannen i heisen. Han holder en knyttet neve på den røde nødstoppknappen og retter skarpe øynene mot oss, munnen hans er stram og øynene smale.

«Fy faen. Jeg blir rett og slett kvalm,» sier han med forakt i stemmen og på en snodig dialekt som er helt umulig å plassere. Overraskelsen over at han i det hele tatt er norsk går fort over og blir erstattet med ren og skjær frykt. Øynene hans gløder og han ser farlig ut.

Fornuften tilsier at siden vi nå tydeligvis er fanget i en heis med en homofob psykopat, så burde jeg slippe hånden til gutten i siden av meg. Men Isak kniper hånden min hardere enn noen gang. Han ser helt paralysert ut og stirrer med store øyne på den sinte fyren. Jeg kniper hånden derfor like hardt tilbake. _Jeg er her_.

 

Stein stiller seg plutselig i mellom oss og fyren som nå er blitt helt rød i ansiktet. Han overrasker meg med å holder armene skjermende ut til siden. Beskytter oss på en måte jeg ikke hadde forventet av Stein. Trodde rett og slett han var for feig til noe sånt.

«Du, hør her,» sier Stein med en rolig stemme. «Beklager om du ble støtt nå. Men vi vil ikke ha noe trøbbel. De er bare ungdommer, det er -»

«Hæ? Tror du jeg ble støtt av de to?» nærmest roper mannen og nikker mot oss. «Jeg ble jo ikke det! Jeg ble støtt av deg!»

Han stikker en pekefinger i brystkassen til Stein, så hardt at det ser ut til å gjøre vondt.

«Du vet hvilket årstall det er, ikke sant? Du skjønner det at du ikke kan gå rundt å bestemme hvem som skal og ikke skal få holde hender?»

I speilet ser jeg forvirring skylle over Steins ansikt, det ser ut til at hjernen jobber på spreng for å forstå ordene han nettopp har fått spyttet opp i ansiktet. Han blinker febrilsk med vide øyne.

«Jeg...unnskyld, det er bare så nytt for meg alt sammen.»

«Det er ikke meg du skal si unnskyld til.»

«Nei, jeg...» Stein snur seg rundt mot oss og det sjokkerte ansiktet hans har en sårbarhet over seg som stikker litt i magen. «Faen, Isak. Jeg klarer ikke gjøre noe som helst rett, gjør jeg vel. Unnskyld. Unnskyld for at jeg ikke er den faren jeg burde være.»

Stein lar hodet falle ned og gnir seg i øynene med ene hånden.

 

«Men vil du forsøke da?» spør Isak spakt. «Forsøke å bli den faren?»

Stein nikker langsomt og ser opp igjen. Ser rett på Isak med håp i blikket. «Ja, det vil jeg. Jeg skal virkelig prøve. Det lover jeg deg.»

 

«Kjempefint!» sier plutselig den sinte mannen som ikke ser sint ut lenger i det hele tatt. Jeg ser antydning til et fornøyd smil i munnviken hans. «Da tar dere hverandre bare i hånden på det, så kan vi kjøre videre.»

Stein strekker frem hånden til Isak. «Jeg mener det, Isak. Det er ikke bare noe jeg sier på grunn av at en fyr holder oss fanget i en heis.»

Stein smiler litt forsiktig av sin egen spøk. Ser til og med bort på meg også, for å se om han fikk meg til å smile. Jeg tar meg selv i å gjøre nettopp det. Situasjonen er så merkelig at det er umulig å la vær. Når Isak ser at jeg smiler, fnyser han litt og rister på hodet med noe som kan minne som et smil han også.

For noen minutter siden så det ut som at han hadde lyst til å slå til faren nok en gang. Nå er vi på en måte forent i en felles absurditet av å bli tilsnakket av en merkelig fremmed.

 

«Beklager at jeg reagerte litt sterkt. Det der traff en nerve og jeg har en tendens til å ha litt kort lunte,» sier fyren i heisen. Hele ansiktet hans er totalt forandret. Blikket er nå mildt og vennlig, og det samme er stemmen hans. «Jeg slipper dere selvsagt av heisen selv om dere ikke tar hverandre i hånden. Men et håndtrykk er en fin ting.»

Isak slipper min hånd for å gripe faren sin. Akkurat i det håndflatene deres berører hverandre, begynner heisen å bevege seg igjen.

 

 


	53. Gjemsel

 

 

Lea hopper av husken, lander så tungt at hun synker i kne forover og må støtte seg opp med ene armen. Hun stabler seg raskt på beina og løper oss i møtes.

«Haha, du gjemte deg godt!» roper hun leende til Isak og slår ut armene for å få en klem av storebroren. Isak bøyer seg ned i klemmen, men slipper ikke hånden min.

«Nå er det min tur, men du må være med meg,» sier hun og drar Isak i den ledige hånden hans. Først da oppdager Lea at Isak leier meg med den andre. Hun ser på hendene våre og rynker litt på nesen.

«Vi kan ikke gjemme oss alle på samme sted. Du kan være med Birgit, så kan pappa lete,» sier hun til meg og ser bort på Birgit som har reist seg fra benken hun satt på.

Birgit blir stående og betrakte oss på avstand bak sorte solbriller. Munnen er avslappet og uleselig. Den er ikke stram, men den er heller ikke vennlig. Hva tenker hun egentlig om meg? Jeg blir påminnet Sonja som er alene på hotellet og det stikker litt i brystet, men stikket er over like fort som det kom. Jeg klarer ikke føle samvittigheten min. Jeg vet den er der inne et sted, men det kjennes som at den er pakket inn i et tykt lag med myk fløyel og varmen fra Isak sin hånd smelter vekk all anger.

 

Munnvikene i de hamsteraktige kinnene til Birgit blir dradd opp i et halvhjertet, merkelig brydd smil i det blikket hennes glir vekk fra oss og bort på et ungt par utenfor minimarkedet bortenfor som prøver på ulike solbriller fra et stativ.

Jeg ser bort på Isak, venter på at han skal svare Lea, men det er Stein som tar ordet.

«Du, jeg tror ikke vi skal leke noe mer gjemsel i dag,» sier han rolig og hun slipper hånden til Isak for å legge begge armene sine stramt i kors over brystet.

«Men du sa jo det pappa!» sier hun med en munn som er rett som en strek, og leppene blir smalere og smalere. «Du sa at det var min tur når vi hadde funnet Isak!»

«Nå må vi få i oss noe lunsj i stedet tenker jeg. Spagetti?»

«Æsj,» mumler Lea og bøyer hodet.

«Hva med sånn is med sjokoladesaus til dessert etterpå?»

«Okei da,» sier hun og slipper hendene slapt ned før hun løfter armen for å gripe Isak sin hånd igjen.

«Kom da, bobbo!» sier hun og drar ham med, mens hun sender meg et bestemt nikk. «Du kan få bli med oss, mann.»

«Bare gå med pappa og spis lunsj du,» sier Isak og holder henne igjen når hun drar ham i armen. «Så sees vi heller litt senere.»

«Hva skal dere da?»

«Vi er ikke så sulten. Men vi sees senere. Okei?»

«Oki da,» sier Lea med furten underleppe.

 

«Ja, gjør vi det? Sees vi senere i dag?» spør Stein og ser håpefullt bort på Isak. Isak svarer ikke, men ser i stedet ned på Lea som myser på ham med halvåpen munn og en rynke i pannen.

Stein ber Lea gå bort til Birgit for å vente på han der. Hun protesterer først, men når Stein med langt fastere stemme sier at han må prate med Isak aleine, så tramper hun motvillig vekk i fra oss.

«Gi meg en sjanse,» ber Stein. «Hva med middag i lag i kveld? Oss fire?»

«Jeg må tenke på det. Okey?» sier Isak.

«Greit. Bare send meg en melding da.»

«Er tom for strøm. Må hente laderen borte på rommet og litt andre ting.»

«Skal jeg være med bort nå og låse deg inn?»

«Nei, har nøkkelkort selv.»

«Ja, stemmer jo det. Vi hadde jo plutselig to,» sier Stein, mens han biter seg i underleppen og stirrer ettertenksomt ut i luften.

Isak trekker på skuldrene i det som virker som et krampaktig forsøk på å se likegyldig ut. Jeg klarer ikke å stanse leppene mine fra å trekke oppover og kaster raskt et ertende blikk bort på ham. Isak sender meg et strengt blikk tilbake som virker lite troverdig ettersom munnviken hans krøller seg opp i et ufrivillig smil. Det får meg til å smile enda mer.

 

  
«Dust ass,» mumler Isak gjennom smilet som han nå har gitt helt opp å skjule. Jeg skyver opp den tunge glassdøren inn til resepsjonen, og holder den åpen til helt Isak har kommet seg innenfor. Isak gikk i fra mobilen på nattbordet og inni mobildekselet ligger nøkkelkortet han trenger for å hente tingene på hotellrommet. Nøkkelkortet som jeg hadde skaffet han.

«Sorry, klarte ikke la vær å smile. Det var jo sykt lættis hvor full du var den kvelden du låste deg ute,» ler jeg og stryker han over ryggen med ene hånden, mens jeg trykker på heisknappen.

«Fy faen, helt utrolig at du ikke mista interessen etter det der,» sier Isak lavt, enda vi er de eneste som står foran heisen.

«Kødder du? Vet ikke om du husker det, men du viste meg et flasketriks som er seriøst det hotteste jeg noengang har sett i mitt liv.»

«Shit, det ja...» Han kniper øynene igjen og gnir seg i pannen som om han forsøker gnikke vekk hele minnet fra hodet. «Du er ikke serr nå? Det var jo bare dritkleint.»

Han ser opp når heisen plinger. Jeg får en irrasjonell frykt for at det skal stå nok en skjeggete fyr å vente på oss der. Jeg puster lettet ut når heisdørene glir opp og vi kan trå inn i en helt tom heis.

 

Jeg lener meg frem og planter et kyss på kinnet hans idet dørene lukkes. Jeg stryker kinnet hans ømt med mitt kinn og stanser når leppene mine er rett ved øret hans.

«Helt serr. Hotteste ever,» hvisker jeg.

Han plasserer en hånd rundt nakken min, legger nesetippen sin mot min, gnisser den litt, før han rolig kysser munnen min. Jeg presser tungen min mellom leppene hans, et langt dypt slikk, tunge mot tunge. Han drar seg ut av kysset, presser pannen sin mot min, og ser meg dypt inn i øynene med et rampete flir som gjør de herlige smilehullene til to dype groper.

«På tide du får en reprise da. Uten flaske denne gangen,» sier han lavt. Jeg svelger hardt, heisen plinger og dørene går opp.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Noen nevnte at «the weekend» passa dårlig til forrige heistur, så...da fikk vi kjøre litt mer heis. :)
> 
> Btw, Ikke forlat meg, selv om jeg kanskje forlater dere litt nå? Er mye på programmet fremover... Kan gå litt lenger en vanlig til neste oppdatering, men er ikke helt ferdig med turen enda. Håper ikke dere er det heller? 
> 
> Jeg kan kanskje ikke avslutte hvert kapittel med å si hvor mye jeg digger dere lesere som legger igjen så motiverende kommentarer, men klarer ikke la vær. For dere er så fine. :)


	54. Chillern

 

  
Hånden min stryker nedover innsiden av den nakne armen under t-skjorten, fingrene mine fletter seg sammen med hans, og så trekker jeg ham etter meg ut av heisen, bortover gangen. Det er ikke meningen å gå så fort, men de lange beina mine tar lengre steg enn hans og kriblingen i kroppen gjør dem vanskelig å stagge. Jeg kaster et blikk bak meg og ser på han, flirer over meg selv, over hvor utålmodig han har gjort meg. Når bare hendene hans kan sende meg til himmelen, er tanken på de perfekt buede leppene hans nok til å gjøre meg her ør.

«Så dårlig tid du fikk da?» sier han gjennom et fårete smil og blunker lurt til meg.

Jeg snur meg helt rundt mot han, fortsetter gå baklengs mens jeg løfter de sammenflettede hendene våre opp mot munnen min. Streifer fingertuppene hans med leppene, og kysser dem ømt med en smilende munn mens jeg ser han inn i øynene. Så merker jeg at blikket hans flytter seg til noe bak ryggen min. Han stopper opp og myser med øynene som om han får øye på noe merkelig. Jeg snur meg og ser bort på et velkjent bakhode med tette, mørke krøller som står med øre presset inn mot hotelldøren min.

Vi går nærmere og jeg legger en hånd på skulderen hans. «Heine?»

 

Han skvetter så han nesten mister balansen, snur seg fort rundt og ser på meg med store øyne og halvåpen munn.

«Der er dere jo! Ble så bekymra når ingen av dere tok telefonen,» sier han og flytter de store øynene over på Isak. «Sorry, om det var dumt at jeg fortalte faren din at du var med Even? Men han var helt utav seg, jeg -»

«Chill, Heine,» avbryter Isak. «Har snakket med pappa. Det går bra.»

Jeg ser skuldrene til Heine synke ned og han kniper øynene lettet sammen. Når han åpner dem igjen ser han på oss med langt mer avslappede øyelokk. «Shit, det var bra. Var skikkelig stressa for at jeg rota til noe nå,» sier han og lar blikket danse frem og tilbake mellom oss. «Men med dere to da? All good?»

Jeg gløtter ned på de sammenfiltrede hendene i mellom oss, og merker at blikket til Heine også lander dit. Jeg ser deretter opp på Isak og vi deler et lite smil. «Ja, all good» sier jeg stille uten å ta blikket fra den nydelige gutten min.

Heine slår hendene sammen i et høyt klapp.

«Dette må feires! Middag i kveld?» smiler han.

«Eh, vi vet ikke helt hva vi skal i kveld enda,» svarer Isak fort. «Men vi kan jo bare gi en lyd?»

«Den er grei! Men dere - nå har Trygve endelig kvikna til, så jeg tenkte å ta han med på en liten rundtur, inn til gamlebyen og sånn. Han har jo jævlig mye tapt tid å ta igjen. Dere kan bli med hvis dere vil? Er plass i taxien.»

Meg og Isak ser på hverandre igjen. Jeg vil bare være med deg. Jeg trenger bare deg.

«Meh, tror vi chillern her litt,» svarer Isak og sender meg et blygt smil som om vi deler en hemmelighet om hva å chille egentlig betyr.

«I see. Ville bare spørre,» sier Heine og gliser stort. Litt for stort. Det gir meg en klein følelse av at han vet hva som skal skje når vi lukker hotelldøren etterpå.

«Men da gir jeg bare en lyd når jeg er tilbake,» sier han og klapper meg lett på skulderen i det han passerer meg.

«Når dere er tilbake, mener du?» sier jeg og Heine stopper opp. Jeg kunne ikke dy meg. Hadde det ikke vært for Isak, hadde jeg sagt ja til å bli med kun for å se om Trygve faktisk hadde dukket opp, eller om reisekompisen da plutselig ville ha «trukket seg» seg i siste liten.

«Ja ja, meg og Trygve,» svarer han med flakkende blikk.

«Ha det kjekt da. Husk å ta masse bilder da. Snap litt til Isak, så får vi sett gamlebyen vi også,» sier jeg mens jeg fisker opp romnøkkelen fra lommen. I motsetning til Isak sitt firestjernes hotell med nøkkelkort, har rommet mitt messingnøkkel og en lås som enkelt kan dirkes opp.

«Will do!» gliser Heine tilbake. Han virker både fornøyd og overrasket over at jeg ber om bilder. Med hånden høyt hevet vinker han hade og fortsetter bortover korridoren mot heisen.

 

Isak lener seg inntil meg, så tett at kinnene våre nesten berører.

«Flott, nå blir jeg bombardert med glisende selfies av Heine,» mumler han lavt. «Du vet han snapper absolutt alt han ser, sant? Trenger ikke oppmuntre han til enda flere liksom.»

Isak forsøker å høres oppgitt ut, men det skjeve smilet avslører at han egentlig bare synes det er morsomt. I det jeg vrir om nøkkelen, kysser jeg han raskt nederst på kinnet, rett ved overgangen til halsen.

«Ja, men du vet hvorfor jeg sa det, sant?» sier jeg mens jeg åpner døren og lar han gå inn først.

«Nei, hvorfor da?»

«For å endelig få bildebevis på at Trygve faktisk eksisterer vel,» sier jeg lattermildt og lukker døren bak oss.

«Shit ja, Trygve. Han hadde jeg nesten glemt. Tror du helt serr at Heine bare har dikta han opp? Hvorfor skulle han gjøre det egentlig?»

Isak tråkker ut av sneakersene og slenger seg ned på sengen, ligger seg på siden, hviler på albuen i en halvveis oppreist stilling. Han ser opp på meg, som blir stående lent inntil veggen med skulderen.

«Vet ikke helt. Kanskje han ikke hadde lyst til å si at han reiste alene eller noe? Men han gikk inn for å preike med han på rommet og greier, så er litt sjukt om han bare prata med seg sjøl. Så vet liksom ikke.»

«Weird ass,» Isak rister på hodet og griper mobilen fra nattbordet. «Men får ingen snapper av Heine eller noen andre så lenge denne er dau,» sier han og vifter med den svarte mobilskjermen opp mot meg før han legger den ned igjen på nattbordet. «Får vel stikke bort å hente laderen.»

«Ja...» sier jeg og ser ned i gulvet. Jeg så lyst å holde rundt han. Ta på han. Blir sprø av å være så nær, men ikke kjenne den varme huden hans, duften hans. Jeg innser at forventningen og pirrende stemningen vi skapte i heisen forsvant så fort vi begynte snakke om Heine. Øyeblikket er over, og gnisten brente ut.

«Og toalettsaker og sånn. Skulle hatt meg en dusj ass.»

«Mhh,» svarer jeg fraværende. Jeg ser for meg kroppen hans full av såpe, skummende og glatt.

«For...du mente det du sa? Om at jeg bare kan bli her?»

«Ja, selvfølgelig!» svarer jeg, litt overrasket over at han trenger bekreftelse.

Tungen hans glir langsomt langsetter leppene, så tar han hele underleppen mellom tennene. Han ser usikkert bort på hånden sin som han stryker over det glatte lakenet på madrassen.

«Men før jeg stikker bort der...Vil du chille her litt?»

«Ja, vi kan det.»

«Ja, altså...kanskje legge deg ned litt her med meg?»

Jeg svelger, hele kroppen begynner å sitre igjen. Jeg kryper oppi sengen, og han legger armen rundt meg. Jeg trekker han inntil meg. Vi blir liggende å se på hverandre, panne mot panne, kropp mot kropp.

Og med ett er gnisten tent igjen.

 

 

Jeg lar fingrene gli gjennom det myke håret hans, leker med hårlokkene bak øret hans. Han lukker øynene, smiler svakt, som om han nyter den lille berøringen jeg gir ham.

«Du vet det jeg sa i heisen?» sier han og stryker meg på armen. «Jeg sa det ikke bare på kødd altså. Jeg har lyst å gjøre det som du gjorde i går. Men...»

Han viker blikkontakten og ser ned.

Jeg vet jeg burde si noe. Ett eller annet oppmuntrende og betryggende for å få vekk usikkerheten. Si at det ikke er noe stress. At vi ikke trenger gjøre noenting. At vi ikke har dårlig tid. Men tungen bare ligger der flat langt nede i munnen som en stiv klump. Bare å høre han prate om å gjøre sånne ting, gjør ting med meg som setter meg helt ut.

«Men vet ikke om jeg er noe god på det liksom. Ikke sånn som du var.»

Jeg gjør et nytt forsøk på å få ut noen ord, men så møter munnen hans min, og den myke, våte varmen fra tungen hans glir mellom leppene mine. Så ringer mobilen. Faen at jeg måtte skru på lyden igjen.

Jeg forsøker å ignorere den irriterende ringetonen og åpner munnen mer for å slippe den ivrige tungen hans bedre til. Han fører hånden sin ned mellom oss. Når ringelyden stanser, smyger han hånden ned forbi den elastiske linningen på shortsen min. Jeg kjenner varmen fra hånden hans gjennom bokseren og hardner til. Ringelyden har bare hatt en kort pause på et noen sekunder, før den begynner å ringe igjen.

Han trekker munnen sin vekk og trekker hånden sin opp.

«Eh, du bør kanskje se hvem det er? » sier han. Jeg puster oppgitt ut, snur meg rundt på rygg og strekker meg etter mobilen på nattbordet.

To tapte anrop fra Sonja og en melding.

 

 **Sonja** (11.45)

Jeg vet om deg og Isak. Jeg tror vi bør ta en prat. Kan vi møtes? Du skylder meg såpass.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow... klarte å oppdatere før jeg trodde. Men mer blir kanskje først til helga igjen.
> 
> (Da skjer det litt andre ting enn kun klåing i hotelsengen som jeg merker det har kanskje vært litt i overkant mye av...)


	55. Ikke trist

 

 

Jeg leser meldingen fra Sonja en gang til. Aner ikke hva jeg skal svare. Om jeg skal svare. Jeg har jo tenkt at meg og Sonja burde møtes for å prate ut om ting på et eller annet tidspunkt, men det kjennes bare helt feil nå.

«Hvem var det?»

Jeg svarer ikke og stillheten i rommet blir så tydelig at alle lydene utenfra trenger inn og blir tydeligere enn før. Fjernt hører jeg ubestemmelig mumling fra rommet ved siden av, et forlatt TV på høyt volum. En bråkete støvsuger dunker inn i veggen når den hardhendt blir slengt rundt ute i gangen. Lyden av støvsugeren blander seg med den dempede bilduren fra gaten utenfor.

 

«Sonja,» svarer jeg til slutt og studerer ham, venter på en reaksjonen i ansiktet.

«Åh.» Isaks ansiktsuttrykk forandrer seg raskt, fra nysgjerrig til grublende. Han setter seg opp i lotusstilling med beina krøket inn i kors under seg.

«Sa faren din noe til de andre om det som-» Jeg svelger ordene mine. Angrer med en gang. Jeg vil jo ikke ripe opp i det.

«Tenker du på det som skjedde i går kveld?» spør han og da kan jeg ikke gjøre annet enn å nikke bekreftende.

«Da vi kom tilbake til bordet skrøt han bare til Sonja om at han hadde bedt deg om å stikke på grunn av henne. Han sa ikke noe om oss. Skriver hun noe om meg?»

«Hun vil møte meg,» sier jeg kort for å unngå svare.

«Mhm, er litt rart det da,» sier han og ser ned i fanget sitt, begynner å fikle med snoren på shortsen, tvinner den mellom fingrene. «Jeg mener, ville hun ikke at du skulle holde deg vekke fra hotellet liksom?»

«Jo, hun sa jo det. Men drit i Sonja, ikke tenk på det du. Det er ikke noe stress,» sier jeg og forsøker smile det vekk, men leppene er stive og jeg kjenner at smilet blir stramt. Jeg klarer ikke riste meldingen av meg og jeg vet jo hvor kleint dette må være å høre om for Isak.

 

 

Jeg setter meg ned på sengekanten og legger en hånd på det nakne kneet hans som stikker ut under shortsen. Klemmer forsiktig den ruglete huden som kjennes varm og ru under fingrene mine.

«Tror du hun vet om oss? Kanskje Birgit har sagt noe,» sier han og ser bekymret ut i luften.

Jeg trekker på skuldrene for å vise at jeg ikke bryr meg. «Det er ikke noe å stresse med,» gjentar jeg. «Jeg skal ikke møte henne. Jeg vil jo bare være med deg når jeg endelig har deg for meg selv.»

Jeg forsøker nå å smile mer ekte, og når jeg ser Isak sine lepper krølle seg beskjedent opp i munnviken på grunn av ordene mine, så klarer jeg det. Jeg smiler varmt, men det blekner fort når jeg ser at han blir han alvorlig igjen.

«Men altså, du kan møte henne om du vil,» sier han uten å møte blikket mitt, men stirrer ettertenksomt ut på den blå himmelen gjennom balkongdøren. «Jeg synes bare det er rart siden hun jo har virket skikkelig pissed med alt det hun har sagt liksom.»

«Har hun prata mye om meg?»

«Ja, eller mest i går. På karaoken. Var mye det samme om og om igjen. Hun var jo ikke så happy med alt det der med den lappen og sånn,» mumler han og flytter ukomfortabelt på seg i sengen. Han ser ned og et hårstrå fra den blonde luggen faller fremover. Det gule lyset fra solen som strømmer inn gjennom balkongdøren, treffer han og gir ansiktet hans et varmt skjær, fremhever linjene på hver side av de buede leppene hans, små spor av smilehull som ligger på vent i det vakre milde vakre ansiktet hans.

Jeg må få han til å smile igjen, men akkurat nå er jeg fylt av en håpløs følelse, en slags nummenhet av å tenke på alt hun kan ha sagt om meg.

«Lappen?»

«Ja? Snakka bare om hvordan det var et sjokk å våkne opp til den der lappen liksom.»

«Sa hun jeg bare la igjen en lapp? Altså, at jeg bare stakk uten å si noe?»

Han nikker og ser rett på meg mens jeg rister på hodet og kniper øynene igjen. Jeg gnir meg i øynene med håndbaken. Hun kan si hva hun vil og det er ikke en dritt jeg kan gjøre med det. Jeg innser at alle våre felles venner vil komme til å velge side, og med Sonja sin versjon blir det ikke min de velger.

Så skotter jeg bort på Isak igjen og innser at jeg ikke bryr meg. Det spiller ingen noen rolle hvilken side de velger. I det varme lyset på sengen sitter den eneste personen jeg trenger å ha på min side.

 

Jeg legger en hånd bak nakken hans og stryker den myke huden med tommelen. Øynene lyser mot meg med bekymring.

«Altså hvis det gjør at du er trist, så håper jeg ikke at det er-,».

«Nei, jeg er jo ikke trist,» avbryter jeg. «Det er bare det at det var ingen lapp. Vi kranglet og hun ba meg dra.»

«Ingen lapp? Det var bare bullshit?»

Jeg nikker og trekker pusten dypt. Slipper den ut igjen med et stort sukk. «Ikke rart at faren din og de andre tenker jeg er en dritt. Men hvorfor synes ikke du det også?»

«Dette var jo ikke lett for deg heller da. Du ville jo ikke dra på turen i det hele tatt, ikke sant? Derfor trodde jeg jo ikke helt på at det var et så stort sjokk som hun påsto,» sier han og stirrer blygt ned fanget sitt, ser på hendene som fremdeles fikler med snoren fra shortsen. «Og uansett så vet jeg vet du er en god person liksom. Det bare vet jeg.»

Det tar et øyeblikk før jeg innser at jeg smiler så bredt at det gjør vondt i kinnene.

´

Jeg legger en hånd under haken hans, får ham til å møte blikket mitt. Den bekymra linjen mellom øyet hans mykner. Jeg lener meg nærmere, streifer kinnet med et kyss, deretter lar jeg nesetippen gli kjærlig over den myke huden, følger linjen av kjeven hans frem mot munnviken. Da flytter jeg hodet ørlite tilbake. Ser på han med munnen min bare centimetre fra hans. Han hever haken. Inviterer meg. Venter på munnen min.

Jeg kysser ham ømt, veldig ømt, så ømt at det nesten ikke er et kyss i det hele tatt, så trekker jeg leppene unna. Vil se om han følger meg. Han gjør det. Han flytter seg etter og vil ha mer. Han legger hendene bak nakken min og så kjenner jeg det lette trykket av leppene hans, faste og varme. Tungen hans presser på, og jeg skiller leppene.

Kriblende ilinger fyker gjennom magen og ned mot underlivet når han gjør kysset enda mer intenst. Han skyver meg bakover ned på sengen, legger seg over meg mens han støtter seg på albuene, samtidig som leppene kysser meg sultent.

Jeg elsker vekten av ham på meg, måten han tynger meg ned. Jeg kjenner den voksende hardheten hans gjennom shortsen, den presser hardt mellom bena mine, mot min egen som vokser når jeg føler konturen av ham. Han trekker hodet til seg og ser ned på meg med pupiller som plutselig virker mørkere, større.

«Jeg skylder deg en triks...Gjør jeg ikke?» spør han lavt, med et lurt smil og gnikker seg litt mot meg. Han skiftet bare stilling, men den bevegelsen var nok til at jeg nå verker etter mer berøring. Jeg må virkelig ta meg sammen for å ikke vrikke meg opp etter ham nå.

«Du trenger ikke gjøre noe bare fordi -»

«Vil du ikke?» avbryter han og lener seg ned for å kysse meg på kinnet, så i nakken.

«Jo, selvfølgelig, men...» hvisker jeg pesende i øret hans. Måten de våte, varme leppene føles mot den tynne huden under øret mitt får meg til å miste all luft i lungene.

«Ja eller nei?» mumler han inn i nakken min, i mellom kyssene.

«Ja takk,» stotrer jeg ut og han trekker hodet til seg med en liten latter.

«Haha, _ja takk_ » hermer han lattermildt. «Burde visst at du var sykt høflig selv i sengen liksom.»

«Eh, ja. Mamma hadde sikkert vært stolt,» smiler jeg.

«Stolt over at du er høflig når du ber om blowjobs av gutter i syden?»

Ordene stikker i brystet. Jeg lirker frem armen fra under ham og griper han hardt, men kjærlig i nakken. Jeg ser ham alvorlig inn i øynene.

«Du vet at du er mer enn en gutt i syden for meg, sant?»

«Ja, jeg vet det,» sier han. «Det er du også.»

  
Jeg buer ryggen noen millimeter opp fra madrassen da Isaks varme lepper glir lett over magen min før tungen hans stopper, han lar tungen gli ertende i sirkler rundt navlen, etterlater seg en fuktig rund sti. Hendene hans holder lett om hoftene mine mens tungen glir lavere ned. Mine fingre strammer seg om lakenet da han drar shortsen min litt ned og jeg kjenner de lette kyssene over hoftekammen.

Han er på min side. Han er alt jeg trenger.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beklager at Sonja er dratt inn i dette igjen. Vet at en del av dere ikke setter pris på det.. Men føltes urealistisk å hoppe helt bukk over hele den situasjonen - den påvirker jo dem. Var noen løse tråder der. 
> 
> Blir sjukt glad for feedback som vanlig, men særlig når det går litt lengre mellom oppdateringene fordi det er så mye stress i RL. Da blir jeg ekstra redd for at jeg mister dere. Håper dere henger med - ikke så lenge igjen til hjemreise…. Men hvilken slutt ser dere for dere? Innser at dere har forandra min egen plan mer enn en gang på denne turen for å si det sånn. Dere fine fine fine kommentarmennesker.
> 
> Inspire me and I'll come back and love you forever.❤️


	56. Verden er så lite perfekt

 

«Faen, disse her er jo helt umulige å sitte i!»

Isak vrir seg i den myke blå sakkosekken i et forsøk på å sette seg opp, men han synker bare enda lengre ned i den. Jeg flirer litt av ham og strekker ut beina, kjenner den varme sanden mellom tærne, full av knuste skjell, småsteiner og sigarettsneiper.

Jeg er sunket godt nedi min sakkosekk også, men jeg legger hodet litt bakover og synes bare det er digg. Jeg trekker inn den salte sjølukten som får meg til å tenke på tang som ligger og tørker. Tanglukten blander seg med eimen av fritert fisk som siver ut fra kjøkkenet bak bardisken. Jeg merker at jeg ikke har spist noe i dag siden den lukten gjør med sulten enda jeg ikke engang liker fisk. Vi har bestilt burgere som jeg håper at kommer snart.

Selv om fristelsen til å bli værende i sengen hele formiddagen uten klær på var stor, så ble vi enige om å spise litt da Isak kom tilbake etter å ha hentet tingene sine. Jeg kan kjenne varmen stige i ansiktet av å tenke på hva han gjorde med meg før han gikk. Krymper litt når jeg tenker på hvor raskt det hele var over.

 

  
« _Shit, det der gikk jo flaut raskt...Sorry,» sier jeg andpustent og skjuler øynene mine med en arm over ansiktet._

_«Det betyr vel bare at jeg gjorde noe rett?» sier han og drar en knyttneve over munnen, tørker de våte, rødmussede leppene. Han legger seg på rygg ved siden av meg, snur hodet mot meg og sender meg et dovent, selvtilfreds smil._

_«Noe rett? Det var altfor digg. Aldri følt noe sånn som det der før,» sier jeg og stryker overflaten av fingrene mine forsiktig nedover tinningen hans, over kinnbeina. Da jeg når leppene hans lar jeg tommelen gli over den glinsende underleppen. «Fy faen, den munnen der ass...»_

 

  
Små striper av sollys trenger inn gjennom sprekkene i veggen og treffer meg i øynene. Det er store gliper mellom plankene i veggen som ser ut til å være snekret sammen av gammel drivved. Det er to vegger som dekker begge sidene, men foran er det helt åpent og vi har fri utsikt til alle badegjestene på stranden. Tørkede sjøstjerner, utstoppede fisker og bleke krabbeskall er viklet inn i garn som henger i taket over oss. Rundt oss sitter unge jenter i bikinitopper og menn i bar overkropp på harde benker laget av opphugget skrog fra gamle trebåter.

De eneste ledige sitteplassene var de blå sakkosekkene som er plassert på det sandfylte gulvet. Jeg syntes det var en perfekt plass med sjøutsikt, men eneste grunnen til at Isak gikk med på å sitte her var at vi hadde gått ganske langt bortover stranden uten å finne en plass det var mulig å lade mobilen hans. Da jeg hadde pekt på en skjøteledning med flere uttak som gikk langs veggen bak sakkosekkene, hadde han sukket oppgitt over sittemøblene, men ikke protestert.

  
«Synes det er digg jeg,» sier jeg og ser bort på Isak som nå banker inn sekken bak ryggen med en knyttneve for å forme den til å gi bedre støtte. «Men tror jeg trives hvor som helst jeg, så lenge jeg er med deg.»

Han smiler skjevt til meg, før han lener seg tilbake i sakkosekken, og synker like langt ned som i sted. Han fisker opp mobilen som er koblet til laderen. Han himler med øynene når han ser på displayet.

«Hva er det?»

«Snap fra Heine,» svarer han og rister smilende på hodet. Han holder skjermen opp mot meg og jeg ser Heine sitt ansikt i siden av hodet til en alvorlig steinstatue med laurbærkrans som forestiller en eller annen gresk keiser eller gud. Heine har stukket ene fingeren opp i nesen på ham. I utgangspunktet ikke ustyrtelig morsomt, men det store gliset til Heine er smittende så jeg kan ikke hjelpe for å glise litt jeg også.

«Det der er en selfie, så ingen bevis på Trygve enda,» sier Isak.

«Mhh,» sier jeg. «Vi får bare se om du får flere.»

«Hvorfor har ikke du snap egentlig? Eller facebook liksom? Jeg fant deg ikke,» sier han og legger ned mobilen igjen.

«Har du leita etter meg der altså?» spør jeg med et ertende flir. «Stalka meg litt?»

«Det er ikke uvanlig å lete opp folk på facebook altså. Det hadde du visst om du hadde det,» sier han bestemt og tar en slurk av ølflasken sin før han setter den ned i sanden i siden av sakkosekken. «Særlig når du møter en som er så hot som deg liksom.»

Jeg gliser stort og spør om han virkelig synes jeg er hot. Da svarer han at jeg er en dust som spør fordi det vet jeg jo godt at han synes. Selv om jeg smiler, kjenner jeg at nakkemusklene strammer seg. Jeg vet hva vi må snakke om nå, selv om jeg egentlig ikke vil.

«Jeg hadde facebook før. Men så skjedde det en del greier som gjorde at jeg måtte slette den, og har ikke giddet å få det igjen. Har liksom ikke savna det.»

«Hva skjedde da?»

Jeg visste jo spørsmålet kom, men kjenner ikke lenger kun stivhet i nakken, hele kroppen stivner nå. Jeg tenker på mammaen hans. På at han kanskje ikke vet så mye om hva det å være bipolar egentlig betyr.

_Det er ikke noe du er, det er noe du har, Even. Du må ikke la det definere deg, men husk også at det er en del av deg og vi er glad i hele deg. Det må du også være._

Mamma sine ord fyker gjennom hodet og gir meg mot til å renske stemmen og fortelle det jeg vet jeg må si. Isak er ikke en ferieflørt. Han fortjener å vite alt og noe i meg sier at det er trygt, at han ikke vil svikte meg.

«Jeg fikk en episode. Vet du hva det betyr?»

Isak nikker. «Jeg tror det. Googla litt det med sånn bipolar etter du fortalte det.»

«Og du ble ikke skremt av det du leste?»

«Nei, du tar jo medisiner, sant?»

«Ja, og det er lenge siden det slo ut veldig negativt, men det betyr ikke at det aldri kommer til å skje igjen.»

«Nei, men sant, da fikser vi det bare, for der går det jo over, ikke sant?»

«Det kan gå en stund. Særlig om jeg blir deppa, men ja, det går over...» sier jeg stille og tar en slurk av ølen min. Svelger den ned uten å puste. «Men tenker det kanskje er litt ekstra stress for deg å deale med sånne ting. Da meg og Lea prata i lag fikk jeg inntrykk av at kanskje moren din ikke har det så bra?»

«Shit, plapra hun så mye til det der altså? Men med mamma er det helt annerledes. Hun forstår ikke at hun må ta medisinene sine og ja...det er bare helt annerledes. Jeg skal fortelle deg mer...men-»

«Du, det går bra. Nå tar vi bare alt litt chill, okei?»

«Okei, og dessuten, det er mange ting du ikke vet om meg heller som ikke bare er positivt akkurat,» sier han og ser ned i sanden.

«Selvfølgelig er det mange sider med hverandre vi ikke vet om enda, men -»

«Altså jeg har playa vennene mine og gjort saker som jeg ikke er stolt over,» avbryter han og stirrer fremdeles ned i sanden mens han snakker. «Men jeg prøver å være en bedre person liksom.»

«Vi gjør alle feil. Av og til er det sånn at verden er så lite perfekt at vi ikke kan være det vi heller. Jeg vet at vi nettopp har møttes, men det er så mye med deg som jeg digger allerede, Isak.»

«Som hva da?» sier han med et lite smil og ser skrått bort på meg med et utfordrende blikk.

«Du er så mild, ydmyk, morsom, en så god storebror - og ja, så er du så sjukt digg at du klarer du å få meg til å komme på under ett minutt.»

Isak som er i ferd med å svelge en slurk øl, får ølet i vrangstrupen, holder håndbaken foran munnen og hoster. Jeg strekker meg bort og banker ham lett på ryggen. Da han slutter å hoste, stirrer han på meg en munn som er halvåpen i et sjokkert smil.

«Ja, apropos sider med hverandre vi ikke vet om...Jeg sier ofte akkurat det jeg tenker,» sier jeg med et fårete glis og blunker til ham. «Slapp av. Du blir vant til det.»

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tusen takk for responsen på forrige oppdatering. Er så utrolig lykkelig for at denne historien fremdeles har støtte fra så mange av dere fine folk enda. Digger dere så mye at jeg ikke har ord (You know who you are). Det skjer ikke så mye i dette kapittelet, men litt prating og mindre klåing var på sin plass nå. Krysser fingre for at det faller i smak... Let me know? :)


	57. Jeg er ikke alene

 

«Hei vennen! Der er du jo! Har forsøkt å ringe deg et par ganger nå! Hvordan går det med deg? Jeg begynte nesten å bli litt bekymret.»

Angsten i stemmen hennes kommer tydelig frem gjennom telefonen. Jeg ser for meg hvordan hun holder rundt mobilen så hardt at knokene hvitner.

«Hei. Bare vent to sekund- » Jeg trykker samtalen på vent og snur meg mot Isak som står bøyd over den åpne kofferten på sengen. Han graver rundt i den før han retter seg opp med en mørkeblå toalettveske mellom hendene. Jeg nikker hodet mot den åpne balkongdøren. «Det er mamma. Skal bare høre hva hun vil.»

«Jeg hopper i dusjen jeg da,» hvisker han, så stille at han nesten bare mimer ordene. Han tror kanskje at mamma kan høre han i den andre enden.

«Jamen, vi skulle jo dusje i lag!» hvisker jeg klagende tilbake. Siden han begynte å hviske så gjør bare jeg det også. Jeg prøver å se skuffet ut, men klarer ikke la vær å smile når han gir meg et rampete flir. «Greit. Begynn du, så kommer jeg. Skal være rask.»

Jeg kan høre at hun sier navnet mitt i det jeg løfter mobilen opp mot øret. «Even? Er du der?»

«Ja. Jeg er her. Sorry at jeg ikke har tatt telefonen. Den var på lydløs,» forklarer jeg mens jeg går ut på balkongen. Jeg ville ikke at Sonja skulle forstyrre oss dersom hun ringte igjen, så mobilen har lagt urørt og lydløs i lommen min i hele dag. Da jeg sjekket telefonen i sted var det tre tapte anrop fra mamma, men hele fire fra Sonja.

  
Jeg setter meg på plaststolen og bruker den ledige hånden til riste ut en sigarett fra marlboropakken på bordet. Gjennom stengene i rekkverket ser jeg at gaten nedenfor ligger folketom, de spredte gatelyktene kaster dammer av lys under seg, men imellom dem er det helt mørkt. Det er alltid like stille på denne tiden rett etter at solen har gått ned. Som om øya hviler seg, tar en liten pause for å gjøre seg klar til nok en bråkete natt.

«Astrid sendte melding til meg på facebook. Spurte om jeg hadde pratet med deg...» sier mamma forsiktig, med en prøvende undertone. Pusten er litt hurtig som om hun spaserer og jeg hører susing fra trafikk i bakgrunnen.«Hun fortalte at ting ikke er så bra mellom deg og Sonja der nede? Stemmer det at du har skaffet deg ditt eget hotellrom?»

Jeg burde ha visst at moren til Sonja kom til å si noe. Føkkings facebook.

«Ja, jeg har det,» svarer jeg og trekker pusten dypt mens jeg stryker hånden min over lårene for å kjenne etter om lighteren ligger i en av lommene. «Jeg bor på nabohotellet.»

«Er du der nå?» spør hun høyt for å overdøve summingen fra omgivelsene rundt henne.

Jeg oppdager at jeg ikke har lighteren på meg og husker at den helt sikkert ligger i shortsen som jeg gikk med i går.

«Ja, jeg er på hotellet nå,» svarer jeg, før jeg reiser meg og går inn igjen på rommet for å finne lighteren.

«Så, vil du fortelle om deg og Sonja?»

«Det gikk bare ikke mer, men jeg orker ikke å ta alt det der på telefon. Jeg ville ikke si noe til deg fordi jeg visste at du kom til å bekymre deg uten grunn og det trenger du ikke. Jeg har det helt fint. Bedre enn på lenge faktisk.»

Jeg plukker opp shortsen som ligger slengt på det flislagte gulvet rett nedenfor sengen. Jeg krøker nakken i en ubehagelig stilling for å holde mobilen opp mot øret mens jeg sjekker alle lommene grundig.

 

Mamma ber meg om å vente litt, og så forsvinner stemmen hennes vekk. Jeg kan høre lyden en mumling fra en mann i bakgrunnen nå, og at hun sier noe til ham.

Jeg slipper shortsen slapt ned på gulvet igjen da alt jeg finner er noen euromynter og en kvittering. Ingen lighter.

 

«Måtte bare betale. Men vet du, i går sa jeg faktisk til pappa at jeg hadde en dårlig følelse. Det var nok ingen god ide å dra vekk i lag nå,» babler mamma når hun er tilbake i telefonen. «Men du har det bra altså? Du er helt sikker på det? Er det ikke trist å være der nede helt alene?»

Jeg himler med øynene av den kjælende mildheten i stemmen hennes, men jeg kan kjenne omsorgen gjennom telefonen og merker at det gjør godt.

Gjennom lyden av rennende vann hører jeg musikk som strømmer ut fra Isak sin mobil inne på badet. Jeg kan svakt høre Isak som rapper med til teksten. Det får meg til å smile. Så tenker jeg på alt vannet som sildrer behagelig over den nakne kroppen hans, nedover de glatte skuldrene, baner seg vei mellom de små føflekkene på ryggen, langs ryggsøylen, ned mot korsryggen, over den stramme baken.

 

«Even? Er du der?» Den pågående stemmen til mamma drar meg brutalt ut av dusjen og vekk fra Isaks våte kropp.

«Jada. Jeg har det helt fint og jeg er ikke alene,» sier jeg mens jeg skanner blikket rundt i rommet etter lighteren, men den er vanskelig å få øye på i alt rotet. Vi var innom supermarkedet i sted, så nå ligger colabokser, gummigodis og altfor mange små chipsposer spredt utover på skrivebordet i siden av den gammeldagse TVen.  
  
- _Hvilken chips vil du ha?_  
- _Vet ikke, er jo så sjukt mange flere smaker enn i Norge. Velg du. Samme for meg, bare ikke den Prawn cocktail. Rekechips. Hva faen er det liksom._  
  
Siden han ikke visste hvilken han likte best, så kjøpte jeg en av hver, til og med rekechipsen og en med dillsmak som han nesten rynket mer på nesen av enn den med rekesmak. Jeg sa at han måtte våge prøve nye smaker han ikke har smakt før.

 

«Jeg har møtt en gutt her nede som jeg liker veldig godt å henge med. Alt går bra! Bare slapp av, okei?» sier jeg og setter meg ned på sengekanten. Jeg gir opp å finne lighteren og vil nå bare bli ferdig i telefonen slik at jeg kan gå inn på badet til den nakne fine rapperen min der inne.

«Så kjekt at du har blitt venn med noen da! Er han fra Norge?»

«Han er fra Oslo og heter Isak. Men jeg må nesten stikke nå. Vi skal ut å spise.»

«Du og Isak?»

«Ja, men nå MÅ jeg gå, mamma!» sier jeg så bestemt som jeg klarer og akkurat da stopper lyden av rennende vann og jeg hører romstering inne fra badet.

«Jada, bare en siste ting, når er det flyet ditt lander på lørdag? Nå kan du vel ikke akkurat sitte på med Sonja hjem. Pappa kan hente deg.»

«Ja, fett om han henter. Vet ikke når flyet går. Tidlig tror jeg, men skal sjekke tidene og sende melding.»

«Men du, passer du på å drikke nok vann i varmen?»  
  
«Helt serr, mamma. Nå ble dusjen ledig, så nå må jeg legge på.»

«Ledig? Hvem som dusjer hos deg da? Er det Isak?» Jeg kniper øynene igjen og drar en hånd gjennom håret. Jeg bablet ut en  unnskyldning uten å tenke, men kanskje sa jeg det fordi en del av meg egentlig ville det. Jeg har møtt den fineste gutten som finnes. Det føles altfor stort til å holde for meg selv.

  
Isak kommer ut fra badet med et håndkle rundt livet, vann dryppende fra håret. Små dråper triller nedover den slanke overkroppen, ned mot den stramme magen. Han ser så ubeskrivelig deilig ut og jeg får en sterk trang å dra tungen over magen hans, slikke vekk hver eneste dråpe. Han nynner på sangen fra dusjen, men stanser raskt da han oppdager at jeg sitter på sengekanten med mobilen inntil øret. Han strammer kjeven, viser de glipende tennene i en grimase og legger fingeren over munnen som om han er redd for å ha forstyrret meg. Jeg smiler bare ømt til ham.

«Eh, ja. Men du, kan vi ikke prates mer når jeg kommer hjem?»

«Hvorfor dusjer han hos deg? Er han mer enn bare en venn eller? Fortell!»

Hun er ikke overrasket, bare engasjert. Jeg husker da jeg fortalte henne at jeg likte gutter på samme måte som jeg liker jenter. Hun ble ikke sjokkert da heller. Øynene hennes hadde glitret og hun hadde tatt begge hendene mine i sine. _Jeg er så stolt over at du forteller meg dette, Even. Og så er jeg så stolt for at du lytter til hjertet ditt. Det må du aldri slutte med_.

Isak henter opp noen klær fra kofferten før han tusler inn på badet igjen. Jeg har lyst til å rope etter han at han ikke får lov å kle på seg. Jeg vil at han i stedet skal la håndkle gli av hoftene, la det falle til gulvet og legge seg ned på sengen til jeg er ferdig i telefonen.

«Vi prates mer senere. Nå legger jeg på.»

«Brudd og sommerflørt på samme ferie? Er det Paradise hotel du bor på eller?»

«Og du er like morsom som alltid,» svarer jeg tørt.

«Ja, moren din er faktisk ganske morsom. Men nå ble jeg jo SÅ nysgjerrig.»

«Vi snakkes, mamma.»

Jeg venter ikke på at hun skal si hadet tilbake, men jeg hører at hun roper det ut akkurat i det jeg presser tommelen på den røde sirkelen.

 

 

  
Døren til badet står på gløtt, så jeg åpner den forsiktig med en hånd. Jeg lener meg mot karmen og blir stående i døråpningen uten å si noe. Tar inn over meg synet av Isak. Linningen på den svarte boxeren stikker opp innenfor en knelang beige shorts og overkroppen er fremdeles herlig naken. Han titter tilbake på meg i et duggete speil med en stor klar sirkel i midten som han har laget med hånden.

 

«Gikk det bra?» spør han og rister en Hugo Boss deospray litt før han gir armhulene en dusj. En sterk lukt av spritaktig muskat fyller det lille klamme baderommet. «Fortalte du henne om deg og Sonja?».

«Hun visste det allerede. Moren til Sonja hadde sagt det. Men jeg fortalte henne om deg. På en måte.»

«Åh? Hva sa du da?» Han fanger blikket mitt i speilet med store øyne. Han setter deosprayen fra seg på kanten av vasken, men holder fremdeles fingrene stramt rundt den.

«Jeg forsnakket meg bare litt, men tror hun skjønte at jeg har møtt noen som jeg liker ganske godt liksom. Syns du det er kleint? Jeg kan bare bortforklare det når jeg snakker med hun igjen om du vil.»

«Nei, jeg er bare er litt sjokka over at du er så chill med det. Hadde kanskje trodd at det var nok info for moren din å fordøye det med deg og Sonja liksom,» sier han lavt.

Han løsner grepet om deosprayen og begynner å rote rundt etter ett eller annet i toalettvesken. Det virker nesten ikke som at han leter etter noe spesielt, at han bare graver i den for å ha noe å fiksere blikket på som ikke er meg.

«Det var ikke et stort sjokk for hun at vi slo opp akkurat,» sier jeg og trekker på skuldrene.«Hun vet hvordan jeg har følt det den siste tiden.»

«Men ble hun ikke overraska over at du...» Han pauser lenge, så lenge at jeg tenker han har angret på hele setningen, men jeg vet hva han hadde tenkt å si.  
  
«Over at jeg har møtt en gutt - og ikke en jente?»

Han nikker for å bekrefte at det var det han tenkte.

«Lenge siden at jeg fortalte at jeg liker både gutter og jenter. Hun er helt chill med det ass. Så chill at det faktisk kan være slitsomt innimellom. Skal alltid ha min mening når gutter hun synes er kjekk dukker opp på TV,» sier jeg og smiler. «Som om vi er Gilmore Girls eller noe.»

 

Han snur seg rundt mot meg. Endelig får jeg se smilehullene hans igjen, men smilet blekner når et usikkert drag brer seg over ansiktet og han bøyer hodet litt. «Men hva tror du foreldra dine hadde sagt om du ble _sammen_ med meg?»

Måten han legger trykk på ordet _sammen_ understreker hva han mener. At det betyr noe annet enn å synes noen gutter er kjekke på TV.

Jeg tar et skritt frem, griper hendene hans, trekker han inntil meg slik at munnen hans bare er noen centimeter fra min egen. Varm pust stryker over leppene mine, dufter av tannkrem. Så kysser jeg han ømt, og han fanger underleppen min med sine lepper, kysser meg sultent tilbake. Min munn smaker salt dill, hans smaker frisk mint og smakene blander seg sammen til en smak vi ikke har smakt før.

Ordene fyker gjennom hodet mitt og det går opp for meg hva det betyr. _Sammen med meg._ Tanken er nesten like berusende som smaken av kysset. Meg og Isak. Han vil dette. Han vil virkelig det.

Jeg trekker hodet litt tilbake, ser på ham med et alvorlig blikk slik at han skal forstå at jeg virkelig mener det jeg skal si.

«De hadde digget deg.»

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Å skrive telefon-dialog var en aldri så liten utfordring gitt. Vanskelig å få det levende når du ikke har kroppsspråket. Men håper dere ser at jeg i hverfall har gjort et ærlig forsøk? Og at dere ikke datt underveis... for syntes det var litt viktig å hanke inn litt av virkeligheten utenfor sydenboblen nå.
> 
> Så var det ut å spise da… men med hvem? Heine? Stein og Lea? Eller bare dem to?  
> (Skulle tro det var retorisk cliffhanger spørsmål, men er faktisk oppriktig interessert i om dere har noen tanker og ønsker. :) )


	58. En regel

 

 

Jeg merker at leppene hans slutter å bevege seg, de blir passive mot min ivrige munn som beveger seg sultent mot hans. Jeg kjenner en hånd presse mot brystet mitt.

«Du, vi kan ikke...» mumler han og griper bak ryggen sin etter håndleddet mitt som han fanger og holder fast. Han stopper hånden min fra å gå lenger ned. Jeg var på vei nedover baken hans, inn under den svarte boxeren. Jeg løsner leppene mine fra hans og betrakter han med et blikk jeg er helt sikkert på at ulmer av lyst. Jeg er helt umettelig på å føle huden hans under fingrene mine. Jeg har lyst på han hele tiden, hvert minutt. Det hjelper ikke akkurat at han står foran meg i bar overkropp på et dampende hett lite baderom.  
  
«Vi skal møte dem om tyve minutter, og du har ikke dusja en gang,» sier han.

«Det var jo derfor vi skulle dusje i lag, for å spare tid,» sier jeg og kysser han kort på munnen før jeg motvillig slipper han løs fra omfavnelsen min. «Vi bør lage det til en regel: Dusj aldri alene. Sånn med tanke på miljøet, tid og sånn.»

Jeg smiler av at jeg får han til å smile. Han tar den blå kortermede skjorten sin fra knaggen ved siden av vasken og trer armene inni den.

«Vi hadde neppe spart særlig med vann eller tid med den regelen ass. Tvert imot tror jeg vi hadde blitt forsinka hver gang,» smiler han til meg, men må se ned da han knepper skjorten feil og begynner forfra igjen. «Men du, hopp i dusjen nå, så sender jeg melding om at kanskje blir litt sein.»

«Du trenger ikke det. Klar på et kvarter jeg,» sier jeg og vrir t-skjorten av meg over hodet og slipper den ned på gulvet. «Svarte du Heine forresten?»

«Nei, trodde du gjorde det siden det var deg han sendte melding til? Jeg fikk jo bare en snap,» sier han og legger hånden på håndtaket, klar til å gå ut fra badet og la meg dusje alene.

Heine hadde ikke sendt flere snap fra turen, men rett før vi gikk fra strandbaren fikk Isak en emoji av en skål med spaghetti og et spørsmålstegn. Da hadde han allerede sendt tekstmelding til meg der han spurte om vi skulle spise i kveld. Jeg hadde ikke svart, fordi Stein hadde spurt Isak om akkurat det samme, rett før. Og en gang etter det også. Den siste purringen kom rett etter at vi kom inn på rommet etter å ha tilbragt flere timer i sakkosekkene på strandbaren.

 

Tiden hadde flydd avgårde.

 

Vi hadde pratet om alt mulig, om tv-serier, om fremtidsplanene våre, om vennene hans. Jeg elsket hver eneste nye ting jeg lærte om han. Noen ting hadde jeg forventet, andre ting hadde overrasket meg. Som at han digger realfag, spesielt fascinert var han av menneskets biologi. Det ble veldig tydelig da jeg snakka om at noe av det kjipeste med å være bipolar var at jeg måtte være forsiktig med å røyke grønt. Da hadde han lent seg fremover i sakkosekken og med stor entusiasme begynt å forklare meg alt om dopamin, hvordan stoffet fungerer i hjernen og at det er en slags naturlig stimulans som holder hjernen aktiv. Jeg hadde forsøkt å henge med på det han sa, men ble sittende med et lite smil og bare betrakte hvor ufattelig søt han er når han er engasjert.

Først da solen var gått ned, tenkte vi på å gå tilbake til hotellet. Etter vi hadde tømt innholdet i posene fra supermarkedet utover skrivebordet, plinget det fra mobilen til Isak. Han slang seg ned på sengen og sukket dypt med blikket på mobilen i fanget.

«Pappa som spør igjen. Hva skal jeg svare? Jeg skjønner om du ikke er særlig keen på det etter alt han har sagt og gjort. Sorry han er så dust.»

«Du, han har sagt unnskyld. Jeg aksepterer det. Det er du som må kjenne på hva du vil. Om du vil ha meg med er jeg selvfølgelig det. Men vil du helst møte dem alene, så er det også ok,» svarte jeg og slang meg ned på den andre siden av sengen. Satte meg tett inntil ham og tok mobilen min opp fra lommen. Det var da jeg oppdaget alle de tapte anropene fra Sonja og fra mamma. Jeg tenkte at jeg burde ringe mamma opp igjen. I hvert fall ta telefonen om hun ringte igjen. Jeg skrudde på lyden.

  
«Seff vil jeg ha deg med! Men jeg forstår om du ikke har lyst liksom. Jeg hadde ikke hatt noe særlig lyst selv hadde det ikke vært for Lea. Men, ja...tenker mye på henne.»

«De blir begge sikkert kjempeglad for om du møter dem i kveld. Og så synes jeg jo det er litt fint at faren din inviterer oss begge. Betyr jo at han prøver, ikke sant?»

Isak trakk på skuldrene. «Jo, antar det.»

«Så da sier vi ja til faren din og nei til Heine?» spurte jeg.

«Okei. Hvis det er greit for deg.»

Jeg nikket med et smil. «Det eneste er at jeg er dødsnysgjerrig på å møte Trygve, men vi kan jo kanskje møte dem senere i kveld. Ta en pils eller noe med de.»

«Hvis ikke vi er for trøtte da.»

«Okei?» Jeg så spørrende på ham og syntes det var litt rart at han ikke ville møte dem.

«Ja, eller...kanskje vi har lyst å legge oss liksom,» mumlet han og snek hånden sin inn under under t-skjorten min. Inviterte meg inn i et kyss med å løfte haken opp mot meg.

Jeg lente meg inn og kysset han forsiktig, følte at leppene mine nesten skalv. Antydningen i de ordene hans gjorde meg helt gelé i magen. _Legge oss._

«Men da må vi gjøre oss klare til å stikke snart. Han spør om vi kan møtes halv. Det er bare førti minutter til. Jeg må dusje. Skal du også det?»

«Med deg?» spurte jeg og gliste bredt.

«Vi kan det,» sa han stille og munnen hans ble til et mykt smil som bredte seg langsomt over leppene hans.

Akkurat da hadde mamma ringt igjen.

 

 

  
Jeg tråkker ut av shortsen, og blir stående i boxeren.

«Et siste kyss?» spør jeg uskyldig med et lite smil. Blikket hans dveler ved munnen min, før det vandrer lengre ned. Stopper når det når bokseren min, som jeg vet er trangere enn den burde være nå. Han lar tungespissen raskt fukte overleppen sin, før han retter seg opp i ryggen og strammer grepet på dørhåndtaket.

«Nei, det går ikke. Ett kvarter, husker du?»

«Greit,» sier jeg med et lite oppgitt stønn og snur meg for å skru på dusjen. Jeg hører døren lukke seg bak meg og boxeren min havner i selskap med shortsen på gulvet.

Det varme vannet faller på skuldrene mine og strømmer ned langs kroppen min. Det vasker vekk alle tanker om hvor klein middagen i kveld kan bli, for alt jeg har i hodet er Isak sin nakne kropp som var her inne for få minutter siden og såpet seg inn. Jeg tenker på de greiene jeg ville gjort i dusjen om den våte kroppen hans var her, tett inntil meg.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Så…håper ikke dere synes de siste oppdateringene er full av hormoner og en overdreven sexfiksert Even? De er nyforelska jo, ikke sant? Eller?
> 
> Men uansett… se på det som en tribute til alle de fantastiske folka her inne som faktisk klarer å naile skandi-smut i motsetning til meg som bare skriver tanker om det... 
> 
> Håper dere er blir med meg på middag i kveld også?
> 
> (Med «i kveld» så mener jeg nok om en god del dager til i RL…  
> men det kommer! Og håper dere blir med. :) )


	59. Bestevenner

 

 

En småstressa kelner dulter borti bordet vårt så isbiter klirrer i glassene han balanserer på brettet sitt. Rundt oss surrer pratende stemmer som blander seg med rolig gresk gitarklimpring fra musikkanlegget. Restauranten virket mørk og trist da vi først så den fra gaten, der hvor inngangen var. Isak hadde fått melding fra Stein om å gå helt igjennom lokalet, ut til en hage. Først da forstod jeg hvorfor restauranten var stappfull av gjester og tydeligvis populær. Hagen var lun og trivelig, med små lykter i buskene som lyste ned på de gule dukene.

  
«Det er knallgod mat her, ifølge Birgit. Det var hun som tipset meg om denne. Hun er jo nesten lokalkjent. Tror dette er fjerde gangen hun er her nede,» sier Stein og lar blikket gli over utvalget i den oppslåtte menyen foran seg. «De har alt mulig her, men biffen skal visst være aller best. Den må jeg nesten forsøke.»

Han legger ned menyen og begynner å fortelle om den beste biffen han noen gang har smakt. Den spiste han i London. Puben hadde vært brun og slitt, så det var derfor en stor overraskelse at biffen var så god. Jeg nikker og forsøker følge med på det han sier, samtidig som jeg innimellom titter ned i menyen. Alt ser godt ut, men jeg aner ikke hva jeg skal velge. Stein fortsetter å prate om hvordan London-biffen hadde smeltet på tungen.

Stein har pratet i ett sett siden vi satt oss ned, som om han er livredd for at det skal bli stille rundt bordet. Men plutselig er det som at han hører seg selv prate og oppdager hvordan han uavbrutt babler i vei.

«Jaja, nok om det,» avbryter han seg selv, og spør i stedet Lea hva hun har lyst på.

Lea trekker bare på skuldrene, opptatt med å rive en serviett i småbiter som hun ligger utover den duken foran seg. Stein begynner å ramse opp ulike forslag til henne fra barnemenyen uten å få særlig med respons annet enn rynking på nesen. Hun har vært veldig stille siden vi kom. Hun ser opp fra servietten, trekker brynene sammen og stirrer på meg. Jeg smiler til henne, men hun smiler ikke tilbake.

 

Jeg ser ned i menyen igjen, tar en avgjørelse om å velge biff siden Isak sier at han også tar det. Da jeg ser opp igjen, sitter Lea fortsatt og stirrer på meg.

«Hva er det aller beste du vet å spise da?» spør jeg henne.

«Is,» svarer hun kort.

«Hvilken type da?»

«Sjokolade. Er dere bestevenner nå?»

Det brå spørsmålet slår imot meg som en sprut med iskald vann. Jeg rekker ikke tenke ut et svar, før Isak svarer for meg.

«Ja, vi er på en måte det,» sier Isak og Lea sier ikke noe mer. Stein ser ned i menyen igjen, enda han jo allerede har sagt at han skal ha biff. Isak trykker litt på mobilen, mens Lea er begynt å rive opp nok en serviett.

Stillheten blir trykkende. Etter noen lange sekunder forsøker jeg å bryte stillheten ved å trekke pusten hørbart. Da ser Isak bort på meg med et lite smil. Han åpner munnen for å si noe, men i det samme kommer en kelner med en svett, glinsende bart bort til bordet med et stort glis og et rungende _good evening._

Han spør oss om vi er svensk. Da Stein svarer at vi er norske, sier kelneren at han jo var _very close_. Han spør om vi er klar til å bestille. Stein foreslår spaghetti til Lea, men hun rister motvillig på hodet. Han puster oppgitt ut og sier at vi trenger litt mer tid, men at vi kan bestille drikke først.

Kelneren ser bort på Lea med et vennlig smil under den tykke, sorte barten. Han spøker med at hun ikke bør drikke noe søtt fordi hun allerede er _too sweet._ Alle ler høflig, bortsett fra Lea som ser ut til å være bekymret over hva vi ler av.

«Hva sa han?» spør hun irritert og lar blikket gli utålmodig rundt bordet.

«Han sier at du er veldig søt,» svarer Isak med et smil. Da bøyer hun hodet ned i menyen. «Thank you,» mumler hun, mens en svak rødfarge stiger i kinnene hennes og hun begynner å dingle rastløst med beina under bordet.

Terje bestiller en fanta til henne, og kelneren retter blikket mot meg. «And for you, sir?»

Jeg kjenner jeg er litt døsig og ber om en Red Bull hvis de har. «With vodka?» spør han med en seriøs mine, men ler når jeg rister bestemt på hodet. På sin gebrokne engelsk forklarer han at han må spørre, siden nordmenn på ferie sjelden drikker Red Bull uten.

«Red Bull…er ikke det den energidrikken du alltid drikker?» spør Stein og ser på Isak som nikker og sier til kelneren at han også tar en slik.

Kelneren noterer to Red Bull på blokken sin og ser deretter på Stein som er sistemann til å bestille.

«Det har jeg aldri smakt. Tror jeg tar en sånn jeg også!» sier han til oss med en barnlig entusiasme. «Make that three Red Bulls!»

Kelneren humrer når han for tredje og siste gang vil ha bekreftet at heller ikke Stein ønsker vodka i sin Red Bull. «Just regular for me too,» svarer han med et smil, men understreker avvisningen med å holde en flat hånd opp mot kelneren.

«Jeg vil også ha sånn!» roper Lea, men Stein rister på hodet. «Nei, det er som kaffe og det skal ikke barn ha,» sier han og ser bort på Isak som med en gang forstår at faren trenger litt oppbacking.

«Det er ikke lov faktisk,» sier Isak og ser bestemt bort på Lea, før han nikker til kelneren slik at han forstår at han kan gå.

«Det er vel aldersgrense på sånt?» spør Stein oss usikkert, tydelig ikke helt oppdatert på energidrikker.

«Ja, i mange butikker må du minst være fjorten for å få kjøpt det,» svarer Isak.

«Det er teit med voksenbrus,» mumler Lea med furteleppe, og lar nå den dinglende foten dunke borti bordbeinet så bordet rister svakt hver gang den treffer. «Du snorker alltid sånn når du drikker det, pappa.»

«Vet du, jeg skal ikke snorke på resten av turen. Det lover jeg deg. Okey?»

Lea trekker lett på skuldrene, og Stein flytter blikket fra Lea og over på Isak. Sender han et åpent blikk som Isak besvarer med et umerkelig nikk, så kort at det nesten ikke er et nikk i det hele tatt. Men det er nok. Nok til at han viser faren at han vet hva _ingen snorking_ egentlig betyr.

 

 

En kelner kommer bort til bordet vårt igjen. Denne gangen er det en ny kelner som er langt mindre smilende enn den forrige. Han har et langt, dratt ansikt med en munn som er snurpet nedover som om han nettopp har tatt et tygg av en sitron. Han spør om vi er klar til å bestille nå og Stein sier til Lea at nå blir det spaghetti uansett, hvis ikke hun sier noe annet.

«Okei da,» svarer hun oppgitt.

  
Da maten er bestilt, griper Stein armlenene på de hvite rottingstolene, klar til å reise seg. «Jeg må bare en rask tur på toalettet før mat.»

  
Etter at det bare er blitt oss tre rundt bordet, legger jeg armen min på stolryggen til Isak. Jeg lar fingrene stryke lett, men diskret over skulderen hans.

«Går det bra?» spør jeg lavt. Han nikker med et lite smil og legger en hånd på låret mitt.

«Så Red Bull altså? Tror vi blir liggende en stund før vi sovner. Det var jo synd,» sier han lavt med et ironisk lite smil og klemmer hånden litt forsiktig rundt låret mitt. Under bordet er det ingen som ser, men han bør ikke gjøre det flere ganger likevel. Det sender ilinger oppover mot skrittet mitt og ordene hans hjelper heller ikke. Alt jeg får ut er et lite kremt og så retter jeg oppmerksomheten mot Lea som har begynt å tre de opprevne serviettbitene inn på gaffelen sin.

Isak ser bort på henne han også, men lar hånden sin bli liggende. Han spør om hun har funnet noen fine steiner på stranden i dag. Hun svarer at det var sånn helt passe.

«Skal han være med deg når vi kommer hjem også?» spør hun uten å ta blikket vekk fra gaffelen som nå har fått tredd på seg så mange serviettbiter at det snart ikke er plass til flere.

«Mener du Even?» sier Isak selv om han vet svaret.

Lea løfter ikke blikket og sier ikke noe mer.

«Ja, jeg vil i hvert fall gjerne fortsatt være venner med Isak, så da kan jo kanskje vi to være venner også. Om vi vil,» sier jeg samtidig som jeg forgjeves forsøker å få øyekontakt med henne.«Det hadde jeg likt, for jeg synes jo at du er veldig kul.»

Leppene hennes krummer seg til et lite smil og mykner opp ansiktet, men en bekymret rynke henger igjen mellom øyenbrynene hennes.

«Vi kan det. Men jeg vil at bobo skal være mest med meg,» mumler hun mutt.

Bitene faller på plass. Jeg har jo stjålet storebroren hennes vekk fra henne. Den trygge, gode broren som jeg tror hun sikkert er mer avhengig av enn lillesøstre flest er av brødrene sine.

Jeg skal akkurat til å svare at ingenting kommer til å bli annerledes, men ordene setter seg fast i halsen da en velkjent stemme skjærer gjennom luften som en kniv.

«Jeg må snakke med deg.»

Plutselig står hun der. Sonja. Det eneste jeg ser, er øynene hennes, spisse og kalde øyne som treffer meg som et spyd i brystet. Øyne som får meg til å lure på hvem denne jenten er og hvordan jeg noengang kunne elske henne.

Isak drar ikke til seg hånden, men klemmer låret mitt igjen. Denne gangen er det nok ubevisst på grunn av overraskelse, og ikke noe annet.

«Hvordan visste du hvor jeg var?» stotrer jeg ut, men innser svaret med en gang. Birgit hadde jo anbefalt stedet. «Det passer ikke akkurat veldig bra nå.»

«Jeg må ha to ord med meg. Så om du kan klare å fjerne hendene dine i to minutter fra han der, så hadde det vært fint,» sier Sonja med lepper som nesten vrenges når hun spytter ordene ut. Hun kaster kun et lynraskt blikk fylt av forakt mot Isak, før hun retter sine smale blanke øyne mot meg igjen.

Jeg lar armen min skli ned fra stolryggen hans, akkurat samtidig som at han fjerner hånden sin fra låret mitt.

Lea har snudd seg helt rundt på stolen og ser på Sonja med halvåpen munn. Isak ser ned i bordplaten. Jeg lener meg inntil han.

«Sorry, jeg må jo nesten bare -» begynner jeg.

«Ja...gå du,» avbryter han med en stemme som er helt umulig å tolke.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vet at enkelte historien kan «miste piffen» når slowburn er over, men jeg forsøker så godt jeg kan å engasjere dere fremdeles mens vi venter på hjemreisen. Ekstremt takknemlig for dem som tar seg bry med å skrive et ord eller to om hva dere tenker og om dere henger med. Tusen tusen takk. :)


	60. På god vei

 

En ung kelner med kritthvite tenner takker oss for besøket i det vi passerer ham på vei mot utgangen. I stedet for å si at jeg snart kommer tilbake, smiler jeg bare blekt og holder blikket ned på de høye sandalene til Sonja som går foran meg. Hun har korkhæler som ikke lager en eneste lyd når føttene treffer det slitte tregulvet, selv om hun tråkker bestemt bortover med harde skritt. Da vi kommer ut på fortauet, går hun et par målrettede steg bortover langs gaten og jeg følger med henne, inn en trang sidegate med mange illeluktende søppelbøtter og ingen gatelys. En mager, oransje katt sprinter skremt gjennom skyggene foran beina våre, og piler langs veggen, vekk i fra oss.

 

Da Sonja stopper opp, snur hun seg mot meg. Med armene i kors betrakter jeg henne med et åpent blikk. I den jevne murringen fra folkelivet i gaten bak meg, venter jeg stille på at hun skal si noe.

«Hvordan går det med deg, Even?» spør hun med en overraskende mild stemme, og studerer ansiktet mitt med halvt mysende øyne. Hun forsøker å se meg rett inn i øynene, men jeg vrir blikket unna.

Hun tar et steg nærmere. Så nært at jeg kan kjenne det lukter vin av henne, en lukt som blander seg med den velkjente duften av av sukkersøt tyggis fra den kvalmende parfymen hun alltid bruker for mye av.

«Jeg vet at dette ikke er lett for deg,» begynner jeg.«Men dette er ikke helt tiden eller stedet å -»  
«Jeg må bare få vite en ting,» avbryter hun, før hun pauser og biter seg litt i underleppen. Hun holder blikket fastlimt på meg. «Hva er det med deg og han Isak? Birgit sa at at dere holdt hender, og nå bor han hos deg? Hva er det egentlig du holder på med nå, Even?»

Jeg svelger tungt, ser vekk, ut mot gaten, på turistene som stroller forbi uten å ense oss. Det er som om vi er usynlige, gjemt vekk i skyggene. Vi kan se dem, men de ser ikke oss.

«Jeg liker Isak veldig godt. Jeg er lei for om det sårer deg. Men du må vite at det med Isak har ingenting med oss to å gjøre. Innerst inne tror du vet vi har tatt det riktige valget nå, for oss begge. Og ja, du har jo...noen som venter på deg hjemme...»

«Hæ? Du tenker på Andreas? Det der var aldri mer enn ganske uskyldig flørting! Jeg har aldri vært utro. Det må du vite. Dessuten, det er ikke derfor jeg er her. Dette dreier seg ikke om meg, eller om oss for den sagt skyld. Dette handler om deg, Even,» sier hun og jeg krymper av måten hun bruker navnet mitt på hele tiden. Som en overhyggelig sykepleier eller selger.

 

Hun legger en hånd på armen min, og jeg ser bekymring i øynene hennes, men det er måten øyenbrynene er buet på som gjør meg urolig. Jeg gjenkjenner uttrykket som medfølelse. Det betyr at bekymringen ikke er for oss eller for henne, hun er bekymret for meg.

En eggende mistanke bygger seg opp i meg. Jeg begynner å ane hvorfor hun ble så ivrig etter å få prate med meg etter at hun fikk høre om Isak. Dette er ikke sjalusi. Dette er mye verre. Dette er sympati.

 

«Tenk litt over hva som har skjedd de siste dagene. Du finner plutselig ut, midt på natten, at du ikke vil være med meg, og driver åpenlyst og klår på en random kid du såvidt har pratet med? Du ser kanskje ikke tegnene selv, men du skjønner at dette ikke er helt bra?»

Jeg kjenner at det strammer seg i brystet. Blikket mitt flyger opp mot henne og jeg stirrer vantro på henne.  
«Du tror jeg er manisk?»  
«Jeg tror du er på god vei nå ja,» sier hun rolig, men bestemt.

Kjeven min er nå så stram at leppene mine er helt sammenknepne og føles limt fast. Ordene mine sitter fast i munnen. Jeg rister oppgitt på hodet og slipper ut et avvisende lite fnys som er begynnelsen på en oppgitt latter jeg ikke får ut.

«Jeg forstod det ikke med en gang. Men når jeg fikk høre om Isak, så er det jo helt tydelig. Dette er akkurat som sist, Even. Også den gangen ba du om en pause. Hodet ditt føkker opp følelsene dine. Det er ikke ekte,» sier hun med selvsikker letthet i stemmen, som om det bare var en nøktern observasjon.

Jeg ser ned på hendene mine som jeg knytter så hardt at neglene er i ferd med å sette merker. Leppene skjelver litt i det jeg brekker dem opp.

«Dette er ikke det samme!» utbryter jeg, mye høyere enn jeg hadde tenkt. Jeg lukker øynene i noen sekunder og trekker pusten dypt. Konsentrerer meg om å snakke roligere. «Isak er ikke Mikael. Isak liker meg og jeg liker han.»

«Du kan ikke stole på følelsene dine nå, Even. Du trenger å huske hvem du er og hva vi er,» sier hun og fører hånden sakte nedover siden min. Det gir ubehagelige frysninger i hele kroppen, som om fingertuppene ikke er er fingertupper i det hele tatt, men små ekle edderkopper jeg fort må feie vekk fra kroppen.

«Du vet ikke hva du snakker om. Det er bare jeg som kan føle det jeg føler. Og på første gang for lenge føler jeg meg endelig fri og ekte,» sier jeg og griper håndleddet hennes, fører hånden hennes bort fra meg. Hånden faller da slapt ned langs siden hennes når jeg slipper den. Det er som om ordene dro all kraft ut av kroppen hennes og øynene blir smale som to små mandler.

 

Jeg ønsket ikke å såre henne, men jeg kan ikke ta ordene tilbake nå. Ansiktet hennes er allerede mørknet som om en stor tung skygge ble kastet over henne.

«Hvis du har rett, og dette virkelig er det du føler? Du vet hva det betyr?» spør hun syrlig gjennom lepper som dirrer litt da de trekkes nedover.

«Det betyr at du ikke er noe annet enn en jævla hjerteløs drittsekk,» konstaterer hun med stram nedovermunn og fuktige øyne. Øyne som nå har mistet all empati, og som i stedet er iskalde som frost.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et helt kapittel fullt av Sonja gitt. Vet ikke hvorfor jeg forsøker å gjøre meg selv upopulær, men... ber på mine knær om at jeg ikke lykkes altfor godt. Please like me? For dere vet, Sonja har spisse albuer og krevde sin plass. Husker vel det allerede fra når de skulle hente bagasjen på flyplassen? Hun presser seg frem, og det gjorde hun i historien min også...


	61. Det er ikke det samme

  
Vi sender hverandre et raskt blikk og Isak sine store, usikre øyne stikker meg i brystet. Jeg setter meg ned og smyger straks hånden min bort på låret hans under bordet, klemmer kort og forsiktig. _Ikke bekymre deg, Isak._

«Går det bra?» spør han med en spak stemme som sprekker litt på slutten av ordet. «Jaja, går fint,» sier jeg kort og ser ned på en svidd biff på tallerken foran meg. Jeg ser at de to andre biffene også ligger urørte foran Stein og Isak. Jeg nikker mot Stein sin tallerken. «Dere trengte ikke å vente på meg.»

«Det var bare noen minutter siden maten kom. Treg service av dem, og bra timing av deg,» flirer Stein og plukker opp bestikket med begge hender. Han skjærer en bit av den blodige biffen, putter biten i munnen og tygger langsomt. Jeg titter bort på Lea som konsentrert forsøker å tvinne mest mulig spagetti rundt gaffelen på en gang. Tomatsausen på haken hennes avslører at hun, i motsetning til de andre, ikke har ventet på meg.

«Ingen london-biff, men den var ikke så verst. Slettes ikke verst,» sier Stein med mat i munnen, som han svelger ned med en slurk Red Bull som vi har fått servert i høye glass med is. Han strammer kjeven i en grimase i det han setter glasset ned på bordet igjen. «Men vet ikke om det passet så veldig bra med energidrikk til.»

«Er vel egentlig ingen mat som Red Bull passer til,» sier jeg og humrer høflig sammen med ham, men krymper litt av hvor falsk min lille latter kommer ut. Stemningen er så klein nå. Stein må jo ha fått vite at det var Sonja som jeg pratet med. Om ikke Isak sa noe, så sa sikkert Lea noe. At Stein forsøker å late som ingenting gjør at elefanten i rommet vokser og vokser. Men på en annen side tror jeg egentlig det er til det beste. Like greit at vi dropper samtaleemne om at jeg har en sjalu eks å deale med etter at jeg slo opp med henne i ferien for å hooke med sønnen hans i stedet.

***

  
Den svale kveldsbrisen er lun og mild. Langs strandpromenaden hører vi lydene fra turistene som går langs bodene som frister med flettede armbånd og falske Ray bans, batikkkjoler og små keramikkfigurer.

«Håper det var greit jeg sa til Lea at vi kunne være med henne litt på stranden i morgen,» sier han uten å ta blikket fra den steinlagte veien foran oss.  
  
Lea hadde nesten vært på gråten da Isak sa at hun måtte gå hjem med faren uten ham. Jeg så hvor hardt det var for Isak. Stein hadde forsøkt å trøste henne, og sagt at han jo kunne se på youtube med henne. «Det er ikke det samme! Bare bobbo kan finne de beste!» Hun hadde roet seg litt da Isak lovet at han skulle være med henne i morgen.

«Selvfølgelig er det greit,» svarer jeg. «Det blir jo kjempekjekt. Jeg digger jo Lea.»

Etter det, sier ikke Isak noe mer. Han holder hånden min hardt og går med hodet senket, blikket rett frem. Støyen fra folkelivet blir stadig fjernere. Vi nærmer oss hotellet og kan høre det svake bruset fra bølgene som velter inn mot strandsteinene.

Mobilen min ringer. Jeg slipper hånden hans for å ta den opp fra lommen. Jeg stanser, og Isak gjør det samme.  
«Heine igjen,» sier jeg med et lite sukk. «Han vil sikkert møtes. Hva tenker du?»

«Kan vi være så snill bare legge oss?» sier han litt sliten og oppgitt. Det er ingen flørting. Ingen antydninger lenger. En ekkel klump i magen forteller meg at han har noe på hjertet som tynger ham, noe som ikke bare er Lea. Dette er noe annet. Noe som skaper en tung luft i mellom oss, som slukner tiltrekningen, sluker nærheten vår, sliter i båndet vårt og hvisker vekk lysten.

«Vi kan det,» sier jeg og skrur av lyden på mobilen før jeg stapper den ned i lommen igjen. Jeg legger hånden rundt livet hans. Klemmer han når jeg trekker han tett inntil meg i det vi begynner å gå igjen. Jeg kjenner hvor stive skuldrene hans er, og han stikker begge hendene i lommen. Er det Sonja som har gjort ham slik?

Jeg må fikse dette. Hva det enn er, så må jeg bare fikse det.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Da var det adventstid gitt og dere holder fremdeles ut med palmesus og solfaktor 25? Så takknemlig for alle som fortsetter å følge meg på denne reisen.


	62. En dag når du er klar

  
Jeg står ved fotenden av sengen og ser ned på den stille gutten som sitter halvveis oppreist med lutende skuldre og hodet bøyd over mobilen.  
«Klokka er ikke så mye,» sier jeg prøvende. «Har du lyst å ta en pils ute på balkongen?»

Han ser på meg og det uttrykksløse ansiktet hans føles som en mur i mellom oss. Han trekker likegyldig på skuldrene. «Er ikke tørst,» sier han og retter blikket ned mot mobilen igjen.

«Greit. Jeg må ihvertfall ha meg en røyk,» sier jeg surt. Mye surere enn jeg hadde tenkt, men frustrasjonen bobler plutselig til overflaten. Den gjør at jeg rasker med meg røykpakken fra skrivebordet med en brå bevegelse. Da jeg kommer ut på balkongen skyver jeg balkongdøren hardt igjen bak meg.

Røyken rekker ikke engang å fylle lungene mine, før jeg angrer. Angrer på at jeg gikk ut på balkongen i det hele tatt. Jeg skulle ha blitt der inne. Dette er jo ikke måten å fikse noe som helst på. Det hjelper ingenting at jeg møter avvisning med avvisning. Jeg klemmer fingrene rundt lighteren i lommen. Lighteren er ny. Jeg kjøpte den på vei til restauranten. Det får meg til å tenke på hvor bra alt var bare for noen timer siden. På vei til restauranten hadde vi stoppet på en kiosk som for det meste solgte alkohol og sigaretter. Og lightere. Fargerike lightere hang på rekke og rad på et stativ ved siden av kassen. Noen hadde små kart av Rhodos by eller omriss av øyen. Andre hadde dyremotiv, alt fra eksotiske dyr til søte kattunger. Jeg ba Isak velge. Sa at jeg da kunne tenke på ham hver gang jeg brukte lighteren. Han hadde mumlet noe om at jeg ikke burde røyke uansett, men var rask med å strekke seg etter lighteren med et sjiraffhode på.  
«Minner om deg,» sa han med et ertende smil. Jeg hadde måpt påtatt fornærmet og dultet han lett i skulderen.  
«Jeg er litt høyere enn deg, men jeg er jo ikke giraff-høy.»  
«Jo,» svarte han og lo han den hese, raspende latteren sin. «Du er gifraff-høy, men jeg digger det ass.»  
Og akkurat da kunne jeg ikke huske sist jeg følte meg så varm inni meg.

Nå er alt forandret, men han er her. Han holdt hånden min på vei bort hit. Han er fremdeles min. Nå må jeg bare sørge for å beholde ham. Jeg stumper den halvrøykte sigaretten i askebegeret og går inn igjen på rommet.

Isak er ikke der. Rommet er tomt og de nakne føttene mine fryser fast til flisene på gulvet. Et sug av angst virvler opp i magen, så hører jeg snoren bli trukket ned inne fra badet. Jeg kan røre meg igjen.

Han kommer ut fra badet og jeg møter ham på halvveien, stopper rett foran ham med ansiktet tett inntil. Han lar blikket gli ned mellom oss.  
«Du...» sier jeg langsomt. Med to fingre under haken løfter jeg ansiktet hans opp mot meg. «Hva er det for noe? Jeg merker jo at noe er galt.»  
Han trekker på skuldrene, men sier ingenting. Blikket flakker over ansiktet mitt uten å feste seg, tungen fukter leppene. Jeg stryker fingrene mine fra haken, langs kjeven og jeg legger hele hånden min rundt kinnet hans. Stryker tommelen lett over kinnbeinet.  
«Var det noe faren din sa? Eller er det på grunn av Sonja? Hun må du ikke bry deg om. Jeg tror ikke at hun kommer til å kontakte meg mer. »  
«Hva ville hun egentlig?» spør han og myser mot meg, som om han prøver å avgjøre om jeg kommer til å lyve.  
«Hun ville bare at vi skulle prate ut om ting,» sier jeg og lyver jo ikke, jeg forteller bare ikke alt.  
«Vil hun bli sammen med deg igjen?»  
«Nei, jeg tror egentlig ikke det. Ikke nå lenger. Men det spiller ingen rolle uansett. For jeg vil jo ikke det. Jeg vil jo bare være med deg.»  
Blikket hans faller tungt på meg og det er noe bedende med måten han ser på meg på. Et bedende blikk mørklagt av usikkerhet og tvil.  
«Er du sikker på at det er det du vil?»  
«Ja? Hvorfor er du blitt så usikker på meg?»

Han svarer ikke. Han bare smyger seg forbi meg, streifer lett borti skulderen min når han går mot sengen. Han dunker puten bak ryggen sin for å få bedre støtte inntil veggen, før han lener seg bak, griper etter fjernkontrollen og slår på tv. Volumet er skrudd lavt på, så lavt at det nesten ikke er hørbart.  
«Snakk med meg da. Vær så snill,» ber jeg og går rundt til min side av sengen.  
«Nei, vetta faen, det er bare jeg som er litt… ja, sliten eller noe. Sorry,» sier han med blikket på t-skjermen. Det kjølige lyset fra tv-en brer seg over sengen. Forsvinner og dukker opp igjen når han hvileløst trykker seg igjennom kanalene.

Jeg legger meg ned på siden med ansiktet mot ham. Han slutter å trykke på fjernkontrollen. Jeg kaster et raskt blikk bort på skjermen og ser han har stoppet på en eller annen middelmådig actionfilm. Jeg titter tilbake på ham igjen. Betrakter han stille der han sitter med blikket låst på en forvirrende biljakt det er umulig å forstå uten å ha sett hele filmen. Han begynner å slippe fjernkontrollen ned mot låret, slik at den går rundt og rundt i en mekanisk bevegelse. Topp, bunn, topp, bunn, topp, bunn.  
«Sa faren din noe da jeg forsvant fra middagen?»  
«Han spurte jo hvor du var. Lea svarte med engang at du gikk med hun som het det samme som dronningen,» sier han og munnviken rykker opp i noe som minner om et smil. Men det varer bare et brøkdel av et sekund, som om han i et øyeblikk bare glemmer seg.  
«Hva sa han da?»  
«Ikke noe spes. Eller, jeg fortalte at det med lappen og sånn var bullshit.»  
«Åh, ok,» sier jeg overrasket.  
«Det blir jo ord mot ord uansett da, men jeg driter i det. Jeg driter hva alle andre tenker.» Isak høres irritert ut, men jeg vet ikke om irritasjonen er rettet mot meg eller mot alle de andre. Han ser fremdeles ikke på meg.

Jeg strekker ut hånden, stryker over den nakne huden hans langs underarmen som stikker ut fra skjorten. Kjenner muskelen stramme seg under huden for hver gang han snurrer på fjernkontrollen. Jeg stryker hånden helt frem til håndleddet, og tar hånden hans i min slik at han blir tvunget til å la fjernkontrollen ligge i ro.  
«Se på meg, Isak.»

Han slenger fra seg fjernkontrollen og puster tungt ut nesen, synker ned i sengen og snur seg over på siden slik at vi ligger ansikt til ansikt. Han ser på meg med store, alvorlige øyne. «Sa faren din noe mer? Noe som såret deg?»

«Han såret meg ikke,» Isak trekker pusten, lar blikket falle ned mellom oss før han fortsetter. «Han minnet meg bare på at vi jo egentlig ikke kjenner hverandre så godt og sånn.»  
«Det tar nok litt tid før han er helt chill med oss to,» konstaterer jeg.  
«Nei, det er ikke det. Han sa det ikke for å disse deg eller noe sånt. Tror han bare prøvde å gi meg råd liksom. Altså, han fortalte en lame historien om en sommerforelskelse han selv hadde hatt en gang. For å minne meg på hvordan det er vanlig at det er fint så lenge det varer, men at det som regel bare varer til den virkelige verden begynner igjen på en måte.»  
«Er det det du tror om oss?» Det snører seg i halsen og stemmen min er plutselig blitt fryktelig hes. Jeg holder han fremdeles i hånden, men nå klemmer jeg den hardt og kjenner blodet strømme raskere gjennom kroppen.  
«Faren din vet jo ikke en dritt om hvordan dette her kommer til å ende! Det vet jo ikke vi heller,» ramler det ut av meg gjennom sammenbitte tenner. Jeg trekker pusten, roer meg ned. «Men det jeg vet er at det ikke finnes en eneste verden der jeg ikke har lyst å til ligge akkurat slik som dette her med deg, slik vi gjør akkurat nå.»

Han ser ut til å mykne litt av de litt klumsete, men ektefølte ordene mine. Når jeg ser munnviken bue seg opp i noe som ligner på et lite smil, klarer jeg å løsne litt på grepet rundt hånden hans. Jeg holdt så hardt knoklene nesten hvitnet. Etter et langt, taust øyeblikk ser han på meg igjen.  
«Jeg vil jo ikke at han skal ha rett da, men det er jo ikke så veldig lett for meg å stole på at du kommer til å velge meg liksom.»  
«Over Sonja? Jeg har jo sagt at -»  
«Nei, ikke Sonja. Jeg mener over hvem som helst annen egentlig. Det er jo sikkert bedre for deg å være med en jente egentlig, ikke sant? Det er liksom ikke så lett for meg å tro at jeg har...alt det du vil ha.»

«Isak...» Navnet hans er alt jeg får ut. Ordene jeg prøver å finne føles så rare og tåkete, så kunstige.

«Jeg er jo helt ulik det du er vant til. Altså, kroppen min og alt sånn…» Han virker brydd av ordene sine, legger seg på rygg og gnikker seg i øyet med en knyttneve. «Nei, faen. Dette ble bare rart. Kan vi please bare droppe det?»

Jeg blir så frustrert over tankene hans, og enda mer frustrert over at jeg ikke klarer få ut en eneste setning for å få de takene til å forsvinne. Jeg føler at han er redd jeg ikke vil ha hele ham. At han ikke er nok. Han skulle bare visst hvilke tanker jeg har om kroppen hans. Hva han får meg til å føle, tenke, ønske.

Men ingen av de tankene klarer jeg å få ut i ord, så det er bare en ting jeg kan gjøre nå.

«Kyss meg,» sier jeg bestemt og venter spent mens jeg ser han snu hodet mot meg, jeg lar blikket gli over de små rynkene på nesen og de lett mysende øynene som stirrer skeptisk inn i mine. Så mykner dragene, øynene blir litt varmere og han snur seg på siden mot meg igjen. Munnen hans kommer nærmere min.

Han kysser meg forsiktig. Jeg lar hånden gli oppover ryggen, mens jeg lokker flere myke kyss ut av ham. Han skiller leppene for tungen min, og lar meg komme inn i den varme, fuktige munnen hans. Akkurat i det jeg merker at han klamrer seg tettere til meg, og munnen hans blir ivrigere, så flytter jeg leppene mine vekk og fører dem i stedet ned langs hele den melkehvite halsen hans. Har lar hodet falle bakover, og jeg biter lekent i øreflippen, mens hånden langsomt beveger seg ned. Stryker over baken hans, klemmer forsiktig, trykker ham mot meg.

«Nå skal jeg fortelle deg en ting, og det må du bare love meg og tro på, okey?» hvisker jeg i øret hans.

Han puster bare ut et lite stønn som svar, nesten som om han ikke hører etter. Men jeg tror jo han gjør det. Dette er viktig. Dette er ikke bare kropp. Dette er ikke bare lyst. Dette er meg som må vise ham at han er nok. At han alltid vil være nok. Og at jeg alltid vil være nok for ham.

«Jeg har aldri noen gang vært så kåt som du gjør meg, Isak. Aldri noensinne,» hvisker jeg og suger øreflippen hans inn i munnen min, før jeg planter små våte kyss på den tynne huden bak øret. «Du har alt jeg vil ha, og jeg blir helt svimmel av å tenke på at jeg, en dag når du er klar, skal få kjenne enda mer av deg. Da skal jeg få deg til å føle akkurat det samme. Jeg skal vise deg at jeg har alt du vil ha også.»

«Jeg føler det sånn allerede, Even.»

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeg har hatt en så klar tanke med denne samtalen, at det er rimelig scary å trykke på publiserknappen denne gangen . Aner ikke om noen vil se poenget med dette sånn som jeg gjør… Lar det stå til og håper på en eller annen respons fra noen. Blir i hvert fall umåtelig glad dem som velger å legge igjen noen ord til meg om dette. Dere er så fantastiske folk at jeg er så redd for å skuffe dere.


	63. Snart over

 

 

Jeg lener meg tilbake i solsengen og lukker øynene idet jeg løfter ansiktet bakover mot solen. Men så blir varmen til hete, og jeg kjenner at solen svir i ansiktet. Jeg svinger beina ned fra solsengen, og setter meg opp slik at kroppen dekkes av skyggen fra parasollen. Jeg hviler albuene på knærne og ser utover havet, ørsmå bølger, grå og blågrønne, skinner matt i sollyset. Noen unge gutter står og hoier i bølgene, og noen jenter bortenfor spiller badminton i strandkanten. Isak ble med Lea for å lete etter steiner. Isak spurte om jeg ville bli med også, men jeg sa nei fordi jeg følte at Lea burde få ha broren sin litt for seg selv.

Jeg kan ikke se dem, men jeg legger i stedet merke til at det middelaldrende paret ved siden av fremdeles ikke har beveget seg en millimeter på solsengene. Mannen har en brun, stor og glinsende overkropp som begynner å bli hissig rød. Kvinnen ligger på magen. Noen tynne, senete legger stikker ut fra under et blomstrete omslagsskjørt og leggene er like rødbrun som mannens brystkasse. Dette paret kan sikkert ligge flat ut en hel dag, helt uten puls, og ingen vil reagere før solen er gått ned. Mannen beveger plutselig fingrene, klør seg nederst på magen og den irrasjonelle tanken om at de kanskje ikke puster forsvinner like fort som den kom.

 

Lea og Isak kan ikke ha vært borte i mer enn ti minutter, men jeg savner han allerede. Det får meg til å tenke på at i morgen drar vi hjem. Jeg vil virkelig ikke hjem. Om noen dager må jeg gå på skolen, uten han. Legge meg, uten han. Våkne opp, uten han. Morgenen i dag var den beste morgenen jeg noen gang har hatt. Jeg våknet av at Isak kysset meg forsiktig på skulderen, og jeg nøt følelsen av den varme kroppen mot min, den søtlige lukten hans av tørket svette og søvn. «Sovet godt?» hvisket han i øret mitt. «Mhh,» mumlet jeg og tvang øynene mine opp for å se på den vakre skapningen som dovent kysset meg nedover halsen. Hånden hans hadde ertet meg i rolige sirkler over magen. Jeg måtte til slutt legge hånden min over hans, og føre han ned dit jeg ville ha ham, ned dit jeg trengte ham. «Så lett du er å vekke da,» sa han med et lite smil. Så kysset vi dypere og dypere, helt til jeg gjorde det igjen. Det jeg gjorde i går da jeg kom så nær ham som ingen før meg har vært. Jeg vet det var enda bedre denne gangen. Bedre for ham når følelsen ikke var så overveldende ny. Gjennom stønn og tung pust hadde han sagt at han ville kjenne mer. Jeg sa vi måtte vente. Sa at alt måtte være helt perfekt. «Alt er jo helt perfekt nå, Even.»

En klumpete mage dekket med svarte, svette hår dukker opp rett foran meg. Magen stikker frem mellom en åpen, fargerik skjorte og blir en kald dusj som vasker vekk alle mine urene tanker. Tanker jeg uansett ikke burde tenke ikledd badeshorts på en offentlig strand.

«Er det her du sitter og slår skank? Begynte nesten å lure på om du hadde rømt fra hele øya!»   
«Halla, Heine! Alt bra?» sier jeg blidt uten å spørre hva _slå skank_ betyr. Jeg skygger for solen med ene hånden og ser opp i et stort glis i et forventningsfullt ansikt. «Sorry at jeg ikke tok telefonen i går, meg og Isak var bare -»  
«Ikke noe å forklare, mann!» avbryter han og vifter vekk setningen min med hånden. «Jeg forstår jo at dere ville ha litt tid for dere selv. Herren har kanskje ikke utstyrt meg med colgate-smil og mensa-hjerne, men et par solide sosiale antenner har han i det minste klart å plante i skallen min.»

Jeg kjenner en våt snute på kneet. Det er Mr. Bolognese som synes at foten min har en interessant lukt. Jeg klapper hunden litt i nakken og spør Heine om han er alene. Jeg får servert en lang historie om Trygve sitt soleksem og en krem han kjøpte på apoteket som visstnok bare gjorde utslettet enda mer hissig. Jeg tviler på hele historien, men tilbyr han å slå seg ned når jeg legger merke til at han har strandhåndkleet sitt over armen.   
«Er du sikker?»   
«Ja, seff! Det er ledig der,» sier jeg og nikker mot solsengen ved siden av meg. Heine slår ut det store badehåndkle sitt over solsengen, legger seg ned og lener seg tilbake mot ryggstøet med ene hånden bak hodet. Den fargerike skjorten har svake svettemerker under armene. Hunden setter seg tett inntil ham slik at Heine rekker frem med den ledige hånden og kan klappe pelsen hans med late strøk. Jeg forteller at Isak og Lea er her de også og sikkert snart er tilbake.

«Tenk at nå er ferien snart over. Tiden har gått fort, synes du ikke?»  
«Mhm,» svarer jeg nikkende, men føler egentlig ikke det. Følelsen av at jeg har kjent Isak hele livet, gjør egentlig at dagene føles som år.  
«Dette er jo den siste hele dagen. Det er bare til å nyte det, er visst skikkelig drittvær hjemme. Jeg tenkte å ta taxi opp til flyplassen i morgen. Det er så stress med den der charterbussen. Stopper jo bare på massevis av hoteller på veien. Bedre å dra rett opp selv. Keen på å bli med på det?»  
«Jo, kanskje det, men vil egentlig ikke tenke på hjemreisen før jeg må,» svarer jeg.  
«Du trives så godt i sola?»  
«Mest på grunn av Isak antar jeg. Blir litt rart å komme hjem,» sier jeg, og kjenner meg varm i ansiktet. Det føles litt kleint å være så åpen. Men det er noe med Heine som gjør at jeg ikke klarer å la vær.  
«Dere bor begge i Oslo, ikke sant?»  
«Joda, gjør jo det.»  
«Ja, så det blir vel bare fett? Mye mer å finne på i Oslo enn her nede egentlig.»  
Og med den enkle, ukompliserte setningen fylles jeg opp med en god letthet inni meg.

 

 

Isak og søsteren kommer mot oss og jeg mister nesten pusten av å se på ham. Han er våt og vanndråpene får huden hans til å glinse i solen. Jeg lar blikket vandre nedover brystkassen, mot magen, helt ned til shortsen som er tung av sjøvann og klistrer seg inntil kroppen. Den er blitt så tung at den avslører den tynne stripen med hår som titter opp over linningen på shortsen. Jeg tvinger blikket mitt oppover igjen og Isak ser meg rett inn i øynene med et smil som om han leser tankene mine og utfordrer meg til å se bort. _Du vil ha meg du._

  
Lea står ved siden av ham, våt opp til knærne, men med tørre baderinger på tørre armer. Hun krøller hånden i den dryppende shortsen til broren. Isak tar hånden hennes i sin slik at hun skal slippe shortsen som nå holder på å skli enda lenger ned på hoftene. Heine hilser på dem begge, men det er kun Isak som sier hei tilbake. Lea skuer stille bort på hunden med smale øyne. Mr. Bolognese ser ikke på henne. Han løfter opp bakbeinet for å klø seg litt under magen, så åpner han munnen og viser alle tennene i et stort gjesp. Lea strammer greper rundt hånden til Isak som må bøye hånden i en ubehagelig vinkel når hun tar enda et steg lenger bak ryggen hans.

«Han er ikke farlig,» sier Heine når han oppdager at Lea står helt gjemt bak broren og titter forsiktig frem mot hunden. «Men jeg skal fortelle han at du helst vil være i fred, da kommer han ikke bort til deg.»  
Heine snur hodet mot hunden som kniper øynene sammen i nytelse når Heine gnir toppen av hodet hans litt hardt med knoklene sine. «Lea har ikke noe i mot deg personlig, men hun foretrekker at du holder deg her med meg. Er det greit?» spør Heine hunden før han legger hodet på skakke som om han lytter etter svar og så nikker han rolig. «Det er greit. Det skal jeg si til henne.»  
«Hæ? Svarte han deg?» utbryter Lea og rynker på nesen.  
«Ja. Han sa det var greit, og så ville han at jeg skulle si at han synes du er en veldig søt jente.»  
«Sa han det?» spør Lea med vantro både i stemmen og ansiktet. Hun slipper hånden til Isak for å legge armene i kors, en positur som står til stil med resten av det mistroiske utrykket hennes.  
«Jepp, han gjorde det. Det er ikke så veldig mange som kan høre hva hunder sier, men jeg kan det,» sier Heine uten antydning til noe annet enn alvor i ansiktet.   
«Hørte _dere_ også det eller?» spør Lea og ser opp på meg og Isak med høyt hevede øyebryn.   
«Heine er nok den eneste som snakker hund her,» sier jeg og må kjempe mot et begynnende smil. Når jeg ser at Isak flirer er det rett før munnen min gir etter, men så hører jeg stemmen til Stein bak meg.

«Hei! Klar for lunsj, Lea?» Han venter ikke på svar fra henne, men ser i stedet på Isak og spør om hun har vært grei. Isak nikker og Lea måper fornærmet. «Jeg er alltid grei!» protesterer hun, men retter raskt oppmerksomheten mot Heine igjen.  
«Spør han om noe annet da,» utfordrer hun og skyter haken frem.  
«Hva lurer du på da?» spør Heine med blikket festet på hunden. «Men husk, du har bare et spørsmål.»  
«Hvorfor det?»  
«Jo, han liker ikke så godt å svare på ting, men et spørsmål går greit sier han.»  
«Spør hvorfor han ikke liker katter. Eller nei, vent litt - spør hvorfor de lukter på rompen til hverandre! Det er skikkelig ekkelt,» sier Lea entusiastisk og mens hun fniser voldsomt inn i hendene hun dekker munnen med.   
«Akkurat det synes han er veldig merkelig. Han gjør det aldri selv og forstår ikke hvorfor de andre hundene holder på med det,» sier Heine.  
«Hæ? Det er teit svar da!» sier hun, men Heine løfter armene ut til siden med håndflaten opp.   
«Sorry. Sier bare det han sier jeg.»

«Imponerende hundehvisking der,» humrer Stein og kaster et smil mot Heine, før han ser på Lea mens han holder opp den lilla ryggsekken hennes. «Har du alle tingene dine?»  
Hun løfter opp en halvspist kjekspakke som stikker ut fra under håndkle på solsengen til Isak. Tidligere i dag hadde hun tatt ut kjekspakken og kun spurt Isak om han ville ha kjeks. «Hva med Even da? Skal du ikke spørre om han også vil ha?» sa Isak og da hadde hun rukket meg kjekspakken uten å si noe og uten å smile. Jeg hadde tatt en kjeks, sagt tusen takk og at den var kjempegod, mens jeg forsøkte tygge unna de tørre bitene med kvalmende sitronkrem.

Rett før hun gir Stein kjekspakken for å legge i sekken, ombestemmer hun seg og snur seg rundt mot meg i stedet. Hun holder kjekspakken frem mot meg.  
«Du kan få en til om du vil,» mumler hun. «Siden du likte dem så godt.»  
«Tusen takk, Lea. Du er veldig snill du,» sier jeg og strekker meg etter en kjeks.  
Da smiler hun, et lite smil, men det er likefullt et smil bare til meg.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beklager at jeg er litt treg med oppdateringer… digger dere uhemmet for støtten dere har vist meg på de siste kapitlene. Hadde det ikke vært for de fine kommentarene deres er det ikke sikkert jeg hadde klart å skrape sammen motivasjon til å prioritere skriving sånn som RL er hos meg akkurat nå. (long story, crazy times, but you just keep me hanging on. Tusen takk.)  
> Håper ikke en lat dag på stranden skuffer dere altfor mye nå når dere måtte vente så lenge på nytt fra under solen…Har dere noen tanker om hvordan gutta skal tilbringe den siste kvelden på øya? :)


	64. Annerledes her nede

 

«Her. Kald digg pils, til varm digg gutt,» sier jeg og rekker den kalde ølflasken til ham. Han smiler, legger flasken mot munnen og sier takk. Han svelger og ser på meg når jeg har tatt plass i solsengen igjen. «Fy faen, digg å endelig være helt alene da.»  
«Skikkelig nice. Men tror faren din ble litt satt ut av at Heine inviterte seg selv med,» sier jeg og flirer før jeg tar en god slurk av ølen.  
«Ja, men Lea ble glad da. Trodde at hun skulle bli sur for at jeg ikke ble med for å spise jeg også, men hun glemte jo det helt på grunn av Heine,» sier han og smiler med munnen mot flasketuten.  
«Ja, hun var mer interessert i å høre hva hunden sa,» ler jeg og rister litt på hodet.  
«Han er skikkelig speis egentlig,» sier han og jeg nikker. «Men på en bra måte liksom.»

«Visste du han jobber på Ullevål?» spør Isak etter at vi har vært stille en liten stund. «Fikk en snap om nedtelling til når han begynte på jobb igjen der etter ferien. Siden han bor i Oslo han også, tror du at han tenker at han skal henge med oss når vi kommer hjem eller?» spør Isak og jeg kan høre bekymring i stemmen hans. Jeg forstå jo om han synes det vil bli kleint. Heine er jo en god del eldre enn oss. Men munnen min bare smiler. Smiler bredt. Han sa «oss». Henge med oss. Hjemme. Oss to sammen.  
«Nei, tror egentlig ikke det. Vi har jo sikkert ikke så mye til felles med han sånn egentlig. Men du har jo han på snap, så du blir kanskje ikke kvitt han så lett,» spøker jeg slik at det ikke virker rart at det brede smilet mitt blir hengende i ansiktet.  
«Nei, er jo ikke det at jeg vil bli kvitt han, jeg bare…alt er jo litt annerledes her nede enn hjemme liksom, ikke sant? Hjemme har vi jo kompisene våre. Ser ikke for meg at jeg kan ha han med på fester med dem og sånn.»  
«Ser du for deg at du kan ta med deg meg på fester med dem?»  
Han klør seg litt i nakken. Jeg vet at jeg nok overrumplet han med det spørsmålet, men det bare falt ut av meg og nå kan jeg ikke gjøre annet enn å holde pusten mens jeg venter på svaret.  
«Jo, altså, jeg må kanskje få litt tid til å fortelle om deg og sånn...For det blir jo jævlig nytt for dem. De tror jo at jeg hooker med chicks hver helg liksom...-»  
«Gjør du det?» Faen. Nok et spørsmål som bare strømmer ut av munnen min uten at hjernen er koblet til. Jeg ser han sliter nå. Han er rød i kinnene og det er ikke på grunn av den sterke solen.  
«Nei, de bare tror det. Jeg har vel kanskje latet som noen ganger på en måte. Men det er jo bare fordi -, altså, jeg skal slutte med det nå.»  
Hodet hans er bøyd ned mot flasken som han klamrer ene hånden rundt. Han piller på den grønne etiketten med tommelen. Jeg hater at jeg gjorde han så ukomfortabel. «Ikke tenk på alt det der nå. Du må jo bare ta alt det der i det tempoet som du føler er rett. Så lenge jeg fortsatt får se deg, så er jeg happy.»  
«Jeg skal fortelle dem om deg altså. Jeg bare -»  
«Chill, Isak. Ikke bekymre deg om det. Og du trenger ikke bekymre deg for Heine heller. Han kommer nok ikke til å stalke oss tror jeg,» flirer jeg.  
«Nei, tror jo egentlig ikke det. Men vet ikke helt. Er litt redd han er veldig ensom eller noe. Ja, siden han kanskje bare har dikta opp han der Trygve og sånn? Er jo litt rart. Synes ikke du også det vil bli kleint om vi må henge med han hjemme i Oslo?»  
«Vet du, jeg synes ikke noe er kleint lenger. Så lenge du er der meg meg, så fikser vi det.»  
«Jeg er der med deg,» sier han og smiler til meg et smil som sender en varme gjennom hele meg. En uvanlig varme. Jeg blir jo varm av kroppen hans, det han gjør med meg. Men denne varmen er annerledes. Den føler jeg inni hjertet. Han sender en varme til meg som kommer fra et sted inni ham. Jeg tror virkelig dette er meningen. Sånn skjebne-meningen. Jeg _skulle_ møte ham. Han har vært min, alltid. Som om jeg fikk utdelt en usynlig konvolutt rett før jeg ble til. En konvolutt som ble overrakt meg i et mørkt limbo før jeg ble et menneske. Og inni konvolutten sto det et navn med store bokstaver: _ISAK VALTERSEN. Dette er din gutt, Even._ Og jeg fant han.

«Hva tenker du på?»  
Det er som jeg blir vekket fra en dyp søvn. Jeg har stirret rett frem uten å registrere noe av det jeg har stirret på, men nå ser jeg rett på ham.  
«Jeg tenker at du ser litt rød ut på skuldrene. Jeg tok meg noe solkrem. Skal jeg smøre deg?»  
Han nikker og lener seg fremover. Jeg tar solkremen opp fra ryggsekken min, reiser meg fra solsengen og flytter meg over på hans solseng, tett bak ham. Jeg lager en stripe fra skulder til skulder. Han løfter skuldrene ørlite opp.  
«Kaldt?»  
«Neida.»  
Jeg smører solkremen utover skuldrene i rolige strøk, masserer den inn i huden. Beveger meg nedover ryggen, helt ned til begynnelsen av ryggsøylen.  
«Faen. Vet ikke om dette var en god ide,» mumler han.  
«Mhm?»  
«Hendene dine føles litt for digg til å gjøre dette her _her_.»  
Jeg flirer og klapper lett huden for å vise at jeg er ferdig. Så planter jeg et lite kyss i nakken hans. Kroppen hans rykker til. Blikket saumfarer stranden, som for å se etter om noen så oss.  
«Sorry. Var ikke meningen å slenge PDA på deg sånn uten videre,» sier jeg.  
«Nei nei, ikke noe å si sorry for, jeg bare...kvapp litt, eller noe. Det er jeg som skal si sorry,» sier han og snur seg rundt slik at jeg ser rett inn i de store, vakre øynene hans.  
«Du, det er chill. Forstår godt at det er litt rart. Vi har jo -»  
Han sluker ordene mine med et vått kyss på leppene. Når han trekker munnen vekk smiler han skjevt til meg.  
«Det er ikke rart. Det er digg. Du er digg.»  
Så kysser han meg igjen. Leppene hans omslutter mine, presser dem fra hverandre med tungespissen. Jeg lar ham ta kontroll over munnen min. Han lar meg bare så vidt kjenne tungen hans, før han smaker på leppene mine igjen, og jeg smaker på hans. Det er ikke for hett, ikke for sensuelt. Men det er mer enn et kyss noen gang har betydd før. Dette er for å vise meg. Vise meg at han tør.

_«Get a room. Fags.»_

Ordene skjærer gjennom den varme, tette luften med kald, klar tydelighet og jeg merker at hele kroppen til Isak stivner. Blikket blir som to iskalde klinkekuler som fryser til is i mine. De stirrer rett i meg noen sekunder før han ser bak meg hvor den høye stemmen kom i fra. Jeg snur hodet og ser at den britiske dialekten med de vonde ordene  fra den solsvidde livløse kroppen ved siden av som ikke er livløs lenger. Han sitter oppreist på solsengen, begge beina plantet på bakken, men hodet er snudd vekk fra oss. Som om han ikke sa noe i det hele tatt.  
«What did you say?» roper Isak til ham med en dirrende stemme som sprekker på slutten.  
«It's disgusting,» mumler mannen, men ikke til oss. Han har hodet vendt mot den tynne, senete damen som fremdeles ligger på magen. Hun snur hodet vekk fra ham, som om hun ikke hører det han sier. Snur hodet vekk fra både oss og ham, som om hun ikke vil ha noe med saken å gjøre.  
«What did you say?» gjentar Isak enda høyere og jeg kniper han hardt på låret. «Slapp av, Isak. Drit i ham.»

  
En høy, bredskuldret mann dukker plutselig opp i mellom oss og engelskmannen. Han har store pilotbriller og en bred merkelig stråhatt som nesten ser ut som en damehatt. Brillene og den brede hatten skjuler nesten hele ansiktet, men jeg kjenner ham igjen. Det er mannen fra heisen.

«The man asked you a question. What did you just say?» sier han med en mørk og truende stemme. Engelskmannen på solsengen ser forskrekket opp på den høye skikkelsen som rager over ham.  
«What? Nothing, man, I was just-»  
«Stand up and repeat what you just said.»  
Engelsken til heismannen har en litt overdreven New York-amerikansk uttale ispedd norsk dialekt, som hadde vært latterlig, krampaktig tv-serie kopiert, hadde det ikke vært for at ordene var så solide og hard, at det er ingenting komisk med situasjonen. Mannen er nesten to meter høy, stemmen er dyp og han kødder ikke. Han er seriøst sint, og de forskremte store øynene til den solbrune engelskmannen levner ingen tvil om at han også forstår det.  
«Look, I don't want any trouble...»  
«Then why the fuck are you being a fucking idiot?»  
Hadde jeg ikke vært så sykt sjokkert over scenen som utspiller seg foran meg, hadde jeg flirt over engelsken som virkelig høres ut som en blanding av Tony Sopranos og Thor Heyerdahl.  
Mannen løfter begge hendene avvæpnende opp og den tynne damen på sengen ved siden av har nå satt seg opp på sengekanten. Hun retter på bikinitoppen for å få dem til å dekke de flate, små brystene. «Relax. He didn't mean it. He was just being a twat,» sier hun og kniper armen til mannen som om hun irettesatte et uskikkelig barn. Så retter hun blikket mot oss. «I’m sorry guys.He's an idiot»  
Verken meg eller Isak får ut et eneste ord, og stirrer bare forskrekket på dem.  
«Say it,» sier heismannen til engelskmannen.  
«I'm sorry, alright?» han kaster et raskt blikk på oss, men flytter blikket fort over på kvinnen. «Let‘s just go.»  
«No. Say you are an idiot,» fortsetter mannen fra heisen.  
«What?»  
«You heard me.»  
«Okay, I'm an idiot. Happy now?» sier han irritert, men med nervøse øyne.  
«Yes, but I would be even more happy if you would get the fuck out of here.»  
Engelskmannen og damen pakker sammen sakene sine som om de har fryktelig hastverk, mens mannen fra heisen står med armene i kors og betrakter dem.  
Først når de er på vei vekk, snur han seg til meg og Isak som sikkert ser ut som to måpende fisker på land.

«Sorry at jeg blanda meg inn - nok en gang!» sier han på den rare dialekten sin og ler en varm latter som er en sterk kontrast til den aggressive tonen han hadde for noen minutter siden.  
«Eh, nei...takk antar jeg,» stotrer jeg fortumlet ut.  
«Ikke noe å takke for. Vil dere takke meg, så er det bare en ting dere må love meg å gjøre...»  
Jeg sier ikke noe, men kjenner at øyenbrynene mine hever seg så høyt opp at «hva mener du» står skrevet over hele ansiktet mitt.  
«Lov meg at dere forstår at det er han engelske idioten som er den med et problem her. Ikke dere.»

Med det snur han på hælen så sandalene knuser mot strandsteinene, og tusler vekk fra oss. Først nå merker jeg at Isak har hånden sin knyttet til en ball i shortsen min, likt som Lea gjorde i shortsen hans i sted. Han løsner litt på grepet og ser at den stive minen i ansiktet hans sakte mykner.  
«Shit… det der var jo ganske sjukt,» mumler jeg.  
«Ja…» mumler han tilbake. « Men han hadde rett da.»  
«Åh?» sier jeg bekymret.  
«Ja, mannen med hatten altså. Det er deres problem. Ikke vårt.»  
Jeg puster ut. Kjenner lettelsen skylle over meg. Så kysser han meg igjen.

 

 

 

 


	65. Naken

 

 

«Må vi kle på oss?» spør han. De klagende ordene dempes når han borer hodet lenger inn i armkroken min. Den ene foten hans ligger over meg, hektet rundt begge mine. Jeg kan kjenne varmen mellom beina hans, det myke, klamme som presser mot hoften min.  
«Tror det er litt uhygienisk å spise naken på restaurant,» humrer jeg inn i håret hans. En svak duft av sex og søtlig sjampo fyller neseborene mine. Jeg legger leppene inntil tinningen hans i et mykt kyss og han titter opp på meg, himler med øynene av den teite kommentaren.   
«Please, kan vi ikke bare bli her inne? Har de ikke romservice eller noe?»  
Han lar leppene gli over kjevebenet mitt. Det tenner en sti av lyst som på god vei overbeviser meg om at vi bare bør ligge akkurat slik, helt nakne i sengen resten av kvelden. Så gir magen min fra seg en hul, lav rumling og minner meg på at vi ikke har spist noe siden sandwichene på stranden.  
«Tviler, de har jo ikke engang hårføner på badet her,» sier jeg. «Dessuten, jeg lovet jo at jeg skulle ta deg med ut på en ordentlig date.»  
«Du trenger jo ikke det. Blir jo uansett helt feil rekkefølge.»  
«Mhm?»  
«Ja, pleier ikke folk vanligvis å dra på date _før_ de kler av seg liksom?» sier han med et flir i munnviken.  
«Vi lager våre egne regler. Før og etter-regler,» sier jeg og smiler ned mot ham. «Men sånn helt serr, er du ikke sulten?»  
«Jo, litt kanskje, men vi har fremdeles et tonn med chips da...» mumler han og lener seg forover for å stryke tungen lekent over brystkassen min mens fingrene hans glir sakte nedover magen. Hoftene mine rykker til når han krummer hånden rundt meg. Jeg vokser i hånden hans på sekunder. Det skulle nesten ikke være mulig så kort tid etter. Jeg legger en hånd rundt håndleddet hans, men grepet er viljeløst og svakt.  
«Isak...» Det er ment å være begynnelsen på en liten protest om at vi må stå opp, men resten av ordene smelter bort i et stønn inni munnen hans når han med et vått kyss krummer fingrene hardt omkring meg.

 

Jeg kommer ut fra badet, rekker ham et håndkle som jeg har fuktet i lunkent vann. Han stryker det over magen, og kaster det fra seg på gulvet. Han reiser seg opp på albuene og lar blikket vandre rundt i rommet.   
«Shit, vi bør gi hun der vaskedamen bra med tips ass.»  
«Hvis hun i det hele tatt har tenkt å vaske. Det har ikke vært noen her i dag i hvertfall. Det der var det siste rene håndkle,» sier jeg og nikker mot det sammenkrøllede håndkleet på gulvet nedenfor sengen.   
«Hun snudde sikkert i døren da hun så rommet,» sier han og setter seg lenger opp i sengen med beina trukket opp under seg.  
«Ser da ikke så ille ut,» sier jeg og ser rundt meg. «Er bare litt klær og… litt chips.»  
«Og nasty håndklær,» sier han og lager en stram grimase med underkjeven.  
«Dette er et partyhotell for ungdommer. Vi har sikkert det reneste, ryddigste rommet på hele hotellet, til tross for litt mistenkelig stive håndklær,» smiler jeg og bøyer meg ned til kofferten min. «Men nå må du få på deg noen klær før vi sulter i hjel.»

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even og Isak har lagt i sengen i dagesvis uten at jeg har hatt tid til dem. I dag fikk de nok.  
> Even: «Seriøst Kudzi, hvor lenge skal vi bare ligge her egentlig?»  
> Jeg: «Sorry, har ikke tid til å skrive dere ut av hotellrommet enda!»  
> Isak: «Ja, men det kan jo skje NOE snart. Må jo være mulig å få tatt på hverandre litt i det minste.»  
> Even: «Enig.»  
> Meg «Arghhhh. Greit.»
> 
> Så skrev jeg dette da...med hårfarge i håret som skulle vært skylla ut for et kvarter siden, og en virtuell bunke uleste jobbmailer jeg må besvare før jeg legger meg.  
> Håper dere ikke opplevde dette lille livstegnet fra hotellsengen som helt bortkasta tid å lese og håper dere er klare for datenight…


	66. Boyfriend

 

 

Kelneren i hvit skjorte og lakksko legger en stor, blank meny foran Isak. Han er på min alder, med tette krøller og markerte øyebryn over et par brune, pene øyne. Jeg ser at han betrakter ansiktet til Isak i sidesynet mens han heller vann i glasset hans. Isak merker ikke øynene som stirrer på ham. Han ser tomt utover sjøen med et fjernt blikk. Vi sitter ute på en åpen terrasse rett ved sjøkanten. Bølgene slår mot land under oss og skummer mot steinene. Utsikten er sikkert flott i dagslys, men akkurat nå er det umulig å se hvor det svarte havet slutter og den mørke himmelen begynner. Lysene fra den andre siden av bukten speiler seg i vannflaten, bølger og strekker seg ut som levende figurer.

«Pils?» spør jeg og Isak kaster et raskt blikk bort på meg og nikker, før han begynner å pirke med tommelen på et bittelite svimerke i den ellers så plettfrie silkeduken. På bordet er det hvite stoffservietter pakket rundt glinsende sølvbestikk og i midten står en smal vase med en rød rose ved siden av en liten parafinlampe. Kelneren løfter på glassrøret og tenner veken. Det blafrer et par ganger, slukker nesten, men flammer til slutt opp. Kelneren smiler mot Isak, «first try, lucky». Så blunker han. Isak smiler et påtatt, høflig smil tilbake og ser ikke det jeg ser. Han ser ikke ut til å ha lagt merke til kelnerens utvidede pupiller eller rødmen i kinnene hans. Men jeg ser det. Det er derfor jeg fester et hardt blikk i den unge kelneren når jeg ber ham om to øl.

«Fin restaurant du har valgt da. Romantisk,» sier Isak når kelneren er gått. Han snøfter litt av ordet, som om han synes det er en klein ting å si.  
«Ja, det var liksom litt meningen da,» sier jeg og rekker hånden under bordet, legger den på kneet hans, før jeg nikker mot menyen foran ham. «Vet du hva du har lyst på?»  
«Nei, vet ikke helt.» Han lar blikket gli nedover listen av retter mens han klør seg i nakken. «Syns det var litt dyrt her da.»  
«Ikke se på prisen. Jeg har penger.»  
«Synes jo egentlig ikke at du skal spandere, men jeg er så jævlig blakk at jeg kan ikke si noe. Tror jeg skal skaffe meg en jobb til høsten. Møkk lei av å måtte be pappa om penger hele tiden.»  
«Du trenger ikke det lenger. Nå har du jo meg,» smiler jeg og klemmer kneet forsiktig før jeg drar hånden til meg.  
Han ser på meg og ler. «Hva da, som en slags sugardaddy liksom?»  
«Ja, du...det hørtes jo faktisk litt hot ut.»  
«Hvis det hadde vært planen min så tror jeg i såfall at jeg hadde funnet meg noen andre enn en med deltidsjobb på Kaffebrenneriet.»  
Jeg møter det fleipete smilet hans og skal til å spøke om at jeg skal få meg en fetere jobb for å ha råd til å kjøpe stæsj til ham, men blir avbrutt da kelneren dukker opp med drikken vår.

«I got the coldest one for you,» sier kelneren og setter fra seg ølflaskene på bordet. Han ignorerer meg totalt mens han åpner dem, ser bare på Isak som mumler et takk, helt upåvirket av kelneren sin kommentar. Isak tolket sikkert «you» som «oss». Det gjorde ikke jeg. Min øl er lunken, mens det er dugg på ølflasken til Isak.

Når kelneren har helt oppi øl til Isak, henter han opp en notisblokk fra baklommen. Jeg må helle i min egen øl. Kelneren flipper over til en ny side og tar frem en liten blyant fra bak øret. Han spør om vi har bestemt oss.  
«My boyfriend and I need more time please,» sier jeg smilløst med en kald stemme.  
Kelneren hever de tykke øyenbrynene. «Okayyyy,» sier han langsomt og i det han snur seg vekk rekker jeg å se at han lar øynene rulle bakover i hodet.

Jeg venter at Isak skal kommentere kelneren sin oppførsel, men i stedet sitter han stille og stirrer ut i den mørke horisonten, med et lite smil om munnen.  
«Hvorfor smiler du så lurt?» spør jeg før det plutselig går opp for meg ordene jeg nettopp sa. «Eh, syns du det var litt rart jeg sa det der med _boyfriend_?»  
Isak bare rister på hodet og ser på meg, fremdeles med det samme lille smilet om munnen som minner meg om Mona Lisa.  
«Det bare ramla ut av meg,» skynder jeg meg å si.«Han der kelneren ga jo seg ikke.»  
Isak rynker brynene og legger hodet på skakke. «Ga seg ikke med hva da?»  
Jeg stirrer overrasket på ham. Etter måten kelneren reagerte på når jeg kalte Isak for kjæresten min, så var jeg sikker på at Isak til slutt forsto tegningen han også.  
«Så du ikke det? Han flørtet jo noe helt sjukt med deg.»  
«Flørtet? Med meg?» Isak myser forvirret mot meg som om jeg nettopp har fortalt ham at kelneren egentlig var fra en annen planet.  
«Ja, det var jo helt obvious jo. Men jeg forstår han jo godt, du ser skikkelig digg ut i den der blå skjorten,» sier jeg med et smil, forsøker å lette stemningen. Jeg vil jo ikke at han skal tro jeg er en sånn hissig og sjalu type. Jeg er jo ikke det. Jeg har ihvertfall aldri vært det før. Jeg husker en fest der Sonja satt på fanget til en random fyr en hel kveld bare fordi det var få sitteplasser og de havnet på samme lag i TP. Han hadde til og med hånden på låret hennes et par ganger, men jeg kjente ingenting. Ikke et lite stikk av irritasjon en gang, enda Mikael kommenterte det til meg. Jeg får plutselig opp et bilde i hodet av Isak på fanget til kelneren, den ene hånden hans på Isak sitt lår, mens den andre stryker ham over magen. Magen _min_. Den perfekte fine magen hans som bare jeg skal stryke. Jeg kjenner ikke bare et stikk, jeg kjenner at hele kroppen blir varm av ubehag. Fy faen. Alt annerledes med Isak. Dette er virkelig ulikt alt annet jeg har følt før noensinne.  
«Du vet jo ikke at han der kelneren liker gutter en gang?»  
«Jeg vet ikke om han liker gutter nei, men han likte ihvertfall deg.»  
Isak rister på hodet og smiler med leppene rundt glasset i det han tar en slurk av den iskalde pilsen sin. «Litt lættis at du er sjalu på kelneren ass.»  
«Er jo ikke sjalu, jeg bare synes at han var litt vel frekk.»  
«Du kan uansett slappe av. Han var altfor lav for meg. Liker best sånne gutter mer i giraffehøyde jeg,» erter Isak og synes visst det hele er ustyrtelig morsomt. Jeg skal til å forklare meg enda mer, si at det var mer av prinsipp enn sjalusi, men så vibrerer mobilen hans så kraftig at hele bordplaten dirrer. Han ser på displayet med furede bryn og legger telefonen til øret.  
«Hei, det er Isak?»  
Jeg hører på stemmen hans at det var et ukjent nummer. Isak flytter raskt mobilen vekk fra øret.  
«Det er Sonja,» hvisker han med smale øyne.  
Jeg reagerer uten å tenke og griper mobilen ut av hendene hans.  
«Drit i å ringe Isak,» sier jeg inn i mobilen og rekker ikke å høre en eneste lys i den andre enden før jeg trykker hardt på det røde sirkelen på skjermen.  
«Hvorfor gjorde du det?»  
«Ikke prat med henne.»  
«Hva da? Hva er det hun vil? Har hun forsøkt å ringe deg også?»  
«Vet ikke. Har ikke mobilen med. Hun kan uansett bare drite i å plage deg for å snakke med meg. Det er _ikke_ greit.»  
«Litt ironisk,» mumler Isak med et stivt smil som er mer sarkastisk enn blidt. Han fnyser gjennom nesen oppi glasset før han tar en stor slurk. «Du er sjalu på en straight kelner, mens det er jeg som får telefoner fra eksen din liksom.»  
«Du,» begynner jeg og strekker hånden over bordet for å gripe hans. «Drit i Sonja. Vær så snill. Det er ikke så lett for henne alt dette her. Tror kanskje hun sliter litt nå.»  
«Jeg skjønner det,» sier han lavt og jeg ser at ansiktet mykner selv om han ser ned. «Forstår jo egentlig godt at ingen kan ha deg og miste deg uten å miste hue litt liksom.»

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hva jeg ønsker meg til jul? Den beste julegaven jeg kan få er om noen synes dette er verdt å legge igjen noen ord til meg om… Da blir jeg kjempeglad! :)


	67. Smukke drenge

 

 

«Er du sikker på at du ikke vil opp på rommet for å hente mobilen først?» spør han da vi nærmer oss hotellet. Det er blitt kjøligere og en lett kveldsbris feier over stranden mot oss, rasler i de lave palmene, og fanger en tom plastflaske med seg som kommer trillende foran beina våre på de blanke brosteinene. Isak sparker den et stykke foran seg.  
«Nei, jeg vet hva som skjer om vi går opp på rommet nå. Da blir vi jo der,» sier jeg med et lurt smil. Isak ser skrått bort på meg mens hånden hans smyger seg rundt livet mitt.  
«På grunn av _før og etter-_ regelen?»  
«På grunn av _før og etter-_ regelen,» humrer jeg bekreftende. «Vi kan ikke ditche Heine nok en gang.»  
«Han kan jo vente litt på oss da...» sier han med et lurt smil og lar hånden skli lenger ned til den hviler helt nederst på korsryggen min. Jeg kjenner hver av fingrene hans mot ryggraden min.  
«Isak,» sier jeg i en tone som skal være irettesettende, men jeg har et smil på leppene som jeg ikke klarer å holde tilbake.«Du har allerede svart han at vi er på vei.»  
Isak lar hånden skli ned fra ryggen min og tar hånden min i sin i stedet. Idet han gjør det, strammer jeg fingrene mine rundt hans.  
«Men bare en øl da. Så kan vi stikke opp, ikke sant?» sier han.  
«En øl, hilse på den mystiske Trygve, så kan vi gå opp.»  
«God plan,» nikker Isak fornøyd. Jeg ventet meg egentlig at han skulle si noe om Sonja da han nevnte mobilen min. Si noe mer om at hun forsøker å få fatt i meg. Men han gjør heldigvis ikke det. Jeg orker ikke tenke på henne nå. Skyver henne ut av hodet og lar meg selv i stedet nyte den deilige følelsen av den varme hånden i min.

 

To platinablonde jenter kommer mot oss på den ellers nokså folketomme strandpromenaden. De er noen år eldre enn oss, tungt sminket, i korte kjoler og med høye hæler. Jeg merker blikkene deres på oss, selv om jeg ikke ser på dem. De ser ned på de sammenflettede hendene våre.  
«Sikke et spild af smukke drenge,» sier den ene på snøvlete dansk akkurat i det de passerer oss. Isak snur seg etter blondinene som fniser til hverandre med ansiktene tett i tett, så ser han bort på meg med furede bryn.  
«Hva sa de?»  
«Smukke er jo positivt da, så det var sikkert bare et kompliment.»  
  
Jeg ser at han ikke slår seg til ro med det. Jeg vet at episoden på stranden har gått inn på ham. Mer enn han ville innrømme. Selv om han kysset meg rett etterpå som for å bevise at han ga faen, så gjorde han jo ikke det. Ikke egentlig. Skuldrene hans var stive lenge etter at den engelskmannen gikk, stive av undertrykt sinne. Akkurat som nå. Mitt grep er slapt, men nå er det han som strammer fingrene sine rundt mine.

 

  
Det varme lyset skinner ut gjennom glassdørene som åpner seg og lukkes igjen. Enda ingen passerer gjennom dem. Jeg ser at de åpner seg fordi det sitter en skikkelse, sammenkrøpet på øverste trappetrinn. Så nært dørene at de åpnes automatisk om og om igjen.

Det er først når jeg kommer nærmere at jeg ser at skikkelsen ser kjent ut. Vi stopper rett foran henne. Isak sin hånd glir ut av min og hun løfter ansiktet opp mot oss. Mascara blandet med tårer er smurt i sorte striper under røde øyne. Tårer renner nedover de bleke kinnene og hun tørker dem bort med baksiden av hånden. Det stikker i hjertet. Det gjør så vondt å se henne slik.  
«Hva gjør du her, Sonja?»

 

 


	68. Det er oss to

 

Hun stabler seg på beina, griper tak i messinggelenderet langs trappen. Hun drar den ledige hånden igjennom det blonde håret sitt som virker fett og ustelt, men kjolen hennes er nydelig. Den ettersittende isblå sommerkjolen forsterker hudens solbrune farge.  
«Er det virkelig så jævla for mye forlangt at du tar telefonen når jeg ringer? Skal du liksom nekte helt å snakke med meg mer noengang?» sier hun med en stødig stemme, men de rødmussede kinnene og de tunge øyelokkene som blinker langsomt mot meg avslører at hun har drukket. Hun gir ikke Isak så mye som et blikk i sidesynet engang. Hun har de tårevåte øynene festet kun på meg.  
«For det første så har jeg ikke mobilen min på meg, og for det andre, når det siste du kalte meg var en drittsekk, så trodde jeg ikke vi hadde så mye mer å snakke om?»  
«Mossa er død.»

Ordene hennes blandes inn med lyden av en moped som brummer over grusen. En hotellansatt er ferdig med dagens skift. Så er han og mopeden borte. På et øyeblikk er motordur og støy blitt slukt av stillheten som lukker seg om oss i et søvnig gjesp. Det blir helt stille. Jeg merker at munnen min er falt åpen. Jeg blir dratt tilbake til sommerferien på Tjøme. De snille øynene under gråspettede krøller. Mossa med smilet. Mossa med de tørrvittige kommentarene. _Hadde jeg visst at jeg skulle bli så gammel, hadde jeg tatt bedre vare på meg selv._

  
«De hjemme ville ikke si noe, men jeg så det på facebook. De fant henne… på kjøkkenet. Kjøkkengulvet.» Sonja hikster frem de siste ordene og legger hendene foran ansiktet.  
Jeg har ikke noe valg. Å klemme henne nå er like lite valgfritt som å trekke pusten. Jeg må. Jeg må fordi hele hjertet mitt forteller meg at det er det eneste jeg kan gjøre. Jeg drar henne inn i en klem. Lukker øynene fordi jeg ikke engang orker et et glimt av blikket til Isak. Jeg hører at han mumler noe, men hikstene til Sonja overdøver ordene helt. Når jeg åpner øynene skyves de automatiske dørene opp, og Isak er på vei inn.  
«Jeg kommer snart. Gi meg noen minutter, okey?» roper jeg etter ham. Han snur seg ikke, ser ikke på meg, men nikker ned mot bakken før han forsvinner inn dørene.

«Jeg er virkelig lei meg, Sonja,» sier jeg og drar meg selv ut av klemmen og holder hendene mine på de kalde skuldrene hennes. «Hun var virkelig den søteste -»  
«Jeg vet,» avbryter hun og ser opp på meg med et bedende blikk. «Jeg trenger bare noen å snakke med. Jeg føler meg så forbanna alene, Even.»  
«Du er ikke alene. Kom, vi kan sette oss ned på en benk her nede litt. Okei?» sier jeg mildt. Sonja snufser, tørker seg under nesen med håndbaken og nikker.

«Begravelsen er på neste fredag. Jeg håper du vil komme...selv om. Mossa digget alltid deg,» sier hun med et lite smil.  
«Og jeg digget henne. Klart jeg vil komme.»  
«Husker du i sommer da hun insisterte på at du fint kunne male terrassen i bar overkropp for å ikke få flekker på klærne? Husker du hva hun sa?» Sonja smiler av minnet, og jeg gjør det samme.  
« _Jeg er åttifem, Even. Litt glede må du kunne unne en gammel dame_ ,» imiterer jeg med min beste forsøk på sørlandsdialekt og det får Sonja til å fnise inn i skulderen min. Vi sitter tett. Mer tett enn jeg noen gang trodde at kom til å sitte igjen. Jeg holder hånden hennes også. Stryker den forsiktig. Hun trenger det. Hun trenger meg. Vi sitter slik lenge. Jeg hører latter og musikk fra hotellbaren rett bak oss. Det får meg til å tenke på Isak. Isak som sitter der og venter på meg.

«Så...du og Isak,» begynner Sonja som om hun leste mine tanker. Hun løfter hodet vekk fra skulderen min og holder blikket på hendene våre. På tommelen min som i samme sekund slutter å stryke hennes.  
«Har dere...sex?»  
«Sonja,» sier jeg oppgitt og lurer på om det er alkoholen som gjør henne så direkte eller om hun ville spurt om det uansett. Jeg forstår jo at hun er sjalu. Jeg forstår henne. Og jeg føler meg jævlig.  
«Unnskyld. Jeg burde ikke spurt om det.»  
«Det går bra. Forstår jo at dette ikke er lett. Men håper du vet at jeg alltid vil være din venn. Hvis du vil ha meg da,» sier jeg og stryker det våte kinnet hennes tørt med tommelen min.  
«Alltid,» sier hun.

  
Så skjer det. Det jeg er for treg til å avverge. Leppene hennes møter mine. De er våte av snørr eller tårer og de føles varme som ild. De kjennes så naturlig, så dagligdags. Fire år med å kysse disse leppene. Fire år og tusenvis av kyss. Jeg vet ikke hvor mange sekunder det går før jeg innser at dette ikke er dagligdags lenger, at dette ikke skal skje. Så er det som en kraft utenfra presser seg inn i kroppen min og klarner opp hodet mitt. Jeg skyver henne fra meg med faste hender.  
«Nei, Sonja. Du kan ikke...»  
« _Du_ kan ikke?» gjentar hun med høy stemme. Blikket hennes er skarpt og vilt. Ugjenkjennelig. «Du kysset meg også. Jeg merket det. Du kysset meg tilbake. Du vet at det er oss to. At det alltid har vært oss to.»  
«Nei. Jeg vil være her for deg som en venn. Det er alt. Jeg...Jeg er forelsket i en annen. Jeg føler ikke på samme måte lenger og det tror jeg ikke du gjør heller - innerst inne,» sier jeg og legger hendene mine tilbake på skuldrene hennes for å roe kroppen hennes. Kroppen hennes som ser ut til å skjelve av kulde eller sinne. «Du er bare sårbar nå og...»  
«Bullshit!» hun veiver armene mine vekk i fra skuldrene sine og reiser seg opp.  
«Bare gå å ha disgusting homosex med den lille drittungen din du. Jeg trenger deg ikke. Jeg har aldri trengt deg,» roper hun, snur seg og tramper vekk uten å se seg tilbake. Jeg blir sittende å se etter henne med en følelse av at det ligger en stein på flere kilo inne i brystet mitt.

En kald snute på hånden min trekker meg opp fra den dype avgrunnen av tunge tanker og jeg ser ned på en logrende Mr. Bolognese som tydeligvis er veldig glad for å se meg.  
«Han er ikke farlig,» sier en mørk stemme og jeg ser opp på heismannen. Han har fremdeles på seg den brede hatten fra stranden og han smiler ned mot meg.  
«Jeg vet,» mumler jeg bare og klapper hunden på hodet.  
«Trouble in paradise?» spør mannen og ser bortover stranden der vi fremdeles kan se konturen av Sonja som forsvinner vekk i skumringen.  
«Noe sånt,» mumler jeg og reiser meg. «Sorry. Må stikke jeg nå.»

 

  
Musikken blir høyere og høyere jo lenger inn i baren jeg kommer. Alle plassene i baren er opptatte, av høylytte og lettkledde gjester, folk må rope for å høre hverandre. Jeg ser verken Heine eller Isak. Jeg går helt bort til gjerdet som skiller barområdet fra stranden. Skuer utover stranden, ser ned på benken der meg og Sonja nettopp satt.

Jeg tar heisen opp til hotellrommet, og når jeg kommer bort til hotelldøren står den på gløtt. Jeg skubber døren åpen. Jeg ser ikke hva som mangler med en gang. Det virker ryddigere her inne. Tommere. Så ser jeg det. Det er bare en koffert på gulvet. Isak sin er borte.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeg må få rette en utrolig stor takk til alle stayers her som tar seg tid til å fortelle meg at denne historien fremdeles er verdt å lese. Jeg vet ikke hvor motivasjonen min hadde vært uten dere. 
> 
> Take the plan, spin it sideways.  
> Without you, I'm nothing at all.
> 
> <3


	69. Ring meg

 

«Hei, du tok ikke telefonen, så jeg -»  
«Stig på!» Heine slår døren helt opp for å slippe meg inn. Han virker slett ikke overrasket over det uanmeldte besøket. «Snappa mobilen helt tom for batteri. Har akkurat kommet inn døren, så har ikke fått satt den på lading endå.»  
Jeg ser rundt meg i det stille, halvmørke hotellrommet. «Er du alene?»  
«Ja, Trygve gikk fra baren for en time siden for å strekke litt på beina og er ikke kommet tilbake enda. Isak da?»  
«Det er derfor jeg er her. Han tar ikke telefonen og kofferten hans er vekk. Jeg skjønner ikke en dritt akkurat nå,» sier jeg mens jeg dunker mobilen rastløst mot hoften. «Møtte du han i sted?»  
«Ja, såvidt det var. Han satte seg ned med meg og sa at du var på vei. Men da jeg kom tilbake med to pils til oss, så sa han bare at han måtte gå. Tok ikke en slurk engang,» sier Heine og slår ut med armene før han går bort til nattbordet der mobilladeren stikker ut fra veggen. Han begynner å fikle med å få laderen inn i mobilen. Når displayet lyser mot han, begynner han å trykke på den i dyp konsentrasjon som om jeg ikke lenger var i rommet.  
«Men det må jo ha skjedd noe? Sa han ikke noe mer?» spør jeg og hører selv at jeg virker irritert. Når Heine ser bort på meg med store øyne angrer jeg med en gang på at jeg var så hard i stemmen.  
«Nei, altså, det skjedde ikke så noe spesielt. Han gikk bare nesten med en gang jeg kom tilbake fra baren.»  
«Sa han ingenting? Snakket dere om meg?»  
«Neeei..» Heine drar på ordet og ser grublende ut i luften, før han ser på meg igjen. «Eller, jo. Jeg sa _der_   _sitter Even_ da jeg så deg på benken.»  
Jeg kjenner at hver eneste muskel i kroppen trekker seg sammen, stivner til. De så oss. Isak så oss. Hjertet mitt banker så høyt at jeg nesten kan høre det.  
«Han forklarte da at du måtte prate med Sonja fordi noen hadde dødd?» sier Heine og ser spørrende på meg.  
«Ja, bestemoren,» mumler jeg. «Hva så han?»  
«Hæ? Hva han sa?»  
«Nei. Hva _så_ han? Når dere satt der og kunne se oss?» gjentar jeg, litt høyere. Vet jeg høres stressa og sint ut, men har ingen kontroll over stemmen min lenger.  
«Jeg vet ikke. Jeg så ikke bort på dere jeg,» sier Heine og løfter hendene opp som om han forsvarer seg mot den skarpe tonen min. «Jeg satt å snappa. Forsøkte å lokke Trygve tilbake til baren med bilde av en iskald øl. Han virket litt stressa av at jeg sa dere skulle komme. Han er en fin fyr, men han er ikke alltid like god på å møte nye folk.»

Jeg merker jeg driter langt i Trygve sin sosiale angst akkurat nå. Alt jeg bryr meg om er å få snakket med Isak. Jeg tar opp mobilen. Heine fortsetter å prate om Trygve. Prater om hvordan han lett kan komme i prat med fremmede, men at det av og til kan bli litt mye for ham. Jeg hører bare såvidt etter. Ordene hans suser i ørene som plagsomt støy mens jeg med skjelvende og raske fingre taster en melding til Isak.

 **Meg** (22.51)  
Jeg vet ikke hva du tror skjedde mellom meg og Sonja, men jeg tror du har misforstått noe nå. Vær så snill, ring meg.  


«...men så satt jeg der da. Alene med en død mobil. Så da bestemte jeg meg for å komme opp hit å lade mobilen slik at jeg kunne ringe Trygve. Men du virker litt stressa nå. Tror du Isak stakk bare fordi du prata litt lenge med Sonja? Altså, det tror jeg virkelig ikke. Ikke når bestemoren er død og greier. Jeg er sikker på at Isak bare skulle -»  
«Nei! Du skjønner ingenting,» sier jeg høyt. Så høyt at jeg nesten roper. «Jeg har føkka ting skikkelig til nå. Vi kysset. Eller - hun kysset meg.»  
«Oi,» sier han og lager en lang dalende plystrelyd med munnen. «Men ikke veldig mye vel? Du stoppet henne?»  
«Ja, men ikke så raskt som jeg burde,» mumler jeg, tar meg til hodet og kjenner uroen sitre i hver eneste kroppsdel. «Jeg vet ikke hva Isak så, eller hva han trodde han så. Faen, jeg må snakke med han. Jeg drar bort til hotellet.»  
Jeg snur meg mot døren, men før jeg får jeg får dratt den til meg så presser Heine en fast hånd mot dørbladet.  
«Vent nå litt, Even,» sier han rolig. «Før du durer bort til hotellrommet, vekker Lea og lager et himla styr, så må vi ha en plan. Og vi må ha tenkt på alle muligheter. Det er jo ikke sikkert han så det du tror han så. Kanskje Isak bare ville bort med kofferten til faren og sånn, siden vi jo reiser hjem i morgen.»  
Jeg ser på ham med et tomt blikk, og skal til å fortelle han hvor tåpelig teori jeg synes det er, før mobilen min plinger og jeg slutter å puste. Meldingslyd. Melding fra Isak. Isak har svart.

  
**Isak** (22.55)  
Var det et digg kyss?

 **Meg** (22.55)  
Hun kysset meg. Please, møt meg? eller ring meg, så får vi pratet om dette.

 **Isak** (22.55)  
Det så ikke sånn ut og det er ikke det hun sier.

 **Meg** (22.56)  
Har du snakket med Sonja?

 **Isak** (22.56)  
Spiller ingen rolle. Ting har nok gått litt for fort uansett

 **Meg** (22.56)  
Du må ikke høre på noe av det Sonja sier. Det er helt slutt mellom oss!

 **Isak** (22.57)  
Jeg tror vi begge trenger litt tid. Bare slutt å meld meg.

 

 

 

 


	70. Snakke litt

 

 

«Hvem er det?»  
Stemmen høres ut til å være langt vekke, enda den er rett innenfor den tykke hotelldøren. Hun spør igjen hvem det er, men denne gangen på engelsk.  
«Det er meg. Even.»  
«Hva vil du?»  
«Jeg må bare snakke med deg.»  
«Det er seint. Jeg har lagt meg. Vi har ikke noe mer å snakke om.»  
«Vær så snill, Sonja. Jeg trenger bare fem minutter. Det er viktig.» Jeg forsøker å gjøre stemmen min så mild og bedende som mulig. Det blir stille. Lenge. Så hører jeg bevegelse innenfra. En lysbryter som slås på. Noe som høres ut som en stol skraper litt bortover det flislagte gulvet. Så åpnes døren og jeg ser rett inn i et alvorlig, usminket ansikt.  
«Hva vil du?» sier hun trett, men øynene avslører en gnist av forventning. Et snev av håp.  
«Kan jeg få komme inn?»  
Hun rynker brynene. «Hvorfor?»  
«Jeg vil bare snakke med deg litt. Please?» sier jeg og bøyer hodet når jeg ser bort på henne med det mest uskyldige blikket jeg har, som jeg er sikker på at hun ikke klarer å avslå. Hun åpner døren for meg og jeg lukker den bak meg. Nattkjolen hennes er så tynn at jeg ser brystene gjennom bomullsstoffet. Hun legger armene i kors over dem. Ser på meg med et ventende blikk.  
«Jeg vil vite hva du har sagt til Isak.» Stemmen min er ikke mild lenger. Den er hard, dyp og øynene mine borer seg inn i hennes. Å undertrykke sinne mitt de siste minuttene for å slippe inn, har gjort at følelsene nå bobler til overflaten med full styrke.  
«Nei, vet du hva! Dette gidder jeg faen meg ikke,» sier hun og tramper mot døren for å åpne den. Men jeg stiller meg selv foran henne, sperrer for døren. Fast bestemt på å holde meg selv her inne, helt til hun har svart meg. «Fortell meg hva du har sagt, så går jeg.»  
Øynene hennes blir smale og sorte.  
«Jeg har ikke pratet med den der lille homoflørten din vel! Nå vil jeg at du skal GÅ!»  
«Jeg vet du har sagt noe. Og jeg går ikke før du har fortalt meg hva du har sagt.»  
«Du kan ikke bare tvinge deg inn her på denne måten. Jeg ringer politiet!» roper hun og griper mobilen fra skrivepulten. Holder den opp mot meg som en trussel. En tom trussel. Ingen turister vet nødnummeret på Rhodos. Men da jeg ser de rosa neglene klamre seg rundt mobilen slår det meg, klart som dagen. Hun har selvsagt ikke pratet med Isak. Ikke ansikt til ansikt.

Jeg rekker ut hånden min lynraskt. Så raskt at jeg nesten blir overrasket selv. I neste øyeblikk står jeg der med mobilen hennes i hånden.  
Munnen hennes gaper mot meg, hun får ikke ut et ord og øynene er vidåpne. Med to store steg er jeg inne på badet. Jeg lener ryggen inntil den låste døren. Kjenner vibrasjonene av at hun hamrer på den med full kraft. Hardt, bruker siden av knyttneven. Hun roper, banner, skriker. Jeg stenger lydene ute og taster målrettet inn pinkoden jeg kan utenat.

_Tror du at han er forelsket i deg? Han er ikke det. Jeg sier dette fordi jeg ikke vil du skal bli såret. Han har han gjort dette før. Du er ikke den første. Han får behov for å ligge rundt av og til. Jeg blir jo sint selvfølgelig (det har du sikkert merket, men jeg er ikke sint på deg) og det virker sikkert rart at jeg tilgir ham. Det er litt komplisert. Han blir rastløs på grunn av sykdommen sin. Han vil ha det litt gøy, litt frihet, så blir han sammen med meg igjen. Det er meg han elsker. Han sa det nettopp til meg. Rett før han kysset meg. Ja. Han gjorde det. Du kan velge å tro at jeg lyver, men som sagt sier jeg dette bare som en advarsel. Jeg kunne valgt å ikke si noe, bare ventet til han gikk lei deg. Men jeg er faktisk litt opptatt av andres følelser._

  
Tårer veller opp i øynene og jeg kjenner den varme strømmen nedover kinnene mine. Jeg slipper ut en pust som jeg har holdt inni meg helt siden jeg begynte lese meldingen. Jeg tar et steg vekk fra døren. Snur meg. Låser opp. Møter Sonja sitt ville blikk. Svart av sinne. De knyttede nevene som slo på døren, slår nå på meg i stedet. Jeg beskytter ansiktet mitt, men tar i mot. Tar imot hver eneste slag. Så er det som at kraften i slagene ebber ut, sinne ebber ut av henne og hun blir stående med de knyttede hender langs siden, stirrer på meg med mørke øyne.

«Her,» sier jeg og rekker mobilen til henne med en dirrende hånd.«Du får mobilen din, men meg får du aldri noensinne tilbake.»

Jeg presser meg forbi henne. Går ut av hotellrommet, vekk fra de ondskapsfulle løgnene og ut av livet hennes - for alltid.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dette var siste nytt på denne siden av året. Men jeg lover dere at 2018 blir et fint år…
> 
>  
> 
> Det passer seg kanskje ikke å bli sentimental på slutten av et kapittel dere muligens har lyst til å halshugge meg for, men jeg digger dere i hvertfall så utrolig mye og vil så gjerne bare takke for dette året i lag med dere. Jeg begynte så smått min ficreise i mars. Da trodde jeg helt ærlig at jeg bare skulle legge ut noen ord og slette dem raskt igjen- og aldri se meg tilbake. Men i løpet av året så har en verden av engasjerte, herlige, snille, motiverende, morsomme og kule folk gjort en halvhjerta, impulsiv publisering her inne, til en sjuk givende hobby. Tusen tusen takk. Dere vet hvem dere er. Takk for at dere støtter meg og denne historien med kudos og kommentarer. Godt nyttår. :)


	71. Det går bra

 

 

Bankingen på døren tvinger øynene mine opp, men vekker meg ikke. For jeg har egentlig ikke sovet. Ikke en dyp søvn med drømmer der virkeligheten forsvinner og jeg er et annet sted. Ikke i et sekund klarte jeg flykte fra den tomme sengen og den hule følelsen inni meg. Natten har vært en uendelig lang døs.

Bankingen på døren fortsetter. Nå i en serie muntre, rytmiske bank etter hverandre, som i en barnslig hemmelig kode. Det kan ikke være noen andre enn Heine.

Jeg setter meg opp. T-skjorten jeg har sovet i klebrer seg til ryggen. Rommet er varmt og luften føles seig å puste i. Jeg finner den beige halvlange shortsen min, den ligger slengt på gulvet under en halvspist chipspose som har ramlet ned fra pulten. Et par chips har falt ut og jeg rister chipsflakene av shortsen før jeg drar den på meg. Jeg ser ned på chipsposen. Prawn cocktail. Plutselig er det som om jeg ser ham, hører ham. _Rekechips. Hva faen er det liksom._ Han rynker på den søte, fint buede lille nesen sin og hjertet mitt synker.

I det jeg åpner døren står Heine rett foran meg med en løftet hånd, klar til å banke på igjen. En svak kaffelukt finner sin vei inn i neseborene og jeg ser at han holder to pappkrus tett inntil brystet med den ledige armen.  
«Vekket jeg deg?» spør han og smiler våkent til meg. Jeg prøver å smile litt tilbake, men jeg er ikke sikker på om smilet mitt er synlig i det hele tatt. Det er liksom som om munnen min ikke vil.  
«Det går bra,» mumler jeg og slipper dørhåndtaket med en doven, lang bevegelse slik at døren sklir opp og Heine trer inn. Han holder nå pappkrusene med begge hender og sparker døren igjen bak seg med foten.

Jeg subber tilbake mot sengen, beina føles tunge og kroppen slapp. Jeg setter meg på sengekanten. Jeg forsøker nok en gang å smile takknemlig i det han rekker meg den ene kaffen, men jeg må legge hånden foran munnen da den åpner seg i et stort gjesp i stedet for et smil.  
«Sikker på at jeg ikke vekket deg?» gjentar Heine.  
«Hadde alarm på snart uansett. Må pakke ferdig. Det er jo ikke så lenge før bussen kommer.»  
«Du, den bussen... Er du sikker på at du ikke vil ta taxi med meg?»  
«Jeg må forsøke å få pratet med Isak.»  
«Angående det. Jeg tror ikke du treffer han på bussen,» sier Heine og skjærer en liten grimase. Han unngår blikket mitt.  
«Hvorfor ikke?»  
«Jeg møtte dem.»  
«Hva? Nå nettopp?»  
«Ja, meg og Trygve sto utenfor supermarkedet, etter å ha kjøpt frokost, og diskuterte dette med å ta taxi. Han har tenkt å trekke seg fra det han også. Han mente det ble så dyrt om det bare ble oss to - ja, uten deg. Jeg sa at jeg kunne spandere. Det nektet han og begynte å mase om at det egentlig var tull å bruke penger på transport når det er inkludert i reisen, men da sa jeg - »  
«Heine!» avbryter jeg så brått at han rykker litt til, og en liten svart kaffeskvett skvulper seg ut gjennom den lille åpningen i plastlokket.  
«Sorry, men kan du være så snill å komme til poenget? Hva sa Isak?»  
«Jo, du skjønner, Trygve stakk, litt småsur for at jeg ikke var enig. Han er litt vrang av og til, men han pleier å-»   
«Heine...» sier jeg oppgitt og da rister han på hodet. Holder hånden opp mot meg, viser at han har tar poenget om at det ikke er Trygve jeg vil høre om.  
«Uansett, det var da kom Isak gående, sammen med Lea og faren,» sier han og fanger dråpen som sklir nedover utsiden av pappkruset med en lubben pekefinger akkurat i tide før den drypper ned på gulvet.  
«Da hilste jeg jo på dem.»  
«Hva sa de da? Sa Isak noe?» spør jeg og hører at stemmen min blir lys og ivrig.  
«Lea virket veldig glad for å se meg og hun spurte faktisk etter deg. Ja, eller _han høye_ som hun sa. Går ut i fra det var deg hun mente.»  
«Men Isak da? Hva sa han?»  
«Jo, det ga jo meg en gylden mulighet til å nevne deg til Isak. Jeg sa du var veldig lei deg og at dere kanskje burde ta dere en prat. Men han mumlet noe om at det ikke var noe å prate om. Stemningen ble så klein og dyster da så jeg skiftet tema til noe mer hverdagslig for å lette litt på trykket så det heter. Det var da jeg nevnte dette om hjemreisen og hvor unødvendig mye venting det blir på flyplassen med charterbussen. Stein tente helt på ideen med taxi, så de tar nok ikke bussen.»  
Jeg banner stille inni meg og forsøker å tenke ut nye muligheter for å få Isak på tomannshånd. Frustrasjonen er som en parasitt som gnager mer og mer inni meg for hvert minutt Isak fortsetter å tro at følelsene mine ikke er ekte.

Heine trekker pusten dypt inn før han slipper den ut med et langt blås gjennom en o-formet munn. Jeg kjenner at senga synker litt sammen idet han setter seg ned ved siden av meg. Han hviler albuene på knærne og lener seg forover med fingrene foldet rundt pappkruset.  
«Da de andre gikk inn på supermarkedet, ble Isak stående litt igjen,» sier han og jeg merker at stemmen hans skifter, blir dypere, mer alvorlig.«For å si det sånn...Han virket ikke helt klar for å snakke med deg enda.»  
«Hva sa han?»  
«Hvor var du i går kveld egentlig?»  
«Hvor jeg var?»  
«Ja, etter jeg gikk. Du gikk ikke rett å la deg?»  
«Nei. Jeg dro bort til Sonja. Ville vite hva hun hadde sagt til ham,» sier jeg lavt, brydd over hvor dårlig ide jeg jo faktisk nå hører at det var. «Hva med det?»  
«Jeg skulle hilse fra Isak og si at dersom du virkelig hadde vært lei deg, så hadde du kanskje ikke hengt på hotellrommet til eksen din om natten.»

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, bear with me...Stanna hos mig?
> 
> Om noen legger igjen noen ord med reaksjoner, teorier, tanker, hva som helst egentlig (bortsett fra drapstrusler og sånn) så blir jeg skikkelig, skikkelig, glad.


	72. Stuck

 

  
**Meg** (10.58)  
Hei Isak. Vet ikke helt hva jeg skal skrive for å få deg til å forstå at det er helt over mellom meg og Sonja. Jeg vil bare være med deg. Ikke henne. Du må ikke tro noe av det hun sier. Hun har løyet om alt mulig. Please, kan vi møtes før du drar?

 **Isak** (11.02)  
Spiller ingen rolle om Sonja lyver. Jeg så jo dere. Du kyssa henne like mye som hun kyssa deg. Og jeg vet du var hos henne i går. Så bare drit i å forsøke kontakte meg hele tiden. Jeg blokker nr ditt nå. Gidder ikke være stuck midt oppi det drama deres ass

 **Meg** (11.02)  
Du så ikke alt, jeg stoppet henne. Tok bare litt tid før jeg liksom forsto hva som skjedde. Og jeg var bare hos henne i går for å få vite hva hun hadde sagt til deg. Dette kan ikke være slutten. Vet vi bare nettopp har møttes, men jeg savnet deg mer enn jeg noen gang har savnet noen. Vær så snill, møt meg?

 

  
Jeg hører lyden av toalettvann som skyller ned, og sildring av vann i vasken. Baderomsdøren åpner seg og Heine kommer smilende tilbake i rommet.  
«Takk for lånet. Kaffe renner alltid rett gjennom meg,» sier Heine med en klukkende, liten latter. I sidesynet merker jeg at smilet hans blekner litt da han ser at jeg sitter i samme stilling på sengen enda, med blikket låst på mobilen.«Har han svart?»  
«Nei. Ikke på den siste meldingen. Vet du om det er sånn at du får du beskjed når noen blokker deg?» spør jeg med tynn, bekymret stemme.  
«Nope,» sier Heine med en poppende p-lyd. «Du kan sende melding og ringe som vanlig, men den som blokker deg vil verken få meldingene dine eller se at du har ringt. Tror du han har gjort det?»  
«Vet ikke,» sier jeg og sukker dypt. «Han skrev det.»  
«Shit… nei, da er det ikke sikkert han har fått den siste meldingen.» Heine biter seg litt i leppen og ser grublende ut i rommet. «Det skjedde meg en gang. Jeg møtte den flotte reima på byn. Vi lo og kakla hele kvelden. Hun forsvant med venninnene sine, men jeg fant hun på face. Hun svarte ikke meldingen der, men da hadde jeg jo etternavn og nummeret. Jeg ringte samme natta, ja og morgenen etter da hun ikke svarte. Ja, og jeg teksta henne kanskje en god del ganger etter det. Virket sikkert litt overivrig, men jeg følte virkelig vi hadde en connection, ikke sant? Googla jo da dette med blokking og ja...det var nok det som hadde skjedd. Det svei, men da var det nok ikke meant to be.»

Hodet mitt faller litt fremover og jeg gnikker meg i øynene. Nå merker jeg at det ikke bare er kroppen som er sliten. Heine sin stemme gjør meg også sliten i hodet. Og det er som om hjertet mitt er trøtt. Trøtt av å føle så mye.

Heine setter seg ned i siden av meg på sengen igjen. Såpass nært meg at jeg kjenner en mild eim av en spritaktig muskat som får kroppen min til å stivne.  
«Den lukten...» begynner jeg, og ser mot han med furede bryn. Heine ser brydd vekk og klør seg i nakken.  
«Sorry, jeg stjal litt deo. Den sto på vasken. Spraya bare litt utenpå skjorten. Håper det ikke gjorde noe.»  
«Det er ikke min,» mumler jeg og biter tennene sammen. Forsøker å stenge ute lukten og bildene som flimrer foran øynene mine, men duften blir mer og mer intens. Den tar meg tilbake til hvordan det føltes å trekke inn den svake, men kraftfulle dunsten av ham når jeg strøk nesen over den myke huden i nakken hans. Følelsen av den varme, nakne overkroppen hans mot min egen. Lydene han laget. Et lite klynk, et klynk av lyst. Lyst på meg. Den myke, deilige følelsen av å legge fingrene rundt ham og merke at han vokser i hånden min. Høre han stønne, bedende og spakt. Og når pusten ble raskere, høyere: høre han hviske små banneord av nytelse i øret mitt.

Et høyt klaps av to håndflater drar meg tilbake. Jeg snur hodet mitt mot Heine som gnikker håndflatene sammen.  
«Hør her. Ikke mist motet helt enda,» sier han med et bestemt nikk. «Nå gjør vi det sånn; jeg hjelper deg å pakke, du sjekker ut, så stikker vi opp til meg. Jeg har betalt for å ha rommet til etter tolv. Da får vi sikkert snakket med Trygve. Kanskje han har noen gode råd.»

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ble så redd for lunken respons på forrige oppdatering at jeg ble så ufattelig rørt for å vite at jeg har støtte selv om ting tar litt tid med meg. Kommentarene gjorde at jeg ble helt gira på å gi dere litt mer, så dette er skrevet på lånt tid... skal svare dere alle i morgen. Hiver massevis med virtuelle slengkyss etter dere så lenge. :)


	73. I pose og sekk

  
  


  
«Tenkte jeg det ikke. Trygve er livredd for ikke å rekke ting. Alltid tidlig ute,» sier Heine da vi åpner døren og oppdager at hotellrommet er helt tomt. Han ser ned på mobilen sin. «Se der ja, han har sendt melding. Han står ute og venter på bussen allerede.»

Hadde jeg ikke vært så sliten så hadde jeg kanskje forsøkt å få et glimt av skjermen bare for å sjekke om Heine faktisk snakker sant. Jeg hørte jo ingen meldingslyd. Men jeg klarer ikke hente frem nok nysgjerrighet blant alle de andre numne følelsene inni meg nå. Mysteriet om Trygve sin eksistens er nå bare et ork å tenke på. Jeg triller kofferten min inn i rommet og setter meg ned på nærmeste stol.

«Jeg vet du har det kjipt nå, men vi kan ikke sitte inne i skyggen når sola skinner. Bli med ut på balkongen?» spør han og nikker mot altandøren. Jeg reiser meg langsomt fra stolen. Han åpner kjøleskapet og tar ut to bokser med Redbull. Hever begge øyenbrynene for å ordløst spørre om jeg vil ha, mens han holder frem en boks mot meg. Jeg tar imot den og mumler et lavt takk.  
«Bare ta med deg begge ut,» sier han og rekker meg den andre boksen også. «Jeg må få på meg en annen shorts. Dongeri blir altfor varm i solsteiken.»

Han tømmer innholdet i lommene sine utover bordet. Et par kronestykker, noen kvitteringer og en rund stein klirrer mot glassplaten. Steinen er smaragd-grønn, spettet med små glinsende flekker som ser ut som glitter. På den glatte flaten er det et svakt grått omriss formet som et hjerte.   
«Den fant jeg på stranden. Ganske spesiell!» utbryter han og holder opp steinen mot lyset, myser på den med et øye, mens han holder det andre øyet knepet hardt igjen. «Hjertesteiner bringer lykke. Det trenger du nå. Du kan få den hvis du vil.»   
«Nei, det går bra. Behold den du,» sier jeg og for første gang i dag lurer et lite smil i munnviken min. Den barnlige entusiasmen hans er umulig å ikke bli påvirket av.

 

Desverre var det kun shorts Heine byttet, ikke skjorte. I den varme luften på balkongen kan jeg fortsatt kjenne duften av Isak. Men jeg ser ham ikke for meg lenger. Jeg har ikke krefter til det. Jeg puster ut og føler restene av frustrasjon sive ut av meg sammen med luften fra lungene. Stresset og desperasjonen er bleknet. Det gjør fremdeles vondt inni meg, men nå er det mer som et gnagsår som bare verker når jeg pirker borti det, og akkurat nå føler jeg meg bare kraftløs og tom.  
«Hva tenker du gjøre?» spør Heine og lener seg tilbake mot stolryggen i den hvite plaststolen.  
«Dess mer jeg tenker, dess mindre forstår jeg egentlig,» sier jeg og slipper ut en liten humørløs, tørr latter. «At han ikke tror jeg snakker sant, gjør at jeg faktisk begynner å tvile på hva han egentlig har følt for meg.»  
«Men du sa at Sonja hadde skrevet i melding til Isak om at du gjør slikt ofte? At du vil ha et åpent forhold på en måte?»  
«Ja, det er skikkelig kreativt av henne,» sier jeg spydig og merker et stikk i brystet når jeg tenker på det. «Jeg har aldri vært utro. Eller, en gang kysset jeg noen jeg ikke burde kysse, men da hadde vi en pause.»  
Jeg presser øynene sammen i noen sekunder, vil ikke tenke på alt det ubehagelige som skjedde den gangen. Vil ikke tenke på hvor kolsvart hele verden ble.

«Så skrev hun også at det var du som kysset henne, ikke sant?»  
Jeg nikker og kjenner det samme stikket igjen.   
«Det er jo ikke så vanskelig for Isak å tro på den historien når han tydeligvis bare fikk se at dere kysset, men ikke at du stoppet henne,» sier Heine og tar en stor slurk av Redbullen sin som allerede er tom etter et par store slurker.

«Men jeg har jo ringt han mange ganger og tekstet han om at det bare er han jeg vil ha. Han må jo skjønne at jeg ikke hadde forsøkt så hardt, dersom det Sonja sier er sant?»  
«Det er jo mange som er ute etter å få i både pose og sekk vet du,» sier Heine lett og trekker på skuldrene, før han ser på meg med store øyne som om det plutselig går opp for han at det faktisk er meg vi sitter å snakker om. «Men jeg sier jo ikke at du er slik altså.»  
«At han velger å tro på Sonja, betyr jo at han velger å tro at jeg er en skikkelig drittfyr. At han tror det, er faktisk jævlig sårende,» sier jeg og blir overrasket over mine egne ord. Det er som om jeg ikke visste at dette var tankene mine, før jeg nå sa dem høyt. Jeg innser plutselig at dette er en følelse som har overskygget alle de andre, all anger, frustrasjon og sinne. Jeg er såret. Og det har visket ut fortvilelsen og etterlatt meg med denne hule nummenheten i stedet.

«Jeg må si deg noe. Noe du ikke vet at jeg vet,» begynner Heine og retter seg opp i stolen, skuldrene stivner litt til, som om han stålsetter seg. «Jeg kan forstå Isak, fordi med en gang det finnes èn løgn, så tenker man jo fort at det sikkert finnes flere.»

Jeg sperrer øynene opp, merker at de begynner å svi. Ordene til Heine føles som å bli dolket i ryggen av den eneste personen jeg var helt sikker på var på min side. Jeg svelger tungt og får stotret ut et spakt spørsmål om hva han mener. Hvilken løgn er det han snakker om?

«Sonja har jo en helt annen versjon av alt som har skjedd. For eksempel om hvordan du stakk den natten uten å vekke henne og bare la igjen en lapp. Det har du sagt bare var oppspinn. Selv om jeg forstår jo at en liten løgn om hvordan dere skilte lag ikke trenger å bety at -»  
«Hvorfor tror du at jeg løy om akkurat det?» spør jeg før han får snakket ferdig.   
«Jeg skulle kanskje ha fortalt deg dette i sted,» sier Heine og sukker tungt. «Men jeg ville ikke gjøre deg brydd. Å bli tatt i en løgn er jo -»  
«Hva mener du?» avbryter jeg.   
«Jo, jeg pratet litt mer med Isak enn jeg fortalte deg. Jeg spurte hvorfor han valgte å tro på Sonja. Da viste han meg lappen. Lappen du skrev til henne. Han hadde fått den av henne som et bevis på at hun er den som snakker sant, ikke du. Og siden du løy om den, så er det jo ikke så rart at Isak lurer på hva annet som er løgn også.»

Jeg trekker pusten og all frustrasjon jeg slapp ut i sted suges inn igjen i meg med dobbel styrke. Jeg grer mine skjelvende fingre rastløst gjennom håret, biter underleppen min og forsøker holde tårene tilbake og pusten rolig.

«Jeg skrev aldri noen lapp. Hva sto på den?» sier jeg iskaldt til Heine som ser forskrekket på meg.   
«Det sto at du trengte pusterom, men at du fremdeles elsker henne. Litt vanskelig for Isak å svelge den siste delen der også vil jeg tro...men, vent litt, mener du å si at Sonja har laget en falsk lapp?»

Jeg stirrer tomt ut i luften, med munnen på gløtt. Klarer ikke lukke den. Den plutselige bølgen av følelser som har skyldt igjennom meg var så lammende, men jeg får presset frem et lite nikk som svar.

«Åh, faen,» mumler han. «Tanken at noen kan være så sleip slo meg ikke en gang. Snakk om eks fra helvette.»

 

  
Heine er oppspilt. Etter å ha overøst meg med unnskyldninger for at han ikke forstod lappen var falsk, så har han nå begynt å trave hvileløst frem og tilbake på den lille balkongen.

«Sonja kan ikke få ødelegge for deg. Tenk å dra deg ned i gjørmen på denne måten. Tror du hun har noe sånn, sosiopat-diagnose? Eller, vel, kjærlighetssorg kan jo gjøre vanlige folk ganske sprø. Men uansett, drit i Sonja. Du må dra til Isak nå og forklare alt!» babler han og jeg blir nesten svimmel av å forsøke følge han med blikket. Balkongen er ikke stor så det er bare to steg hver vei. Frem og tilbake.  
«Jeg tror du har glemt en liten detalj. Troverdighet? Jeg er en ustabil, lystløgner husker du,» svarer jeg tørt. «Kan du ikke sette deg ned? Blir stressa av at du tråkker rundt.»  
Heine stopper opp, ser ned på meg med store, fortvilte øyne.   
«Men du må jo gjøre noe!» utbryter han og slår armene fortvilet ut til siden. «Nå, før vi drar! Tenk om du ikke finner han i Oslo! Siden de tar taxi så er de på hotellet enda.»

En tanke slår ned i meg. Nei, ikke bare en tanke. En plan. Et håp.   
  
«Du, den steinen, kan jeg få den likevel? Og, har du en penn?»

 

 

 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeg har sjelden vært så spent på hva dere tenker som nå. Vet en del av dere nok sikkert har tenkt at Isak har overdramatisert… Tenker dere det fremdeles? Er dere skuffet over Heine? Mhh… Blir utrolig glad om noen av dere herlige folk vil dele noen tanker med meg nå. I need you like a movie needs a screen and like coffee needs cream. :)


	74. Isaker og Evener

 

I dashbordet foran meg ligger det sammenkrøllede papirer, en flatklemt colaboks, og noe jeg mistenker at er krydrede matrester pakket inn i en brukt serviett. Det ville i så fall ha forklart den sure eimen av fritert fett og rosmarin som gjør den varme luften i drosjen ekstra ubehagelig, enda vinduet er åpent. Den unge sjåføren har rullet vinduet helt ned, og hviler albuen i åpningen. Fra speilet over frontruten henger to fargerike lykketroll, som dingler i hverandre når det røde lyset får sjåføren til å til å tråkke unødvendig hardt på bremsen.

Heine lener seg frem fra baksetet og stikker hodet inn mellom meg og sjåføren. «Can you please drive faster?»  
«It’s red light!» sier taxisjåføren oppgitt, med en stram munn som har pekt nedover siden vi satte oss inn i drosjen. Han veiver med hånden gjennom ruten, opp mot det røde trafikklyset. Tydelig lei av både turister og bilkjøring, enda han er på min alder og ikke kan ha hatt jobben så lenge.  
«Yes, I don‘t mean now. After,» svarer Heine på sin særegne Bodø-engelsk. Den mutte sjåføren sier ikke noe mer. Han vrir seg irritert i det lodne sebramønstrede trekket og skrur opp volumet på radioen. En ukjent, hektisk balkaninspirert EDM-låt fyller drosjen og den unge sjåføren begynner tromme takten på rattet.

«Det er ikke noe å stresse med,» sier jeg til Heine, litt høyt for å bli hørt over musikken. «Flyplassen er jo ikke så stor. Vi får garantert øye på dem.»  
«Ikke om de har sjekket inn lenge før oss!» roper Heine tilbake mye høyere enn nødvendig, som om han tror jeg er blitt tunghørt bare fordi radioen ble skrudd på. «Er du klar over kaoset det er på sånne flyplasser i fellesferien når alle skal hjem? Nå havner vi kanskje langt bak i boardingkøen, mens de er helt fremme.»  
Det kribler ubehagelig i øret etter Heine sin roping, så jeg ber sjåføren skru radioen litt ned. Han svarer med å puste litt tungt ut, men gjør som jeg sier.

«Vi burde ha dratt tidligere. Sorry, det er min feil. Jeg hadde aldri trodd de skulle dra så tidlig,» mumler Heine og faller tilbake i bilsetet. Han stirrer bekymret ut ruten på den motgående trafikken som suser forbi oss mens vi fremdeles står stille. Han hadde insistert at vi skulle stå å vente utenfor hotellet til Isak og de kom ut. De kom aldri, og vi måtte til slutt innse at de allerede hadde dratt. Så nå har vi fått ganske så knapt med tid.  
«Chill. Er det meningen vi treffer dem, så gjør vi det,» sier jeg.  
«Du tror på skjebnen du også?» spør han entusiastisk uten å vente på svar. «Jeg tror at det er meningen at du møter de menneskene du møter. Det er en teori om at det finnes tusen uendelig univers og i alle disse universene møter du de samme personene som du møter i dette universet, bare under andre omstendigheter liksom. Det er sykt spennende. Tenkt da, i et annet univers akkurat nå, så er det Isak som sitter i en drosje på vei til deg og jeg er drosjesjåføren liksom.»  
«Glad jeg ikke sitter på med deg, uansett univers jeg. Du hadde sikkert fått oss drept så utålmodig som du er,» fnyser jeg, og snur hodet frem før han ser at jeg smiler litt for meg selv. Heine lener seg engasjert fremover i sete igjen.  
«Kanskje drosjesjåfør på Rhodos var et teit eksempel. Men i hvert eneste univers, så møter du sikkert på meg på et eller annet tidspunkt. Og i hvert eneste univers så er det en Isak og en Even også, som finner hverandre. Det finnes uendelig med Isaker og Evener der ute tror jeg.»

  
«Du vet at du kan bli plukka ut for en tilfeldig sjekk i tollen sant?»  
«Hæ? Hvorfor sier du det?»  
«Hva det nå enn er du har røyka, så tror jeg ikke du bør ha det med deg i bagasjen i hvert fall,» sier jeg med et dempet flir. Heine bryter ut i en høy, trillende latter som ender opp i et snøftende grynt.  
«Den var god!» klukker han og dunker i seteryggen min med en flat hånd. «Jeg er så glad du er i litt bedre humør nå, etter at du kom på den der planen din. Men hvorfor vil du ikke si hva planen er?»  
«Fordi det er ikke  sikkert at det er noen plan i det hele tatt. Det vet jeg først når jeg ser han.»  
« - og da er alt opp til skjebnen,» konkluderer Heine.  
«Nei, da er alt opp til han,» sier jeg lavt.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En liten heads-up: det går mot slutten av historien og da er det sikkert ekstra kjipt at ting går litt tregt, men januar is proving to be a bit of a bitch. Vet jeg blir travel fremover, men hva det betyr for neste oppdatering er jeg ikke helt sikker på! I verste fall kan det gå godt over en uke før drosjen er fremme på flyplassen. (Ikke si det til Heine. Han kommer til å klikke i baksetet.)


	75. Vadå då?

 

 

Heine småløper med utålmodige skritt mot avgangshallen, men bråstopper med en gang de store skyvedørene åpner seg. Det er som om luften går ut av ham og skuldrene synker sammen. Hallen er fylt til randen av tette klumper med mennesker presset sammen foran ulike innsjekkingsskranker.  
  
«Shit,» mumler han og et resignert drag brer seg over ansiktet. «Her blir vi stående en stund.»  
Folkene står så tettpakket at radene glir i hverandre, slik at alt virker som en massiv, bred kø. Å lete etter Isak sitt ansikt i folkemengden er håpløst når alt jeg ser er en uendelig samling med bakhoder.  
Jeg strekker på halsen og ser mot sikkerhetskontrollen at en minst like lang kø venter oss der.

 

«21 dager! For noe dritt,» utbryter Heine med hodet bøyd ned i mobilen.  
«Hva da,» mumler jeg litt fraværende og skubber kofferten foran meg med et lett støt med foten da køen snegler seg noen få centimetre fremover.  
«Det står her at gatehunder må gis en vaksine 21 dager før du kan ta dem med på fly,» sier han og løfter blikket fra mobilen med en oppgitt mine. «-men jeg har ikke mer enn en ferieuke igjen å ta ut.»  
Heine fortsetter å prate om planene sine om å dra ned igjen så fort som mulig for å hente Bolognese med hjem. Han skravler i vei om datoer, permisjon uten lønn og andre detaljer som gjør at jeg ikke orker å høre etter mer enn med et halvt øre.

 

En liten gutt har fått nok av køen og har lagt seg utstrakt ned på gulvet rett foran oss. Jeg kan ikke klandre ham. Blir nesten fristet til å bare legge meg rett ned ved siden av ham jeg også. En kvinne med bleket hår som jeg antar er guttens unge mor, forsøker forgjeves å dra ham opp på beina igjen.  
  
«Nicholas, nå reiser du deg opp. Dette gidder jeg ikke,» sier hun på bløt sørlandsdialekt. Bortsett fra noen brautende engelskmenn i køen ved siden av, er de fleste stemmene jeg har hørt rundt meg skandinaviske. Nicholas sin stille protest går over i høye hyl siden han ikke er det minste interessert i å reise seg igjen. Når moren omsider har fått dratt ham opp på beina, begynner han straks å bokse med sine små knyttede never mot morens lår, mens han innimellom hikstene høylytt formidler at han «Villlikkke villlikke villikke».

 

Så fanger blikket mitt et glimt av noe langt der fremme i køen. En caps. En burgunderrød caps. Det fyller meg med en utålmodighet jeg har klart å døyve helt frem til nå. Jeg plukker opp mobilen for å sjekke klokken. Jeg retter meg opp i ryggen og presser tennene sammen for å døyve rastløsheten.  
  
«Vi rekker nok flyet,» beroliger Heine og klapper meg betryggende på skulderen. «Du fikk referansenummeret av Sonja?»  
Jeg nikker. Sonja hadde sendt nummeret og en setning om at hun hadde bedt om separate seter.  
«Jeg tror jeg så Isak der fremme,» mumler jeg. «Han kommer garantert til å være gått på flyet for lengst før vi kommer oss til gaten.»  
«Så du han?» spør Heine og sperrer øynene opp. Jeg nikker som svar.  
Heine strammer kjeven, løfter haken og får et veldig bestemt uttrykk i ansiktet.  
«Jeg har en plan. Just follow my lead,» hvisker han før han lener seg frem til den unge damen foran oss.

«Du burde ha fått lov å komme frem i køen,» sier Heine til henne og hun ser overrasket opp på ham. «Det er jo ikke noe kjekt med lang kø for så små barn.»  
«Tror ikke det hadde vært særlig populært om jeg ba om å få snike,» sier hun og smiler blekt til Heine, mens hun forsøker å beskytte seg mot slagene fra den hissige sønnen sin med å holde begge håndflatene mot låret.  
«Det skader ikke å spørre. Vi kan gjøre det sammen, vi har litt dårlig tid vi også nemlig,» sier han. Hun ser på ham med oppskutte øyne, forvirret av tilbudet. Hun får ikke ut noe annet enn et spakt «hæ?». Heine prikker den høye mannen som står foran oss på skulderen. Han snur seg og ser på oss med rynkede bryn. Heine spør om han er norsk.  
«Nej, svenska. Vadå då?»  
«Unnskyld, men vi har en svært utålmodig liten kar her som du hører,» sier Heine og nikker ned mot den lille gutten som nå skriker enda høyere fordi han blir totalt ignorert av moren som nå bare stirrer måpende på Heine og svensken. Lille Nicholas sine skrik skjærer inn i øret, noe som taler Heines sak. Svensken kan umulig ønske å ha denne gutten rett bak seg i køen. «Tror du det er mulig at vi kunne ha kommet forbi?»

Jeg ser bort på den unge moren som gaper, og først da merker jeg at min egen munn også er på gløtt. Freidigheten hans gjør meg varm i kinnene. Den høye mannen sukker motvillig, men trekker seg litt til siden. Og da er det gjort. Når den første barrieren er brutt ned er det som om det skapes en dominoeffekt der resten av køen alle tror at vi har en spesiell tillatelse til å faktisk presse oss forbi dem. Heine brøyter vei for oss. Den unge moren løfter gutten opp og vi henger oss på slep etter ham. Ingen stopper oss. Ingen sier noe. Heine mumler unnskyld til hver eneste person vi passerer før vi omsider kommer helt frem.

 

«Sorry, det der var kanskje en litt freidig move,» sier Heine til den unge moren, før han nikker mot gutten som nå er blitt helt stille. «Men nå er humøret hans i hvertfall litt bedre.»  
«Ja, antar jeg skylder deg en stor takk, selv om du gjorde det litt for din egen del,» sier hun og smiler fornøyd mot gutten hun holder på armen. Han ser tung ut, der han dingler med sine små lubne bein. Han siger ned og moren må hipser han opp på hoften. De blanke øynene er eneste tegn på at han for noen minutter siden skrek alt lungene orket. Nå stirrer han storøyd bort damen bak skranken som ekspederer paret foran oss. Blikket mitt vandrer forbi skranken og mot sikkerhetskontrollen. Der ser jeg ham.

Han ser ikke meg, og jeg ser bare ham, ikke Stein eller Lea. Isak står alene på den andre siden av metalldetektoren. Han står med litt nedsenket hodet og titter opp på den brednakkede sikkerhetsvakten som har trukket ham til sides. Uten et ord viser vakten med sine egne armer hvordan Isak skal stå. Isak drar hendene ut av lommen og holder dem rett ut til siden, slik vakten viser. Så begynner mannen å stryker hendene oppover fra hoftene hans, sakte opp langs midjen og over magen. Irriterende sakte. En strøm av irrasjonelle tanker slår ned i meg. Jeg forestiller meg at jeg løper bort dit, river Isak vekk i fra mannens strykende hender. Ser for meg at jeg roper til vakten at han ikke får lov til å ta på Isak. Selvfølgelig vet jeg jo godt at vakten bare gjør jobben sin, men jeg innser hvor sterkt jeg hater at noen andre rører kroppen hans. Det er en følelse som svir inni brystet. Svir fordi dette er gutten jeg kanskje aldri noensinne får ta på igjen.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hadde jeg hatt Jodel nå hadde jeg vel sikkert kunne hygget meg med meldinger som for eksempel; «Serr? Er det mulig å bruke så lang tid på en flyplass? Kan vi ikke bare bli ferdig med denne uendelige drittreisen?» (Eller noe sånt. Wild guess. Har bare fått med meg at kjærlighet ikke alltid sprer seg der...)
> 
> But lo and behold! Se hvem som har oppdatert kapitteloversikten da gitt.  
> Så ja, the end is near...Mistenker sterkt at en del har falt av, men håper det er noen igjen der ute...Mange tusen varme klemmer til alle dere som velger å bli med gutta helt hjem i hvertfall. Dere er fine. :)


	76. Go to gate

 

 

Da vi nærmer oss gate 21, blir vi begge overrasket over den lange køen av passasjerer som venter på å komme ombord. "Jeg fatter ikke at det fremdeles står go to gate,» sier Heine og nikker opp mot de gule bokstavene som blinker på skjermen over køen. «Var sikker på vi skulle være de siste på flyet. For en flaks!»

Jeg var sikker på det jeg også. Vakten hadde gått igjennom alt innholdet i sekken min, åpnet toalettmappen og brukt lang tid på å studere reseptene mine. Jeg hadde blitt stående å se etter Isak som, etter å ha stappet det nydelige håret sitt inn under capsen sin igjen og tråkket på seg sneakersene, forsvant ut av syne. Jeg trodde det skulle bli det siste jeg så til ham, men nå står vi i samme kø, bare metre fra hverandre.

Med en utstrakt arm holder han Lea sin hånd med et slapt grep, mens hun danser piruetter under armen hans. Han svaier litt til siden litt når Lea drar i ham der hun snurrer rundt og rundt på en fot. De står de alle sammen. Tett i en klynge. Stein prater, Birgit ler og Emma ser ned på mobilen. I siden av henne står Sonja. Hun ser tomt ut i luften. Ingen av dem ser bort hit. Jeg hadde trodd jeg skulle føle noe nå når jeg så henne etter alt hun har gjort. Sinne, frustrasjon, hva som helst. Men jeg føler ingenting. Hun er bare en del av tåken. En del av den blurry bakgrunnen, som når du fokuserer på et objekt med kamera og alt annet rundt blir uklart. Det eneste jeg ser helt krystallklart er Isak. Den tynne tøybuksen sitter løst og har store lommer bak, men den fremhever likevel den stramme baken hans. Jeg ser det fordi jeg vet hvor perfekt den er fordi jeg for et døgn siden førte begge mine hender over den. Følte den runde, herlige formen under mine fingre, og dekket den myke, varme huden med mine hender. Hørte pusten øke, og en spak bønn bli hvisket i øret mitt når to av mine fingre gled litt lenger ned, presset litt mer. _«Fy faen, Even. Please. Mer...»_

«Der er han! Der er Isak!» roper Heine ivrig til meg og griper meg hardt i armen. «Skal du gå bort til han?»  
«Sonja står jo der, rett der ved siden av,» sier jeg, ser ned i gulvet og trekker pusten. Jeg slipper pusten tungt ut igjen i et resignert sukk. Jeg krøller hånden rundt lappen jeg har i lommen. Han ville sikkert ikke tatt i mot den uansett, i hvert fall ikke hørt på meg. Den personen som Isak tror jeg er, er en person jeg ikke ville ha orket å se på selv engang.  
«Forstår det er kleint at hun er rett der i siden av, men du må bare bite tennene sammen. Du må jo få pratet med han?»  
«Og si hva da? At Sonja er en stor løgner? Rett foran henne? God plan,» sier jeg surt og sarkastisk. «Til og med du skjønner det er en dårlig ide.»

Jeg angrer med en gang på det spisse tonefallet mitt, hvorfor er jeg frekk nå? Han fortjener jo ikke det. Akkurat i det jeg har formet en unnskylding på leppene, så bråstopper Lea midt i en piruett og ser rett på meg. Øynene lyser opp og smilet brer seg i hele ansiktet. Hun vinker. Jeg smiler forsiktig tilbake, og vinker litt med en lav hånd. Heine veiver derimot med hele armen i luften og roper høyt «Hei Lea!».

  
Da slipper Lea taket på Isak sin hånd og løper mot oss. Isak snur seg etter henne og når han ser at det er meg hun løper mot utvider pupillene hans seg, og låser seg fast i mine i et flyktig øyeblikk. På noen få sekunder kjenner jeg alt han har i hjertet. Jeg rekker å se alt det triste, se sårbarheten, så usikker og bitter, før han slår han blikket vekk. Vender seg bort og sier noe til faren.

«Hei mann!» sier hun og viser de glipende tennene til meg i et stort glis. «Gleder du deg til å fly?»  
Jeg nikker kort med et smil og setter meg ned på huk til henne, stikker hånden ned i bukselommen. «Jeg har noe til deg.»  
«Skal jeg lukke øynene?» spør hun og kniper de hardt igjen før jeg har rukket å svare. Hun holder frem en åpen håndflate mot meg.  
«Ja, det kan du godt,» humrer jeg mens jeg tar hjertesteinen opp fra lommen og plasserer den i hånden hennes. «Nå kan du se.»  
Hun åpner øynene og et høyt gisp slipper ut av henne når hun ser steinen. Øynene blir store som klinkekuler. «Wow, den var fin!»

« _Du må komme her, Lea.»_  
Jeg ser opp på Stein som er kommet bort til oss og som nå troner over meg med mørke øyne. Kjeven er stram og stemmen bestemt. Jeg kaster et blikk bort på Isak, på ryggen hans. Han er den eneste av dem som ikke ser bort hit. Sonja og de andre skuer bort hit, med forundring i blikket og stramme lepper.

«Bare gi meg to sekund,» ber jeg, men Stein protesterer, gjentar at Lea må komme. Da bryter Heine inn og legger en hånd på armen hans.  
«To sekunder sa han. Vær litt grei,» sier Heine med en stemme som er mørkere enn vanlig. Stein sier ingenting og Lea enser uansett ikke faren. Hun stirrer ned på steinen med åpen munn.  
«Får jeg den?» spør hun.  
«Ja, det er en hjertestein. Den bringer lykke og den kan du gi til mammaen din,» sier jeg. «Den blir hun nok veldig glad for.»  
«Vil du ikke ha den selv?» spør hun sjokkert.  
«Nei, det var du som letet etter den fineste steinen på Rhodos og det er denne,» sier jeg. «Men kan du gjøre en liten ting for meg?»  
Hun nikker dypt og alvorlig. Jeg henter frem den sammenbrettede lappen fra bukselommen og rekker den til henne. »Denne lappen, kan du gi den til Isak?»  
«Okei!» sier hun lett og rasker til seg lappen, krøller den sammen i den ledige hånden før hun strekker den andre hånden som hun har steinen i opp mot faren.  
«Se! Det er en hjertestein!» utbryter hun.  
«Fin den,» mumler han kort. «Men nå må vi gå tilbake til de andre.»

  
Lea løper foran faren, og det første hun gjør er å vise steinen til Isak, så gir hun han lappen. Da får jeg noen sekunder blikkontakt med ham igjen. Der var det igjen. Sårheten. Den er så tydelig i blikket hans. Jeg lar mine egne øyne bore seg inn i hans, håper at han kan føle noe av det jeg føler. _Du vet hvem jeg er, Isak. Kan du ikke føle det?_

Han åpner den ikke. Jeg ser at han svelger hardt, krøller hånden rundt lappen og stapper den ned i baklommen.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kjære, trofaste lesere… Dere er så herlige jeg har ikke ord. Jeg slet med lav skriveselvtillit, og dere dro meg rett tilbake igjen med responsen på forrige oppdatering. Både nye kudos og kommentarer varmet mer enn dere aner. Håper dette også faller i smak… Det hadde ikke vært noen historie uten dere. Tusen takk.


	77. Chop chop!

 

«Så du det? Han så rett bort på oss, men smilte ikke tilbake! Typisk han å være sur for det der med taxien enda. Eller så så han meg kanskje ikke...»  
«Hæ? Hvem?» spør jeg.  
«Trygve!» sier Heine som om det var helt opplagt at det var han vi snakket om. Heine nikker frem mot køen som nå er i bevegelse. En lang stim av rygger gjør det umulig å vite hvem han nikket mot. Nå er blikket hans uansett flyttet seg over på den lysluggete flyverten som sjekker ombordstigningskortene. Han sluser folk forbi skranken som vi sakte nærmer oss.  
«Kjipt vi ikke sitter sammen,» sier Heine og fester et par triste øyne på meg. «Kan ikke vi avtale å møtes utenfor hovedinngangen på Gardemoen, ja, om vi ikke ser hverandre med baggasjebåndet?»

 

 

  
Vi går ned en trapp og kommer ut i den varme luften der to shuttlebusser står klar for å kjøre oss til flyet. Vi stuer oss inn, tett i tett som storfe på vei til et slakteriet. Bussen kjører bare i noen få minutter før den stanser. Alle presser seg mot dørene, og når de åpner seg flykter folk ut som om flyet har begrenset plass. Heine er verst av dem alle. «Heng på!» roper han bak til meg, men jeg må ta et steg bakover for å slippe av et pensjonistpar som klamrer seg til hverandre, livredd for å snuble ned trinnet fra bussen.

Da jeg kommer ut ser jeg at Heine allerede er kommet seg på toppen av den fremste trappen opp til flyet. Jeg følger den samme trappen opp og inn i det trange flyet der jeg blir møtt av to smilende flyvertinner.  
«Velkommen!»  
«Takk,» sier jeg med et nikk og blir stående rett foran dem da det blir stans i køen. Personene bak trykker på. Jeg føler den ubehagelig varme pusten i nakken fra damen rett bak meg før køen begynner å bevege seg sakte fremover igjen.

Jeg fortsetter innover i flyet på jakt etter rad 17. Lar blikket fare over stolradene, spent på om jeg kommer til å gå forbi Isak. Men jeg gjør ikke det. Jeg ser ham ikke før jeg kommer til...rad 17. På vindusplassen sitter han og stirrer tomt ut på rullebanen utenfor, akkurat som første gang jeg så ham. Jeg stopper opp og i samme sekund ser han opp på meg med store øyne. Det kjennes som at en murstein faller tungt ned i magen. Føttene er som to spikre i gulvet.  
  
«Unnskyld, men skal du sitte der eller?» spør kvinnen bak meg. Jeg åpner munnen for å si noe til Isak, men ingen lyd kommer ut. Overraskelsen i øynene hans forsvinner og de forvandler seg til to smale streker.  
«Du lager kø,» sier han surt. Før han vender ansiktet mot vinduet igjen, venter på at jeg skal gå videre.  
«Eh...jeg har visst sete her,» klarer jeg å stotre ut og da slår han blikket opp mot meg igjen.  
«Du kødder nå,» sier han og myser vantro mot meg. Jeg rister så vidt på hodet, så svakt at jeg ikke engang er sikker på om det er synlig.

«Ja, men så sett deg ned da! Det er folk som skal forbi,» mumler kvinnestemmen irritert bak meg. Jeg slenger sekken min inn i hyllen og setter meg ned på setet nærmest midtgangen, enda setet mitt egentlig er i midten, ved siden av ham. Han ser ikke på meg, hele overkroppen er vridd mot vinduet, vekk i fra meg. Jeg kan se på den stramme kjeven at han presser tennene sammen.

 

« _Sorry, men jeg tror du skal en plass lenger inn.»_  
Den ubestemmelige dialekten virker kjent, og når jeg ser opp skjønner jeg straks hvorfor. Det er mannen fra stranden. Han smiler skjevt til meg gjennom det svarte skjegget sitt. Han ser enda mer diger ut når han står her i det smale flyet, høy og bred. Som en kjempe ut fra en Harry Potter-bok. Dersom kjempene i Harry Potter sitt univers hadde vært snauklippa med tatoverte armer som stakk ut fra en utvaska Iron Maiden t-skjorte.  
  
«Men det passer vel fint? Dere to vil vel helst sitte sammen uansett?»  
«Nei, du kan godt sitte i midten,» sier Isak til ham og ser ned på det ledige setet i siden av seg.  
«Helst ikke! Jeg vet jeg er en svær kar, men blæren min er derimot på størrelse med en ert. Det er nok best for alle at jeg sitter ytterst for å si det sånn,» sier han med en munterhet som står i sterk kontrast med det bryske, bøllete utseende. Han ser ut som en fyr som vil slå deg ned etter en fotballkamp, ikke vifte mot deg med et slapt håndledd og et lystig, «Chop chop!». Når han vifter meg bort fra setet har jeg ikke noe annet valg enn å flytte meg inn. Da jeg setter meg ned kommer kneet mitt borti Isak sitt. Han trekker foten sin til seg som om min var glovarm og jeg blir iskald inni meg.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry… jeg har tukla med kapitteloversikten. (For fine Frieda sa til meg det var lov, så da er alt love <3 )  
> Jeg innså rett og slett at med min sneglete skrivestil måtte jeg bite i det sure eple og gi dere en liten oppdatering før alt tar slutt. Håper ikke dette trege snik-kapittelet bare irriterer dere...Det er i så fall ikke meningen. Jeg ville bare la dere få vite at Even er kommet seg på flyet. 
> 
> Neste og siste (for real denne gangen) kommer i løpet av noen dager. (Så lenge ikke Oslo plutselig blir altfor spennende til å henge på hotellrommet om kvelden...)
> 
> Kjempeglad for alle som har noen tanker om hvordan slutten nå utarter seg. :)


	78. Hvem jeg er

«Isak,» begynner jeg. «Kan - »  
«Jeg gidder ikke ta dette her nå. Okei?»  
«Men har du sett på lappen?» spør jeg spakt.  
Han himler med øynene, puster tungt ut, men løfter baken litt opp fra sete for å hente frem lappen fra baklommen. Han bretter den ut, stirrer ned på navnet som står der og rynker på nesen.  
«Even Bech Næsheim? Gratulerer, så du klarer å skrive navnet ditt. Skal jeg liksom skjønne dette?»  
«Selv om dette sikkert blir den siste gangen vi ser hverandre, så vil jeg likevel at du skal vite hvem jeg er,» sier jeg og stirrer inn i stolsete foran meg for å slippe å se på ham.  
Han krøller lappen i hånden, holder neven knytt og snur seg mot vinduet igjen.  
«Hvis du ikke har noe bedre å komme med enn å snakke i koder liksom så er det lite vits liksom,» mumler han inn i ruten.  
Jeg skal til å forklare mer, men et kort, tydelig kremt får oss begge til å se bort på kjempen ved siden av.

«Sorry, det er ikke meningen å blande meg inn, men jeg senser at det er blitt litt dårligere stemning mellom dere siden sist gang jeg traff dere. Jeg ville bare si at jeg håper det ikke har noe å gjøre med de idiotene dere har møtt på her nede.»  
Vi ser på ham med det samme blikket begge to, store øyne under hevede øyebryn, overrasket over at han blander seg inn i samtalen.  
«Jeg mener, først han idioten i heisen som ikke ville at dere skulle holde hender, og så han løskjefta engelskmannen? Dere må ikke la dere bryte ned av sånne folk.»  
«Det har ikke noe med det å gjøre,» sier jeg forundret over hans antagelser.  
«Bra. For verden er full av idioter, homofober som slenger med leppa og innpåslitne damer som overfaller dere på benker!» sier han og ler litt av den siste setningen. Han dulter meg i siden med en hard albue, samtidig som han blunker lurt til meg.  
«Hva..hva sa du?» spør Isak og lener seg fremover i sete.  
«Nei, det jeg sier er at dersom du lar idioter påvirke deg gir du dem makt som de ikke fortjener, og det -»  
«Ikke det,» avbryter Isak. «Det om damer? Og benker?»  
«Åh det, nei, eh, jeg bare møtte Even på stranden i går. En innside-joke på en måte,» sier han og ler en liten anstrengt latter. Han snakker nå så utydelig at ordene nesten forsvinner i skjegget.  
«Men hva mente du?» forsøker Isak igjen, men kjempen sier bare at det ikke var noe viktig og sender meg et lynraskt unnskyldende blikk. Han tror tydeligvis at han har sagt noe han ikke burde. Men han har jo ikke det. Han har sagt akkurat det Isak trengte å høre og jeg kjenner en kribling av håp i magen for jeg vet at Isak hørte alt han sa.

Kjempen tar en bitteliten blyant opp fra bukselommen sammen med noe som ser ut som en utrevet side fra et ukeblad. Da han bretter ut arket ut ser jeg det er to sodukoruter som er påbegynt med et par utfylte tall. Det er et underlig syn å se de gigantiske hendene som kan kverke hvem som helst, pusle på med hjernetrim for pensjonister. Lyset i kabinen slukkes, og da trykker han på leselyset og fortsetter stirre ned i på arket mens han tygger på blyanten. Det er tydelig at han forsøker å melde seg ut av hele samtalen, noe som passer meg bra akkurat nå.  
«Jeg sa jo det var hun som kysset meg, Isak...» sier jeg lavt. «Selv om jeg aldri skulle ha latt det skje, så var det hun. Ikke meg.»  
«Hæ? Er det DET som har laget dårlig stemning mellom dere? Hun sprø dama på benken?» utbryter kjempen og er med ett tilbake i samtalen igjen. Han sperrer opp både øyne og munn. «Det der var bare hennes feil. Jeg så det på nært hold. Eller jeg så ikke alt, men da du ropte ut at du var forelsket i en annen brøt jo all hell loose. Så da var det jo umulig å ikke få med seg alt dramaet.»  
«Forelsket i en annen?» gjentar Isak med en skjør, sviktende stemme og ser på meg med blanke øyne, så store at han nesten ser redd ut.  
«Se på lappen jeg ga deg en gang til,» ber jeg og kaster et nikk ned mot den knyttede neven hans. Det kan nesten se ut som at fingrene dirrer når han bretter ut lappen igjen og ser ned på blokkbokstavene en gang til. Blokkbokstavene som utgjør navnet mitt.  
«Det der er min håndskrift. Hvis du lurte. Men det gjorde du kanskje ikke. Forstod det sånn på Heine at du var ganske sikker på hvordan min håndskrift ser ut,» sier jeg og hater med en gang det spisse, spydige tonefallet mitt. Bitterheten min blandet seg med ordene, uten at jeg klarte å stoppe det. Jeg trodde egentlig jeg ønsker ham sterkt nok til å kunne svelge skuffelsen, men sårheten boblet til overflaten likevel.  
«Faen...» presser Isak frem og lener hodet bakover i setet med lukkede øyne. «Forstår at det ikke forandrer noe uansett hvor sorry jeg sier at jeg er og jeg skjønner jo nå at du vil dette blir siste gang vi ser hverandre.»

Jeg former en protest på leppene for å si at det ikke var slik jeg hadde ment det jeg sa, men akkurat da setter flyet seg i bevegelse med et uventet rykk og da rykker det i kroppen til Isak også. Han slår øynene opp og hendene hans griper armlenene mens han ser ut av vinduet. Flyet humper bortover på hjulene og jeg kan kjenne en svak, uvanlig risting i setet.  
«Dette lover bra,» lyder det tørt og ironisk fra kjempen. «De har tydeligvis plassert oss i et fly som ikke er eu-godkjent.»

Flyet fortsetter avgårde med et rykk og et dunk, farten øker og motorlyden blir høyere. I den tunge luften vokser det opp en svak lukt av bensin. Jeg slår meg til ro med at dersom den humpete starten ikke bekymrer piloten nok til å stoppe, så trenger ikke vi å bekymre oss heller. Isak ser ikke ikke ut til å tenke de samme beroligende tanker som meg. Han svelger så hardt at huden strammer seg rundt adamseple.

«Får jeg holde hånden din?» spør jeg og rører ved hånden hans som klamrer seg rundt armlenet, jeg stryker så vidt borti lillefingeren hans med min egen.  
«Vil du det da?» spør han hest. I de grønne øynene ser jeg en gnist av håp. «Enda jeg...trodde alle de greiene om deg?»  
Jeg legger hånden min over hans, han sprer forsiktig fingrene så mine sklir innimellom hans og jeg lener meg inn, kysser han på kinnet. Huden kjennes så myk og varm jeg lar leppene hvile der litt, før jeg stryker nesen min over kinnet hans, bort til øret der jeg stopper opp og hvisker:  
«Jeg vil holde hånden din nå - og i uendelig tid.»

Jeg kan føle på bevegelsene i huden hans at munnen trekker seg opp i et smil, og jeg stryker forsiktig kinnet mitt nedover, begraver ansiktet mot halsen hans. Nesen min fylles med den deilige lukten av ham som jeg var så redd for å aldri få kjenne igjen. Jeg planter et lite kyss på den tynne huden rett under øret. Før jeg tvinger meg selv til å trekke hodet tilbake for å se ham inn i øynene, ansiktene våre er bare få centimetre fra hverandre.  
«I uendelig tid?,» gjentar han lavt med et skeivt smil. «Passe sappy det da.»  
«Ja, men det funket sjukt bra da.»  
«Mhm?»  
«Ja, flyet har letta og du fikk det ikke med deg en gang,» smiler jeg. Han lar blikket vandre ut gjennom vinduet, på de hvite bomullsdottene som fyker forbi.  
«Faen, du er distraherende ass.»

 

 

Jeg merker på den jevne pusten at han sover, blonde hårstrå kiler meg på kinnet der han ligger med hodet på skulderen min. Jeg våger ikke stryke det vekk, for jeg er redd for å vekke ham. Armen hans omslynger livet mitt, litt av t-skjorten min er krøllet sammen inn i en knyttet neve. Som om han er redd jeg kommer til å forsvinne mens han sover, men ingenting kunne vært lenger fra sannheten. Jeg har ikke lyst å være borte fra ham et sekund. Og jeg tror han føler det samme fordi før han sovnet hadde han hintet om hva jeg skulle da jeg kom i hjem.  
«Det er en fyr jeg har planer om å se en film og chille med,» hadde jeg svart.  
«Åh,» sa han, og forsøkte skjule skuffelsen med å snu hodet raskt vekk. Men jeg rakk å se det såre i øynene hans. Det stakk meg som en nål i brystet , så jeg var rask med å fortsette:  
«En jævlig deilig fyr.»  
I de første sekundene var øynene store, men når jeg gliste bredt til ham begynte leppene hans å dirre i et forsøk på å holde tilbake smilet.  
«Ja, om han gidder da. Gjør han det?»  
Et glis overtok hele ansiktet hans, og han lente seg tett inntill meg, så nesetippene våre så vidt berørte hverandre.  
«Han gjør det.»

På dette tidspunktet hadde kjempen allerede sovet tungt i en halvtime, og nå er jeg den eneste på raden som er våken.

 

Jeg ser Heine komme gående i midtgangen. Han hever hånden høyt når han får øye på meg og når han stopper opp fester han blikket umiddelbart på den sovende kjempen og øynene hans utvider seg.  
«Neimen, hva faen! Er det Trygve som har tatt plassen min!?!»  
«Så det er Trygve ja,» sier jeg lavt og smilende, ikke det minste overrasket egentlig. De er ganske like de to, Heine og kjempen. To rare, fine typer, som det var meningen at meg og Isak skulle møte, i dette universet - og alle andre univers.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kommentarene og støtten dere har gitt meg har vært med å forme hvert eneste ord. Da jeg skrev første kapittel var jeg usikker på om Heine skulle dukke opp igjen før hjemreisen, dere ville det annerledes og sammen med den solsky, matforgifta kompisen reddet de hele reisen gitt. Dere har vært det beste reisefølget jeg kunne drømme om å ha med meg på denne charterturen. Tusen tusen takk for følget!


End file.
